Marqué
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper a été atrocement défiguré par une Maria vindicative. Il décide d'aller vivre seul dans les forêts autour de Forks, persuadé que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer à présent. UA. OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 30 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

C'était pratiquement l'heure. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait passer par la porte. L'homme qui lui était destiné, l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions. Des visions d'amour. Alice a souri intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, mais elle savait qu'il était parfait. Il devait l'être, c'était un vampire.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vu de lui, c'était ses cheveux blonds ondulés, mais ils étaient magnifiques. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage, mais elle n'avait pas laissé cela la déranger. Elle a pensé aux visions qu'elle avait eues de lui. Il était compatissant, aimant, rassurant et protecteur. Il était parfait pour elle. Elle l'avait vu la tenir, faire les magasins avec elle, chasser avec elle. Ils se joindraient à une famille. Il allait être tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se ferait de nouveaux souvenirs, cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle ne puisse pas se souvenir de son ancienne vie.

Elle s'est tortillée sur son tabouret de bar. Elle souhaitait qu'il se dépêche. Elle regardait la pluie tomber au-dehors du restaurant. Elle trouvait étrange que le jour qui allait changer leur vie soit pluvieux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il allait entrer dans le restaurant et la rencontrer. Elle a souri doucement, elle ne maudirait plus jamais la pluie.

Elle a entendu la clochette sur le dessus de la porte tinter et elle a posé une main sur son cœur non battant pour essayer de contrôler son excitation. C'était lui, elle en était certaine. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration pour le sentir. Il sentait la terre et le soleil. _Il est parfait_, a-t-elle pensé en laissant échapper un soupir.

'' - Vous m'avez fait attendre... '' Elle a commencé à dire alors qu'elle se retournait, mais les mots sont morts sur ses lèvres quand elle lui a fait face.

L'homme qui se trouvait à la porte était l'homme qu'elle avait attendu. Il était grand et large d'épaules. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds ondulés que ses visions, mais son visage... Alice n'a pas pu empêcher sa réaction instinctive. Elle est tombée à la renverse sur son tabouret, atterrissant pratiquement sur le sol avant de se reprendre.

Elle a détourné son visage, incapable de continuer à regarder son visage. Ses instincts de vampire lui hurlaient de s'enfuir, mais elle était figée par l'horreur de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas être l'homme qu'elle avait vu, l'homme aimant qui la tenait si tendrement, non, celui-ci était un homme implacable, aguerris et défiguré. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à son visage. Un seul œil la regardait, mais dans cet œil, elle a vu la souffrance. Pendant un instant, la culpabilité l'a submergée et elle a commencé à tendre la main vers lui, mais il était sorti par la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot.

Alice a fixé la porte en état de choc. Son esprit était paralysé, son visage brûlant dans son esprit.

'' - Est-ce que vous voulez un café, mademoiselle ? '' La serveuse lui a demandé.

Alice s'est retournée pour la regarder sans vraiment la voir. La femme la regardait avec irritation et une pointe de colère. Le front d'Alice s'est levé d'un air interrogateur.

'' - Écoutez, je sais qu'il n'est pas beau à regarder, mais c'est un brave homme. Il a aidé Larry lorsque des voyous ont tenté de nous voler mercredi dernier. S'il n'avait pas été là, Larry aurait été blessé. '' Elle a regardé Alice de haut en bas, semblant prendre une décision. ''- Vous savez, je pense que vous devriez simplement partir. '' Elle a dit avant de lui tourner le dos.

Alice n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son homme, l'homme de ses visions... Elle s'est rappelé les visions qu'elle avait eues de lui. Dans ses visions, l'homme avait été gentil, tendre et protecteur. Alice a baissé la tête de honte. Il ne méritait pas sa réaction. Elle a commencé à chercher dans ses visions pour s'apercevoir que sa réaction avait changé les choses entre eux. Manifestement, la serveuse l'ignorait et Alice lui a retourné la faveur.

Elle a baissé la tête, elle n'était plus destinée à l'homme. Il ne se sentirait jamais libre avec elle désormais. Toutes ses visions les montrant tous les deux ensembles lui démontraient qu'il la suivait tranquillement, mais sans jamais être heureux. Non, cela n'était pas bon, il méritait mieux que cela. Alice a été attristée d'apprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec lui, si elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, mais elle a été résolue à régler cette situation. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Sa réaction le lui avait prouvé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de ce que cela révélait à son sujet, mais elle penserait à cela plus tard.

Elle a décidé de ne pas le suivre et a vu les changements futurs. À présent, elle le voyait vivant seul dans les bois en dehors d'une petite ville, chassant les animaux sans jamais entrer en contact avec un autre vampire ou un humain. Elle a froncé les sourcils à nouveau, n'aimant pas sa solitude. Non, cela ne lui rendrait certainement pas service. Alice s'est dirigée vers la porte en ignorant le soupir de soulagement de la serveuse. Il allait être heureux, Alice allait faire en sorte qu'il le soit. Elle est sortie par la porte et sous la pluie, la détermination sur son visage alors qu'elle ignorait la pluie qui inondait sa nouvelle robe.

* * *

Jasper marchait lentement à travers la ville, son col relevé et son chapeau rabattu sur ses yeux. Peu de gens étaient dehors, mais il évitait les regards de tout le monde quand il passait, cachant son visage autant que possible. Il détestait la peur, le dégoût et la pitié que les gens ressentaient quand ils le regardaient.

Il a grimacé, la femme-vampire dans le restaurant avait été horrifiée quand elle l'avait regardé. Jasper a serré le poing, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de la laisser le voir. Bien sûr, Sue et Larry l'avaient accepté. Il les avait sauvés de ces voyous et les avait aidés à arranger le restaurant. Cela ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre le ferait, en particulier un vampire qui pouvait voir ses cicatrices encore plus clairement.

Il a laissé son esprit vagabonder vers le passé, se souvenant de ce jour-là. Le jour où tout avait changé. Il avait été tellement stupide, tellement confiant en ses propres capacités, en son apparence et en son statut de privilégié. Maria était déjà furieuse. Elle ne lui avait pas réellement pardonné d'avoir laissé Peter et Char partir. Il n'aurait pas dû la pousser. Elle s'était détournée de lui depuis des mois, satisfaisant ses désirs sexuels avec Richard. Jasper avait été jaloux et furieux de voir Richard prendre sa place en tant que favori. Il a secoué la tête en se souvenant de son arrogance.

Il avait pris un des nouveau-nés dans son lit, faisait en sorte que Maria les découvre. C'était censé provoquer sa jalousie et lui rappeler ce qu'il signifiait pour elle. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. La femme avait été déchirée et brûlée, elle avait eu de la chance. Jasper, quant à lui, avait été capturé et torturé. Son œil s'est fermé en se souvenant de la douleur.

Il s'est senti coupable en se souvenant de toutes les victimes qu'il avait torturées pour Maria. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à sentir leur souffrance auparavant. Il coupait ses capacités empathiques parce qu'elles interféraient avec son aptitude à combattre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse se battre avec quelqu'un dont la douleur se réfléchissait dans son esprit, il avait donc bloqué cette capacité. Pendant son année de nouveau-né, tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa valeur en tant que combattant, ce qui signifiait sa survie. Il l'avait donc fait disparaître, ignorant les sentiments qui le traversaient.

Pendant ses tortures, cette foutue capacité de blocage s'était effondrée et il n'avait plus été capable de maîtriser son don. Il ressentait non seulement sa propre souffrance, mais les émotions des autres autour de lui. La colère et le plaisir sadique de Maria, la peur et la volonté de ses tortionnaires. Il était en enfer. Ils l'avaient mordu et torturé pendant des mois avant que Maria ne pense finalement qu'il avait été suffisamment puni. Il avait des cicatrices de ses nombreuses batailles, mais quand ils ont terminé, il ne pensait pas qu'il restait plus un seul centimètre de son corps qui n'avait pas été marqué.

Il a fermé les yeux en se souvenant du premier regard qu'il avait eu de son visage. Maria lui avait apporté un miroir avec un sourire vindicatif. Ses émotions étaient venimeuses et Jasper s'est demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il l'aimait ou qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était manifestement incapable d'aimer et s'il avait utilisé ses capacités, il l'aurait su. Il ne voulait peut-être pas le savoir... Il a regardé dans le miroir quand elle le lui a ordonné. La torture qu'il avait endurée l'avait rendu incapable de lui désobéir. Ce qu'il a vu...

La main de Jasper s'est levée sur le bandeau de son œil pour glisser jusqu'à sa lèvre mutilée. Un de ses yeux avait disparu à cause d'une morsure à mi-chemin de son sourcil, le déformant. Sa peau, autrefois lisse, était à présent bosselée, avec des lignes argentées de la forme de morsures en intégralité sur son corps. Un morceau de sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu et le reste avait fusionné ensemble à nouveau, ce qui déformait ses lèvres autrefois pleines, les rendant plus minces et montrant une partie de ses dents parce qu'il n'était plus en mesure de les serrer complètement. Pour un être humain, il avait l'air d'avoir eu un accident et de l'acné pendant son adolescence, pour un vampire... Jasper a secoué la tête.

'' - Ton visage d'ange a disparu. Qui voudra de toi à présent ? '' Maria avait dit d'une voix suffisante. Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, encore maintenant.

Elle l'avait gardé auprès d'elle pendant quelques années ensuite, mais il n'avait jamais pu se battre aussi bien à nouveau. Ses capacités empathiques le faisaient hésiter, l'empêchaient d'être aussi impitoyable qu'il l'était autrefois. Lorsque Maria avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter comme cela, elle l'avait jeté dehors. Il avait espéré qu'elle le tuerait, mais Maria était cruelle et voulait qu'il vive.

Il avait erré pendant un très long moment. Il avait réfléchi à l'idée d'aller trouver Peter et Char, mais il ne pourrait pas leur faire face s'ils se détournaient de lui avec horreur. Il avait trouvé cette ville et avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être s'y installer, mais il était clair que cela ne serait pas possible, même avant de rencontrer l'étrange vampire. Il ne pouvait plus se nourrir d'humains, leurs émotions de dégoût et d'horreur quand ils le voyaient étaient trop fortes. Il avait besoin d'aller loin, loin de tout le monde. Il a levé son visage vers le ciel, laissant la pluie froide l'apaiser. Peut-être quelque part dans un endroit pluvieux...

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Jasper était couché sur un lit d'aiguilles de pins et regardait les éclats des rayons du soleil passer à travers les arbres touffus. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Et seul ? Cela lui semblait être depuis une éternité, il avait arrêté de compter les jours quand il avait atteint le compte de dix ans.

Il a entendu un oiseau appeler au-dessus de sa tête et, brusquement, il a décidé de grimper dans un arbre. Il voulait sentir le soleil sur sa peau, voir la mer infinie de vert dans laquelle il vivait. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour monter au grand arbre et il a fermé les yeux alors qu'il faisait face au soleil.

La chaleur sur sa peau était agréable. Pendant un petit moment, il pouvait oublier les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps et déformaient son visage. Sa paix a été de courte durée parce qu'il a entendu des coups de feu à proximité. Il a grogné et a sauté en bas de l'arbre. Il a couru dans sa cabane, le coup de feu avait retenti à proximité de son domicile et il ne voulait pas qu'un chasseur ne tombe par hasard dessus et vienne rompre sa solitude.

Il a rapidement rattrapé le groupe de chasseurs et a commencé à leur envoyer des pointes de fatigue et d'ennui. C'était généralement suffisant pour faire rentrer ces hommes qui chassaient pour le sport. Rares étaient ceux qui venaient jusqu'ici et quand ils le faisaient, ils étaient fatigués par le long trajet. Ces humains ne semblaient pas différents, ils baillaient et s'étiraient. Ils ont commencé à plaisanter au sujet de la bière qui les attendait au camp et ils ont commencé à faire demi-tour.

Jasper a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'ici, il avait été en mesure de dissuader qui que ce soit de le trouver. Dans sa solitude, il avait appris à maîtriser son don. Il était capable de manipuler les émotions des autres avec facilité à présent. Il pouvait également sentir leurs émotions sur une plus grande distance. Son don était devenu une partie tellement profondément intégrée en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu l'ignorer pendant aussi longtemps.

Il ne permettait jamais à quiconque de le voir, mais à quelques reprises, à cause de son immense solitude et de son besoin d'échapper à son écrasante culpabilité, il s'était aventuré dans la petite ville de Forks. Il aimait la ville et il trouvait facile de se perdre dans les émotions des gens autour de lui. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, le risque de se faire prendre était grand et il ne voulait plus jamais sentir l'horreur qu'un autre être vivant ressentait en le voyant. Ce n'était seulement que lorsque sa culpabilité au sujet de ses crimes passés menaçait de le submerger qu'il s'y risquait.

Non seulement il en avait appris plus sur son don dans sa retraite, mais son passé avait commencé à le hanter. Il avait été arrogant auparavant. Il avait vu le monde seulement de la façon dont il tournait autour de lui. Jasper a fermé les yeux alors que des souvenirs de ses actions passées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais torturé qui que ce soit de façon aussi cruelle que Maria, mais il avait torturé des humains et des vampires de la même façon. Il avait tué sans pitié, ignorant les halètements de terreur et les cris d'agonies. Il avait ignoré le sort de ses victimes dans le passé, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il ressentait leur douleur, leur solitude, leur peur et leur désespoir de première main et il regrettait ses actions.

Jasper a reniflé avec un rire sans joie. Il trouvait ironique que ce soit seulement maintenant que l'empathe apprenait la compassion. C'était d'autant plus cruel que maintenant qu'il savait montrer sa sympathie, il était seul et s'il voulait le montrer à quiconque, il s'enfuirait loin de lui avec terreur.

* * *

Charlie est entré dans le poste avec un rebond dans sa démarche. C'était son premier jour en tant qu'agent de police et il était impatient de commencer. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la criminalité dans la petite ville endormie, mais il était désireux d'aider les gens qui vivaient ici. Il aimait Forks. Il avait grandi ici et il voulait protéger les personnes. En outre, Renée accepterait peut-être de l'épouser à présent qu'il avait un emploi sûr. Bien sûr, elle était jeune, mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il la rendrait heureuse, il savait qu'il le ferait.

Le chef l'a regardé alors qu'il approchait de son bureau. Il était au téléphone et semblait ennuyé. Le chef Robbins était bon dans son travail, mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait un sacré caractère. Il n'aimait pas que les gens lui fassent perdre son temps.

'' - Charlie, cette femme dit qu'elle veut te parler. '' Il lui a dit en lui tendant le téléphone, il a gardé sa main sur le récepteur. '' - Elle donne l'impression d'être cinglée. '' Il a dit à voix basse. Charlie a souri et a pris le téléphone.

'' - Est-ce que je peux vous aider, ma'ame? '' Il a demandé avec enthousiasme.

'' - Bonjour, J'espère que vous pouvez m'aider. '' Elle a dit. Sa voix sonnait comme des clochettes et Charlie a été momentanément étonné.

'' - J'ai cassé avec mon petit ami la semaine dernière et sa famille m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Je sais qu'il a une petite maison profondément cachée dans les bois. Pourriez-vous aller vérifier et voir si peut-être il pourrait être là ? '' Elle a demandé gentiment.

Charlie a senti une rougeur couvrir son visage. Il savait qu'il aimait Renée, mais cette femme... elle semblait... céleste. Charlie a hoché la tête avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son signe de tête et il a répondu par un oui d'un ton bourru.

'' - Oh, merci. '' Elle a dit d'une voix extasiée. '' - Il peut essayer de se cacher, s'il vous plaît, regardez bien partout, je suis pratiquement certaine que c'est là qu'il est allé. ''

Encore une fois, Charlie a hoché la tête avant de se secouer et de lui répondre. '' - Je promets que je vais le chercher avec diligence. '' Il a dit en espérant que cela lui semblerait intelligent. Le chef Robbins a ricané derrière lui.

Charlie l'a ignoré alors qu'il écoutait la voix angélique lui donner ses directives. Il a raccroché avant de réaliser qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom ni celui de son petit ami. Le chef Robbins a ri encore plus en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

'' - Elle a dit que son nom était Alice Cullen et que l'homme qu'elle recherchait s'appelle Jasper Whitlock. '' Il a souri devant le visage rouge de Charlie '' - Personnellement, je pense que c'est une perte de temps, mais si tu veux jouer aux preux chevaliers, je n'y vois aucun problème. Je vais te faire visiter la ville demain. Nous pourrons peut-être passer par Pacific Place, j'ai entendu dire que Renée travaillait là après l'école.

Charlie n'a rien dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il a entendu le chef Robbins rire derrière lui cependant.

* * *

Jasper a senti l'humain approcher. Il a essayé de l'arrêter, il lui a envoyé de l'ennui, de la fatigue et même de la peur, mais l'homme a continué à approcher. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Jasper pouvait le sentir à la façon dont il était alerte, comment il regardait attentivement autour de lui, comme s'il recherchait des indices. Ses émotions étaient pleines d'enthousiasme et de détermination. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aimer l'homme. Ses émotions étaient tellement positives et optimistes. Elles l'attiraient, lui donnait envie de rencontrer réellement cet homme et lui parler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, serait-il même en mesure d'utiliser sa voix ?

L'homme n'a pas été dissuadé d'avancer et Jasper était à court d'idées. Il était presque à sa cabane. Pourquoi avait-il construit cette cabane ? Cela aurait été plus facile de se cacher s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui était réellement nécessaire, mais cela lui avait donné quelque chose à faire et l'avait fait se sentir plus humain.

L'homme a vu la cabane et un sourire a couvert son visage. Il a rangé le plan qu'il avait suivi dans sa poche et s'est dirigé vers elle avec plus de déterminations. Jasper a retenu un soupir. Il allait devoir déménager à présent. Il était très triste, il en était arrivé à aimer vivre dans cet endroit.

Il a regardé l'homme, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire, quoi ou qui il cherchait. L'homme a marché jusqu'au porche et a frappé à la porte. Il a regardé autour de lui et, pendant un moment, Jasper s'est demandé s'il savait qu'il était surveillé. Il a étudié ses émotions. L'homme semblait être plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

'' - Monsieur Whitlock, Alice Cullen m'a envoyé pour venir vérifier si vous alliez bien. Votre famille est inquiète pour vous. '' A dit l'homme.

Jasper a été abasourdi. L'homme connaissait son nom. Qui savait où il était ? Qui s'en souciait ? Et qui diable était Alice Cullen? Jasper est resté là, indécis. Une part de lui voulait qu'il parte, sa solitude avait clairement disparu. L'homme savait exactement où il était et qui il était. L'autre part de lui voulait savoir comment l'homme avait su. Il doutait que ce soit Maria qui le recherchait et si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas envoyé un humain pour le retrouver. Peter ?

La curiosité l'a emporté et il est sorti de l'ombre. Il a gardé sa capuche et la tête basse pour cacher son visage. L'homme s'est tourné instantanément vers lui. Jasper l'a étudié, il était plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était grand avec des cheveux brun foncé. Il était rasé de près et ses yeux bruns étaient francs et clairement remplis de curiosité.

'' - Monsieur Whitlock ? Jasper Whitlock ? '' L'homme s'est avancé et Jasper a un peu reculé.

L'homme s'est arrêté et a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Jasper savait qu'il pensait à la façon de gérer au mieux la situation. Finalement, il a souri et a commencé à parler.

'' - Mon nom est Charlie Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie. '' Il a dit avec un sourire. Il a tendu la main pour serrer celle de Jasper et Jasper a été brièvement tenté de lui rendre sa poignée de main. L'homme était tellement enthousiaste et sympathique, c'en était presque contagieux.

Charlie a laissé retomber sa main et son sourire. Il s'est raclé la gorge et a essayé à nouveau. '' - Votre amie a appelé... '' Il s'est tu et a laissé échapper une grande bouffée d'air. '' - Écoutez, monsieur Whitlock, je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que vous traversez, mais je voudrais vous aider. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Jasper a demandé d'une voix rauque. Il sentait la sincérité de Charlie, même s'il était certain que l'homme ne savait pas en quoi Jasper avait besoin d'aide. Il était sérieux, mais pourquoi voulait-il aider un étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Charlie a eu un gentil sourire et a eu l'air un peu gêné. Il a passé une main à l'arrière de son cou. '' - C'est mon travail... '' Charlie s'est tu, il avait de toute évidence voulu dire quelque chose d'autre. '' - C'est plus que cela. C'est ma vie, ce que je veux faire de ma vie. C'est ma ville, mes amis, ma famille et je veux servir et protéger non seulement l'endroit, mais également les gens qui vivent ici et, monsieur Whitlock, vous vivez ici. '' Charlie a dit avec émotion.

Jasper a lu toutes ses émotions pendant son discours et a été impressionné par le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'aimait sincèrement.

'' - Je ne connais pas d'Alice Cullen. Je vis seul ici depuis des années. '' Jasper lui a dit de sa voix rauque.

Charlie a froncé les sourcils. Il était déçu, mais Jasper ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Il l'a entendu murmurer : '' - Le chef Robbins avait raison, elle était cinglée. '' Jasper a effectivement souri pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

'' - Hé bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur Whitlock. '' Charlie lui a dit avant de commencer à se retourner.

'' - Vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper. '' Il a dit en lui tendant la main.

Le sourire chaleureux de Charlie est revenu et il lui a vigoureusement secoué la main.

'' - Hé bien, je suis heureux de te rencontrer Jasper. '' Charlie lui a dit en lui lâchant la main. '' - Nous allons nous revoir bientôt. '' Il lui a dit avant de se retourner pour partir.

Jasper ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il n'avait parlé à personne depuis tellement longtemps et ce jeune homme était si chaleureux et plein d'amour, idéaliste même. Il voulait être son ami.

'' - Peut-être... peut-être pourrais-tu passer de temps en temps ? '' Jasper a dit. Son œil s'est élargi sous sa capuche, à quoi diable pensait-il ? Il a senti le bonheur de Charlie et cela a calmé sa panique.

'' - J'aimerais vraiment cela, Jasper. '' Il a dit en se retournant à nouveau pour partir et en lui faisant un dernier signe amical. Jasper l'a regardé partir, il a posé sa main sur son visage pour sentir les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient et il s'est demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Jasper a senti Charlie approcher et a lui rendait visite une fois par semaine depuis six mois maintenant et Jasper était heureux d'avoir pris un risque en parlant avec lui. Il était rempli de tellement d'émotions heureuses qu'il apaisait celles qui étaient les plus sombres en Jasper.

Le sourire de Jasper s'est élargi. Charlie semblait encore plus heureux que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il a tiré sa capuche sur sa tête et a marché à sa rencontre.

'' - Jasper ! '' Charlie l'a appelé en agitant une main en l'air quand il l'a vu. Jasper a agité la main en retour sans enthousiasme, mais intérieurement, il se réjouissait de la joie qu'il éprouvait venant de Charlie.

'' - Je voulais attendre pour te le dire, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas le garder pour moi plus longtemps. '' Charlie a dit en remettant quelque chose à Jasper.

Jasper a pris l'objet et l'a regardé avec perplexité. '' - Un cigare ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je vais être père ! '' Charlie a déclaré joyeusement.

Jasper ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était heureux pour Charlie, mais il avait des doutes au sujet de Renée. Charlie lui avait dit à quel point elle était libre d'esprit et combien elle voulait parcourir le monde. C'était une partie des raisons pour lesquelles Charlie l'aimait tant. Renée avait tout juste dix-huit ans et Jasper n'était pas sûr qu'elle prenne aussi bien la nouvelle.

Charlie lui a donné une tape dans le dos. '' - Viens, allons à la pêche. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre comment je vais la demander en mariage. '' Il a dit en lui souriant largement.

Jasper l'a suivi et ils ont chacun saisi une canne à pêche. Charlie a coincé sa canne sous le bras et a fouillé dans ses poches pendant une minute avant d'en sortir un écrin à bijoux. Il l'a ouvert avec nervosité et a montré à Jasper une bague de fiançailles. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais Jasper savait qu'elle valait probablement plus que ce que Charlie pouvait se permettre de dépenser.

'' - Crois-tu qu'elle va l'aimer ? '' Charlie a demandé avec nervosité.

Jasper a mis le cigare dans sa poche et a tendu la main pour prendre la bague. Il a fait semblant de l'étudier alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il fallait dire. '' - Je pense qu'elle va l'aimer, mais es-tu certain qu'elle veut se marier ? '' Jasper a demandé avec prudence.

Charlie a repris la bague et a fermé la boîte avant de la remettre dans sa poche. '' - Bien sûr qu'elle le veut ! Nous allons avoir un bébé ! '' Charlie a déclaré.

Jasper a commencé à marcher à nouveau et Charlie l'a suivi, sa bonne humeur commençant à s'estomper pour être remplacée par le doute. Jasper détestait cela, mais il était inquiet pour son ami. Il l'avait tellement entendu parler de Renée avec un amour évident qu'il était allé la voir, en secret bien sûr. Elle était réellement belle et d'après ce qu'il en avait lu, gentille, mais elle était également mécontente et un peu égoïste. Il supposait que c'était seulement dû à son âge et qu'avec le temps, elle deviendrait plus mature. Elle était à l'âge de la rébellion et elle voulait clairement quitter cette ville. Le problème était que Charlie aimait être ici.

Il a regardé son ami qui souriait et regardait au loin. '' - Alors, tu devrais peut-être l'emmener à Seattle dans un restaurant chic. Puis accomplir toute la chose en te mettant sur un genou... '' Jasper s'est arrêté en se demandant si Charlie avait même été à l'écoute.

'' - C'est parfait ! '' Charlie s'est exclamé.

Jasper a souri à son enthousiasme. '' - Peut-être que pour votre lune de miel, tu pourrais l'emmener dans un endroit exotique. Peut-être la Jamaïque ? ''

'' - Renée dans un bikini... '' A déclaré Charlie rêveusement avant de rougir quand il a réalisé qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute. Jasper a ri et s'est assis au bord de la rivière où ils pêchaient régulièrement. En réalité, ils n'avaient jamais pris quoi que ce soit, Jasper ne pensait pas que le courant soit suffisamment fort pour avoir des poissons, mais c'était une excuse pour s'asseoir et parler, il adorait cela.

Charlie a froncé les sourcils après un moment. '' - Renée est peut-être trop avancée dans sa grossesse pour avoir envie de se promener en bikini. Est-ce même fiable de prendre un avion quand on est enceinte ? '' Charlie a demandé, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Honnêtement, Jasper ne le savait pas, il a donc proposé une autre alternative. '' - Hé bien, tu pourrais peut-être aller à Vancouver, au Canada ? Tu as dit qu'elle voulait voyager. ''

Un nuage est passé sur le visage de Charlie. '' - Crois-tu que je pourrais la rendre heureuse ? '' Il a demandé doucement.

'' - Oui, Charlie. '' Jasper lui a dit avec honnêteté. Charlie pourrait rendre quelqu'un heureux.

* * *

'' - Je veux que tu la voies Jasper ! C'est le plus magnifique bébé du monde. Ses yeux sont si expressifs et elle est tellement intelligente. Je jure qu'elle sera la première femme présidente ! '' Charlie lui a dit alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le porche de Jasper. Ils avaient abandonné le prétexte de la pêche il y avait trois mois et à présent, ils s'asseyaient sur le porche et regardaient la forêt.

'' - Elle me sourit et babille, elle a dit maman très clairement et je te jure qu'elle a dit dada, mais Renée m'a dit que je l'avais imaginé. '' Charlie a dit, toujours souriant.

Jasper a simplement souri, il aimait tout simplement écouter Charlie décrire son bonheur. Ses sentiments le submergeaient et chassaient la culpabilité et la solitude que Jasper ressentait quand il n'était pas là.

'' - Renée insiste pour que nous l'appelions par son nom entier, mais je pense qu'Isabella est trop long. Elle est ma Bella. '' Charlie a dit avec un sourire rêveur. Il a regardé Jasper et son visage est devenu grave.

'' - Je voudrais que tu la rencontres. Renée a dit que tu pouvais venir pour le dîner samedi. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Immédiatement, Jasper s'est raidi. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa maison. Renée pourrait voir son visage... Ensuite Charlie le verrait comme un monstre. '' - Je ne peux pas. '' Jasper a dit tranquillement.

Charlie l'a étudié pendant quelques minutes avant de mettre sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une photo. Il l'a passée à Jasper. Celui-ci a regardé le minuscule bébé et a souri. Charlie avait raison, elle était belle. Il l'a donc dit à Charlie.

'' - Je sais. '' Charlie a dit avec fierté en reprenant à nouveau la photo. Il a détourné la conversation sur le travail et le sport, mais n'a pas remis son invitation sur le tapis à nouveau.

* * *

'' - Bella a aujourd'hui cinq ans et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'emmener Renée en voyage. J'ai économisé suffisamment d'argent pour que nous puissions aller à Paris, en Espagne ou peut-être en Angleterre. Partout où elle veut aller. '' Charlie a dit en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Jasper était assis à côté de lui sur le porche et l'écoutait en silence. Charlie n'était pas dans son état normal, il était tendu, il l'avait été pendant les six derniers mois.

'' - Elle est malheureuse, Jasper... j'ai pensé que des vacances aideraient peut-être. '' Charlie a dit en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

'' - Il y a un tueur en liberté. Rachel a été retrouvée battue et poignardée dans la forêt, hier. Elle n'avait seulement que seize ans... Sa mère est bouleversée. Avant elle, il y a eu Michelle Jones qui a été trouvée dans sa voiture. Des choses comme celles-là ne sont pas censées arriver ici. Je suis censé empêcher que ce genre de choses se produise, c'est mon travail. '' Charlie a dit en regardant au loin.

Jasper savait que c'était plus que seulement un travail pour lui et il sentait la culpabilité que Charlie ressentait.

'' - Je ne peux pas partir pendant que quelqu'un s'en prend aux femmes de cette ville, mais... Je crains de la perdre, Jasper. '' Charlie a chuchoté. Jasper sentait la peur et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis un long moment maintenant, mais il n'avait pas voulu être indiscret. À présent, il se maudissait pour ne pas lui avoir demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Charlie avait été un bon ami et Jasper avait besoin de l'aider.

'' - Je peux aider. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

Charlie l'a regardé, l'étudiant tranquillement. '' - Que peux- tu faire ? '' Charlie a demandé avec scepticisme.

'' - Emmène-moi à l'endroit où vous avez trouvé Rachel. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Charlie a semblé réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition, finalement, il a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne peux pas faire cela, Jasper. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par un quelconque psychopathe. Laisse-nous faire, c'est pour cela que nous sommes payés. '' Charlie lui a dit avec un sourire tendu.

'' - Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Renée veut sortir ce soir pour dîner. Madame Raymond va venir pour garder Bella ce soir. '' Charlie s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers le sentier. Jasper l'a regardé partir.

* * *

Jasper a regardé la petite fille marcher dans son allée. Charlie n'avait pas exagéré, Bella était une belle petite fille. Elle a regardé les arbres où il était caché et pendant un moment, il a craint d'avoir été vu, mais elle a rapidement détourné les yeux et a couru le reste de la distance jusqu'à sa maison.

Jasper s'est retourné, il était venu observer Bella depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Charlie. Elle était un peu comme son père, ses émotions étaient heureuses et positives. Il se sentait attiré par elle. Cela perturbait Jasper que quelqu'un tuait des gens dans cette ville. Il avait vu de nombreuses atrocités, il en avait commis certaines et en avait été la victime, mais cela ne devrait pas se produire ici. Non, pas dans la ville de Charlie. Il a décidé qu'il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il allait attraper ce tueur.

Il savait qu'il y avait une chance que Renée puisse convaincre Charlie de partir une fois que ce tueur aurait été capturé. Il avait lu Renée et son agitation était pratiquement en pleine effervescence. Elle allait bientôt partir et Charlie l'aimait suffisamment pour partir avec elle. Jasper ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il voulait que son ami soit heureux.

Il a laissé son don errer dans la ville. Les émotions l'ont submergé et il a essayé de trouver rapidement tout ce qui pourrait sembler suspects, mais il n'a rien découvert. Il a marché à la périphérie de la ville pour faire des recherches comme il l'avait fait pendant le dernier mois. Deux autres meurtres avaient été commis. Charlie avait dit qu'ils pensaient envoyer la police d'État, mais le chef Robbins essayait d'empêcher cela.

Le chef Robbins était quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtu qui n'aimait pas que quiconque s'immisce sur son territoire. Charlie ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait les retenir encore pendant très longtemps toutefois.

Jasper a senti les émotions de Charlie, elles n'étaient plus remplies de bonheur et d'optimisme. À présent, elles étaient pleines de peur et de détermination. Jasper admirait l'homme de plus en plus chaque jour. Sa loyauté et son profond amour pour sa famille et la communauté l'aiguillonnaient. Jaspe a suivi la voiture de police. Il pourrait peut-être obtenir des informations en les écoutant au poste de police.

Charlie a garé sa voiture et est entré à l'intérieur. Jasper est allé de l'autre côté du bâtiment et s'est positionné sous la fenêtre. Une brusque pointe de peur a traversé Charlie et Jasper l'a entendu crier : '' - Plus un geste ! ''

Jasper n'a même pas hésité, il a sauté par la fenêtre et a atterri sur le côté du bureau du chef Robbins. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un instant pour évaluer la situation. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau, sa tête posée dessus et du sang coulant de son dos. Jasper ne pouvait plus entendre de battements de cœur venant de lui. Charlie se tenait debout avec son pistolet sorti et le pointait sur un homme qui possédait également une arme et qui l'a tournée sur Jasper.

Tout s'est passé à une vitesse troublante. Charlie a utilisé son arme sur le criminel qui a son tour a tiré sur Jasper. Le tir de Charlie est passé largement à côté, mais celui du criminel était plus précis. Jasper a ressenti l'impact de la balle avant qu'elle ne rebondisse loin de lui et frappe le mur. Il n'a pas donné à l'homme une seconde chance de tirer. Il a couru à une vitesse inhumaine et a désarmé l'homme. Il a tenu ses bras derrière son dos et a regardé Charlie.

Charlie le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

'' - Menotte-le, Charlie. '' Jasper a dit.

Cela l'a réveillé et il a sorti ses menottes. Il a enfermé l'homme et a ensuite pris le téléphone. Jasper est parti tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il allait devoir faire face aux questions de Charlie, mais il ne voulait pas être là quand la police d'État se présenterait.

* * *

Jasper était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il avait fabriqué et a attendu pendant que Charlie approchait. Cela lui avait pris une journée pour venir ici. Jasper devinait qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour tout éclaircir.

'' - Son nom est Richard Manns. Il est arrivé ici en provenance de l'Utah. Apparemment, il y était recherché pour assassinat. Ils le soupçonnent de cibler les petites villes dans l'espoir d'éviter d'être capturé. Le chef Robbins l'avait arrêté parce qu'il avait des feux de positions cassés. Il a répondu au chef avec insolence et tu sais à quel point le chef Robbins avait mauvais caractère, il l'a conduit au poste et Richard a paniqué. '' Charlie a dit sombrement. Jasper a senti sa douleur. Le chef Robbins avait été son mentor.

Charlie s'est assis et a regardé dans les bois. ''- Qu'es-tu ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a pensé à la question, s'il le lui disait, cela pourrait le mettre en danger, mais Charlie était le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait lui parler.

'' - Un vampire. '' Jasper a dit après un certain temps.

Il ne sentait rien venir de Charlie, aucune incrédulité ni acceptation, rien que du calme. '' - Il fait jour. '' Charlie a dit tranquillement.

'' - Nous ne nous cachons pas du soleil parce qu'il nous fait du mal, nous nous cachons parce qu'il nous dévoile. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Charlie l'a vraiment regardé pour la première fois. Des questions sont apparues dans ses yeux et Jasper pouvait voir qu'il voulait le croire, mais il avait des doutes. Jasper s'est levé et est sorti de l'abri du porche. Il a enlevé un gant et a roulé sa manche, poussant son bras sous la lumière. Le soleil a fait scintiller sa peau et les yeux de Charlie se sont écarquillés avant de se plisser pendant qu'il étudiait la peau que Jasper lui avait révélée. Jasper a rapidement descendu sa manche, il savait que Charlie avait vu les cicatrices qui déformaient sa peau. Il a enfilé son gant et s'est dirigé vers le porche, mais Charlie s'est levé et l'a arrêté.

'' - Laisse-moi voir ton visage. '' Charlie a dit.

Jasper a posé une main sur sa capuche, la descendant encore plus sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas sentir l'horreur venir de son ami. Charlie n'a rien dit , il l'a simplement regardé fixement en attendant.

Finalement, Jasper a commencé à retirer sa capuche en arrière. Il était terrifié, il avait déjà misé sur Charlie auparavant et il avait récompensé par une profonde amitié, peut-être que cela fonctionnerait encore. Il a fermé les yeux et a entièrement retiré sa capuche. Il a entendu un petit soupir et une pointe d'appréhension, suivie par de la pitié aussitôt remplacée par de la compréhension.

'' - Voilà pourquoi tu te caches. '' Charlie a chuchoté.

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est choquant, mais tu es un homme bon. Je sais qu'une fois que les gens vont te connaître, ils vont t'accepter. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Il y a plus que de simples cicatrices. J'ai un don, je peux lire les émotions des gens. Toutes les personnes qui me regardent avec horreur... je le sens. '' Jasper a tourné le dos à Charlie et a pris une profonde respiration inutile.

'' - Écoute, Charlie, tu ne me connais pas réellement. '' Jasper s'est retourné et l'a regardé avec son œil unique. Charlie n'a pas bronché, mais il a soutenu son regard. '' - Je ne suis pas un homme bon. J'ai mérité cela. Cet homme que nous avons pris, Richard, il a tué cinq personnes ici, peut-être même plus ailleurs ? J'ai tué des centaines de gens. J'ai torturé des gens, je me suis délecté de leur douleur et du sentiment de puissance que cela me donnait. J'ai mérité cela ! '' Jasper avait hurlé les derniers mots.

Charlie n'a rien dit pendant qu'il le regardait. Jasper a senti de la compassion venir de lui, pas de pitié. '' - Tu as été un bon ami pour moi pendant des années, Jasper et j'ai bien peur de ne pas t'avoir retourné la même faveur. J'ai accepté que tu m'écoutes pendant que je te parlais de tout dans ma vie. À présent, pourquoi ne me parlerais-tu pas de la tienne ? '' Charlie lui a demandé.

Jasper l'a simplement regardé pendant un moment, puis il s'est approché et s'est assis dans son fauteuil. Charlie s'est assis à côté de lui et il a commencé à parler. Il lui a tout raconté depuis son enfance jusqu'à cet instant et Charlie l'a écouté attentivement. Quand il a terminé, il se sentait comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Pendant son récit, il n'avait senti aucun dégoût ou aversion de Charlie, seulement de l'acceptation.

'' - Tu as eu une sacrée vie, Jasper. Tu as fait des choses terribles, mais je pense... je pense que tu as à présent une seconde chance. Tu as perdu ton cœur quand Maria t'a transformé, mais à présent, ces cicatrices que tu portes montrent que tu as appris la compassion et t'ont rendu ton cœur. Que vas-tu faire avec ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a baissé les yeux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il était quand il était avec Maria, mais il ne s'aimait pas vraiment non plus à présent. Il n'était pas sûr que Charlie ait raison, mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se cacher depuis qu'il avait été défiguré.

Charlie s'est levé. Jasper l'a regardé et s'est rendu compte que la nuit tombait. Il avait dû parler pendant des heures.

'' - Je dois rentrer à la maison, Jasper. '' Charlie a dit alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Il s'est arrêté brusquement et s'est retourné vers Jasper. '' - Cela ne change rien, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. '' Charlie lui a dit, puis il a continué à s'éloigner.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre **

'' - S'il te plaît... '' A murmuré Charlie alors qu'il regardait sa femme faire sa valise.

'' - Je suis désolée, Charlie, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je vais mourir ici. '' Renée a dit sans le regarder.

'' - J'ai économisé de l'argent, Renée, nous allons faire un long voyage. Nous pouvons aller en Espagne, en France, en Angleterre... où tu veux. '' Charlie lui a dit. Il la suppliait, il le savait, mais elle était en train de lui arracher le cœur.

'' - Cela ne suffira pas, Charlie. Nous devrions tout de même revenir ici et je ne veux pas vivre dans cette ville plus longtemps. '' Renée lui a dit en jetant un peu plus de vêtements dans sa valise sans prendre la peine de les plier.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. '' - Je vais partir avec toi... nous pourrons aller où tu veux, vivre où tu veux. '' Charlie a chuchoté. Cela lui ferait du mal de quitter sa ville bien-aimée, mais il le ferait. Il les aimait, elle et Bella plus que sa vie ici, plus que ses rêves. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux ici sans elles.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui et l'a regardé pour la première fois. Ses yeux se sont agrandis sous le choc, mais elle a dégluti et a secoué la tête. '' - C'est plus que seulement la ville, Charlie. Je veux être libre. Nous nous sommes mariés tellement jeunes... J'avais tellement de rêves... '' Elle a secoué la tête à nouveau et elle est retournée faire ses valises.

'' - Je ne veux pas arriver à quarante ans et être marié à un petit flic de la ville. Je veux être libre d'explorer le monde. Je veux faire de nouvelles choses. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. '' Renée a fermé sa valise brusquement.

Charlie avait compris ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas seulement quitter la ville, elle voulait également le quitter. Il s'est mis en colère pour la première fois, que ferait-elle de Bella pendant qu'elle irait en exploration ?...

'' - Tu ne prendras pas Bella. '' Il lui a grondé.

Renée l'a regardé stupéfaite. '' - Je vais la prendre, Charlie. '' Elle lui a dit en plissant les yeux.

'' - Je vais me battre. '' Charlie a dit avec détermination.

Renée l'a regardé en le fusillant du regard. '' - Tu vas perdre. Aucun juge ne va t'en donner la garde à ma place. ''

'' - Nous verrons. '' Charlie a dit alors qu'il serrait les lèvres avec détermination.

'' - Alors nous allons traîner l'autre dans la boue avec Bella au milieu. C'est cela que tu veux, Charlie ? Tu sais qu'elle préfère plutôt être avec moi. Ou crois-tu que nous devrions lui demander et lui faire choisir l'un de nous ? '' Renée a demandé.

Charlie a fermé les yeux, blessé par la vérité de ses paroles. Bella gravitait plus autour de Renée. Elle était brillante, énergique, charismatique, tout ce que Charlie n'était pas. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bella en la traînant dans ses batailles juridiques et lui faire choisir un parent plutôt que l'autre.

'' - Elle pourra rester avec toi pendant l'été, Charlie. '' Renée lui a dit tranquillement.

Charlie a baissé la tête d'un air vaincu. Il n'a pas dit un mot ni ne s'est retourné quand elle a quitté la pièce. Il les a entendues se déplacer dans la chambre de Bella à l'étage. Il a entendu leur tranquille bavardage, mais son esprit n'a pas enregistré ce qu'elles disaient. Il les a entendues approcher de sa porte et a mis un sourire sur son visage avec une grande difficulté.

'' - Fais un câlin à ton papa, Bella. '' Renée lui a dit.

Bella a hésité, regardant sa mère d'un air interrogateur. '' - Où allons-nous ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Sur une grande aventure. '' Renée lui a dit avec un sourire.

''- Où est la valise de papa ? '' A demandé Bella.

Charlie s'est raclé la gorge. Il a regardé sa fille et a souri avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. '' - Je dois travailler, Bells, mais tu vas me voir bientôt. '' Il lui a dit doucement.

Bella a souri et a couru à lui. Elle l'a embrassé et Charlie l'a tenue aussi longtemps qu'il a osé. Il ne voulait pas la contrarier en la tenant trop longtemps, mais il avait des difficultés à la laisser partir. Bella a ri et a couru vers sa mère en lui faisant un timide signe de la main. Charlie lui a rendu son signe d'au revoir puis s'est tourné vers Renée.

'' - Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivée où tu vas afin que je sache que vous allez bien. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

Renée lui a adressé un sourire aigre-doux et a conduit Bella à la porte. Charlie est resté là, espérant encore qu'elle allait changer d'avis jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voiture démarrer et commencer à s'éloigner. Il s'est effondré sur le sol et a levé ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains tandis que le chagrin l'accablait.

* * *

Charlie avait deux jours de retard. Pendant toutes les années qu'il l'avait connu, il n'était jamais arrivé en retard. Il le voyait tous les vendredis. Nous étions aujourd'hui dimanche et Jasper était inquiet. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa cabane. Il avait besoin d'aller le voir, mais il était réticent à aller aussi près de la ville.

Jasper a grogné et a enfilé sa veste, veillant à couvrir son visage. Il s'est rendu en ville rapidement et avec précaution. Il était tard, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de personnes à éviter. Il a senti un désespoir presque écrasant alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison de Charlie et a un peu accéléré le rythme. Il n'a pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était seul à l'intérieur. Il l'a trouvé dans sa chambre à l'étage, recroquevillé en positions fœtale.

Jasper a combattu la tristesse qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il a envoyé du calme à Charlie en essayant de lui donner un peu de paix. Il avait des difficultés à se concentrer, mais il a senti les émotions de Charlie commencer à s'alléger et il a regardé Jasper pour la première fois.

'' - Jasper... '' Il a murmuré d'une voix rauque.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé, Charlie ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Elle m'a quitté.. Elle a pris Bella avec elle... '' A murmuré Charlie en baissant les yeux.

Jasper a serré les poings. Il avait soupçonné que Renée partirait un jour, mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Charlie était un homme tellement bon, il méritait mieux que Renée, mais Jasper savait que Charlie n'allait pas le voir de cette façon. Charlie pensait que Renée était mieux que lui. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

Jasper a saisi l'épaule de Charlie et l'a aidé à se redresser. '' - Charlie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Le jeune Wallis a de nouveau tagué les murs de l'école à la peinture. Si je tente de l'arrêter, je vais le faire mourir de peur. ''

Il a senti une lueur dans les émotions de Charlie, son sens du devoir se battant contre l'obscurité. Il a contribué à amplifier un peu plus cette lueur. '' - Lorsque je suis passé devant la maison Rollins, j'ai entendu une fête. Je suis certain que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière que monsieur et madame Rollins allaient s'absenter de la ville. Ont-ils des enfants ? '' Jasper savait que c'était le cas, mais il essayait de faire interagir Charlie avec lui.

'' - Oui, LeeAnn a été un peu en rébellion dernièrement, elle passe par une phase délicate en ce moment. Elle doit probablement essayer de cadrer avec ceux qui sont populaires. Je ferais mieux d'aller les disperser avant qu'elle ne s'attire des ennuis. Tu devrais peut-être aller effrayer Ronald. Je l'ai déjà attrapé deux fois et il continuer à faire du vandalisme. Une bonne frousse pourrait faire l'affaire. '' Charlie a dit en se levant lentement. Il a baissé les yeux sur ses vêtements et a froncé les sourcils.

'' - Je devrais probablement aller me changer. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Vas-y, je vais t'attendre. '' Jasper lui a dit en se retournant pour sortir.

Il s'est dirigé vers la cuisine et a commencé à faire un sandwich. Il était certain que Charlie n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment. Il a commencé à faire du café et venait de terminer quand Charlie est apparu à la porte. Il lui a tendu le sandwich en premier. Charlie a commencé à secouer la tête, mais Jasper a augmenté sa faim, au point que Charlie n'a pas pu résister. Il a mangé le sandwich alors qu'ils sortaient par la porte. Jasper lui a passé sa tasse de café alors qu'il entrait dans sa voiture et a hoché la tête alors qu'il sortait de l'allée.

* * *

'' - Elle arrive demain. '' Charlie a dit avec le premier sourire vraiment sincère que Jasper avait vu depuis des mois. Cela avait été une bataille difficile, mais Charlie commençait à sortir de sa dépression. Le fait que Bella vienne pour l'été l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Jasper était resté près de lui pendant les premières semaines après le départ de Renée et Bella. Il était même resté dans sa maison pendant les premiers temps. Il avait eu peur de partir. Il avait utilisé son empathie presque constamment pour essayer d'aider son ami. Il a fait en sorte qu'il mange, qu'il dorme et qu'il aille travailler. Lentement, son travail et son amour pour sa ville avaient commencé à le guérir. Jasper l'avait aidé plus souvent et il en était venu à comprendre un peu l'amour que Charlie avait pour l'endroit. Aider les gens avait rempli un vide en Jasper et l'avait aidé à chasser sa propre part d'ombre.

Charlie ne voulait pas parler de son chagrin, au lieu de cela, il s'était concentré sur Jasper. Il était préoccupé par le fait que Jasper ne puisse pas dormir. Il disait que c'était injuste que Jasper ne puisse pas se couper de ses pensées constantes. Il a cherché un moyen de donner un peu de paix à Jasper et a finalement suggéré d'essayer la méditation. Charlie avait prétendu que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais que cela pourrait aider Jasper à reposer son esprit. Cela s'est trouvé être un cadeau inespéré. Jasper a été capable d'échapper à sa culpabilité et à son manque de confiance pendant les heures où il méditait. Cela a également semblé lui donner plus de contrôle sur son don.

Charlie lui posait des questions sur sa vie passée. Jasper répondait à tout en sachant que Charlie trouvait la paix en aidant les autres. Il a également commencé à guérir puisque Charlie l'avait accepté. Certaines de ses suggestions l'avaient aidé, d'autres n'avaient pas fonctionné, mais c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait sincèrement de lui.

Charlie ne parlait plus autant qu'autrefois, pour dire la vérité, il ne parlait quasiment plus. Ses émotions, qui étaient autrefois tellement positives étaient à présent sombres. C'était agréable de sentir un peu de joie dans cette obscurité.

'' - Il y a un groupe de pêcheurs bruyant qui campent au sud de ta cabane. Je suis un peu inquiet, j'ai peur qu'ils ne causent des problèmes. Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur eux ? '' Charlie a demandé. '' - Je ne veux pas que ma première journée avec Bella soit interrompue par un pêcheur ivre. ''

'' - Bien sûr. '' Jasper a répondu avec un sourire. En fait, il aimait rendre service.

'' - Es-tu certain que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison et rencontrer ma fille ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Le sourire de Jasper a disparu. '' - Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. '' Il a dit à Charlie en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Charlie a hoché la tête et s'est levé. Jasper l'a arrêté. Il lui a tendu un peu d'argent. Charlie a froncé les sourcils et a secoué la tête avec colère. '' - Non, Jasper. Je ne vais pas prendre ton argent. ''

'' - Je ne l'ai pas volé, Charlie. J'ai un peu travaillé comme agent de sécurité le mois dernier. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il savait que Charlie ne penserait jamais qu'il l'avait volé, mais il pensait qu'en agissant comme s'il était offensé, Charlie prendrait l'argent. Il savait que Charlie envoyait chaque centime qui ne lui était pas nécessaire pour son emprunt immobilier et sa nourriture à Renée. La femme était horriblement dépensière et appelait constamment Charlie pour une quelconque facture urgente qu'elle avait oubliée ou pour acheter un quelconque article inutile. Charlie ne lui avait rien dit, mais Jasper pouvait entendre les deux côtés de la conversation quand elle appelait.

Charlie ne voulait toujours pas prendre l'argent. '' - Écoute, Charlie, je sais que tu veux gâter Bella pendant qu'elle sera ici. Prends l'argent. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Aucun cadeau que je pourrais lui offrir pour la gâter ne la rendra heureuse d'être avec moi, Jasper. '' Charlie a dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Jasper aurait pu se donner des coups de pied. Renée avait insisté lourdement en disant à Charlie à quel point Bella était malheureuse de venir à Forks pour l'été. Charlie avait failli céder et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de venir, mais Jasper lui avait parlé pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

'' - Peut-être pas, mais je suis certain qu'elle ne va pas vouloir vivre de beurre d'arachides et de confiture et je sais que tu es incapable de cuisiner. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Charlie a réellement ri et a fini par prendre l'argent. '' - Je te rembourserai. '' Il a dit avant de se retourner.

* * *

'' - Alors LeeAnn et Ronald vont réellement se marier ? '' Jasper a demandé à nouveau.

Charlie a ri, mais Jasper n'a pu sentir aucune joie réelle dans son rire.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Charlie ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Charlie l'a regardé, son humeur sombre. Il allait tellement mieux ces derniers temps. Il n'était jamais réellement redevenu le même Charlie que Jasper avait rencontré il y avait toutes ces années, mais en douze ans, il s'était installé dans sa vie et son travail en tant que chef de la police. Il n'était pas bavard et communiquait rarement avec qui que ce soit. Il ne devait probablement parler réellement qu'avec Jasper seulement. Il allait à la pêche avec des amis sur la réserve, mais Jasper savait qu'il ne parlait que de poissons.

Parfois, cela irritait Jasper au point de vouloir aller faire du mal à Renée, mais il savait que Charlie n'aimerait pas cela et il ne voulait plus être cette personne.

'' - Bella a décidé, maintenant qu'elle a douze ans, qu'elle ne viendrait plus à Forks pendant l'été. Renée a suggéré que je l'emmène en Californie, mais je ne sais pas où je pourrais obtenir de l'argent pour le faire. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper a serré les poings quand la colère l'a presque submergé. Il savait que Charlie ne vivait que pour ces étés avec sa fille. Jasper l'avait vue de loin, mais ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée. Elle était une jolie petite fille avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns. Ses émotions ressemblaient un peu à celles de Charlie. Elle semblait mûre pour son âge et Jasper n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait du mal comme cela à son père. Il avait peut-être eu tort à son sujet, peut-être que Renée l'avait plus influencée que ce qu'il pensait.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Charlie. Je vais te prêter de l'argent. J'en ai caché un peu. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il avait fait des petits boulots ici et là. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'argent, la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais achetée était des vêtements. Il aurait aimé en avoir davantage parce que Charlie donnait encore beaucoup de son argent à Renée et il y avait des moments où l'homme en avait besoin. Charlie le remboursait toujours, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, mais c'était une question d'honneur pour lui.

Charlie a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. '' - Merci, Jasper. Je vais te rembourser. ''

'' - Je sais que tu le feras. '' Jasper a répondu.

* * *

'' - Je vais parler à Billy ce week-end pour lui acheter son vieux camion. '' Charlie a dit à Jasper alors qu'ils étaient assis sur son porche.

'' - Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Je croyais que tu étais autorisé à conduire ta voiture de fonction si tu en avais besoin ? '' Jasper lui a demandé.

Charlie a souri largement. '' - Bella va venir vivre avec moi. '' Il a répondu.

Jasper s'est tourné vers lui avec stupéfaction. Bella avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle détestait Forks, pourquoi viendrait-elle vivre ici ?

'' - Renée va se marier avec un quelconque joueur de base-ball et Bella a décidé qu'elle donnerait du temps aux jeunes mariés. '' Charlie a répondu, avec un sourire un peu hésitant. Jasper savait que l'amour de Charlie pour Renée était mort depuis longtemps, mais cela avait dû lui faire du mal que Bella ne vienne vivre avec lui seulement par amour pour Renée.

Jasper a secoué la tête. '' - Cela n'explique pas le camion. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Je vais le pendre pour Bella. '' Charlie a dit avec un grand sourire.

Jasper s'est détourné pour essayer de garder sa colère sous contrôle. Charlie ne pouvait pas se permettre ce camion... mais avec le remariage de Renée et Bella venant vivre avec lui, il ne serait peut-être pas saigné à blanc de tout son argent. Reste qu'acheter un camion parce que Bella n'aimait pas rouler dans la voiture de police...

'' - Arrête, Jasper. C'est une chance que je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir obtenir. Je vais lui acheter son premier véhicule et elle va vivre avec moi pendant quelques années. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait et j'en suis heureux, quelles qu'en soient les raisons. '' Charlie a dit joyeusement.

Jasper a de nouveau étudié Charlie. Il était heureux. Plus heureux que Jasper ne l'avait vu depuis que Renée l'avait quitté. Jasper lui a rendu son sourire.

'' - J'espère simplement que je pourrais la rendre heureuse, je ne suis pas exactement Renée. '' Charlie a dit, son sourire s'estompant un peu.

_Tu vaux mieux que Renée_, Jasper a pensé, mais il ne l'a pas dit à haute voix.

'' - Alors, quand arrive-t-elle ? '' A demandé Jasper, sachant qu'essayer de raisonner l'homme ne le mènerait nulle part.

'' - La semaine prochaine ! '' Charlie a dit en souriant à nouveau.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Jasper regardait autour de lui dans la forêt avec précaution. Il sentait des émotions... de la colère, de l'amertume, de la détermination. Elles étaient plus fortes que tout ce que n'importe quel animal pouvait ressentir, mais elles étaient proches de la bestialité. Il avait essayé de renifler l'air, mais la créature était intelligente et se cachait de lui en restant sous le vent.

Son instinct lui a sauvé la vie et il s'est baissé juste à l'instant où un loup massif bondissait sur lui. Une seconde de plus et ses mâchoires auraient été plantées dans sa gorge. Jasper a étudié la créature sous sa capuche. C'était d'elle qu'émanaient les émotions qu'il avait ressenties... pas d'un animal. Les animaux ressentaient de la peur, de la loyauté et de l'affection, mais jamais aussi profondément que les humains le pouvaient. Cette créature ressentait profondément les émotions.

Ils ont tourné l'un autour de l'autre. Un grondement profond sortait de la gorge du loup qui l'étudiait avec intelligence. Jasper se tenait prêt pour son attaque, mais il ne voulait pas réellement nuire au loup, même en sachant qu'il voulait le tuer.

Finalement, le loup est passé à l'acte et a chargé Jasper. Avec sa vitesse et ses réflexes aiguisés par d'innombrables batailles, Jasper s'est déplacé sur le côté et a jeté son bras autour du cou du loup. Le capturant dans une prise d'étranglement, mais en gardant ses mâchoires meurtrières loin de son corps, Jasper l'a tenu fermement tandis que le loup se débattait et luttait. Il a resserré son étreinte, mais lui a laissé suffisamment d'espace pour que le loup respire. Ils sont restés ainsi pendant ce qui lui a semblé durer des heures jusqu'à ce que le loup commence à se calmer.

'' - Montre-moi à présent ce que tu es réellement. '' Jasper a dit, certain à présent que le loup qu'il voyait n'était pas seulement que cette créature. Le corps qu'il tenait a brusquement disparu et un jeune Amérindien complètement nu est tombé de ses bras.

Jasper l'a étudié de près. L'homme avait peur, mais sa fureur l'éclipsait et Jasper était convaincu qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. L'attaquer cependant... il a décidé de rester sur ses gardes.

Il a envoyé une vague de confiance. '' - Mon nom est Jasper Whitlock. '' A-t-il dit calmement, mais restant prêt au cas où l'homme se transformerait à nouveau pour l'attaquer.

''- Tu violes le traité. '' L'homme a craché en le fusillant du regard.

'' - Quel traité ? '' A demandé Jasper.

L'homme a plissé les yeux. '' - Tu es sur nos terres, tu as passé la ligne du traité d'au moins un kilomètre. ''

''- Je ne savais pas. Si tu me montres la frontière, alors je vais partir et ne plus faire à nouveau cette erreur. '' Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, il avait chassé dans ces bois auparavant et n'avait jamais été arrêté.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pour nous espionner ? '' L'homme a grogné.

Jasper a ignoré son antagonisme et a répondu poliment. Cet homme souffrait profondément intérieurement, pour quelle raison, Jasper ne le savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas faire empirer les choses. '' - Je chassais. '' A-t-il dit honnêtement.

'' - Laisse-moi voir tes yeux. ''

Pour la première fois, Jasper a tressailli. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme voie son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti l'horreur venant d'une autre personne en voyant son visage et il ne voulait pas le sentir à nouveau. Jasper a pris un peu de recul.

L'homme a commencé à grogner et à s'agiter. Jasper savait qu'à tout instant, il pouvait l'attaquer à nouveau. Il s'est préparé à l'attaque, mais la blessure en dessous de sa colère le tourmentait et rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir trop longtemps à cette idée et changer d'avis, il a baissé sa capuche.

Il a entendu un hoquet et a senti l'effroi de l'homme. Il a commencé à remettre sa capuche en se retournant. Il devait l'assurer qu'il allait rester à l'écart de cette zone, mais la souffrance de l'homme a submergé sa colère et Jasper s'est retourné pour lui faire face.

Une larme coulait sur le visage de l'homme et Jasper n'a pas pu partir.

'' - Mon nom est Sam Uley. '' Il a dit dans un murmure alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un rondin. Jasper s'est assis en face de lui, essayant de lui montrer sa confiance, mais prêt à se défendre si la colère de l'homme refaisait surface et qu'il l'attaquait.

'' - Tes cicatrices... '' A demandé l'homme.

Jasper a secoué la tête, peu disposé à parler de lui. Seul Charlie connaissait son histoire et c'est seulement à lui qu'il faisait confiance avec son histoire.

'' - Tu es un vampire. '' Sam a dit, soulignant une évidence.

Jasper n'a rien dit, sachant que ce n'était pas une question.

'' - Es-tu un membre du clan Cullen ? '' A demandé Sam.

Jasper avait un peu entendu parler des Cullen avec Charlie. Le père était un médecin, il avait quatre enfants adoptés, tous des adolescents. Charlie lui avait dit que Billy ne les aimait pas. Il avait dit qu'il avait une haine due aux superstitions pour eux.

'' - Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. '' Jasper lui a dit. Sam ne l'a pas regardé dans les yeux et Jasper a deviné que son visage le dérangeait. Il a relevé sa capuche.

'' - Je suis désolé... '' Sam a murmuré. Jasper a ignoré ses excuses, elles étaient inutiles, il savait que ses cicatrices étaient troublantes.

'' - Les Cullen sont des vampires qui ont fait un traité avec mon peuple il y a de nombreuses années. '' Sam a fait une pause pour étudier Jasper. '' - Dans ma tribu, certains de nous peuvent se changer en loups pour protéger nos gens des vampires. Il n'y avait plus de vampires dans les environs depuis longtemps, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de nous. À présent, avec le retour des Cullen... Je me suis transformé. '' Sam lui a dit.

'' - Je suis ici depuis très longtemps. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Sam l'a étudié, perdu dans ses pensées. '' - Je pense qu'un seul vampire n'était peut-être pas considéré comme une menace, mais à présent, il y en a sept. Je crains que plusieurs membres de ma tribu ne se transforment. '' Sam a dit, sa colère refaisant surface.

'' - Pourquoi mes cicatrices t'affectent-elles ? '' A demandé Jasper pour essayer de changer de sujet quand il a senti monter la colère de l'homme.

La culpabilité a surgi dans l'homme. '' - J'étais un homme heureux. J'avais rencontré une belle jeune fille et puis je me suis transformé pour la première fois. J'ai été effrayé quand je me suis transformé et je suis resté loin d'elle autant que je le pouvais, mais... je voulais du confort. '' Sam a baissé la tête, honteux de sa faiblesse.

''- Je suis rentré à la maison, mais au lieu de trouver Leah, j'ai trouvé sa cousine. Quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde se transformait et qu'elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Au début, c'était merveilleux, mais ensuite... La réalité de ce que j'avais fait... À qui je m'étais attaché... Ma culpabilité et ma colère sur toute cette situation... '' Sam a serré étroitement ses poings.

'' - Je me suis transformé en face d'elle et... J'ai marqué son visage. '' Sam a enfoui sa tête entre ses mains et a pleuré.

Jasper n'a rien dit, il n'a pas essayé d'alléger son chagrin. Il savait que Sam n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions aussi librement et d'une certaine manière, cet exutoire lui ferait du bien. Jasper n'a pas essayé de l'arrêter.

'' - Elle a payé pour ma perte de contrôle. Chaque fois que nous sortons et que quelqu'un chuchote en la montrant du doigt, cela me tue. Elle est tellement belle et je lui ai fait du mal d'une façon qui la fait souffrir tous les jours. '' A murmuré Sam.

Jasper ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait voulu lui offrir un peu de réconfort, mais la vérité était qu'il était toujours aux prises avec ses propres cicatrices et ne connaissait pas les paroles qui pourraient l'aider. Alors qu'il pensait à l'acceptation de Charlie et comment il était facile pour lui d'enlever sa capuche près de lui. Il s'est raclé la gorge.

'' - Ton acceptation va l'aider. '' Jasper lui a dit tranquillement.

Sam s'est levé en hochant la tête. ''- Tu ne fais pas partie des Cullen... Et je pense que tu es un homme bon. Tu peux venir sur nos terres, mais reste loin de mon peuple et ne chasse pas les humains sinon je vais te traquer. '' A-t-il dit avec autorité.

Jasper s'était très facilement adapté à son alimentation animale et n'avait donc aucun problème avec les stipulations de Sam, il a donc hoché la tête.

Sam s'est retourné pour partir, puis s'est arrêté et a hésité. Jasper a attendu patiemment.

'' - Est-ce qu'Émily pourrait venir te rencontrer ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a été pris de court. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir la rencontrer. Il ne voulait pas être le héros qui vivait avec des difformités. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le cri du cœur de Sam cependant, ni le hasard qui faisait de lui quelqu'un pouvant être en mesure d'aider le couple. Il a hoché la tête et lui a donné un oui bourru.

Sam lui a souri. '' - Nous pouvons nous retrouver demain à cet endroit vers la même heure. ''

* * *

Jasper était assis sur son porche et regardait le soleil filtrer à travers les arbres. Il n'attendait pas Charlie avant une autre heure, mais pour l'instant, il était heureux de rester cette fois dans ses pensées. Les derniers mois avaient été différents pour lui.

La fille de Charlie était ici et donc, Charlie passait plus de temps chez lui. Charlie lui avait dit que les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'avait espéré. Il avait des difficultés en rapport avec sa fille. Il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui et l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer et il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Au-dessus de tout cela, Bella ressentait le besoin de faire la cuisine et le ménage pour lui. Cela rendait Charlie mal à l'aise, mais il avait choisi de prendre cela comme sa façon de lui montrer son amour et lui avait permis de le faire. Charlie lui avait dit que Bella était un peu comme lui, ils avaient tous les deux tendances à être calmes et à garder leurs émotions en eux.

Il avait tout dit à Charlie au sujet de sa rencontre avec Sam. Charlie avait été stupéfait, non seulement sur le fait qu'il y avait des métamorphes à La Push, mais également que les Cullen soient des vampires. Il avait pris les nouvelles de sa manière typique et les avait acceptées, ne les laissant pas fausser son point de vue au sujet des personnes impliquées. Il pensait toujours à Billy comme son ami en dépit des secrets qu'il avait gardés de lui et aux Cullen comme des gens bien.

Jasper a souri en pensant à Sam et Émily. Il avait rencontré Émily comme promis. Elle était une femme remarquable. Elle avait accepté ses cicatrices beaucoup mieux que Sam l'avait fait. Bien mieux que Jasper l'avait fait. Son amour et sa sérénité étaient quelque chose que Jasper aimait sentir quand il était autour d'elle. Elle était le tampon parfait pour les émotions volatiles de Sam. Ils étaient rapidement devenus des amis et ils l'avaient aidé à combler le vide que Charlie, ayant sa fille avec lui, avait laissé dans la vie de Jasper.

Son cercle d'amis avait connu une croissance d'un à trois et Jasper aimait cela, mais il ne pensait pas en vouloir plus. Il était content comme les choses étaient.

'' - Hé Jasper. '' Charlie a appelé alors qu'il approchait du porche. Jasper a levé les yeux et a regardé directement dans les yeux de Charlie. Sa capuche était baissée, mais Charlie n'a même pas tressailli. Jasper lui a fait un grand sourire.

Charlie a pris un siège près de lui. Ses émotions étaient amicales, mais Jasper pouvait sentir quelques soucis à l'intérieur. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Il a demandé.

Charlie a ri. '' - Je suis désolé, Jasper, je voulais parler pendant quelque temps avant de déverser mon problème sur toi. J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. ''

Jasper a simplement attendu, son sourire toujours fermement à sa place.

'' - C'est Bella. Elle voit Edward Cullen et a commencé à passer du temps chez eux. Tu sais toutefois que je ne pense pas de mal de cet enfant parce qu'il est un vampire, mais je me souviens de tes histoires. Tous les vampires ne sont pas des gens bien. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun signe de danger dans les Cullen, aucune personne n'a disparu, aucun corps mystérieux n'a été trouvé, mais je suis inquiet. Pourrais-tu aller les regarder ? Avoir peut-être une impression générale de leurs émotions et me dire quelles sont leurs intentions ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils. Bella n'était chez lui que depuis quelques mois et elle avait déjà un petit ami ? Elle devait probablement passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Charlie. Avec tout ce que Charlie avait sacrifié pour elle, tout le chagrin qu'il avait enduré, elle lui devait plus que seulement quelques mois.

Charlie a bougé d'un air gêné. '' - Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. Je ne devrais pas espionner le petit ami de ma fille. Je suis un père un peu trop surprotecteur, n'est-ce pas ? '' Charlie a demandé avec un petit rire.

'' - Non, tu as raison d'être inquiet. Il y a très peu de vampires autour desquels tu peux être en sécurité. Je vais aller les voir. '' Jasper lui a dit avant de regarder au loin dans les arbres.

'' - Tu as tort, tu sais. '' Charlie lui a dit doucement. Jasper l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur.

'' - Elle a parfaitement le droit de vouloir la compagnie d'autres personnes autour d'elle... '' Charlie a fait une pause, ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots, mais Jasper pouvait sentir ses profondes insécurités et a grogné un peu. '' - Écoute, elle était malheureuse. Elle aimait sa mère et a fait des sacrifices pour elle. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait été capable de le trouver. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, Jasper. C'est une fille merveilleuse et attentionnée et je veux lui donner le monde. '' Charlie lui a dit, non seulement avec ses paroles, mais également avec ses émotions. Jasper a gardé ses pensées pour lui et a essayé de changer de sujet.

'' - D'après ce que Sam m'a dit, Billy s'est vanté d'avoir pris le plus gros poisson, samedi. '' Jasper a dit avec un sourire.

'' - C'était mon poisson. Billy a déplacé sa canne en face de moi pour le prendre. '' Charlie lui a dit, un peu contrarié.

Jasper s'est mis à rire. C'était une excuse idiote et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ont parlé quelques heures ensuite Charlie est reparti avec la promesse de Jasper d'aller faire des vérifications sur les Cullen.

* * *

Jasper était assis dans un grand arbre devant la maison des Cullen. Il était minuit passé et à l'intérieur, les vampires étaient tous engagés dans des activités différentes. Une femme, qu'il a identifié comme étant Rosalie après avoir entendu le grand homme l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, faisait les cent pas devant le canapé où ledit homme jouait à un jeu vidéo. Elle était fâchée contre lui. Jasper pensait qu'elle voulait qu'il passe du temps avec elle au lieu de jouer. Elle semblait agitée et malheureuse. Il y avait de profondes blessures en elle, mais également un profond amour pour l'homme dans le canapé.

L'homme sur le canapé semblait presque enfantin avec ses émotions heureuses et ouvertes. Il aimait la femme blonde aussi profondément qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait aucune colère ou blessure en lui, seulement une acceptation heureuse de la vie.

À l'étage, un homme était assis devant un bureau. Ses traits étaient presque angéliques et ses émotions pratiquement similaires. Jasper a senti une grande compassion en lui et un besoin profond qu'il a rapidement identifié comme une nécessité d'aider les gens alors qu'il l'écoutait parler à la jolie brune qui était entrée dans la pièce. Ils discutaient d'un cas à l'hôpital qui le troublait.

Madame Clark avait un cancer. Jasper l'avait su par Charlie et tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour les enfants qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle en mourant. Son mari était mort dans un accident à la scierie l'année dernière et elle avait beaucoup de difficultés pour élever seule ses trois enfants. Charlie et Jasper les avaient tous les deux aidés en lui donnant de la nourriture de façon anonyme. Charlie avait conduit les garçons à leur entraînement de sport à quelques reprises. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'ils allaient faire pour aider les garçons quand elle serait morte.

Carlisle parlait avec la brunette qui, il l'a rapidement découvert, s'appelait Esmé, de les envoyer en Californie pour un traitement expérimental qui pouvait la guérir. Ils ont travaillé sur la logistique et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils allaient appeler la mère de madame Clark et la payer pour qu'elle aille avec la famille pour surveiller les garçons pendant que leur mère suivrait son traitement.

Jasper a décidé qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ces gens, mais il lui restait encore à voir les deux autres. Il avait entendu un peu la conversation de Rosalie avec Emmett, il l'avait entendu finalement dire son nom avec gêne il y avait une demi-heure. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, les deux autres étaient à la chasse et seraient de retour à temps pour aller au lycée dans la matinée. Jasper a froncé les sourcils. Il avait appris leurs noms, mais rien d'autre. Edward et Alice. Pas grand-chose pour continuer. Edward devait être celui avec qui Bella sortait et celui qu'il avait réellement besoin de vérifier.

Après beaucoup de réflexion, Jasper a décidé de miser sur le lycée. Il voulait réellement voir Edward avec Bella, ce qui lui donnerait une meilleure idée de ses intentions envers elle que s'il le voyait séparément. Il est allé au lycée et a trouvé une position qui lui permettait de voir dans la cafétéria sans être vu. Il s'est assis pour attendre.

Il a médité légèrement pendant qu'il patientait. Cela l'aidait à tuer le temps et reposait son esprit. Il était encore suffisamment conscient du monde extérieur pour remarquer les étudiants arriver en bus ou en voiture. Il a entendu le vieux camion de Bella et a ouvert son œil pour la regarder.

Il a été abasourdi par le premier regard qu'il a posé sur elle. La jolie petite fille était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns avaient des notes de rouge dans la faible lumière du soleil que les nuages cachaient. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands et expressifs, sa taille était mince et parfaite. Jasper a secoué la tête à l'attraction instantanée qui l'a frappé. C'était une erreur, elle était la fille de Charlie et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, qui voudrait d'un homme marqué comme lui ?

Il s'est secoué et a regardé un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bronze s'approcher d'elle avec une petite jeune fille aux cheveux sombre à ses côtés. Le garçon était ennuyé quand il lui a parlé.

'' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te conduire au lycée. Cette chose n'est pas sûre. '' Il lui a dit.

Jasper avait presque grogné aux paroles d'Edward au sujet du camion que Charlie avait acheté à Bella. Il pouvait à peine se le permettre et c'était quelque chose que Charlie était très fier d'avoir pu lui offrir. Les paroles de Bella l'ont surpris.

'' - Ne parle pas comme cela de la bête. Tu sais que j'aime ce camion. '' Elle lui a dit

Edward l'a tirée près de lui et lui a présenté des excuses. Il s'est raidi quand elle a mis son bras autour de sa taille et Jasper a senti augmenter sa soif de sang. Cette fois, Jasper a grogné.

La brunette, Alice, a pris la parole. '' - Nous devons aller en classe. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix exagérément heureuse. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la lui rendait familière, mais pour l'instant, Jasper n'arrivait pas à repérer ce que c'était et en plus, elle lui tournait le dos.

'' - Alice, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici... '' A dit Edward en l'ignorant pour chercher dans les environs.

'' - Edward, tu as probablement seulement entendu les pensées d'un des étudiants. Probablement quelqu'un qui a sauté une classe. '' Alice lui a dit. Bella a eu l'air un peu incertaine et nerveuse, mais elle regardait Edward avec adoration.

'' - Non, les pensées étaient plus sombres. Il était en train de décider s'il devait m'attaquer pour me tenir éloigné de Bella. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Hé bien, nous devrions emmener Bella à l'intérieur. '' Alice a dit avant de conduire le couple à l'intérieur.

Jasper en avait suffisamment entendu. Edward était un télépathe et une menace pour Bella. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Charlie. Celui-ci allait essayer de l'éloigner d'Edward et détruire sa relation avec sa fille. Il avait facilement lu l'engouement de Bella pour Edward. Non, Jasper allait tout simplement garder un œil sur eux.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Jasper était assis devant la maison de Charlie. Il savait qu'Edward allait bientôt quitter Bella. Edward allait partir pour ensuite revenir et regarder Bella pendant qu'elle dormait. Bella allait parler dans son sommeil et le télépathe resterait assis là pour l'écouter. Il imaginait que le garçon espérait obtenir un aperçu de ses pensées parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les lire.

Il a senti leurs émotions approcher et a rapidement effacé ses pensées. Il avait appris une ou deux choses pendant ses veillées. Sa portée était supérieure à celle d'Edward et il pouvait éteindre ses pensées, au point qu'Edward ne pouvait pas le lire, même quand il était très proche.

Il s'était très approché d'eux l'autre jour, il les avait regardés alors qu'ils étaient assis dans une prairie pour parler. Belle avait regardé le vampire avec adoration et Edward s'était baigné dedans. Jasper n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre si Edward l'aimait réellement ou s'il aimait certaines choses à son sujet. Il savait qu'Edward aimait son esprit silencieux. Il l'avait entendu parler à Carlisle à ce sujet et lui expliquer à quel point cela la rendait mystérieuse pour lui.

Edward semblait également aimer son adoration évidente pour lui. Jasper pouvait sentir sa fierté qui sortait de lui par vagues quand elle tournait son regard adorateur sur lui. Enfin, il y avait sa soif de sang. Jasper avait découvert que Bella était sa chanteuse. Il se demandait si Edward n'avait pas confondu sa soif de sang avec de l'attraction. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le moindre désir sexuel pour elle dans le garçon. Il avait dit à Bella que c'était dangereux pour lui de l'embrasser ou de la tenir. Quelque chose que Jasper avait dû convenir, le contrôle du garçon ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Jasper s'est adossé à son arbre et a repensé à la vision qu'ils avaient présentée dans la prairie. Bella avait été tellement belle que cela lui avait serré le cœur. Edward avait scintillé sous le soleil et avait souri en sachant que sa propre perfection lui avait été révélée. Bella lui avait dit qu'il l'avait éblouie. Jasper a reniflé, Bella était trop anxieuse et ne réalisait même pas qu'elle avait été elle-même éblouissante ce jour-là, assise au milieu des fleurs avec un regard d'amour sur le visage.

Jasper a baissé les yeux, ses pensées devenant mélancolique. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir quelqu'un qui le regarderait comme cela, l'aimerait comme cela. Il a secoué la tête et a chassé ses pensées. Cela n'avait aucun sens de s'attarder sur quelque chose d'impossible. Bella et Edward s'étaient garés dans l'allée.

Edward est sorti de la voiture et a ouvert la portière à Bella. Il a ensuite marché jusqu'au porche. Bella l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller rapidement et l'a embrassé. C'était un baiser rapide et inexpérimenté, mais il a déconcerté Edward. Il a rapidement reculé et s'est ensuite pincé entre les deux yeux.

'' - Bella... '' Il a commencé à dire d'une voix douce en guise d'avertissement.

Bella l'a interrompu. '' - Vas-tu revenir plus tard ? '' A-t-elle demandé dans un murmure.

Edward a soupiré, mais Jasper n'a pas pu entendre sa réponse. D'après la résignation qu'il sentait venir de lui, il a supposé qu'il avait accepté.

Bella est entrée dans la maison. ''- Salut, Charlie. '' Elle a dit. La télévision a été éteinte et Jasper a entendu Charlie se lever.

'' - Bells... '' Il a entendu Charlie dire, mais il n'a rien entendu de plus. Jasper pouvait sentir l'embarras sortir de tous les deux. Ils semblaient tous les deux vouloir en dire plus, mais ne savaient pas quoi ni comment le dire. Il a essayé de réfléchir à une façon de les aider quand il a entendu Bella parler.

'' - Hé bien, bonne nuit Charlie. '' Elle lui a dit et il a entendu ses pas dans les escaliers. Charlie est resté debout où il était pendant un long moment et Jasper pouvait sentir sa frustration. Finalement, il a éteint la lumière et il est parti se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, Jasper a entendu Edward escalader la fenêtre de Bella. Il a senti monter sa colère. C'était irrespectueux de leur part de se rencontrer comme cela dans la maison de Charlie.

'' - Edward... '' A murmuré Bella d'une voix endormie. Jasper pouvait entendre le froissement des couvertures et s'est imaginé qu'elle s'était redressée. Ils sont restés silencieux pendant un long moment. Jasper a senti l'inquiétude de Bella et le désir d'Edward. Il était en lutte avec sa soif de sang, ce soir. Jasper savait qu'il avait chassé il y avait trois jours, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir déjà aussi mal.

'' - Edward, ne pourrions-nous pas essayer... '' Bella a demandé timidement. Jasper sentait son désir et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'a pas aimé du tout cela.

'' - Bella, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas. '' '' Edward a répondu, au grand soulagement de Jasper.

'' - Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, nous n'avons jamais essayé. Un seul véritable baiser... '' A supplié Bella.

Jasper a entendu Edward s'approcher d'elle et il a alors senti l'augmentation du désir de Bella. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il savait qu'ils s'embrassaient. Bella était perdue dans le baiser, mais Edward commençait à se perdre dans sa soif de sang.

_Éloigne-toi d'elle immédiatement!_ Jasper a pensé très fort. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire peur à Bella en se précipitant dans sa chambre pour tirer le vampire loin d'elle ou pour l'assommer. Il a envoyé des ondes de peur à Edward et il l'a entendu sauter en arrière loin de Bella.

'' - Je... Je suis désolée. '' Bella a haleté avec embarras.

_Dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute et fous le camp de là !_ Jasper lui a demandé dans ses pensées. Il a envoyé encore plus de peur pour bien faire passer le message.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je... J'ai besoin de chasser. '' Edward a dit avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Jasper l'a regardé partir. Il a levé les yeux vers la fenêtre de Bella. Elle ressentait de l'insécurité et de la culpabilité. Il lui a envoyé des vagues de calme et a ensuite attendu qu'elle s'endorme. Il a fait le tour de sa maison pour s'assurer qu'Edward ne revenait pas. Il a décidé de rester juste au cas où et s'est de nouveau assis dans son arbre avant de commencer à méditer.

* * *

'' - Alors, où allons-nous ? '' Bella a demandé à un Edward excité. Ils faisaient une sortie en famille et elle allait avec eux. Elle aimait sa famille et était heureuse d'y avoir été intégrée.

'' - Tiens, mets cela. '' Alice lui a dit avec un sourire en lui tendant une tenue de base-ball rose et blanche. Bella a regardé les autres et a remarqué qu'ils portaient tous des tenues similaires. Même Emmett portait du rose. Bella a retenu son amusement et a pris la tenue des mains d'Alice.

Habituellement, pour rien au monde elle ne porterait du rose. Elle avait eu de nombreuses querelles avec Alice à ce sujet, mais puisque tout le monde en portait, elle a décidé que cela ne serait pas trop mal pour cette fois. Cela la rendait heureuse de faire partie du groupe.

Elle s'est changée rapidement, ne pouvant pas rester en place. Si elle avait été un vampire, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de l'attendre. Elle détestait être plus lente, plus laide et moins intelligente qu'eux. Elle avait commencé à parler à Edward de sa transformation. Elle savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui pour l'éternité. Elle voulait faire partie de la famille Cullen pour l'éternité. Edward hésitait cependant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas la maudire de cette façon. Bella s'est regardée dans le miroir et a froncé les sourcils, il ne voulait peut-être pas être avec elle pour l'éternité.

Elle s'est débarrassée de ces pensées et a mis sa casquette avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

'' - Cela te va bien, Bells ! '' Emmett lui a dit bruyamment.

Bella a souri. Il la faisait toujours se sentir bien. Rosalie, à côté de lui, a reniflé et s'est détournée, faisant froncer un peu les sourcils à Bella.

'' - Tu es très belle, Bella. '' Edward lui a dit en s'approchant. Bella aurait aimé le croire, mais en regardant sa beauté absolue, c'était difficile.

''- Allons-y, la tempête sera bientôt là. '' Alice a dit et Bella lui a fait un sourire soulagé. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Elle voulait simplement s'asseoir dans le fond et regarder les gens qu'elle aimait. Bella est montée sur le dos d'Edward et a gardé ses yeux fermement serrés. Edward a ri alors qu'il se mettait à courir à toute vitesse. Elle savait que les autres Cullen couraient également, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour regarder.

Finalement, ils se sont arrêtés et Edward l'a laissée tomber. Elle a fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer alors que ses genoux la soutenaient à peine tellement ils tremblaient. Finalement, elle a abandonné et elle s'est assise sur le sol. Elle les a regardés pendant près d'une heure. Ils étaient merveilleux, tellement lumineux et brillants... éblouissants. Même si le soleil ne se montrait pas pour montrer qu'ils scintillaient, ils brillaient comme une lumière vive pour elle et donc, ils étaient beaux et forts, parfait en tous point à ses yeux. Combien elle voulait être comme cela.

Alice s'est brusquement figée et Edward a couru à ses côtés. '' - Combien de temps ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Pas assez... '' A haleté Alice.

Edward a couru et a ramassé Bella. Il a pris sa casquette de base-ball et l'a posée de nouveau sur sa tête en essayant d'y faire entrer ses cheveux. Il était un peu brusque et Bella s'est mordue les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer quand il a tiré un peu trop fort sur ses cheveux. Finalement, il a abandonné avec exaspération. Il a fait signe aux autres et Rosalie, Emmett, Esmé, Alice et Edward l'ont entourée. Carlisle se tenait un peu au-devant d'eux.

Trois personnes ont émergé de la forêt et ont approché Carlisle. Bella était bien trop effrayée pour entendre réellement ce qu'ils disaient. L'homme à la peau sombre parlait avec Carlisle, les deux autres restaient derrière lui. Bella a regardé la femme, elle a été fascinée par sa flamboyante chevelure rousse.

Brusquement, Edward a grogné et a poussé brutalement Bella derrière lui. Elle a été tirée de ses pensées et a regardé l'homme sur qui Edward grondait. Il avait des cheveux blonds tirés en arrière en queue de cheval et des yeux rouges qui l'identifiait comme un vampire buveurs d'humains. Bella a commencé à trembler de peur. C'était l'impasse, tout le monde semblait prêt à attaquer et Bella a prié pour qu'aucun Cullen ne soit blessé.

Finalement, le blond l'a regardée directement en face. '' - Je vais revenir pour toi. '' A-t-il dit en la regardant dans les yeux. Ces yeux... ils la regardaient avec un air tellement affamé. Elle n'a même pas vu le clan se fondre dans la forêt, elle était trop effrayée. Edward l'a saisie par les épaules et l'a regardée dans les yeux.

'' - Bella... '' Il l'a appelée mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle allait tomber en morceaux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de très mauvais.

'' - Bella. '' La voix d'oiseau aigu d'Alice l'a sortie de sa stupeur.

'' - Nous allons aller chez toi, prendre quelques vêtements et laisser une note à Charlie. Esmé et Alice vont t'emmener. Je vais conduire le clan de James sur une fausse piste pendant que tu t'échappes. Va voir ta mère pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons occupés de cela. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella n'avait rien entendu à part le nom de Charlie. Oui, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de son père. Il allait la protéger. Bella a laissé Alice et Esmé l'emmener hors des bois pour la ramener chez elle. Elles l'ont poussée dans la voiture sans qu'elle ne dise un seul mot.

Elle ne sait même pas quand elles sont arrivées à la maison. Elle a simplement laissé Alice la conduire jusqu'à la porte.

'' - Bella, monte à l'étage et va chercher quelques vêtements. '' Alice lui a dit.

'' - L'une de nous ne devrait pas aller avec elle ? '' A demandé Esmé.

'' - Non, cela va aller. Je vais écrire une lettre pour Charlie pendant que tu montes la garde. '' Alice lui a dit. Bella n'avait pas bougé toujours dans un état second.

'' - Bella, nous devons nous dépêcher. Emporte des vêtements pendant que j'écris une note à Charlie. '' Alice a dit à nouveau.

Bella a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers les escaliers. Elle a sorti son sac de voyage et avait commencé à y jeter ses affaires quand elle a senti une main couvrir sa bouche. Elle a essayé de crier, mais a été incapable de laisser sortir un son à travers la grande main qui couvrait sa bouche. Elle a lutté inutilement contre les bras qui l'entouraient et elle a été plaquée contre une poitrine masculine. Elle s'est battue plus fortement quand elle a senti qu'ils sautaient par la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de se mettre à courir dans les bois.

C'était fini. James l'avait capturée et elle allait mourir. Au moins les Cullen ne seraient pas blessés en essayant de la protéger. Elle s'est assouplie dans les bras de l'homme. Il a couru pendant quelque temps. Bella a essayé de garder une trace de l'endroit où ils allaient, mais c'était impossible. Il se retournait, faisait demi-tour, tournait en faisant des cercles et même s'arrêtait de temps à autre. Il lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il les avait abandonnées dans des endroits différents et elle a supposé qu'il essayait d'égarer d'éventuels poursuivants.

Il avait enlevé sa main de sa bouche depuis quelque temps, mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de crier. Il ne l'aurait pas relâchée s'il pensait que quelqu'un allait l'entendre. Elle avait appris certaines choses au sujet de son ravisseur. Il était certainement un vampire, mais elle savait à présent que ce n'était pas James. Il était beaucoup plus grand que James et elle était certaine que s'il avait été James, il lui aurait déjà fait du mal. Cet homme semblait faire de son mieux pour être doux avec elle. Il était meilleur qu'Edward pour faire cela. Quand il courait, alors qu'il la tenait, il essayait de lui éviter les cahots en amortissant les secousses, et sa façon de courir était plus souple, l'empêchant d'avoir le mal des transports. Quand il lui avait enlevé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, il était conscient de sa force et avait pris son temps. Elle a rougi à la sensation de ses doigts sur la plante de ses pieds. Il l'avait touchée par accident, mais cela avait été suffisant pour provoquer des picotements qui étaient remontés jusqu'à ses jambes. Edward avait été un peu rude, même ce soir-là, quand ils avaient partagé un baiser. Bien sûr, il l'avait excitée, en dépit de son toucher rude, mais ce n'était sûrement pas dû à sa façon de la toucher.

Bella a regardé l'homme de plus près. Il portait un chandail à capuchon gris et avait levé la capuche, peu importe comment elle essayait de le voir, elle n'est pas arrivée à avoir un aperçu de son visage. '' - Qui es-tu ? '' Elle a finalement demandé.

Il ne lui a pas répondu, à la place il lui a posé une question. '' - Pourquoi voulais-tu conduire des vampires dangereux jusqu'à la maison de ton père ? ''

Bella a été abasourdie. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle avait seulement pensé à la sécurité que son père pouvait lui offrir et non pas au fait qu'elle le mettait en danger. Elle a eu honte, mais a été un peu en colère contre cet homme.

'' - Qui es-tu ? '' Cette fois, elle lui a demandé avec des yeux brillants de colère. Cela a semblé mettre le vampire en colère, mais Bella ne s'en souciait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, au fond, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

Le vampire a grogné. '' - Tu te mets en danger en tournant autour d'un vampire dont tu es la chanteuse. C'est parfait si c'est ce que tu veux faire, mais à présent, tu ne te mets pas seulement en danger, mais ton père également. À quoi pensais-tu, Bella ? As-tu pensé à la sécurité de ton père ou à celle des Cullen ? '' Il a demandé avec colère.

Bella a commencé à crépiter, plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Qui était-il pour lui poser ce genre de question ? Elle était sur le point de répondre quand il a sorti un téléphone portable. Elle a attendu avec curiosité alors qu'il composait un numéro.

'' - Charlie ? '' Elle l'a entendu dire. Il connaissait son père ?

'' - Non, tu as besoin de venir nous retrouver à la cabane. J'y conduis Bella dès maintenant. Je vais essayer de tromper ses poursuivants, mais j'y serai dans une demi-heure. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il a écouté pendant une minute puis a parlé à nouveau.

'' - Je vais t'expliquer tout cela quand nous arriverons. '' Il a finalement dit avant de raccrocher après l'avoir salué.

'' - Tu connais mon père ? '' Bella a demandé en murmurant, toute sa colère à présent disparue.

L'homme l'a regardée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais elle pouvait les sentir et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était jugée.

'' - Depuis avant ta naissance.'' Il a fini par lui dire, ensuite il lui a fait signe de se lever. '' - Nous avons besoin de nous dépêcher. Je veux que tu restes tranquille et que tu fasses exactement ce que je dis. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, le fait qu'il connaisse son père et semblait avoir de bonnes relations avec lui ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression. Il l'a soulevée et s'est mis à courir à nouveau. Le stress de la journée a disparu. Il n'aurait pas dû et elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer le calme qui la traversait, mais elle l'a accepté et s'est nichée dans ses bras avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Elle s'est réveillée en sursaut quand il s'est arrêté. Elle a regardé autour d'elle alors qu'il la mettait sur ses pieds. Elle était en face d'une cabane pittoresque. Elle n'était pas grande, mais il y avait un très joli porche. Il y avait deux chaises d'installées dessus et une petite table. Il y avait des poteries le long de la balustrade qui contenaient des fleurs. Elle a été un peu surprise que les fleurs avaient pu grandir avec si peu de lumière, mais elles étaient bien là. Elle a été enchantée et a immédiatement aimé l'endroit. Il l'a conduite vers les escaliers et s'est arrêté quand la porte s'est ouverte et que Charlie s'est précipité dehors.

Toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lui est revenue et avec elle, le soulagement de voir son père. Elle s'est précipitée dans ses bras et il a rapidement enroulé ses bras autour d'elle pour la tenir étroitement. Il a embrassé ses cheveux et lui a frotté le dos.

'' - Shhh, Bells, tout va bien maintenant. Jasper ne laissera rien t'arriver. '' Il lui a dit. Bella a brièvement noté qu'elle avait finalement appris le nom du vampire. Elle l'aimait bien. _Jasper,_ oui, elle l'aimait beaucoup même.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé, Jasper ? '' Charlie a demandé par-dessus sa tête.

'' - Les Cullen ont décidé d'aller jouer au base-ball pendant la tempête. Ils ont emmené Bella avec eux. Ils ont attiré l'attention d'un clan de trois vampires. Je pense que ce sont eux qui sont responsables de tous ces décès récemment. J'aurais voulu pouvoir déjà les suivre, mais j'étais occupé... '' Jasper s'est arrêté et Bella s'est demandé avec quoi il avait été occupé.

'' - Edward a fait tout un spectacle dans sa protection de Bella et le chef de clan pris cela comme un défi. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les Cullen ne sont pas préparés pour leur faire face. Ils ont emmené Bella chez toi, te mettant en danger. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelé pour que tu nous retrouves ici. Je veux que tu restes ici pendant que je les traque. '' Jasper a dit à Charlie.

Charlie a un peu reculé loin de Bella et l'a regardée. Satisfait, il s'est tourné vers Jasper et l'a étudié. '' - Est-ce que ça va ? '' Il lui a demandé.

Les épaules de Jasper sont tombées. ''- Je vais devoir les tuer. Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte ou qu'eux le soient. '' A-t-il dit calmement. Bella pouvait entendre les regrets dans sa voix.

Charlie a regardé Bella pendant un moment, puis l'a embrassée sur la joue avant de passer devant elle et poser une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. '' - Je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu ne veux plus faire. Ce n'est en rien comme lorsque tu étais dans l'armée de Maria.''

'' - Ces vampires ne sont pas des soldats... '' Jasper a commencé à dire, mais Charlie l'a coupé.

'' - Non, mais ils nous menacent et quelqu'un doit s'occuper d'eux. Y a-t-il un autre moyen de les arrêter ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a baissé la tête et a murmuré un non.

'' - Jasper, tu n'es plus cet homme. Le fait que tu te sentes coupable pour cela le prouve. Je sais que ce que tu vas faire est nécessaire malgré tes sentiments, mais je ne veux pas que tu te tortures pour faire ce qui doit être fait. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella les a regardés tous les deux avec stupéfaction. Charlie n'avait jamais parlé autant ni aussi aisément et il semblait se soucier de Jasper. Jasper, quant à lui, semblait le respecter et l'écouter.

'' - Charlie, tu conduiras Bella à l'abri et si tu entends qui que ce soit approcher et qu'ils ne se présentent pas, appuie sur le bouton. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'il se retournait pour courir dans les bois.

Bella avait beaucoup appris pendant leur conversation. Charlie et Jasper étaient de très bons amis. Charlie savait tout au sujet des vampires. Jasper avait été autrefois quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier, mais Charlie lui faisait confiance et semblait l'admirer. Charlie faisait confiance à Jasper pour prendre soin du problème. Bella a décidé qu'elle allait faire confiance à son père et à Jasper.

'' - Bonne chance. '' Elle a chuchoté en direction des bois avant de se retourner pour suivre son père.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

'' - Où allons-nous, Charlie ? '' Bella a demandé, son esprit pris dans un tourbillon alors qu'elle pensait à tout ce qui lui avait été révélé et tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

'' - Jasper a construit un abri pour moi quand j'ai découvert qu'il était un vampire. '' Charlie lui a répondu alors qu'il se penchait sur le sol et tirait sur un anneau que Bella n'avait pas vu. Il lui a fait signe de descendre. Bella a regardé dans le trou avec circonspection avant de saisir l'échelle et commencer à descendre.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Elle a demandé quand ils ont tous les deux été au fond du trou.

Charlie n'a pas répondu dans un premier temps et s'est mis à allumer des lanternes qui étaient accrochées sur les murs. Bella a regardé la pièce qui lui était à présent révélée, oubliant un instant sa question. Il y avait un peu de meubles, deux chaises et une table avec un jeu de dames posé dessus. Construit contre un mur, des étagères étaient surchargées de livres. Sur un des murs du fond, d'autres étagères remplies de divers produits en conserves et de l'eau en bouteille. Il y avait un lit de camp dans le fond de la pièce sombre.

Charlie a fait signe à Bella de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle a fait en le regardant dans l'expectative.

'' - Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était un vampire, il a construit cet abri. Il est bien caché et piégé. Nous avons convenu d'un signal pour que je sache si c'est lui ou quelqu'un d'autre qui frappe pour essayer d'entrer. Il y a des explosifs prêts à exploser si j'appuie sur ce bouton sur le mur. Cela tuerait tous ceux qui essayeraient d'entrer alors que nous resterions ici en sécurité. '' Charlie lui a dit alors qu'il installait les pièces sur le plateau pour jouer.

'' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, cependant, Charlie. '' Bella lui a dit avant de faire le premier déplacement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué aux dames avec son père.

'' - Sais-tu qui sont les Volturi ? '' Charlie lui a demandé en déplaçant une de ses propres pièces.

'' - Les quoi ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - C'est un grand clan de vampires qui gouverne le monde des vampires. Ils ont des règles strictes au sujet des humains qui découvrent l'existence des vampires. '' Charlie lui a dit brièvement.

Cela a surpris Bella. Pourquoi Edward ne lui avait-il rien dit à ce sujet ? Était-elle également en danger ? '' - Que se passe-t-il si les Volturi découvrent qu'un humain sait au sujet des vampires ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Ils sont tous tués ou modifiés. Le plus souvent tués. '' Charlie a dit en regardant Bella avec les sourcils froncés.

Bella l'a regardé avec stupéfaction. '' - Qu'arrive-t-il aux vampires qui se sont volontairement révélé ? '' A-t-elle demandé, inquiète pour les Cullen.

'' - D'après ce que m'a dit Jasper, cela dépend de l'humeur des rois. Il m'a dit qu'Aro aime collectionner les vampires doués et ceux du clan qui seraient doués seraient probablement recrutés pour la garde. '' Charlie a dit en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Donc Edward et Alice seraient en sécurité, mais que se passerait-il pour Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmé ? '' - Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas doués ? '' Bella a demandé en léchant ses lèvres brusquement sèchent.

Charlie s'est adossé à sa chaise avec un soupir. '' - Cela dépendrait de l'humeur d'Aro. Jasper dit qu'il est imprévisible, le plus probable, c'est qu'ils seraient sévèrement réprimandés. ''

Bella s'est mordue la lèvre, elle n'aimait pas ce que cela sous-entendait. Son savoir sur les Cullen, les mettait, elle et eux en danger. Pourquoi Edward risquerait-il, non seulement sa vie, mais celle de sa famille ? Ses raisons pour ne pas la transformer lui semblaient faibles face aux risques. Elle a regardé autour de la pièce où ils se cachaient. Tout avait l'air récemment approvisionné et avait manifestement été construit pour le confort de Charlie. Au moins Jasper avait un plan pour protéger Charlie si les Volturi le découvraient.

Cela l'a mise en colère. '' - Donc, Jasper allait te cacher ici indéfiniment si les Volturi venaient après toi ? '' Elle a demandé. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Edward, alors elle a redirigé sa colère sur Jasper. Cacher son père pendant des années lui semblait cruel.

Charlie s'est mis à rire. '' - Non, cette cachette est pour les situations d'urgence. Il a fait plus de plans d'urgence que je ne pourrais compter. En général, je hoche la tête et je souris quand il m'en parle. '' Charlie a dit, encore en train de glousser.

Bella a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. '' - Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement te transformer ? '' Il y avait peut-être une autre raison pour refuser de la transformer que les Cullen ne lui avaient pas dite. Une raison quelconque qui les empêchait de la modifier, une qui leur faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Cullen.

'' - Il voulait le faire. '' Charlie a dit en détournant les yeux loin de Bella.

'' - Et tu n'as pas voulu parce que tu ne voulais pas tuer qui que ce soit. '' Bella a fini pour lui. Charlie était le chef de la police, il ne voudrait jamais être un danger pour les personnes autour de lui.

'' - Tu ne dois pas chasser les humains, Bells, je suis certain que tu le sais. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu être transformé ? '' Elle a demandé à nouveau. De toute évidence, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile et plus sûr. Elle avait déjà compris que Charlie se souciait énormément de Jasper. En restant humain, il mettait Jasper en danger.

'' - Je ne voulais pas te laisser, Bells. '' Charlie a dit doucement.

Bella l'a regardé, les yeux plissés. '' - Tu n'as eu aucun problème en me laissant auparavant. '' Elle lui a dit, son ancienne rancune refaisant surface.

Charlie a tourné les yeux sur elle, la souffrance qu'elle y a vue lui a fait regretter ses paroles. '' - Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix, Bells. ''

Bella s'est levée avec colère. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir contre qui elle était le plus en colère, Charlie ou elle-même. Elle n'était pas une fille assez bien, elle n'était pas brillante et belle comme Renée. Elle devait l'avoir tellement déçu. Non, elle a secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, il était celui qui avait préféré sa vie à Forks au lieu d'elle. '' - Tu aurais pu venir à tout moment en Arizona pour me voir, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. ''

Charlie a baissé la tête de honte. '' - Tu as raison, Bells, et je suis désolé. Au début, j'étais tellement blessé que ta mère soit partie que je ne voulais pas voir la vie qu'elle s'était bâtie pour elle et toi loin de moi. Je l'aimais trop. Ensuite, quand je suis devenue Chef, c'est devenu plus difficile de partir. Je sais que c'est une excuse et je suis désolé, j'aurais dû mettre de côté mes sentiments et être là pour toi, Bells. Tu méritais plus. ''

Bella l'a regardé. Il lui parlait et cela la stupéfiait, mais elle était toujours aussi furieuse contre lui. '' - Tu n'as guère envoyé de soutien. Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous avons dû lutter pour payer les factures alors que tu es le chef, tu devais sûrement avoir suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir nous aider plus que cela. '' Il lui avait envoyé des cadeaux et une carte avec de l'argent à l'occasion. Il l'avait également appelée chaque semaine. Bella supposait que c'était plus que ce que la plupart des enfants obtenaient de leur père, mais une voix dans la tête de Bella lui criait qu'elle voulait plus. Elle voulait avoir son père. Elle voulait sa présence tranquille pour compenser l'inconstance de sa mère. Elle voulait qu'il prenne soin de Renée afin qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de le faire. Elle voulait retrouver son enfance !

Charlie s'est détourné d'elle à ses paroles et Bella a regardé son dos avec stupéfaction. Il s'est dirigé vers les étagères et a pris deux bouteilles d'eau. Il en a ouvert une et a pris une gorgée avant de lui tendre l'autre. Bella a secoué la tête. Elle avait un peu soif, elle a levé les yeux sur le visage de Charlie et a cédé, elle a pris la bouteille et a laissé retomber un peu de sa colère. Tout ce qui avait trait au passé n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui était important était l'instant présent. Charlie lui parlait et elle devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance. Elle a bu une gorgée.

'' - Crois-tu qu'Edward et les Cullen seront blessés ? Je veux dire, Jasper ne va pas leur faire de mal par erreur, n'est-ce pas ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle avait eu l'impression que Jasper savait qui était les Cullen, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

Charlie a souri un peu. '' - Jasper... '' Charlie s'est arrêté comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées. '' - Jasper est un combattant, mais il est également l'homme le plus compatissant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il sait qui sont les Cullen et ne va pas leur faire de mal. Je suis entièrement convaincu qu'il va également se soucier de ce clan. ''

Bella était toujours inquiète. James avait été effrayant et les Cullen était toujours là-bas pour essayer de la protéger. Elle n'aimait pas cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés à cause d'elle. Elle a regardé la posture maintenant détendue de Charlie. Il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet.

'' - Parle-moi de Jasper. '' Bella a dit. Elle était très curieuse à son sujet. Il était tellement mystérieux, elle ne savait même pas la couleur de ses cheveux.

Charlie a souri. '' - Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu me parles au sujet d'Edward et des Cullen et je vais te parler de Jasper. '' Il lui a demandé.

Bella lui a rendu son sourire. '' - D'accord. Tu commences. ''

Charlie a déplacé une pièce sur le plateau, sautant par-dessus deux des siens. '' - J'ai rencontré Jasper un an avant ta naissance... '' Il s'est arrêté brusquement et s'est raidi sous le choc.

Bella l'a regardé, une question dans les yeux.

'' - Une Alice Cullen m'a parlé de son ex petit ami étant dans les bois et cela m'a conduit à Jasper. Crois-tu que c'est la même Alice Cullen ? '' Il a demandé, mais Bella savait déjà qu'il pensait que c'était le cas.

'' - Elle voit l'avenir en fonction des décisions qui sont prises. Je pense que c'est une très grande possibilité. '' Bella a répondu avec un murmure. Que faisait Alice ?

* * *

Jasper a regardé la rouquine circuler entre les arbres. Elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher de lui. Il savait d'après ses actions et ses émotions qu'elle était un leurre. Il ne voulait pas mordre à l'hameçon, il s'est détourné d'elle et s'est mis à courir dans la direction opposée.

Il a senti sa frustration et sa perplexité, mais il l'a ignorée. Il ne pouvait pas encore sentir l'odeur ni les émotions de James, mais il était certain qu'il était sur la piste de Bella. Alors qu'il étudiait le clan dans l'ombre pendant le jeu de base-ball, il avait obtenu beaucoup d'informations.

Même si c'était Laurent qui avait parlé à Carlisle, il n'était pas le chef. James n'avait aucun respect pour le vampire sombre. En fait, celui-ci avait semblé ne même pas vouloir être là. Jasper était certain qu'il n'allait même pas se battre. La rouquine, Victoria, était de toute évidence, la compagne de James. Ses émotions étaient pleines d'amour et d'obsessions pour le vampire à la queue-de-cheval.

James... C'était un salaud. Jasper avait senti ses émotions sadiques. L'homme était arrogant et aimait prouver sa supériorité. Il avait deviné, d'après les émotions de James qu'il était une espèce de traqueur. Il n'avait pas été inquiet quand il avait quitté les Cullen, il était confiant. Il n'avait même pas essayé de les espionner pour voir où ils allaient. Cela signifiait qu'il savait qu'il pouvait les trouver.

Jasper savait exactement où était le meilleur endroit pour tendre une embuscade à James et c'est là qu'il s'est dirigé. Il espérait que Victoria le suivrait. Il l'avait laissée le distraire un peu juste pour l'énerver. Dans l'idéal, il aimerait prendre les deux en même temps. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser la chance de s'échapper. Il a souri quand il a senti les émotions de Victoria derrière lui. Elle était frustrée, perplexe et un peu inquiète. Il savait qu'elle le suivrait.

Il s'est rapidement dirigé vers son piège en veillant à laisser une piste claire pour tous ceux qui voudrait le suivre, puis il s'est caché dans les arbres pour attendre que James se manifeste. Il savait qu'il le ferait, toute son arrogance devait bien venir de quelque part et Jasper était prêt à parier que c'était à cause de son don de traqueur.

Il a attendu quelques heures avant que James ne se montre finalement. Il l'avait peut-être trop surestimé. Jasper a attrapé le vampire quand il a passé devant lui et l'a jeté contre un arbre. L'arbre s'est fissuré, mais n'est pas tombé. James a grogné et a montré ses dents, se mettant instantanément en position d'attaque.

Jasper a souri, donc l'homme savait se battre. Tant mieux, Jasper a esquivé un coup de poing et a saisi la jambe de James, le faisant tomber sur le dos. James a semblé se ressaisir, calmant sa colère pour étudier Jasper.

_Hé bien, il était temps de lui donner matière à réfléchir_, a pensé Jasper en baissant sa capuche. Cela a eu l'effet désiré. James a tourné la tête avec épouvante et a commencé à fuir. Jasper a grimacé. Il avait voulu faire peur à James, ce qui le rendrait plus négligent et rendrait plus facile sa victoire, mais cela faisait tout de même du mal de sentir sa réaction.

Jasper a facilement attrapé James, le traqueur était bien trop épouvanté pour être capable de se battre efficacement. Il a seulement essayé de fuir et Jasper l'a battu sans trop d'efforts. James s'est combattu frénétiquement et Jasper a obtenu quelques nouvelles morsures à ajouter à ses cicatrices, mais finalement, James a fini en pièces sur le sol.

Jasper a remis sa capuche quand il a senti approcher les émotions de Victoria. Elle était déchirée entre la nécessité de fuir et son désir de sauver son compagnon. Jasper a allumé lentement un feu, lui laissant le temps de prendre sa décision. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait bientôt tenter de sauver James. Le lien d'accouplement, une fois établi, était trop puissant pour être ignoré. Il allait devoir tout de même faire attention, elle s'était avérée glissante et il voulait en finir dès maintenant.

Il s'est penché et a ramassé une des jambes de James avec l'intention de la jeter dans le feu quand elle s'est déplacée. Il s'est retourné et il a utilisé la jambe comme une arme, la balançant comme une batte pour la frapper sur le côté. Au lieu de la laisser retomber, elle a essayé de la lui prendre. Jasper a souri et a tendu la main pour la saisir. Elle l'a esquivée, mais n'a pas été suffisamment rapide et il a réussi à prendre une pleine poignée de ses cheveux. Il l'a tirée près de lui pour avoir une emprise sur son cou.

'' - Je suis désolé, mais vous avez menacé ce qui était à moi. '' Il a chuchoté dans son oreille avant de lui détacher la tête du corps. Il a commencé à faire le travail macabre de démembrer les corps et les brûler, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi un portrait de Bella était entré dans son esprit quand il avait dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé à elle comme cela ? Et où étaient passés les Cullen ? Il avait craint de les croiser, mais il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace d'eux.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Bella était en colère. Charlie avait laissé entrer Jasper après l'avoir entendu frapper. Jasper était resté là pendant un long moment à regarder entre Bella et Charlie, il s'était ensuite tourné vers Charlie et lui avait dit que James et Victoria avaient été éliminés. Il avait expliqué que Laurent n'était même pas venu se battre et il n'avait pas du tout vu les Cullen. Il est ensuite parti sans même se tourner une seule fois vers Bella.

Il ne lui avait pas dit quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait senti sa désapprobation. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère contre elle, il ne la connaissait même pas ?

'' - Veux-tu que je m'arrête au restaurant, Bells ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Je n'ai pas faim, Charlie. '' Bella a dit en regardant par la fenêtre. '' - En outre, je suis curieuse de savoir où étaient les Cullen et si Alice est derrière le coup de fil que tu as reçu. ''

'' - Bella, je sais que tu as presque dix-huit ans et que la plupart du temps, tu es très objective, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu devrais traîner avec les Cullen. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a senti son cœur sauter dans sa gorge. Allait-il lui interdire de les voir ? Que ferait-elle s'il le faisait ? Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Charlie, mais elle aimait Edward.

'' - Je dois te faire une confession, Bells. '' Charlie a déclaré d'un air coupable. '' - J'ai demandé à Jasper de garder un œil sur toi. J'avais découvert que les Cullen étaient des vampires et j'essayais simplement de te protéger. '' Charlie a terminé précipitamment.

Bella a regardé ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle aurait dû être en colère, mais elle ne l'était pas. Une grande part d'elle était heureuse que Charlie se soucie suffisamment d'elle pour demander à Jasper de veiller sur elle. Si elle avait été honnête avec lui dès le début, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

'' - J'aime Edward, Charlie, et les Cullen ont été tellement gentils avec moi. Ils m'ont accueillie dans leur famille. Je... '' Elle avait commencé à lui avouer son envie d'être transformée, mais elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a vu le regard chagriné sur le visage de Charlie.

'' - Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner la famille que tu désirais, Bells. '' Charlie s'était garé dans leur allée, mais était toujours assis sur son siège. '' - Je voulais également une famille. ''

Bella l'a simplement regardé. Il ne voulait pas suffisamment sa famille pour quitter Forks. Pas suffisamment pour abandonner son travail. Bella a fermé les yeux et a ravalé ses sentiments d'amertume. '' - Charlie, j'aime Edward, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de ne plus le voir. '' Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle le verrait de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais sa détermination était là. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de voir Edward, ce serait comme de s'arracher le cœur.

'' - Jasper m'a dit que tu étais la chanteuse d'Edward. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella savait d'après le regard sur son visage, qu'il savait exactement ce qu'était un chanteur. '' - J'ai confiance en Edward. '' Elle lui a dit d'un ton déterminé.

'' - Il a également dit qu'il avait dû empêcher deux fois Edward de te mordre. '' Charlie lui a dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

Bella a été abasourdie, comment Jasper avait-il pu lui mentir ? Edward n'avait pas tenté de la mordre une seule fois ! '' - Ce n'est pas vrai ! '' Elle s'est exclamée.

Charlie l'a simplement regardée sans ciller. Elle était sur le point de discuter quand Charlie l'a arrêtée. '' - Écoute, je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir Edward. Je sais que si je te dis de ne pas le voir, tu le feras de toute façon. Donc, je ne vais donc que te le demander... non, je te supplie d'être plus prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Bells. '' Charlie lui a dit d'une voix tellement pleine d'émotion qu'elle n'a pu que hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

'' - Je veux aller voir les Cullen et découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Je veux surtout parler avec Alice. '' Bella a dit alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

Charlie a éteint le moteur et est resté immobile pendant une minute. Bella savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. '' - D'accord, Bells. Je te fais confiance. '' Il a finalement dit.

Bella s'est retournée pour aller à son camion puis s'est souvenue qu'il était toujours chez les Cullen. '' - Charlie ! '' Elle a appelé. Quand il s'est retourné, elle a rougi. '' - Pourrais-tu m'y conduire ? '' Elle a demandé.

Charlie a ri un peu avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

* * *

Bella est entrée lentement dans la maison. En dépit de ce que Jasper avait dit, elle avait peur qu'un des Cullen ait été blessé. Elle s'est sentie écrasée dans une étreinte d'ours à la minute où elle a ouvert la porte et s'est mise à rire de soulagement.

'' - Emmett ! '' Elle a crié en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'a pas protesté quand il l'a tenue pour la faire tourner avec lui. Elle a été un peu étourdie quand il l'a posée sur le sol. Esmé l'a rapidement engloutie dans une étreinte et le sourire de Bella est devenu encore plus large.

'' - Nous sommes très heureux de te voir, ma chérie. '' Elle a dit avant de la laisser partir pour retourner dans les bras de Carlisle. Ils avaient tous les deux de grands sourires.

Elle a senti d'autres bras envelopper sa taille et la regarder dans les yeux d'or de son bien-aimé. Il lui a donné son sourire en coin . Elle lui a souri en retour et il s'est penché pour l'embrasser sur le front. Bella a soupiré de bonheur avant de regarder autour d'elle . Elle a vu Rose debout près d'Emmett, mais Alice n'était nulle part en vue.

'' - Où est Alice ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Elle a escorté Laurent jusqu'en Alaska pour rester avec les Denali. '' Rose a dit avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Alice puisse partir au milieu d'une crise et cela lui semblait un peu trop commode. Elle n'était plus là pour répondre à ses questions.

'' - Puis-je l'appeler ? Je voudrais vraiment entendre sa voix. '' Bella a demandé.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Edward a dit en sortant son téléphone et en composant le numéro d'Alice. Tout le monde s'est tourné avec stupéfaction vers la table de la salle à manger quand le téléphone a commencé à sonner. Edward l'a regardé d'un air surpris.

'' - Cela ne ressemble pas à Alice d'oublier son téléphone. '' Il a dit.

'' - Hé bien, nous devrons simplement l'appeler quand elle sera en Alaska. '' Esmé a dit en les faisant entrer dans le salon.

Bella était assise dans le canapé avec Edward et a réfléchi à la façon de leur demander où diable ils étaient durant la crise. Elle a été sauvée par un Emmett très curieux.

'' - Alors, qu'est-il arrivé, Bella ? '' Il a demandé. '' - Alice a dit qu'elle t'a vue jouer aux dames avec ton père. Elle a dit que tu étais en sécurité et que nous devions rester hors du chemin. ''

Bella a été surprise et a regardé Edward pour avoir confirmation.

'' - J'ai vu sa vision. Elle a dit que si nous essayions de t'aider, nous allions te mettre en danger. Elle a dit que James et Victoria ne seraient pas un problème. '' Edward lui a dit.

'' - Comment ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' A demandé Edward.

Bella l'a regardé, ses pensées en effervescences. Cela expliquait effectivement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été présents, une petite part d'elle leur en voulait cependant. Elle a compris à quel point ils dépendaient des visions d'Alice. Elle l'avait vu à maintes reprises, mais sa vie n'était pas en jeu. Elle a senti un coup de coude et a regardé Edward. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'ils attendaient sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de leur parler de Jasper. Elle a fait le tour de la salle, regardant leurs visages dans l'expectative.

Elle a pris une profonde respiration. '' - Charlie est apparemment ami avec un vampire. Il avait une maison sûre préparée pour Charlie et nous nous sommes cachés à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il...hummm, prenne soin de James et Victoria. ''

Edward s'est levé brusquement, faisant tomber Bella sur le sol. '' - Je savais que quelqu'un nous observait ! '' Il s'est exclamé. Les autres Cullen l'ont regardé, des questions dans les yeux.

Bella s'est levée en se frottant la hanche. Elle allait sûrement avoir une ecchymose plus tard. '' - Charlie lui a demandé de me surveiller quand il a découvert que vous étiez des vampires. '' Bella leur a dit.

''- Comment a-t-il découvert que nous étions des vampires ? '' Rosalie a demandé, son visage montrant une préoccupation croissante.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Bella a répondu honnêtement.

Rosalie s'est tournée vers Carlisle et Esmé. '' - Je vous ai dit que c'était dangereux. Qu'allons-nous faire si les Volturi l'apprennent ? '' Elle a sifflé.

Edward a fait un bruit pour la faire taire et Bella s'est tournée vers lui avec colère. '' - Je sais qui sont les Volturi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils découvrent que tu es au courant à notre sujet et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. '' Edward a dit en fusillant Rose du regard. Celle-ci a levé les mains avec dégoût. Et a claqué la porte de la maison en sortant.

Bella n'avait pas aimé sa réponse. Il aurait dû lui en parler. Il aurait se préparer. Jasper l'avait été. Elle n'a rien dit cependant et a changé de sujet.

'' - Bien, je dois vraiment parler à Alice. Pourrais-tu appeler les Denali et leur demander qu'elle m'appelle dès qu'elle arrivera ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Bien sûr, ma chérie. '' Esmé a dit avec un petit sourire.

'' - J'ai mal à la tête. Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant. '' Bella leur a dit. Elle ne mentait pas, toute la tension de la journée était en train de la rattraper et sa tête pulsait. Elle s'est tournée vers Edward et lui a donné un baiser sur la joue. Il l'a surprise en lui donnant un profond baiser.

'' - Je te vois plus tard ? '' Il a chuchoté dans son oreille.

'' - Hum, pas ce soir, Edward. J'ai vraiment besoin de simplement me reposer. '' Bella lui a dit, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas blessé ses sentiments. Il a froncé les sourcils, mais a hoché la tête alors qu'il l'accompagnait à son camion.

* * *

Jasper arrosait ses fleurs quand il l'a sentie approcher. Il a pensé brièvement partir avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. Il ne voulait réellement pas lui parler, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas été impressionné par la fille de Charlie. Il avait beaucoup pensé à elle depuis la semaine où il y avait eu l'incident pendant le jeu de base-ball. La plupart du temps, il était en colère, mais parfois, il se souvenait à quel point elle était belle dans la prairie en regardant Edward avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Ses émotions étaient tellement intenses qu'elles l'avaient attiré. Elles lui avaient fait désirer que quelqu'un ressente cela pour lui.

Charlie lui avait demandé d'arrêter de la surveiller, même s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait honoré les désirs de Charlie. C'était difficile, tous ses instincts lui criaient qu'elle était en danger. Il ne voulait pas que Charlie soit blessé par sa mort. Il avait deviné qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit venue ici, au moins il savait qu'elle était indemne. Il a tiré sa capuche qu'il avait baissée autour de son visage et a attendu qu'elle fasse son apparition.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés sur son visage et il pouvait sentir sa colère. Il a posé son arrosoir et a croisé les bras pour lui faire face.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu menti à Charlie ? '' Elle a demandé avec exigence.

Jasper a grogné, mais elle n'a pas ressenti de peur alors qu'elle continuait à approcher de lui. Cette fille avait réellement besoin d'apprendre quand avoir peur. '' - Je ne mens jamais. '' A-t-il répondu, les dents serrées.

'' - Tu lui as dit que tu avais empêché Edward de me mordre. Deux fois ! '' Elle avait presque crié. '' - Ce n'est jamais arrivé ! '' Elle a dit.

'' - Une fois au lycée. Tu lui as dit que tu aimais ton camion. Tu l'as appelé la bête. Sa soif de sang a augmenté et j'ai grogné. Cela l'a arrêté et il a regardé autour de lui pour essayer de me trouver. C'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il était un télépathe. '' Jasper lui a dit, ses paroles nettement tranchantes avec sa colère.

'' - Je me souviens de cette journée. Edward n'a rien fait. Tu dois avoir mal compris. '' Bella a dit avec colère.

'' - Je suis un empathe, Bella. Je sais quand quelqu'un ressent une petite soif de sang et quand ils sont sur le point de perdre le contrôle. '' Jasper lui a dit.

''- Je suis sa chanteuse. Il ressent un peu cela, mais il résiste parce qu'il m'aime. '' Bella lui a dit, en plissant les yeux.

Jasper a dû se mordre la langue. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon ait des sentiments pour elle, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds qu'elle se l'imaginait et ils étaient mêlés avec différentes émotions. Il avait senti la curiosité, la soif de sang, la protection, de l'engouement et un peu d'amour.

'' - La seconde fois, c'était quand vous vous pelotiez dans ta chambre pendant que ton père était endormi. '' Jasper lui a dit. Bella a rougi comme une écrevisse et a hoqueté. Il a senti son indignation.

'' - Tu nous as espionnés ? '' Elle a crié.

'' - C'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il t'aurait vidée. '' Jasper a grogné.

''- Tu mens ! '' Bella a crié et a ensuite reculé son poing pour le frapper. Jasper a été trop surpris pour l'arrêter. Elle a glapi de douleur quand elle a tiré son poing en arrière, mais le regard sur son visage était scandalisé et semblait dire qu'elle le ferait à nouveau en dépit de la douleur.

Même si elle ne lui avait physiquement pas fait de mal, le fait qu'elle avait voulu lui en faire l'a anéanti. Il a laissé sortir un peu sa souffrance et les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés alors qu'elle hoquetait de surprise. En voyant sa réaction, Jasper a su ce qu'il avait fait et a éteint ses émotions avant de se détourner d'elle pour s'enfuir dans les bois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle l'ait frappé lui avait fait tellement mal. Il ne l'aimait même pas, cela n'aurait pas dû le déranger. C'était pourtant le cas.

* * *

Bella l'a regardé s'enfuir avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Pourquoi s'en était-elle prise à lui ? Elle aurait dû le remercier. Son père et lui l'avaient protégée. Il avait été un ami pour Charlie pendant des années. Il avait veillé sur elle avant même qu'il ne la connaisse.

Les choses avaient été tellement difficiles cette semaine. Charlie avait veillé sur elle avec inquiétude et elle savait que cela le tuait de la laisser aller seule chez les Cullen. Voilà pourquoi elle était venue faire face à Jasper. Elle voulait qu'il retire ses mensonges afin que Charlie ne soit plus inquiet.

Bella s'est mordu la lèvre. La souffrance que Jasper avait ressentie... elle avait provoqué cela... Bella a baissé la tête. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait peut-être pas menti, il avait peut-être confondu le désir physique avec la soif de sang. Elle n'aurait pas dû le frapper. Ce n'était jamais bon de lâcher sa colère, surtout contre quelqu'un qui vous avait sauvé la vie, à ton père et à soi.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur ses fleurs. Elle lui apporterait une offre de paix demain. Peut-être une plante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait à nouveau et elle ne pourrait réellement pas l'en blâmer, mais elle pourrait lui laisser le cadeau comme excuse. Elle allait s'arrêter chez le fleuriste avant d'aller chez les Cullen pour tenter à nouveau de joindre Alice.

Bella commençait à soupçonner qu'elle l'évitait délibérément. Elle semblait toujours être sortie quand elle l'appelait. Tôt ou tard, elle finirait par la joindre cependant, Bella était quelqu'un de déterminé.

* * *

Edward la regardait pendant qu'elle dormait. Il n'était pas censé être ici. Après avoir découvert que Charlie savait au sujet de ses visites nocturnes, elle ne l'avait plus invité à rester la nuit. Il avait respecté ses souhaits, mais ce soir, il avait besoin de la voir.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de lui échapper. Elle ne venait plus aussi souvent et il ne la veillait plus la nuit. En plus de cela, sa soif de sang semblait avoir augmenté. Il venait de rentrer d'une partie de chasse et il pouvait à peine se contrôler. Il avait l'impression que sa bouche salivait. Elle sentait tellement bon. Pourquoi était-ce plus difficile à présent ? Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être plus facile à présent qu'il savait qu'il était surveillé ?

Bella lui avait dit que l'étrange vampire ne les surveillait plus, mais Edward ne savait pas s'il devait la croire. Elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions sur ce vampire, disant seulement que c'était un ami de Charlie. Il n'avait pris les pensées de ce vampire que deux fois seulement, quand il avait pratiquement perdu le contrôle et que le vampire l'avait arrêté. Est-ce que ce vampire l'avait aidé en quelque sorte ? Est-ce que la seule façon pour qu'il puisse être avec Bella était si ce vampire l'aidait à garder le contrôle ?

Il a regardé son visage endormi. Elle était tellement belle. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle voulait être transformée, mais il ne pouvait pas la damner. Que pouvait-il faire cependant ? Il était dangereux pour elle, non seulement à cause de sa soif de sang, mais également pour l'avoir apportée dans sa vie, c'était dangereux pour un être humain.

S'il l'aimait réellement, il devait la laisser seule, la laisser vivre sa vie humaine. La laisser se marier et avoir des enfants. Il a serré les poings à la pensée d'elle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a desserré lentement les doigts alors qu'il la dévisageait, puis a tendu la main et a caressé doucement sa joue. S'il l'aimait, il ferait ce qui était bon pour elle. Edward s'est penché et a placé un doux baiser sur son front avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

Bella a regardé la plante posée sur sa commode. Le fleuriste l'avait convaincue d'acheter une fougère. Elle n'était pas certaine que Jasper l'aimerait. Les plantes sur son porche avaient toutes des fleurs. Ils semblaient aimer les couleurs lumineuses, une fougère était tellement... verte. Bella s'est mordu les lèvres, elle était indécise.

'' - Ça suffit ! Jasper va l'aimer et si ce n'est pas le cas, hé bien... '' Bella a stoppé ses murmures à cet endroit. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il l'aimerait.

Bella a ramassé la plante et s'est dirigée vers les escaliers. Elle avait perdu suffisamment de temps à se soucier à ce sujet, elle devait réellement faire des excuses à Jasper.

Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand elle a entendu frapper. Elle a ouvert la porte pour découvrir Edward. Il lui a donné son sourire en coin et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre en retour. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps, cela ne faisait seulement que quelques jours, mais cela lui semblait être plus.

'' - Bella, je me demandais si nous pourrions aller nous promener. Je voudrais vraiment te dire quelque chose. '' Edward lui a demandé.

Bella a regardé la plante dans ses mains. Elle a poussé un soupir et l'a posée sur la table avant de prendre son manteau puis de hocher la tête à Edward.

'' - Il me semble que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ses derniers temps. '' Bella a commencé, ses mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches. Elle voulait tendre la main pour tenir la sienne, mais elle avait peur d'être rejetée. Toute la semaine, il avait évité son toucher, presque grossièrement par moments. Il était venu de moins en moins la voir jusqu'à ce que finalement, il avait cessé de venir il y avait plus de deux jours. Elle avait pensé qu'il était toujours paniqué au sujet de l'incident avec James et elle avait décidé de lui laisser encore un peu de temps. En outre, elle se sentait différente, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensait qu'un peu de temps loin de l'autre pourrait être utile.

'' - As-tu été en mesure de parler à Alice ? '' Elle a finalement demandé quand il est resté silencieux.

'' - Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Elle a dit que Carlisle et les autres étaient arrivés sains et saufs. '' Edward lui dit. Bella s'est arrêtée et s'est tournée vers lui. Son cœur lui a sauté dans la gorge. Elle a été brusquement très effrayée. Elle avait pensé que passer du temps loin de l'autre pourrait les aider, avait-elle eu tort ?

'' - Ils sont allés en Alaska ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Nous ne pouvions plus rester ici plus longtemps. Carlisle ne pouvait pas passer encore plus longtemps pour un trentenaire. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. '' Edward lui a dit sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Bella a passé une main dans ses cheveux. ''- Hé bien, quand allons-nous nous joindre à eux ? Je voulais vraiment obtenir mon diplôme et Charlie va me manquer, mais je serais prête quand tu le seras. '' Bella lui a dit, en essayant de comprendre dans sa tête comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie. Il savait au sujet des vampires, il pourrait donc peut-être venir lui rendre visite ? Il pourrait peut-être même être transformé.

'' - Bella, je pars sans toi. '' Edward a dit, toujours sans la regarder.

'' - Suis-je censée venir plus tard ? Je ne suis pas si déterminée que cela à avoir mon diplôme, ce que je veux dire c'est que, dans le grand ordre des choses, je vais probablement aller à de nombreuses reprises au lycée et être en mesure d'obtenir ce diplôme à tout moment. '' Bella lui a dit, l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas se renforçant de plus en plus.

Edward a pincé le dessus de son nez et soupiré. '' - Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne veux pas de toi pour l'éternité. '' A-t-il dit lentement.

Bella a pensé que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle a secoué la tête avec incrédulité.

'' - Tu as été intéressante pendant quelques temps, mais nous vivons dans des mondes différents. Il est dangereux pour toi de vivre dans mon monde. L'esprit humain est comme une passoire, tu vas m'oublier et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un être humain avec qui tu pourras te marier et avoir une famille. '' Edward lui a dit.

'' - Toi et les Cullen êtes ma famille. '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Non, Bella, nous ne le sommes pas. '' Edward a dit en secouant tristement la tête. '' - Tu es une fille merveilleuse et je... '' Il s'est tu et a tendu la main pour caresser sa joue. Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête, puis a disparu.

Bella est restée là, encore sous le choc, pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner dans la direction où il était parti. Elle devait le trouver, il devait changer d'avis. Elle a couru aveuglément pendant ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou quelques heures, elle ne savait pas, mais finalement, elle est tombée à genoux d'épuisement. La souffrance a commencé à la submerger et elle est tombée sur le sol, ne se souciant pas de la pluie qui tombait. Elle est restée couchée là, sans aucune pensée, seulement une douleur interminable.

* * *

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Charlie ? '' A demandé Jasper. Charlie l'appelait rarement et il savait que c'était pour quelque chose de grave. Il espérait seulement qu'Edward n'avait pas perdu le contrôle et n'avait pas blessé Bella. Ses entrailles se sont crispées à cette idée.

'' - Bella a disparu. Elle est partie se promener avec Edward, il est minuit à présent et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. J'ai appelé la maison des Cullen, mais personne n'a répondu. '' Charlie lui a dit. Sa voix contenait une note de panique. Jasper la ressentait également, mais a gardé le même niveau de voix afin de ne pas inquiéter son ami.

'' - Appelle Sam. Il peut demander à la meute de venir également et nous allons la trouver. '' Jasper a dit en pensant déjà à tous les scénarios possibles.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie. Je vais bientôt arriver là-bas et nous allons la trouver. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il courait déjà vers la porte.

'' - Je sais que tu vas le faire. '' Charlie a dit avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Il a couru aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à la maison des Cullen dans l'espoir de sentir leurs parfums. Si Edward lui avait fait le moindre mal, il allait découvrir pourquoi Jasper avait été tellement redouté dans le sud.

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour sentir ses émotions désespérées. Il l'a rapidement trouvée, couchée près d'une souche et inconsciente de la pluie qui tombait.

Il s'est penché et l'a prise dans ses bras alors que Sam surgissait à travers les broussailles. L'énorme loup a regardé Jasper tenir Bella et a hoché la tête avant de courir dans l'autre sens.

Jasper a serré Bella étroitement et a couru à sa maison. Il y est entré pour découvrir un Charlie affolé.

'' - Comment va-t-elle ? '' Il a demandé avec anxiété.

'' - Elle ira bien, nous avons besoin de la mettre au chaud toutefois. Tu dois appeler le docteur Cullen. '' Jasper lui a dit en posant doucement Bella sur le canapé. Il est entré dans la chambre de Charlie et a saisi une couverture. Il a enlevé son manteau trempé et l'a enveloppée dans la couverture.

'' - Les Cullen sont apparemment partis. Ils vont envoyer le docteur Gerandy. '' Charlie a dit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais sa fille.

'' - Que crois-tu qu'il s'est passé ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper l'a regardé. Les émotions de Bella ressemblaient énormément à celles de Charlie quand Renée l'avait quitté. Pendant un moment, Jasper a été frappé par la façon dont le père et la fille étaient semblables. Son état proche de la catatonie couplé avec le fait que les Cullen étaient partis lui donnait une assez bonne idée de ce qui s'était passé. '' - Je dirais qu'Edward a rompu avec elle. '' Il a senti Bella se raidir à la mention du nom d'Edward.

'' - Je savais que ce gamin était un salaud. '' Charlie a dit avec du venin dans la voix. Il s'est mis à genoux à côté de Bella et lui a pris la main. Il a commencé à frotter ses doigts. '' - Peux-tu l'aider ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a réfléchi brièvement. Était-ce une bonne chose à faire ? Parfois, il était préférable de laisser les gens gérer leurs émotions. S'il les couvrait, la personne pouvait ne jamais apprendre à les surmonter et cela pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien.

'' - Je vais l'aider un peu, Charlie, mais il vaut mieux qu'elle surmonte la majorité de cela par elle-même. '' Jasper a dit.

Charlie a murmuré ses remerciements et a continué à frotter les doigts glacés de Bella. Jasper a commencé à lui envoyer de la paix. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le sentir et il a renforcé les émotions qu'il lui envoyait.

'' - Arrête ça ! '' Bella a crié et s'asseyant et elle a arraché ses mains de celle de son père. Jasper a senti sa colère et n'a pas essayé de l'apaiser. Sa colère était mieux que son apathie.

'' - D'abord, tu m'ignores et ensuite tu ne me laisses pas seule ! '' Elle a grogné à son père '' - Je veux être seule. '' Elle a dit en se levant du canapé et en commençant à monter les escaliers. Charlie s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Jasper a posé une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

'' - Elle n'est pas vraiment furieuse contre toi, Charlie. '' Il lui a dit à travers ses dents serrées. '' - Tu me permets d'aller lui parler ? '' Il a demandé un peu plus doucement. Il était temps que cette fille se prenne un bon coup de pied au cul. Charlie a hésité, mais finalement, il a hoché la tête. Jasper s'est dirigé dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'a trouvée recroquevillée sur son lit et regardant par la fenêtre.

'' - Tu agis comme une enfant gâtée. '' Il a dit alors qu'il fermait la porte et s'appuyait contre elle en croisant les bras.

'' - La seule chose que tu sais, c'est ce que mon père t'a dit. Tu ne sais pas ce que l'on ressent à être abandonné. Il a préféré faire sa vie ici à Forks plutôt qu'avec Renée et moi. Je déteste cette ville. Je déteste le fait qu'il l'aime plus que moi. '' Bella a crié en s'asseyant.

'' - Est-ce que c'est ce que Renée t'a dit ? '' Jasper a demandé, ses paroles lui expliquaient pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir à Forks pendant l'été. Il était désolé qu'elle ait tellement mal compris son père, mais il était heureux qu'elle avait abandonné ses étés avec son père pour autre chose que simplement la météo.

Bella s'est levée en le fusillant du regard et en croisant les bras, imitant à présent Jasper. '' - C'est ce que je sais ! '' Elle lui a dit avec véhémence.

'' - Hé bien, il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité. '' Jasper lui a dit en l'approchant lentement. Il s'est arrêté en face d'elle avec un regard furieux. Il se tenait suffisamment loin afin qu'elle ne voit pas son visage sous sa capuche, mais suffisamment proche pour être intimidant. Bella n'a pas reculé et Jasper s'est senti sourire en dépit de sa colère. Elle était incontestablement passionnée.

'' - Quand j'ai rencontré Charlie, il était un jeune agent et son rêve était d'épouser Renée et de protéger et servir la communauté. Oui, il aime Forks. Il était un homme heureux quand je l'ai rencontré, plein de vie et d'optimisme. Quand il a découvert que Renée était enceinte, il était tellement heureux qu'il était sur la lune. Il avait toujours voulu épouser Renée, il adorait cette femme. Il était tellement fier quand tu es née. Il a travaillé dur et mis de côté autant d'argent qu'il le pouvait parce qu'il savait que Renée n'était pas heureuse ici. Il avait projeté de faire un voyage avec elle une fois que tu serais suffisamment vieille. Quand le moment est arrivé, c'était trop tard, Renée lui a dit qu'elle partait. Il l'a suppliée, il lui a dit qu'il abandonnerait sa vie ici et voyagerait avec elle si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être mariée plus longtemps avec un petit flic de cette ville. Il lui a alors dit qu'il voulait ta garde. Elle lui a dit qu'il devrait se battre pour cela et que tu serais au milieu, qu'elle obtiendrait gain de cause. Elle lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas te faire choisir. Charlie a cédé parce qu'il sentait que tu étais plus proche de ta mère que de lui et il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. '' Jasper lui a dit d'une voix mordante alors qu'il tentait de s'empêcher de projeter sa colère pour ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

Les yeux de Bella s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Il a senti disparaître sa colère, bientôt remplacée par de la culpabilité. '' - Il... il n'envoyait rien pour nous aider. S'il nous aimait autant, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien envoyé pour nous aider ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à mes récitals ? ''

Jasper a grogné et s'est battu pour garder le contrôle. '' - Il a envoyé chaque centime de plus qu'il avait. Tu n'es pas idiote, Bella. Tu sais très certainement comment est ta mère avec l'argent. Charlie s'est privé à maintes reprises parce qu'elle avait dépensé l'argent qu'il envoyait pour prendre des cours ou faire des voyages au lieu de payer le loyer ou la nourriture. Je l'ai aidé à de nombreuses reprises. Quant à tes récitals, Renée avait l'habitude de lui en parler une fois qu'ils étaient passés et toi, quand lui en as-tu parlé Bella ? Je sais qu'il t'appelait chaque semaine, pourquoi ne savait-il rien à ce sujet ? ''

'' - J'étais nulle en danse. J'étais gênée. J'ai simplement pensé que Renée lui en avait parlé... '' Bella a dit en regardant ailleurs.

'' - Tu penses que ta vie est finie parce qu'Edward est parti ? Tu crois que la fausse famille des Cullen serait une meilleure famille pour toi ? Hé bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Bella, ils t'ont quittée, ils ne t'ont même pas dit qu'ils partaient. Voilà ce que Charlie a ressenti quand Renée t'a prise avec elle en le laissant ici. '' Jasper a dit en projetant les sentiments qu'il avait sentis venir de Charlie quand il l'avait trouvé en position fœtale après que Renée l'ait quitté. Bella a sursauté et est tombée à genoux. Des larmes sont tombées sur ses joues et elle a secoué la tête en dénégation.

'' - Crois-tu que les Cullen ressentent cela, là-bas en Alaska ? A demandé Jasper. Bella n'a rien répondu.

Il l'a regardée, attendant sa réaction. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Lentement, Bella s'est levée, a essuyé ses yeux et a redressé ses épaules. Elle se sentait déterminée, mais à quel sujet, Jasper n'était pas certain de le savoir. Elle est passé devant lui et a descendu les escaliers. Jasper l'a suivie, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle est allée directement vers Charlie qui se tenait près de la porte, attendant probablement le docteur Gérandy. Ils se sont regardés pendant quelques minutes.

'' - Papa. '' Bella a finalement dit en enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour lui donner une étreinte féroce. La bouche de Charlie a béé sous le choc, mais rapidement, il a mis ses bras autour d'elle et a caressé son dos.

'' - Je t'aime, Bells. '' Charlie a chuchoté.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, papa. '' Bella a répondu sans le lâcher.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

Bella était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait tristement par la fenêtre. Son père était assis dans un autre fauteuil et regardait la télévision en silence. Leur relation avait changé depuis les révélations de Jasper, mais elle était encore tendue. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir comment parler à l'autre.

Elle a soupiré de façon spectaculaire et a appuyé son front contre la vitre froide. Les Cullen lui manquaient. La grâce d'Alice entrant dans une pièce lui manquait, sa voix de lutin discutant de tout. Emmett jouant bruyamment à ses jeux vidéo pendant que Rose levait les yeux au ciel, mais souriant secrètement et avec amour à son compagnon. Esmé faisant cuire quelque chose pour une de ses nombreuses donations et Carlisle, quand il n'était pas au travail, était assis à son bureau en regardant son ordinateur. La maison Cullen avait été si animée qu'elle avait apprécié de rester assise là avec Edward et de les regarder pendant qu'ils interagissaient.

Bella a jeté un regard sur son père et l'a surpris la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle lui a donné un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle aurait voulu pouvoir être plus radieuse pour lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être comme les Cullen ou sa mère. Quelqu'un qui savait comment combler les vides au lieu d'être quelqu'un qui regardait et restait simplement à l'écart.

Elle a sursauté quand elle a entendu frapper à la porte.

'' - Je vais voir, papa. '' Elle a dit, reconnaissante pour la distraction.

Elle a ouvert la porte pour trouver un Jasper complètement trempé. Elle a levé les yeux vers sa capuche sombre, cherchant à avoir un bref aperçu de son visage. Son père lui en avait un peu parlé, il avait des cicatrices qui le gênaient et l'obligeaient à se cacher, mais cela l'avait rendue curieuse. Jasper a senti sa curiosité et a tourné la tête.

'' - Jasper ! '' Son père a dit, surprenant Bella. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Il a saisi le bras de Jasper et l'a tiré dans la maison avec impatience. Bella a regardé son père avec étonnement, mais les a suivis dans la salle à manger.

'' - Bella, j'ai un vêtement supplémentaire pour lui dans la chambre. Peux-tu aller le chercher pour lui. C'est le sweat à capuche gris au fond de mon placard. Et également une serviette, ce serait sympa. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella est restée là un moment, ne voulant pas partir. Elle espérait avoir un aperçu de lui. Elle a poussé un autre soupir dramatique avant de suivre la volonté de son père.

Elle a rapidement trouvé le sweat à capuche et a saisi une serviette. Elle s'est arrêtée avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger et elle a entendu parler son père.

'' - Elle m'a appelé papa, Jasper ! '' Son père a dit. Bella a souri, elle était contente de l'avoir rendu heureux. Elle avait même commencé à penser à lui comme papa dans son esprit au lieu de Charlie.

'' - Je t'ai dit qu'elle t'aimait, Charlie. Pourquoi étiez-vous tous les deux aussi soulagés de me voir quand je suis arrivé ? '' A demandé Jasper. Le sourire de Bella a quitté son visage. Charlie avait réellement pensé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

'' - Je ne suis pas Renée. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je sais qu'elle est mal et je veux l'aider, mais j'ai peur de lui dire quelque chose qui la fasse se sentir encore plus mal. Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant, alors je veille simplement sur elle. '' Charlie lui a dit l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

La mâchoire de Bella s'est ouverte à cette information. Elle n'avait jamais compris à quel point son père et elle étaient semblables. N'avait-elle pas pensé exactement la même chose avant l'arrivée de Jasper ? Elle a entendu Jasper grogner.

'' - Je te l'ai dit à maintes reprises que tu valais dix Renée. Tu es loyal et tu aimes profondément et de tout ton cœur. Bella est comme toi et vaut dix Edward. Il est temps que vous le réalisiez tous les deux. '' Jasper lui a dit et Bella savait qu'il avait senti qu'elle était là.

Bella est entrée dans la pièce en remettant à Jasper le sweat et la serviette. Il les a pris de ses mains puis est sorti. Elle l'a fixé pendant un moment en se mordant les lèvres. Il était différent des Cullen. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être mis en lumière. Ils étaient beaux et lumineux, même Esmé éclipsait tout le monde autour d'elle. Jasper semblait se fondre dans les ombres.

Son père s'est raclé la gorge et Bella s'est tournée vers lui. '' - Bella, veux-tu aller à Port-Angeles ? Nous pourrions aller au restaurant et nous arrêter à la librairie. ''

Bella lui a souri, elle savait qu'il préférait plutôt rester assis dans son fauteuil pour regarder n'importe quel sport dont c'était la saison. Il lui offrait cela. '' - J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des spaghettis ce soir. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Pourquoi n'enseignerais-tu pas à Charlie comment faire des spaghettis ? Il est temps qu'il apprenne à faire autre chose que du beurre d'arachide et des sandwiches à la confiture. '' Jasper a dit en entrant dans la pièce avec une nouvelle capuche sur la tête.

'' - Hé, j'aime le beurre d'arachide et la confiture. '' Charlie a dit sur la défensive.

'' - J'ai dit à Sam et Emily que tu feras la cuisine vendredi prochain. Ils amènent Paul, Jared et Jacob. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Charlie s'est figé et son humeur s'est gâté. '' - Il pense que Jacob... '' Il s'est tu et Jasper a fait un signe de tête.

'' - Est-ce que cela ne devait pas être terminé ? '' Charlie a demandé avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé sur le visage.

Bella les a regardés l'un après l'autre, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais inquiète. Jacob était un de ses meilleurs amis. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec Jacob ? '' Bella a demandé d'une voix empreinte de frayeur.

Jasper et Charlie se sont regardés, communiquant silencieusement.

'' - Bells, tu sais au sujet des Cullen et de Jasper, mais il y a plus de choses à Forks. En raison des Cullen, certains des Quileutes ont commencé à changer. Ils sont devenus des métamorphes capables de se transformer en très grands loups. Sam Uley a été le premier. Il a rencontré Jasper il y a quelques temps et ils ont développé une amitié. Jasper est le seul vampire que la tribu accepte. Jared et Paul ont commencé à se transformer quelques temps plus tard. Sam nous a dit que c'était le danger dû à la proximité de tellement de vampires qui avait provoqué leur transformation après de très longues années sans avoir de métamorphes dans la tribu. Nous avons pensé que le départ des Cullen ferait cesser ce phénomène. '' Charlie a dit. Bella le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

'' - Il est sûr au sujet de Jacob ? '' Charlie a demandé à Jasper.

'' - J'ai vérifié après que Sam m'ait parlé de sa préoccupation et je suis d'accord avec lui. Il vaut mieux lui dire avec moi près d'eux pour l'aider à se calmer. Je pense qu'il avait déjà commencé à se transformer avant le départ des Cullen. Espérons que plus personne ne se transformera. Bien que Paul semble apprécier d'être un loup. '' Jasper a dit avec un léger rire.

Charlie a souri. '' - As-tu joué à chat à nouveau ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a carrément ri. '' - C'est un bon entraînement pour eux et j'admets que c'est diablement amusant de les énerver. Ils deviennent un peu arrogants quand ils changent pour la première fois. ''

Bella s'est raclé la gorge. C'était étrange de voir Charlie rire et parler de ces choses étranges, mais c'était plutôt sympa. L'atmosphère entre les deux amis était tellement détendue qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de commencer également à se détendre.

'' - Prêt pour une leçon de cuisine, papa ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois embarrassé en face de Sam. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire.

'' - Hé bien, heu... je... Bells, j'avais un peu espéré que tu pourrais, euh... faire la cuisine pour moi ? '' Charlie l'a regardée avec espoir en lui demandant.

Bella a ri. '' - Les yeux de cocker ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Allez, je vais faire un expert de toi avant vendredi. ''

Ils se sont dirigés silencieusement dans la cuisine et Bella a commencé à sortir les ingrédients du réfrigérateur. Le silence s'est installé entre eux, mais avant que Bella ne puisse se sentir mal à l'aise, Jasper s'est assis au comptoir pour les regarder.

'' - Vas-tu simplement rester assis là et me regarder être humilié ? '' Charlie lui a demandé avec un regard ironique.

'' - Ouaip ! '' Jasper a répondu en riant.

'' - Oh, arrête d'en faire des tonnes. '' Bella a dit en riant alors qu'elle lui remettait un oignon et lui montrait comment le peler et le couper en dés.

Ils ont ri et ont parlé pendant toute la leçon. Elle en a appris plus sur les métamorphes et, bien qu'elle soit inquiète pour Jacob, elle s'est sentie mieux en étant informée. Elle en a également appris plus sur son père. Elle a été surprise par quelques-unes des histoires que Jasper a racontées. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son père était attentionné. Il aidait beaucoup de gens dans la communauté, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais dont Charlie se souciait. Il lui est apparu clairement ce soir-là que Charlie ressentait réellement de la fierté pour sa ville et qu'il travaillait dur pour aider et garder les gens qui vivaient ici en sécurité.

Bella a souri, plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit en pensant à toute la soirée. Elle s'était amusée et n'avait pas regardé dehors pendant qu'elle riait et parlait avec Jasper et son père. Pendant quelques temps dans la soirée, elle s'était sentie brillante et amusante. C'était une sensation agréable.

Elle a regardé sa commode et a vu la fougère toujours posée dessus. Elle irait voir Jasper demain pour la lui donner finalement. Elle n'avait pas seulement des excuses à lui faire à présent mais, également des remerciements, même si cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour l'avoir aidée à retrouver son père. Elle s'est endormie avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Jasper se tenait debout dans un coin du porche et regardait dans la forêt. Bella approchait pour une raison quelconque et il pouvait sentir ses émotions à une distance supérieure à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était nerveuse et excitée. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quel était son objectif en venant le voir.

Elle est finalement apparue devant ses yeux, elle tenait une petite fougère en face d'elle. Elle portait un sourire nerveux et Jasper a enfoncé ses mains au fond de ses poches, sa nervosité semblant l'affecter.

'' - Je... hum... je suis venue te donner cela. '' Bella a dit en posant la fougère sur un endroit de la balustrade qui n'avait pas de plantes en fleur.

'' - Hum... merci ? '' Jasper a dit, pas certain de savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

'' - Au début, je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir frappé. '' Elle a dit les yeux baissés, la culpabilité montant en elle. '' - Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné et puis j'ai voulu te remercier de m'avoir donné des coups de pied au cul pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu m'as rendu mon père. Une fougère n'est pas vraiment suffisante, mais... je te remercie. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper l'a simplement dévisagée. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, les deux dernières fois qu'ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient engueulés. Il ne l'aimait pas et elle semblait ne pas l'aimer non plus.

Bella s'est raclé la gorge avec nervosité et a commencé à s'éloigner à reculons de son porche. ''- Hé bien, je suppose que je devrais rentrer. '' Elle a dit un peu tristement.

Jasper l'a regardée un instant alors qu'elle se retournait et commençait à s'éloigner. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il a tendu la main et a appelé son nom. Elle s'est retournée et l'a regardé, un peu surprise.

'' - Veux-tu marcher un peu ? Je pourrais t'en dire plus sur ton père. '' Jasper a dit en espérant qu'elle refuse. Que diable faisait-il ? Il ne l'aimait pas et même s'il l'avait fait, il avait suffisamment d'amis, il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir plus. S'il devenait ami avec elle et que par la suite elle voyait son visage, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter si elle le regardait avec horreur.

'' - Euh... d'accord, mais je préfère parler de toi. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper a descendu les escaliers et a commencé à marcher dans les bois vers un sentier où il aimait se promener et qui serait plus facile pour elle. Elle l'a suivi. Sa nervosité a commencé à s'alléger et par conséquent, la sienne également. Il a senti sa curiosité, mais elle n'a rien dit pendant qu'ils marchaient. Habituellement, Jasper aimait regarder dans les bois et profiter de sa beauté, mais actuellement, il était distrait. Il l'a conduite vers un tronc d'arbre tombé et lui a fait signe de s'asseoir. Elle s'est installée et a tapoté le tronc à côté d'elle, lui indiquant qu'il devait également s'asseoir. Jasper a secoué la tête et s'est assis en face d'elle, suffisamment dans l'ombre afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, mais suffisamment proche pour rendre la conversation confortable.

'' - Alors, comment est la vie en Arizona ? '' Jasper a finalement demandé. Bella a eu l'air un peu surprise par sa question, mais a tout de même souri.

'' - Chaud. J'aime la chaleur, peut-être pas tout le monde, mais moi si. '' Elle a dit.

'' - Avais-tu beaucoup d'amis que tu as dû laisser derrière toi ? '' Il a demandé, se demandant si c'était la raison de sa tristesse lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici le premier jour.

'' - Non, j'étais une espèce de monstre. Ma mère était ma meilleure amie. '' Bella a dit avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Jasper a penché la tête sur le côté et a commencé à lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec sa mère. Bella lui a répondu volontiers, lui racontant les nombreux efforts différents de sa mère et son comportement enfantin. Cependant, Bella l'aimait visiblement et Jasper commençait à se faire une idée de ce qu'avait été sa vie. Bella avait été l'adulte. Elle s'était occupée de Renée et, par voie de conséquence, n'avait pas été autorisée à avoir une vie pour elle-même. Elle aurait dû avoir des amis de son âge, mais sa mère s'était accaparée de son temps libre avec ses propres activités et ses besoins. Jasper a commencé à grogner, surprenant Bella qui lui parlait d'un cours de parachutisme que Renée leur avait fait prendre à toutes les deux.

'' - Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais. '' Jasper a grogné.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' Bella a demandé avec un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Jasper a réprimé sa colère. '' - Elle t'a volé ta vie. Elle t'a forcée à être sa compagne et t'a tenue à l'écart des gens de ton âge. Elle t'a repoussée dans l'ombre pour nourrir son propre ego, ce qui en retour, a détruit le tien. ''

Bella s'est levée, sa propre colère se levant. '' - Tu as tort, elle m'a ouvert l'esprit à tellement de choses, m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles expériences et m'a aidée à grandir et à devenir une personne responsable. '' Bella a défendu sa mère.

'' - Dans toutes ces activités, est-elle venue avec toi sur une de celles qui t'intéressaient ? La danse ? Le parachutisme ? La poterie ? La course de fond ? Bella, je te connais à peine et je sais que tu n'as rien d'une athlète, comment se fait-il que ta mère ne le sache pas ? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas fait rejoindre toutes les deux un club de lecture ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Comment sais-tu que j'aime les livres ? '' A murmuré Bella avec surprise.

'' - Hé bien, à part le fait que j'ai vu tes livres très usés, ton père me l'a dit. Il me demandait souvent mon opinion sur les bons livres à t'acheter. '' Jasper a dit.

Bella s'est assise en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. '' - Elle n'y a pas pensé. Elle m'aime et je l'aime. '' A dit Bella en regardant sur le côté et non en face d'elle. '' - Je sais cela, Bella, je suis un empathe, tu t'en souviens ? '' A-t-il dit en montrant sa tête. '' - Elle t'a blessée, cependant. '' Il a levé les mains. ''- Sans le vouloir. '' A-t-il ajouté.

'' - Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Pendant que je t'observais, je t'ai vue avec Edward dans la clairière. Tu étais tellement belle que cela m'a presque fait mal de te regarder, assise-là, avec le soleil brillant dans tes cheveux et des fleurs sauvages tout autour de toi. J'ai senti ton amour pour Edward et j'ai été jaloux que tu l'aimes autant. J'aimerais que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer comme cela. Tu aimes si profondément... '' Jasper a dit avant de se taire quand il a remarqué qu'elle rougissait.

Bella s'est raclé la gorge. '' - Euh... nous étions censés parler de toi. '' Elle a déclaré avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le tronc.

Jasper a ri. '' - Que veux-tu savoir ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Comment vivais-tu quand tu étais humain ? Quand as-tu été transformé ? Comment as-tu vécu ta vie en tant que vampire avant d'arriver ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir à Forks ? '' Bella a demandé d'une seule traite.

'' - J'étais un garçon normal qui vivait à Houston au Texas. J'étais arrogant. Ma beauté et mon charme me permettaient d'avoir tout ce que je voulais. Je pense que j'utilisais peut-être une pointe de mon don même alors sans le savoir. Je n'en ai pas profité cependant. Je ressentais trop de compassion pour les autres pour en tirer avantage. J'ai rejoint l'armée confédérée alors que j'avais dix-sept ans. Je voulais protéger ma maison et ma famille. J'étais jeune et impétueux et j'avais confiance en mes capacités. J'ai été le plus jeune major de l'armée confédérée. '' A-t-il dit avec fierté.

'' - J'ai rencontré Maria et ses sœurs après avoir évacué des personnes de Galveston. Elle m'a transformé pour l'aider à retrouver les territoires qu'elle avait perdus. '' Jasper s'est arrêté comme s'il se souvenait de la douleur de la modification, de la confusion quand il s'était réveillé en ayant tellement soif...

'' - Mon don ne faisait pas très bon ménage avec ma soif, je l'ai donc mis en veille. Je l'ai ignoré et je suis devenu un monstre. '' Jasper a serré le poing et a laissé tomber sa tête de honte. Bella n'a rien dit et il n'a senti aucune crainte ni jugement de sa part. Elle était un peu comme son père.

'' - Maria était ma maîtresse et je croyais qu'elle était à mes pieds. '' Il a senti une pointe de jalousie venir de Bella et cela l'a abasourdi pendant un moment. Il a secoué ses pensées, décidant qu'il avait mal interprété son émotion, cela devait seulement être le dégoût. '' - Elle a commencé à prendre un autre nouveau-né comme amant. Elle le faisait de temps en temps, mais cette fois, elle m'a ignoré et je n'ai pas aimé cela. J'ai pensé à la rendre jalouse. '' Jasper a eu un rire d'autodérision.

''- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir si elle était jalouse ou tout simplement furieuse. Elle m'a torturé et m'a marqué avant de m'ignorer ensuite. J'ai quitté les armées du sud et j'ai vagabondé un peu jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cette femme-vampire dans un petit restaurant. Sa réaction à mes cicatrices... '' Jasper s'est tu, la souffrance toujours fraîche dans son esprit.

''- Je suis venu ici pour éviter de rencontrer les gens. Mon don avait refait surface et il m'était impossible de chasser les humains. J'ai commencé à ne boire que des animaux et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais faire de mal à un être pensant. J'ai rencontré Charlie alors qu'il répondait à un appel. Il m'a sauvé de la solitude. Je lui dois beaucoup. '' Jasper a dit. Il a été surpris quand il a senti la petite main chaude de Bella se poser timidement sur la sienne. Il a retiré sa main.

'' - Excuse-moi. '' Bella a dit avec embarras. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée de son tronc pour s'approcher de lui.

'' - C'est bien, je ne suis pas habitué à être touché. Quand je suis devenu un vampire, je n'ai été touché que pendant les combats ou lors des rapports sexuels, jamais par bienveillance, compassion ou amour. Charlie a tapoté mon dos et m'a donné une accolade une fois ou deux par amitié, mais aucun de nous n'est du genre à rechercher les contacts physiques. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella s'est raclé la gorge, son embarras disparaissant. '' - Je voulais te montrer de la compassion. ''

'' - Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis un monstre. Les cicatrices montrent simplement ce qui est à l'intérieur. '' Jasper a dit en baissant la tête. Il a senti sa main sur son dos et a senti sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

'' - Tu n'es pas un monstre. '' Elle lui a dit doucement.

Jasper l'a laissée le tenir un peu, se complaisant dans la sensation de chaleur qu'elle lui donnait.

'' - Il commence à faire sombre, je devrais te ramener chez toi. '' A-t-il dit doucement. Il ne voulait pas rompre le charme, mais il savait que Charlie allait s'inquiéter.

Elle s'est levée et lui tendu la main. Il l'a regardée pendant un moment avant de tendre le bras et de mettre une de ses mains meurtries dans sa main parfaite. Il s'est levé et l'a regardée en espérant qu'il fasse trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage et avec l'espoir qu'elle ne sursauterait pas à la sensation des cicatrices sur sa main.

'' - Je voudrais que nous soyons amis. '' Bella a dit.

Il ne devrait réellement pas, son cercle d'amis n'avait cessé de croître, même s'il avait essayé de l'arrêter. D'abord, seulement Charlie, puis Sam et Emily. Paul et Jared avaient rejoint le groupe et maintenant Bella le lui demandait... Il a baissé les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées.

'' - J'aimerais ça. '' Il lui a dit la vérité.

Ils ont marché ensemble vers son domicile, aucun d'eux ne lâchant l'autre.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

Bella a penché sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper et a serré son bras doucement. Elle avait pensé que c'était la chose la plus triste dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché. Elle était résolue à le toucher aussi souvent qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle lui tenait la main, posait sa tête sur son épaule, l'étreignait étroitement, toujours de manière amicale, mais elle espérait qu'elle lui transmettait la chaleur de ses sentiments pour lui. Bella a souri intérieurement. Il était empathe, il savait comment elle se sentait, à quel point elle tenait à son amitié, respectait sa force et lui était reconnaissante pour sa compassion.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait surmonté l'abandon des Cullen sans lui. Il lui avait rendu son père. Sa suggestion d'apprendre à Charlie comment faire la cuisine avait été une source d'inspiration. Ils avaient pu parler pendant qu'ils travaillaient comme ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire auparavant. Elle avait pu en apprendre plus sur son père et lui avait pu en apprendre plus sur elle. Charlie l'avait même emmenée avec lui pendant certaines de ses missions de bienfaisances. Auparavant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Charlie prenait soin de sa communauté et combien il était réellement respecté. Bella était plutôt fière de son père.

Jasper était devenu son meilleur ami. Il semblait avoir un sixième sens qui lui disait quand les Cullen lui manquaient parce qu'il lui changeait les idées quand elle commençait à broyer du noir. Il l'empêchait de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

'' - Il faut que je rentre à la maison. '' Elle a chuchoté, mais elle n'a pas bougé.

Si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait le toucher. Cela l'aidait à moins regretter Edward. Ce n'était pas qu'il était comme Edward, mise à part la froideur de sa peau, il y avait peu de similitude entre les deux vampires. La peau d'Edward était dure et lisse comme le marbre. Jasper... sa peau était rugueuse et anguleuse, marquée par la vie... par les difficultés et la douleur, par le courage et le sacrifice, par le désir et l'envie.

Bella a frissonné un peu à ses pensées, elle s'est penchée et a passé ses doigts sur les cicatrices de sa main, se demandant quelles histoires les cicatrices racontaient. Jasper avait honte d'elles, il lui disait souvent qu'il avait été un vampire égoïste et cruel. Bella trouvait cela difficile à croire, il s'était peut-être un peu perdu dans un monde de cruauté et d'autosatisfaction, mais cela n'était pas sa véritable personnalité. Elle le savait au fond de son cœur, le connaissait dans son cœur.

Elle s'est assise près de lui, un peu surprise par ses pensées. Elle a regardé son visage, à la recherche d'un signe qu'il avait peut-être surpris ce qu'elle pensait. Comme d'habitude, son visage était caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche, son visage tourné de l'autre côté d'elle. Il était expert dans l'art de se dissimuler et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à avoir un aperçu de son visage. C'était frustrant.

Elle a tendu la main à nouveau et a senti une petite vague de plaisir venir de lui. Parfois, quand elle le touchait, il projetait pour lui faire savoir que son contact lui plaisait. Elle a souri et s'est penchée en arrière contre lui.

'' - Je sais que mon père est ton meilleur ami, mais je pense que tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. '' Bella lui a dit en regardant le ruisseau devant lequel ils étaient assis.

'' - Je suis heureux que nous ayons appris à nous connaître, Belly¹. '' Il a dit et Bella a frappé son bras.

''- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. '' Elle a dit en souriant quand elle l'a entendu rire.

'' - Ne me dis pas qu'aucun enfant à l'école primaire ne t'a taquinée et ne t'a pas appelée ainsi. '' Il a dit, toujours en riant.

'' - Hé bien, peut-être quelques-uns des garçons les plus méchants. '' Bella a dit.

'' - J'étais très certainement ce genre de garçon, j'ai tiré ma part de tresses. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a ri en imaginant un garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés tirant sur les tresses des filles puis se mettre à rire avant de partir en courant. '' - Je suis certaine que tu devais être un véritable vaurien. '' Elle a dit.

Jasper a éclaté de rire et Bella a été émerveillée par ce bruit. Elle aimait son rire. Il était riche et profond et semblait venir des profondeurs de son être. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Edward rire comme cela. Emmett, parfois, mais aucun des autres Cullen ne le faisait.

Comme d'habitude, penser à Edward a cassé l'ambiance. Elle s'est demandé ce qu'il faisait à présent. Était-il avec une jolie femme-vampire ? Ou flirtait-il avec une autre étudiante naïve ? Se languissait-il d'elle ? Non, il ne le ferait pas. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle pour l'éternité. Il avait pourtant semblé être inquiet pour sa sécurité. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi faible... Si elle avait été plus jolie . _Si elle avait été un vampire,_ Bella a pensé avec un soupir.

'' - Jasper, pourrais-tu me transformer ? Faire de moi un vampire ? '' A demandé Bella.

Si elle était un vampire et si par la suite Edward revenait, il pourrait peut-être l'aimer. Elle a regardé Jasper alors qu'il se figeait à ses côtés. Même si Edward ne revenait jamais, ce ne serait pas si terrible d'être un vampire, si elle était avec Jasper. _Ils pourraient être de véritables amis pour la vie_, a-t-elle pensé avec un petit rire qu'elle a à peine contenu. Bien sûr, elle voudrait que Charlie se joigne à eux. Ils pourraient vivre à Forks pour l'éternité avec les métamorphes, protégeant cette petite communauté qu'elle en était arrivée à aimer autant que le reste d'entre eux le faisait. Ce ne serait pas la vie qu'elle avait envisagée quand elle voulait rejoindre les Cullen, mais pour de nombreuses raisons, ce serait mieux.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Jasper a demandé d'une voix rauque.

Bella l'a regardé avec surprise, elle ne pouvait voir que l'arrière de sa capuche alors qu'il s'était détourné d'elle. Il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'elle soit un vampire. Il pensait peut-être à elle de la même façon qu'Edward le faisait, elle était suffisante pendant quelques temps, mais pas pour l'éternité.

Bella a baissé les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de lui demander. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer un rejet de Jasper, cela ruinerait son amitié avec Charlie. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre Charlie et Jasper.

Bella s'est levée et a commencé à dépoussiérer son jean. '' - Je voulais seulement être capable de te botter le cul au football. '' Elle lui a dit avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait surpris parce qu'il a tourné son regard vers elle. Elle a enterré au fond d'elle ses insécurités.

'' - Je suis fatiguée de jouer à la majorette quand tu joues au football avec les métamorphes. Emmett m'a dit que les nouveau-nés sont extrêmement forts et juste une fois, j'aimerais effacer ce sourire chauvin du visage de Paul. '' Elle continuait à essayer de contrôler ses émotions. Sa réaction lui avait fait mal.

Il s'est levé et lui a tendu la main. Elle l'a prise et ils ont commencé à marcher vers sa maison.

'' - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais le plaquer plus durement vendredi prochain. '' Jasper a dit. '' - Mais si tu veux réellement t'en prendre à lui, ne le laisse pas avoir une part de la tarte d'Emily et fais en sorte qu'il te regarde pendant que tu la mangeras en face de lui. ''

'' - Ooooh, ça c'est méchant ! '' Bella a dit en riant. Les métamorphes adoraient leur nourriture. Emily, Charlie et elle passaient le plus clair de la journée du vendredi à préparer et faire cuire le repas pour le retour des garçons. Les métamorphes mangeaient avec voracités. Bella prenait ses précautions et faisait en sorte de manger avant leur arrivée sinon elle n'avait rien.

La meute venait chaque vendredi leur rendre visite. Quand il y avait du soleil, ils faisaient souvent un barbecue, mais le football était un élément essentiel, qu'il y ait de la pluie ou du soleil. Ils avaient même joué dans la neige. Les éléments ne dérangeaient pas les métamorphes ni Jasper. Elle avait surpris Charlie les regarder d'un air rêveur à quelques reprises. Elle connaissait cette impression de découvrir à quel point ils étaient étonnants à regarder et les enviaient.

Ils ont atteint le porche trop rapidement. '' - Bonne nuit, Jasper. '' Elle a dit un peu tristement. Elle détestait le quitter. Il maintenait la plupart de ses insécurités et de sa tristesse à distance.

Jasper l'a surprise en levant la main pour la poser tendrement sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative du contact, c'était toujours elle qui le faisait. C'était une première. Son toucher était rêche, mais doux et elle s'est sentie se pencher dans sa paume.

'' - Bonne nuit, Belly. '' Il a dit avant de disparaître avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle a ri avant de secouer la tête et rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

Jasper a couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il l'avait touchée... avait voulu l'embrasser. Il a frappé un arbre alors qu'il s'enfuyait et a senti un moment de satisfaction devant la destruction qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Si elle pouvait tout simplement arrêter de le toucher. Il aimait qu'elle le touche, mais détestait également cela, le désirait et le redoutait. Elle le touchait si tendrement, sentait ses cicatrices, mais ne le lâchait pas. Elle suivait leur contour presque avec révérence. Elle lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose de tellement mauvais. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ?

Il s'est arrêté et a grimpé dans un grand arbre, s'asseyant dans les branches supérieures, il a levé les yeux dans le ciel nuageux. Elle était tellement gentille, amusante, intelligente et compatissante. Elle était parfaite en tout point et il tombait amoureux. Il a laissé tomber son visage entre ses mains.

Cet amour était condamné. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme il l'aimait. Et même si par miracle, elle voyait son visage et ne fuyait pas loin de lui avec horreur, elle aimait Edward. Même dans son esprit, il a grogné au nom du garçon.

Cela avait été une bonne soirée. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble pendant des heures, parfois en parlant, d'autres fois en silence. Elle avait caressé sa main et il avait senti des sentiments chaleureux venir d'elle. Il savait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui. C'était de l'amitié, une amitié puissante, mais ce n'était seulement que cela.

De temps à autre, elle ressentait une étincelle de désir pour lui, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Il était un vampire après tout, un vampire avec des cicatrices, mais un vampire tout de même. Même cette femme-vampire qu'il avait croisée dans ce restaurant il y avait si longtemps avait ressenti du désir pour lui. Cela faisait partie du fait d'être un vampire, tu attirais le sexe opposé.

Cela faisait quatre mois que les Cullen étaient partis et il commençait à espérer qu'elle s'en remettait, mais elle lui avait demandé de la transformer. Jasper a secoué la tête. Il avait senti son insécurité quand elle le lui avait demandé et elle ressentait seulement de l'insécurité quand elle pensait aux Cullen, à Edward en particulier.

Il a grogné, faisant fuir les quelques oiseaux qui n'étaient pas déjà envolés loin de lui. Parfois, il voulait chasser ce petit bâtard et lui faire payer pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Bella.

Jasper a appuyé sa tête contre l'arbre et s'est calmé lentement. Il n'avait pas le droit de blâmer Edward, il ne pensait pas que le garçon avait voulu faire du mal à Bella volontairement. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble.

La tristesse est tombée sur lui à nouveau. Il n'était pas suffisamment bien pour elle non plus et il avait besoin de contrôler les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de lui faire du mal. Elle méritait un prince, pas un monstre.

* * *

Charlie a entendu Bella entrer dans la maison et a éteint la télévision. Il faisait un point d'honneur de lui parler avant d'aller dormir. C'était encore maladroit par moments, mais ils commençaient réellement à se reconnecter et Charlie n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait finalement sa fille.

Elle est entrée dans le salon et s'est assise dans le canapé en mettant sa tête dans sa main.

'' - Quel est le problème, Bells ? '' Il a demandé en espérant qu'elle ne pensait pas à Edward.

'' - J'ai demandé à Jasper s'il pouvait me transformer. '' Elle a dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Charlie s'est rapidement repris. '' - Pourquoi ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Pendant un bref instant, j'ai pensé que si Edward revenait et que j'étais un vampire, il pourrait vouloir de moi. '' Elle a dit en regardant par la fenêtre. Charlie était content qu'elle ne le regardait pas, elle n'a donc pas pu voir son froncement de sourcils. Quelles qu'avaient été toutes les bonnes pensées qu'il avait eues au sujet des Cullen et d'Edward, elles avaient disparu depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Bella.

'' - Mais une des autres raisons est que j'avais cette vision où toi et moi étant tous les deux devenus des vampires et vivant ici pour l'éternité avec les métamorphes et Jasper, protégeant et prenant soin de Forks. '' Bella a dit, cette fois, elle l'a regardé et Charlie a pu voir en regardant ses yeux que cette raison était plus importante que celle de revoir Edward.

'' - C'est une belle vision, Bells. '' Il a dit avec un sourire.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il pensait au sujet de devenir un vampire. Cela lui permettrait de protéger sa ville adorée bien plus efficacement et cela lui permettrait de rester avec Bella et Jasper pour l'éternité, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'être un vampire. Bien que Jasper ait un contrôle incroyable, il avait traversé l'enfer pour y arriver. Jasper lui avait expliqué à quel point c'était difficile de se priver de sang humain et Charlie était un policier, le chef de la police. Cela le tuerait de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

En regardant le magnifique sourire de Bella, il savait cependant qu'il ne lui refuserait rien. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il se joindrait à elle. Le sourire de Bella a quitté son visage pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

''- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Jasper n'a pas été content avec cette idée. '' Elle lui a dit en baissant la tête.

Hé bien, c'était déroutant. Jasper avait demandé plusieurs fois à Charlie s'il voulait être transformé. Il l'avait pratiquement supplié parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte. Charlie savait que Jasper avait des sentiments puissants pour Bella, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la transformer ?

'' - Tu lui as dit que tu voulais être transformée ? '' Charlie a demandé pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai raconté une histoire tirée par les cheveux sur mon envie de battre Paul au football. '' Bella lui a dit.

'' - Bells. '' Charlie l'a doucement réprimandée.

'' - Il s'est raidi immédiatement quand je lui ai demandé, papa. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter s'il m'avait rejetée comme... '' Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase, mais Charlie savait de qui elle parlait.

'' - Bells, il pense probablement que tu veux être transformée pour Edward et franchement, plus personne n'aime ce gamin aujourd'hui. La meute a promis de lui botter le cul si jamais il revenait et Jasper a dû se retenir à plusieurs reprises de lui courir après pour lui donner une leçon. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - C'est vrai ? '' Bella a demandé avec surprise.

Charlie a ri. '' - Nous sommes tous très protecteur envers toi, Bells. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a rougi, mais a souri.

'' - Je pense que tu aurais dû dire à Jasper ce que tu pensais quand tu lui as demandé. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Je ne peux pas faire cela. '' Elle lui a dit d'une voix alarmée. '' - Il est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre. '' Bella a terminé.

'' - Jasper n'est pas Edward. Il ne va pas te quitter simplement parce que tu veux être transformée. '' Charlie a dit pour essayer de la raisonner.

'' - Laisse tomber, papa, s'il te plaît ! '' Elle l'a supplié, une réelle crainte dans les yeux.

Charlie a secoué la tête en signe d'exaspération, mais a accepté.

Bella a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement avant d'embrasser son père et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Charlie l'a regardée quitter la pièce en pensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait que Jasper était tombé amoureux de sa fille, mais il commençait à soupçonner que Bella commençait également à tomber amoureuse de Jasper. Il s'est mis à sourire, il pourrait peut-être leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

* * *

**1\. Belly : ventre.**

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

'' - Tu sais, Bells, cela ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de cours d'autodéfense et si c'est Jasper qui t'apprenait, ce serait mieux. '' Charlie a dit sans tourner les yeux de l'oignon qu'il coupait.

Bella a résisté à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, Charlie n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que Jasper était un saint et à quel point il serait un petit ami parfait pour une femme chanceuse. Elle a souri un peu, Charlie était aussi subtil qu'un coup de batte de base-ball sur la tête.

'' - Je suppose qu'il serait un bon professeur. '' Elle a dit diplomatiquement en épluchant les pommes de terre.

'' - Génial ! '' Charlie a dit avec enthousiasme. '' - Je lui dirai que tu veux commencer ce samedi. Ensuite, il pourrait peut-être t'emmener à Port-Angeles. Il a dit qu'il voulait trouver de nouveaux livres à lire. Tu pourrais peut-être lui faire des suggestions. ''

Bella a laissé échapper un gémissement. '' - Écoute, papa, il n'y a aucun moyen que Jasper soit intéressé par moi et même s'il l'était, j'ai encore des sentiments pour Edward. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui. J'aime Jasper, mais nous sommes seulement des amis ! '' A-t-elle terminé avec sévérité.

Elle a échappé à ce qu'il allait dire par un coup à la porte. Elle a posé sa pomme de terre et son économe, s'est essuyée les mains et s'est précipitée à la porte.

'' - Emily ! '' Elle a salué la jeune femme en la tirant dans une étreinte. Sam est passé devant elles pour entrer dans la maison avec un commentaire sur l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine. Paul et Jared se sont précipités derrière lui pour essayer de se diriger vers la cuisine. Bella a ri, mais a laissé son père les empêcher de prendre n'importe quel morceau de nourriture. Jacob est apparu ensuite, mais il s'est arrêté auprès des femmes et a regardé Bella.

'' - Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ? '' Il a demandé avec un sourire.

Bella s'est agitée inconfortablement. Jacob était un ami d'enfance, mais dernièrement, il semblait vouloir plus et Bella ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Elle a été sauvée par Jasper qui a pris la place de Jacob en jouant des épaules.

'' - Hé Belly, comment s'est déroulé ton examen ? '' Il a demandé en entrant dans le salon.

Bella a laissé échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le frapper pour l'avoir appelée par ce surnom qu'elle redoutait ou l'embrasser pour l'avoir sauvée des étreintes trop affectueuses de Jacob. Elle a décidé de laisser tomber pour cette fois et a souri avant de prendre sa main pour le conduire à la cuisine.

'' - Un A bien sûr. '' Elle lui a répondu avec une certaine fierté.

Emily les a suivis avec un sourire. Bella l'aimait beaucoup, elle était un peu timide, mais elle l'écoutait réellement quand elle lui parlait. Elle était chaleureuse et compatissante. Jasper a lâché sa main et s'est dirigé vers Charlie. Ils ont commencé à discuter pendant que Bella épluchait de nouveau ses pommes de terre. Emily a saisi un couteau et a commencé à l'aider.

'' - Alors, comment vas-tu ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Bien. '' Emily a dit, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas en accord avec sa réponse.

'' - Leah ne veut toujours pas te parler ? '' Elle a demandé.

Emily n'a pas répondu, mais elle a baissé la tête. Bella a pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

'' - Cela va s'arranger. '' Elle lui a dit doucement.

'' - Je me sens tellement coupable. '' Emily a chuchoté.

Bella s'est reculée et l'a regardée dans les yeux. '' - Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ni toi ni Sam n'auraient pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé. '' Elle lui a dit d'une voix ferme.

''' - Je sais, c'est seulement que nous étions si proches... '' A murmuré Emily.

'' - Papa a suggéré que Jasper me donne des cours d'autodéfense. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire ironique pour essayer de changer de sujet et remonter le moral de son amie. Elle a été récompensée par un éclat de rire.

'' - Il essaye toujours d'arranger les choses pour vous connecter ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec un grand sourire.

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel et a hoché la tête.

''- Tu sais, Bella, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Je pense que Jasper et toi feriez un très bon couple. '' Emily lui a dit, toujours souriante.

Bella a écarté son commentaire d'un geste. '' - Jasper est trop bien pour moi et je ne suis pas encore remise du départ d'Edward. '' Elle a dit en retournant à sa tâche. Elle a vu Emily secouer la tête du coin de l'œil, mais elle l'a ignorée.

* * *

Jasper faisait les cent pas sur son porche. Bella devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il savait que Charlie essayait de les mettre en relation, mais il était d'accord avec lui. Bella avait réellement besoin d'apprendre un peu d'autodéfense. Il y avait d'autres danger dans le monde que seulement les vampires et les métamorphes et il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle soit capable de se défendre elle-même. Il avait abordé ce sujet avec Charlie auparavant, mais il avait suggéré une inscription à des cours. Charlie avait affirmé que Jasper serait plus que capable de lui donner des conseils qu'aucuns instructeurs humains ne pourraient lui donner.

Il a remis sa capuche en la sentant approcher, veillant à couvrir son visage. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Emily vendredi dernier. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il était trop bien pour elle ? Il avait compris pourquoi elle ne s'était pas encore remise d'Edward. Bella aimait profondément et ne pouvait pas supprimer tout simplement cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle pensait qu'il était trop bien pour elle. Il devrait peut-être lui laisser voir son visage, lui laisser voir le monstre qu'il était réellement ? Elle comprendrait peut-être alors qu'elle était trop bien pour lui ?

Il a été sorti de sa rêverie par les émotions qui arrivaient vers lui. Il a souri, sachant que c'était Bella. Elle était nerveuse et excitée. Il s'est arrêté et l'a attendue.

Elle a souri alors qu'elle approchait du porche. Son sourire s'est élargi quand elle a vu la fougère qu'elle lui avait donnée toujours verte et en pleine croissance. Jasper est resté sans voix pendant un moment. Comment faisait-elle pour rendre un pantalon de jogging et un sweat à capuche aussi sexy ? Il s'est secoué mentalement et a descendu du perron.

'' - Alors, que vas-tu m'enseigner, Sensei ? '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourcil levé et un sourire. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

'' - Pour commencer, je vais te donner cela. '' Il a dit en lui tendant un sifflet contre le viol. Elle l'a pris en le toisant avec scepticisme.

'' - Je veux que tu le portes en permanence. La plupart des êtres surnaturels ont une audition améliorée et souffler dans cela va les neutraliser pendant un court laps de temps, nous donnant, je l'espère, suffisamment de temps pour venir à ton aide. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Combien de temps cela va-t-il me donner ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Le temps varie en fonction de la sensibilité de l'ouïe. Peu de temps pour un vampire, mais c'est réellement la seule chance que tu as si tu rencontres un vampire hostile, soit moi soit les métamorphes viendront t'aider. Le sifflet nous fera savoir que tu es en danger et nous laissera environ deux minutes pour arriver jusqu'à toi. '' Jasper lui a dit. Ce n'était pas beaucoup de temps, mais comme il l'avait dit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pourrait faire si elle croisait un vampire sans aucun d'eux avec elle.

Bella a roulé le sifflet pendant un moment entre ses doigts avant de mettre le cordon autour de son cou. Jasper a été émerveillé pendant un moment de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

'' - Vas-tu m'apprendre des mouvements de combat ? '' Elle a demandé, de toute évidence excitée.

'' - Bien sûr. '' A répondu Jasper. '' - Nous allons devoir commencer par les bases, mais grâce à mon enseignement, tu sauras botter des culs. '' Il lui a dit avec un petit sourire.

Elle n'a pas réagi comme il l'avait pensé, l'insécurité l'a submergée.

Jasper a grogné. '' - Tu penses à Edward. '' Il lui a dit. Il savait que lorsqu'elle pensait à Edward, ses insécurités remontaient et il détestait cela.

'' - Non. '' A murmuré Bella en détournant les yeux. '' - J'ai pensé à quel point tu étais gracieux et puissant et à quel point je vais me mettre dans l'embarras.

Jasper a été abasourdi. Il la faisait se sentir embarrassée ? Il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il a saisi doucement son épaule. '' - Bella, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas cela. Tu ne dois jamais te sentir gênée auprès de moi. Tu es parfaite, belle et forte, intérieurement et extérieurement. J'ai des cicatrices intérieurement et extérieurement. '' Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir à quel point elle était supérieure à lui ?

'' - Tu as des cicatrices, mais cela ne te rend pas laid et ne fait pas de toi un monstre. '' Bella lui a dit en mettant sa main sur la sienne. '' - Cela te rend beau. '' Elle a terminé avec un murmure.

Jasper l'a regardée abasourdi. Elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ? Il était peut-être temps de lui montrer exactement ce qu'il était ? Il a posé les mains sur sa capuche, débattant avec lui-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense du mal d'elle-même, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre non plus. Une brise a envoyé son odeur vers lui et Jasper a inspiré profondément. Elle sentait tellement bon... Il a secoué sa tête et a décidé d'attendre pour lui montrer.

'' - Viens, nous allons commencer. '' Il a dit d'un ton bourru alors qu'il la conduisait dans un endroit dégagé devant son porche.

* * *

Bella faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Où diable était Charlie ? Ils étaient censés sortir pour aller au restaurant ce soir. Il l'avait même convaincue de porter une robe. Une soirée père et fille, avait-il dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours voulu en avoir une, ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter.

Elle a entendu frapper à la porte et elle a sursauté. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle a ouvert la porte et a trouvé Jasper debout sur le porche, tenant un sac plein de quelque chose qui sentait délicieusement bon.

Bella a froncé les sourcils, alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prévu de faire quelque chose avec lui. Comme il ne disait rien, Bella lui a demandé.

'' - Je ne me souviens pas avoir prévu de faire quelque chose avec toi. Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée, mais Charlie m'emmène dîner au restaurant. '' Elle lui a dit un peu troublée.

'' - Tu es magnifique. '' Jasper lui a dit d'une voix bourrue.

Bella a rougi, mais son compliment lui a fait plaisir. '' - Je te remercie. '' Elle lui a dit. Elle était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il était là, avec de la nourriture pas moins, quand le téléphone a sonné. Elle a commencé à se méfier.

'' - Hé Bells, désolé, je ne peux pas venir ce soir. Je dois rester ici pour remplir quelques papiers administratifs. J'ai demandé à Jasper de t'apporter quelque chose. Il pourrait peut-être te tenir compagnie. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Papa ! '' A-t-elle dit exaspérée. Il les avait, de toute évidence, piégés.

'' - Amuse-toi bien, Bells. '' Il a dit en raccrochant avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Bella a regardé le téléphone en peu en colère et avec beaucoup de gêne.

'' - Charlie essaye de nouveau de nous rapprocher ? '' Jasper a demandé en riant.

'' - Oui. '' A dit Bella en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jasper avançait toujours en riant. '' - Hé bien, je suis désolé, Bella, mais j'ai pris ces pâtes à la sauce Alfredo dans le restaurant que tu aimes. Il a dit en agitant le sac.

Bella a décroisé les bras et l'a suivi. Cela aurait pu être pire, Charlie aurait pu essayer de la faire sortir avec Jacob. Au moins Jasper ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Elle a sorti une assiette et a commencé à sortir le plat du sac. Jasper l'a suivie et ils se sont assis à table. Ils ont parlé pendant que Bella mangeait. Elle a passé un bon moment, elle appréciait toujours la compagnie de Jasper.

Elle venait de terminer la dernière bouchée quand la musique a commencé à jouer. La bouche de Bella a béé et elle s'est levée rapidement pour se rendre dans la salle de séjour. Elle a découvert la stéréo jouant doucement de la musique romantique.

'' - Qu'est-ce que... ? '' Elle a demandé en s'avançant vers elle. Sûrement que Jasper l'aurait su si quelqu'un était entré et l'avait mise en route. '' - Quelqu'un l'a-t-il mise en marche ? '' Elle lui a demandé.

'' - Je n'ai senti personne. '' Il lui a dit tout aussi perplexe.

Elle a étudié la stéréo et a découvert qu'elle avait été programmée pour s'allumer à vingt heures. Bella a éclaté de rire. '' - Charlie a finalement compris comment programmer la stéréo. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est allé aussi loin. '' Elle a dit en essuyant une larme de son œil. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu cette chance de connaître son père. Chaque jour, elle découvrait à quel point il était un homme bienveillant et merveilleux. Il était un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait d'électronique, mais il avait appris comment programmer la stéréo et l'allumer. Elle savait que son envie qu'elle soit en couple venait de son amour pour elle. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Elle a regardé Jasper qui restait là, l'air gêné. C'était grâce à Jasper qu'elle avait retrouvé son père, Bella a pensé avec chaleur. Elle n'aimait pas danser, mais cela rendrait Charlie heureux et honnêtement, il y avait des choses pires que d'être tenue dans les bras de Jasper. Elle a tremblé un peu à cette pensée avant de tendre la main.

'' - Tu danses avec moi ? '' Elle a demandé en le regardant entre ces cils.

Jasper a hésité un instant avant d'acquiescer, il l'a attirée à lui et Bella s'est laissé faire avec grâce. Il a mis ses bras autour de sa taille alors que les siennes se posaient sur ses épaules. Ils ont dansé de cette façon pendant le premier morceau de musique. Pendant la seconde, il l'a tirée plus près de lui et elle a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Pendant combien de temps ont-ils dansé ? Bella ne le savait pas, elle espérait sincèrement que Charlie avait programmé beaucoup de chansons parce qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Jasper. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité, aussi précieuse... Elle a réalisé que depuis le début, elle ne lui avait pas une seule fois marché sur les pieds. Elle a été étonnée, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Elle s'est éloignée de lui lentement. Ses bras l'ont tenue un peu plus longtemps, comme s'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui, désireuse de voir ses yeux. Son visage était tourné loin d'elle, comme d'habitude, ne lui laissant voir que des ombres. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle trouvait injuste que ses sentiments soient mis à nu pour lui et qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à apercevoir les siens. Si elle pouvait voir ses yeux, elle pourrait peut-être savoir comment il se sentait.

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Laisse-moi te voir. '' A-t-elle dit doucement, plus une exigence qu'une requête. _S'il te plaît,_ a-t-elle terminé doucement en pensée.

Elle a attendu pendant ce qui lui a semblé durer des années avant que ses mains ne se lèvent et se posent sur sa capuche. Lentement, il l'a faite glisser sur son dos.

La première chose qu'elle a vue, ce sont ses cheveux dorés et ondulés qui semblaient faire pâlir toutes les lumières de la pièce. Ensuite elle a vu un œil recouvert d'un bandeau et l'autre... elle a hoqueté.

Son œil avait la couleur dorée qu'avait ceux des Cullen, mais le sien avait également une légère teinte ambrée. Elle supposait que cela signifiait qu'il chassait les animaux surtout par envie personnelle plutôt que par désir d'éviter le sang humain. Elle a vu tomber sa capuche sur son épaule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à regarder le reste de son visage, fascinée par son œil unique.

Elle pouvait tout y voir, le doute, l'insécurité, la douleur, la compassion, le désespoir, l'amour... Un amour intense dirigé sur elle.

Bella s'est avancée, attirée par lui, incapable de se retenir alors que ses mains se posaient sur son visage. Ses doigts ont glissé sur son front, enlevant ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie et elle a frissonné. Elle a passé ses doigts sur son front, sentant les creux qui marquaient ses sourcils.

Ses doigts ont glissé sur ses pommettes, ses yeux suivants leur trajet. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de ses lèvres marquées. Elle a passé un doigt sur ses lèvres et des papillons ont commencé à danser dans son estomac. Elle s'est de nouveau léchée les lèvres. Elle a regardé son œil, il l'avait fermé.

'' - Ne te cache pas de moi. '' Elle a chuchoté. Il a ouvert son œil et l'a regardée.

'' - Tellement beau... '' Elle a soupiré, séduite par son regard doré. Elle l'a senti trembler sous ses doigts. Elle s'est levée sur ses orteils et s'est lentement penchée. Elle voulait tellement qu'il l'embrasse, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir s'il la rejetait. Elle a vu le doute dans ses yeux.

'' - S'il te plaît... '' Elle a soufflé.

Ses lèvres sont venues vers les siennes et les papillons dans son estomac ont explosé. Elle s'était demandé si le baiser allait lui sembler étrange à cause de leur difformité. Que ce soit à cause de cela ou tout simplement parce que c'était Jasper, elle ne savait pas, mais cela a été le paradis. Aucun des baisers d'Edward ne s'en approchait, même de près.

Elle s'est reculée quand le besoin de respirer est devenu trop fort. Elle a laissé ses doigts traîner sur son visage. Il était tellement beau, pour elle, ces cicatrices ne portaient pas atteinte à sa beauté, elles l'amélioraient. Jasper s'est penché à nouveau et l'a embrassée. La sensation dans son estomac s'est intensifiée et elle s'est appuyée contre lui, sa respiration devenant difficile. Est-ce que chaque baiser serait comme celui-là ?

Elle a évité d'y penser. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il veuille plus que cela et pour l'instant, elle s'en contenterait.

Finalement, il s'est écarté. Posant son front contre le sien, il a grogné.

'' - Je te veux tellement... '' Il a murmuré. Encore une fois, cette sensation dans son estomac menaçait de la submerger. Elle voulait lui dire oui, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle le voulait aussi, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

'' - Je pense que tu as besoin de temps. Charlie a fait pression sur nous et nous sommes peut-être tombés tout simplement dans son piège. Essaye de comprendre tes sentiments, Bella. Je ne veux pas en profiter. Si tu aimes toujours Edward, je vais comprendre. Je vais seulement être ton ami si c'est ce que tu veux. '' Jasper lui a dit en soutenant son regard.

Bella n'arrivait pas à parler. Ses émotions étaient en surcharge. Elle le désirait tellement, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Serait-il juste d'avoir seulement une relation sexuelle avec lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement avec lui debout aussi près d'elle. Elle souffrait pour lui.

Jasper a grogné et, à nouveau, ses lèvres ont rencontré les siennes. Bella avait l'impression qu'elle allait brusquement prendre feu. Elle s'est cramponnée à lui, espérant qu'il allait prendre ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle le voulait tellement désespérément.

Il l'a laissée aller et lui a tourné le dos, avant de courir vers la porte. Bella était incapable de le suivre. Il lui a fallu toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses doigts se sont posés sur ses lèvres et en ont suivi le contour. Elles étaient chaudes et humides, un peu sensibles. Elle a souri avant de prendre une profonde respiration et monter les escaliers.

Elle a changé ses vêtements et s'est glissée dans son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire le tri dans ses sentiments au sujet d'Edward, mais son esprit ne cessait pas de rejouer les événements de la soirée. Elle a souri en se rappelant la vue de son œil magnifique, la sensation de sa peau rugueuse et la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'est endormie avec un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

Jasper a serré fermement sa poitrine en prenant de grandes respirations dont il n'avait pas besoin pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela lui avait pris toute son énergie et la puissance de sa volonté pour pouvoir la quitter. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ajouter à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... Le désir était presque insupportable.

Il s'est assis et a arrêté sa respiration rauque, se souvenant que son cœur ne battait plus et que la douleur qui semblait se tenir à l'intérieur était imaginaire. Il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts suivre la ligne de son visage, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Même pas en rêve il ne s'était attendu à une réaction comme celle-là quand elle avait vu son visage.

Elle l'avait regardé et l'avait touché avec de la curiosité, de la crainte et du désir. Personne n'avait réagi comme cela envers lui auparavant, même lorsque son visage et son corps étaient dénués de cicatrices. Il y avait eu des femmes qui l'avait désiré, mais aucune au point où Bella l'avait fait. Comment pouvait-elle le désirer ? Sa main a touché son visage, se demandant si ses cicatrices avaient miraculeusement disparu, mais elles étaient toujours là.

Elle l'avait embrassé avec tellement de passion que pendant une seconde, il avait presque cru qu'elle l'aimait. Il la voulait tellement, le lui avait même dit. Son désir en réponse l'avait presque poussé sur le bord, mais il avait senti une hésitation de sa part. Il ne voulait plus être l'homme qu'il avait été, utilisant le sexe comme libération physique au lieu d'une expression de l'amour, en particulier avec Bella. Il lui avait donc donné une porte de sortie. Il lui avait dit de prendre son temps, de déterminer si elle aimait toujours Edward. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle l'avait simplement regardé avec des yeux brillants de désir et le cœur battant. Il avait senti sa confusion, savait qu'elle était déchirée entre le désir et quelque chose d'autre. Il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois avant de fuir.

L'avait-elle réellement voulu à ce point-là ou avait-il projeté son propre profond désir sur elle ? La question le tourmentait. Il lui semblait peu probable qu'elle ressente un tel désir pour lui. Bella avait aimé la perfection d'Edward, Jasper était probablement le vampire le plus éloigné de ce que l'on pouvait appeler la perfection.

Non, Jasper a secoué la tête, c'était dû à l'insistance de Charlie et au fait que Jasper projetait. Il était extrêmement heureux de ne pas avoir tiré avantage de cela. Bella méritait plus et ce serait mal de trahir la confiance de Charlie. Charlie faisait confiance à Jasper

pour faire ce qui était juste avec Bella, c'était pourquoi il les avait poussés tellement fort l'un vers l'autre pour qu'ils développent une relation, il savait que Jasper la traiterait bien.

Jasper a commencé à marcher lentement vers sa cabane. La douleur imaginaire dans sa poitrine grandissait. Il allait lui parler demain. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Il lui donnerait une excuse facile pour sortir de cela afin qu'elle ne soit pas gênée.

* * *

Bella a été réveillée par le chant des oiseaux devant sa fenêtre. Elle a souri avec un bonheur authentique. Elle avait tellement bien dormi la nuit dernière. Aucun rêve sur Edward, pas de cauchemars au sujet de son abandon.

Un froncement de sourcils a froissé son visage. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Était-elle déloyale envers Edward ? Elle l'avait tellement aimé, un amour comme celui-là ne pouvait certainement pas prendre fin.

Elle a jeté ses couvertures sur le côté et a posé ses pieds sur le sol. Le plancher glacé l'a fait sursauter, mais elle a été heureuse de cette distraction. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable et, pour dire la vérité, pourquoi devrait-elle l'être ? Edward l'avait abandonnée, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle pour l'éternité. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir coupable pour profiter de l'amitié de Jasper, de profiter de son baiser. Elle a rougi et a souri de nouveau.

Elle a commencé à s'habiller pour la journée. Jasper lui avait dit de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments, mais elle ne voulait réellement pas. Elle était fatiguée de s'appesantir sur les Cullen. Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose de vouloir simplement profiter de la compagnie de Jasper ?

Elle a descendu les escaliers en sentant l'odeur du lard et son sourire a grandi. Son père s'améliorait de plus en plus pour faire la cuisine. C'était plutôt agréable qu'il fasse la cuisine pour elle de temps en temps. Cependant, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et a mis un froncement de sourcils sur son visage avant de tourner le coin.

'' - Merde ! '' Charlie a juré.

Bella l'a regardé alors qu'il raclait un œuf sur le plat éclaté de la poêle pour le faire glisser dans la poubelle. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de coup pour faire facilement les œufs. Elle s'est raclée la gorge alors qu'il cassait un autre œuf dans la poêle. Charlie a sursauté et l'œuf a volé contre la vitre.

'' - Merde, Bells ! '' Charlie a juré de nouveau, l'air un peu gêné.

Bella n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle a eu un petit rire. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui, et même si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à l'être. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

'' - J'aimerais bien des œufs brouillés ce matin. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire, jetant en douce un morceau de lard dans sa bouche.

Charlie a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement et a commencé à en préparer pour elle. Bella l'a regardé les cuire en silence. Il la regardait de temps en temps dans l'expectative. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qui était arrivé, mais elle pensait qu'il méritait la torture et elle l'a fait attendre en gardant le silence.

Charlie a rempli son assiette et l'a posée en face d'elle, puis il a rempli sa propre assiette avant de s'asseoir. Il l'a regardée alors qu'elle mangeait sans toucher à sa propre nourriture. Bella a gardé le silence en essayant de ne pas rire quand elle a vu son impatience grandir.

Finalement, il n'a pas pu tenir plus longtemps. '' - Très bien, Bella. Je sais que quelque chose de bon est arrivé parce que tu n'es pas en train de me crier dessus. '' A-t-il dit avec une feinte indifférence.

Bella a souri et a haussé les épaules avant de prendre une autre bouchée. Charlie a laissé échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

'' - Bells... '' Il a finalement grogné.

Cette fois, Bella a éclaté de rire. Leur relation avait tellement changé. Quand elle était arrivée, pour commencer il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de telles informations. Ensuite, Jasper l'avait réveillée et elle avait commencé à lui parler, à présent il lui parlait librement de tous les sujets sur sa vie et elle aimait cela. Ce n'était pas le cas auparavant, mais une fois que les murs entre eux avaient été démolis, cela n'avait pas été si difficile de lui montrer à quel point ils se souciaient l'un d l'autre. Jasper ne comprendrait jamais le cadeau qu'il lui avait donné.

'' - Nous avons dîné, nous avons dansé, il m'a montré son visage et nous nous sommes embrassés, rien de plus. '' Bella lui a dit en essayant de ne pas mettre un sourire sur son visage.

'' - Quoi ? '' Charlie s'est exclamé.

'' - Comment as-tu su de quelle façon programmer la stéréo, papa ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - J'ai demandé à Ben Cheney ? '' Charlie a dit en prenant une bouchée de ses œufs.

Bella a ri, elle aurait dû le savoir.

'' - Alors, comment as-tu réagi... '' Charlie a demandé en hésitant.

Bella s'est adossée et a réfléchi à sa réponse, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à son père du désir écrasant qu'elle avait ressenti. Encore maintenant, imaginer son visage et penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti la faisait frissonner un peu.

'' - Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Son visage est tellement... '' Elle a passé une main sur sa propre joue et a fermé les yeux en se souvenant de la sensation de sa peau. Elle a ouvert les yeux, mais sans voir réellement son père. '' - Son œil portait tellement d'émotions. C'est comme si je regardais dans son âme et... il est magnifique. '' Elle a soufflé. Elle est sortie de sa rêverie et a regardé Charlie. Il l'étudiait de près.

'' - Alors, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que vous allez vous fréquenter ? '' Il lui a demandé prudemment.

'' - Il m'a demandé d'y penser. Il voulait que je réfléchisse pour savoir si j'aimais toujours Edward. Il m'a dit qu'il serait simplement mon ami si c'était ce que je voulais. '' Bella a dit.

''- C'est cela que tu veux, Bells ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Non. '' Bella lui a dit honnêtement. Elle ne voulait pas être seulement son amie. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle voulait avoir une relation avec lui.

'' - Alors, tu vas avoir une relation avec Jasper ? '' Charlie a demandé avec son sourire « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Bella a secoué la tête. '' - Pas vraiment. Je pensais plus à une relation du genre amis avec des avantages. '' Oui, ce serait parfait. Elle pourrait profiter de ses baisers, peut-être même expérimenter le sexe. Cela devrait être hallucinant avec lui, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer un drame. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

Charlie a commencé à tousser et Bella l'a regardé alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Bella s'est levée et a tapoté son dos. '' - Tu vas bien , papa ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Bella, aucun père ne veut entendre quoi que ce soit au sujet de la vie sexuelle de sa fille. '' Charlie a dit en lui lançant un regard acide.

Bella a souri et a rougi. '' - Désolée, papa. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Que ressens-tu au sujet d'Edward ? '' Charlie a demandé à nouveau sérieux.

Bella a hésité. '' - Je l'aime toujours, papa. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra probablement pas. Je veux seulement arrêter de penser à lui et Jasper me fait l'oublier. ''

Charlie a froncé les sourcils et Bella a su qu'elle l'avait déçu, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer la façon dont elle se sentait. Le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison ignore.

'' - Ne brise pas le cœur de Jasper, Bella. '' Charlie lui a dit doucement.

'' - Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le faire, papa. Il ne m'aime pas. '' Bella lui a dit. Comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? Elle était une imbécile de lycéenne amoureuse d'un vampire qui l'avait abandonnée.

'' - Comment le sais-tu, Bells ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Comment le pourrait-il ? '' Elle a demandé.

Charlie s'est levé en secouant la tête. ''- Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, Bells. '' Il a dit en ramassant leurs assiettes pour les porter à la cuisine.

Bella a souri largement à l'idée de revoir Jasper à nouveau. '' - Je pense le faire. '' Elle a dit avant de prendre son manteau et de se diriger vers la cabane de Jasper.

* * *

Jasper était assis sur son porche et regardait le soleil scintiller à travers les arbres. Il l'a sentie venir et il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il était prêt à la voir. Il a souri à ses émotions, elle était très heureuse. Il espérait que c'était de bonnes nouvelles.

Il l'a sentie enlever sa capuche et il a baissé la tête avant qu'elle ne saisisse son menton pour lever sa tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Encore une fois, il a senti le désir sortir d'elle et le sien a commencé à lui répondre, ou était-ce le désir de Bella qui répondait au sien ? Sa main a quitté son menton et a fait son chemin sur son visage en suivant presque le même parcourt qu'elle avait suivi la nuit dernière.

Il s'est levé brusquement et s'est détourné d'elle. '' - Arrête, Bella. Je suis désolé. '' Il a senti sa perplexité et elle a saisi son épaule avant de marcher en face de lui pour le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

'' - J'ai pensé à la nuit dernière. J'ai projeté. '' Il a grincé des dents, terriblement honteux.

Le regard perplexe est resté sur son visage pendant une minute avant que la compréhension n'y apparaisse.

'' - Tu crois que mon désir est une conséquence de ton don ? '' Elle a demandé avec incrédulité.

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - C'est la seule explication. '' Il lui a dit d'un air coupable.

Bella a reniflé. '' - Détrompe-toi, mon ami. ''

Cela a été au tour de Jasper de la regarder avec perplexité.

'' - Simplement de penser à toi aujourd'hui m'a fait...hum... tu sais. '' Elle a dit en rougissant éperdument.

'' - C'est vrai ? '' Jasper a dit avec un sourire alors que l'espoir revenait en lui. Elle ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour lui. Si elle ressentait du désir pour lui, peut-être que l'affection qu'il avait fait passer pour de la sympathie était quelque chose de plus ?

Bella a hoché la tête et a commencé à se rapprocher de lui. Il a gémi quand elle l'a tiré vers elle pour avoir un baiser. Il avait attendu cela, avait espéré qu'elle voudrait cela. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le voulait.

Elle a fait un doux petit bruit et Jasper a senti son désir grandir. Il a commencé à embrasser son cou et a senti qu'elle appuyait le bas de son corps contre lui.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Il a ronronné.

'' - Aide-moi à oublier. '' '' Elle a soufflé.

Jasper s'est éloigné d'elle. Il a baissé les yeux vers son visage plein de passion. '' - Quoi ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella l'a regardé à travers ses cils, c'était le regard le plus sexy que Jasper n'avait jamais vu, mais il a résisté à l'offre qu'elle lui donnait inconsciemment. '' Quoi ? '' A-t-il demandé à nouveau.

'' - Aide-moi à oublier. '' Bella a répété, un peu incertaine cette fois.

'' - Que faisons-nous exactement ici, Bella ? '' A demandé Jasper, son cœur en chute libre, mais son esprit lui disant de ne pas discuter, de prendre ce qui lui était offert.

'' - Je heu... '' Bella a dit, commençant à bouger de manière inconfortable. '' - Quand tu m'embrasses, je te désire tellement que j'oublie tout. ''

Jasper l'a regardée, attendant qu'elle continue. '' - Je te veux et je pense que tu me désires également... '' Elle a tellement rougi que Jasper pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur en provenance de ses joues.

'' - J'ai pensé que nous pourrions être amis avec des avantages. '' Elle a finalement terminé.

Jasper l'a regardée avec incertitude, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme auparavant. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? '' Il a demandé, ne sachant pas s'il désirait réellement le savoir.

'' - Des amis qui ont des rapports sexuels sans aucun attachement. '' Bella a dit en se léchant les lèvres.

Bella a bougé inconfortablement sous son regard. Il ne pouvait pas parler alors que son esprit traitait avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le désirait simplement et seulement pour l'aider à oublier Edward. Si Edward revenait, elle retournerait à lui. Jasper a secoué la tête. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu Edward, il n'aurait pas accepté cela.

'' - Je ne peux pas, Bella. '' Il lui a dit, même si une part de lui, une part déshonorante, voulait accepter son offre. ''- Tu sais comment j'ai obtenu mes cicatrices. J'ai utilisé une femme pour essayer de rendre jalouse Maria. J'ai obtenu les cicatrices, mais la jeune femme a été tuée. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler son nom, Bella. '' Il lui a dit d'un air coupable.

'' - Je me suis juré que je n'utiliserais plus jamais le sexe de cette façon. Je me suis juré que je ne l'utiliserais seulement comme une expression de l'amour. '' Jasper a dit.

Bella a eu l'air blessé et Jasper a froncé les sourcils. Il devrait peut-être lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

'' - Ce n'est pas la même chose, Jasper. Il n'y a pas de Maria ici. Aucun de nous n'essaye de rendre quelqu'un jaloux et tu ne vas pas oublier mon nom. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire le reste. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Cela lui vaudrait d'être rejeté et ruinerait leur amitié.

'' - Je le sais, mais je me le suis juré, Bella. Je sais qu'un monstre comme moi ne le mérite pas, mais je veux avoir l'amour. '' A murmuré Jasper en se rendant compte que c'était la vérité et sachant désormais qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter son offre.

'' - Non... non, Jasper, ce n'est pas vrai. Toi, plus que quiconque, mérite l'amour. '' Bella a pleuré avant de jeter ses bras autour de lui. Il a senti son affection et ses regrets.

'' - Non, Bella, ce que je mérite, c'est de payer pour mes péchés. Si jamais un homme a mérité d'être puni, c'est moi. '' Jasper a dit en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il avait cyniquement mises à mort. La jeune fille sans nom n'était pas la première ni la dernière, mais elle était pour lui le symbole de la façon dont il avait été impitoyable.

Il a senti la colère de Bella alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui. '' - Arrête, Jasper. Le passé est le passé. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tout arranger, tu ne peux seulement que vivre maintenant et maintenant tu es un homme bon. Un homme qui se soucie de ceux qui l'entourent et qui aide les gens quand il le peut. Un homme qui a aidé mon père quand ma mère l'a quitté, un homme qui s'est lié d'amitié avec Sam et Emily et qui les a aidés à surmonter leur chagrin. Un homme qui a aidé d'innombrables personnes dans cette communauté. Un homme qui m'a rendu mon père. '' Il a senti la gratitude qui se déversait d'elle et cela l'a un peu gêné.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que quelques bonnes actions l'affranchissaient de l'effusion de sang qu'il avait causé, mais d'une certaine façon elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, seulement l'avenir.

'' - Où cela nous mène-t-il ? '' Il a demandé, voulant changer de sujet et en priant pour qu'ils soient toujours des amis.

'' - J'espère que nous sommes toujours amis. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper a souri, soulagé.

'' - Et puisque tu as rejeté mes avances, nous pourrions heu... nous embrasser de temps en temps ? '' Bella a demandé timidement.

Jasper a ri, des baisers ne feraient de mal à personnes... '' - Très certainement. '' A-t-il dit en se penchant pour revendiquer ses lèvres.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

Bella a soupiré de pur plaisir. Elle était dans l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus au monde, assise le dos appuyé sur la poitrine de Jasper qui avait enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils étaient assis sur son porche, écoutant les oiseaux chanter et le vent bruisser à travers les branches des arbres. Cela devait être un des rares jours parfaits à Forks. Le soleil brillait et projetait des ombres à travers les feuillages. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer une journée plus parfaite.

Jasper a embrassé doucement ses cheveux et a caressé son bras. Elle a senti la chair de poule apparaître sur sa peau et s'est blottie contre lui. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été parfaites. Elle le désirait toujours avec une passion qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours, mais il lui avait offert tellement d'affection qu'elle était en mesure de profiter des contacts qu'ils avaient.

Par certains côtés, c'était peut-être mieux de cette façon. Jasper méritait plus que ce qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui donner pour le moment. Même si elle ne se sentait pas coupable des petits câlins et des baisers qu'ils avaient eus, ce serait une erreur d'avoir des relations sexuelles en ayant des sentiments qui subsistaient encore pour Edward.

Edward... pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui pendant les deux dernières semaines. Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle une mauvaise personne ? Cela faisait-il d'elle quelqu'un de volage ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'Edward n'avait pas confiance en elle pour être avec lui pour l'éternité puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de lui rester fidèle en pensées.

'' - C'est normal, tu sais. '' Jasper a murmuré.

Bella s'est retournée dans ses bras et l'a regardé. Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

'' - Tu te sens coupable. Je n'ai fait que deviner, mais je suppose que c'est parce que tu es heureuse alors que tu penses que tu devrais toujours pleurer Edward. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Oui. '' Bella a soupiré et s'est laissée retomber dans son étreinte. Elle aimait qu'il n'insiste pas, qu'il lui dise, comme son père et Jacob l'avaient fait, qu'Edward ne méritait pas sa loyauté. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Selon toute probabilité, Edward ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne méritait pas sa loyauté, mais elle craignait qu'en étant pas loyale, elle serait comme sa mère. Voletant d'une passion à une autre, sans jamais être fidèle à personne ou à quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait sa mère, mais elle ne voulait pas être comme elle. La seule personne que Renée avait aimée se résumait selon Bella à elle-même. Bella avait toujours peur que Renée s'ennuie dans sa vie avec Phil toujours sur la route et le quitte finalement.

L'offre qu'elle avait faite à Jasper l'avait blessé et elle était désolée de cela, mais elle le désirait tellement que cela la rendait perplexe. Elle s'est redressée pour regarder son visage. Elle l'avait convaincu de ne plus cacher son visage et elle aimait le regarder.

Elle a posé une main sur le côté de son visage et l'a regardé dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir tellement de choses dans son regard que parfois, il lui coupait le souffle. L'aimait-il ? Devait-elle lui demander ?

Elle s'est penchée vers lui et l'a embrassé doucement sur les lèvres, comme d'habitude, un frisson a descendu le long de sa colonne vertébrale à son contact et elle a laissé échapper un soupir de pur plaisir.

'' - Je devrais partir. '' Elle a murmuré contre ses lèvres.

'' - Hmmmm. '' Jasper a fredonné, à moitié d'accord tout en l'attirant plus près de lui pour l'embrasser de manière plus approfondie. Ses entrailles ont vibré et elle a saisi sa chemise dans ses poings pour essayer d'empêcher ses mains de vagabonder. Elle essayait de respecter sa volonté, mais dans des moments comme celui-là, c'était difficile. Elle désirait tellement...

Il a reculé et elle a été surprise de voir qu'il respirait avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. L'affectait-elle comme il le faisait ? Elle a souri et a enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine, respirant son odeur boisée.

Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. '' - Viens, Chérie, rentrons à la maison. '' Il lui a dit en l'aidant à se lever.

Bella s'est demandé si le sourire qu'elle arborait allait rompre son visage. Elle avait tellement souri ses derniers temps. Elle a regardé Jasper et a remarqué qu'il arborait également un sourire. Était-ce mal qu'elle soit heureuse ? Bella a soupiré et a tendu la main. Elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter de cela dès maintenant.

Ils ont commencé à parler pendant qu'ils marchaient. Elle aimait parler de lui presque autant qu'elle aimait l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas seulement l'histoire qu'il avait vécue, c'était lui. Sa morale et ses idéaux étaient admirables. Elle aimait son indulgence, sa compassion et sa bonté. Elle aimait son honnêteté, son courage et sa loyauté.

Elle n'était pas la seule qui l'avait vu. Son père avait énormément d'admiration pour Jasper et tenait compte de son opinion plus que celle de quiconque. Sam avait surmonté sa haine profonde pour les vampires et montrait un respect à Jasper qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre.

Émily, la douce et gentille Emily avait confié à Bella que Jasper était la meilleure personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Il avait réussi à réparer sa relation avec Leah. Elles n'étaient plus les amies qu'elles étaient autrefois, mais elles se parlaient aujourd'hui. Jasper avait montré à Leah la puissance de l'empreinte et celle-ci avait mieux compris ce qui était arrivé entre sa cousine et son amant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour surmonter toute son amertume, mais Jasper l'avait plus aidée en l'écoutant et en la laissant libérer sa colère. Il ne portait aucun jugement sur ses sentiments et cela avait été le début de la guérison pour Leah. Elle était même venue vendredi dernier avec tout le monde. Elle était restée calme, mais Bella avait pu voir un début de rétablissement.

Le reste de la meute admirait Jasper pour son habileté de guerrier et s'entraînait souvent avec lui. Parfois, c'était drôle de les regarder. Ils avaient de toute évidence un culte du héros pour Jasper, même Jacob le faisait. Il avait fait machine arrière avec ses attentions pour Bella. Il avait été un peu déçu quand il avait vu Jasper et Bella s'embrasser, mais il avait dit à Bella un peu plus tard qu'il pensait que Jasper était dix fois mieux qu'Edward pour elle et probablement cinq fois mieux pour elle que lui. Bella avait été stupéfaite par sa confession et lui avait montré à quel point il admirait Jasper.

'' - Tu es perdue dans tes pensées, Belly. Quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Bella l'a frappé sur le bras. Il l'appelait toujours de ce surnom horrible quand il voulait son attention, cela marchait à chaque fois.

'' - Je songeais à quel point tu es merveilleux. '' Elle lui a dit franchement.

Le sourire a quitté son visage. '' - Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, je ne le suis pas. ''

Bella a soupiré d'un air vaincu. Elle aimait son humilité. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas comme Edward. Ce dernier avait baigné dans le culte qu'elle lui portait comme si cela lui était dû... '' Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ce genre de pensées déloyales et elle a secoué la tête.

Elle a regardé Jasper avec un sourire narquois. '' - Oui, tu as raison, mais j'imagine que je peux te supporter, même quand tu m'ennuies. ''

'' - T'ennuyer ? '' A demandé Jasper avec un froncement de sourcils alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son porche.

'' - Hé bien, tu continues à m'appeler de ce surnom que je redoute, tu persistes à dire que tu vaux moins que ce que je pense et tu ne m'embrasses pas quand je montre clairement que je veux tes baisers. '' Bella lui a dit en lui faisant face avec un petit sourire.

'' - Hummm, hé bien Belly, j'aime t'ennuyer, mais je suppose que je pourrais montrer un peu de pitié. '' Il a dit alors qu'il l'attirait à lui.

Elle a glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui a fait baisser la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Leur baiser est devenu rapidement passionné et elle a gémi quand le feu s'est propagé dans son estomac, provoquant une douleur qui ne s'éteindrait pas de sitôt, elle le savait.

Elle était tellement perdue dans le baiser qu'elle n'a pas remarqué son père jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge assez bruyamment. Elle s'est reculée à contrecœur de Jasper, mais le désir qui avait menacé de la submerger l'a quittée alors qu'elle examinait son père. Il fixait Jasper.

Elle avait été absorbée par Jasper pendant les dernières semaines, mais à présent qu'elle y pensait, Charlie n'avait pas été amical envers elle. Il avait été bourru et désapprobateur. La culpabilité l'a submergée quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait été tellement absorbée par Jasper qu'elle l'avait ignoré. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation redevienne ce qu'elle avait été. Elle venait à l'instant de décider de lui parler ce soir, quand il a tourné la tête vers elle.

'' - Bella, j'ai besoin de parler avec Jasper. '' Charlie a dit, les lèvres pincées avec colère.

Bella ne savait pas ce qui se passait et était réticente à partir. Jasper ne méritait pas la colère de Charlie.

'' - C'est bien, Bella. Laisse-moi parler à ton père. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella les a regardés l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'être en colère, mais ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Ils étaient tous les deux les meilleurs des amis et elle devait leur faire confiance pour surmonter ce qui n'allait pas, quoi que ce soit.

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers la maison. Elle a fermé la porte, mais n'est pas allée plus loin. Elle leur faisait confiance pour surmonter leur différend, mais ils étaient tous les deux un peu trop protecteurs avec elle et elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

'' - Tu as donc accepté son offre ? '' Charlie a dit d'une voix tendue, maîtrisant à peine sa colère. Une offre ? Quelle offre ? Bella s'est demandé.

Il n'a pas laissé à Jasper une chance de répondre cependant. '' - Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Jasper. Je ne vous aurais pas poussé pour que vous soyez ensemble si j'avais su que tu allais en profiter. Je pensais que tu allais la traiter correctement . '' Charlie a grogné.

'' - De quelle offre parles-tu, Charlie ? '' A demandé Jasper. Bella a été heureuse qu'il ait demandé, elle voulait également le savoir.

''- Amis avec des avantages. '' Charlie a craché. Bella a senti son visage se réchauffer. Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait dit à Charlie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le lui dire ?

'' - Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, Charlie. '' Jasper dit.

'' - Je t'ai dit comment je me sentais à ce sujet. Tu sais par quoi je suis passé, comment je me sens. Comment as-tu pu penser que je ferais cela ? '' La douleur était évidente dans sa voix et Bella a fermé les yeux de culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant à quel point elle l'avait blessé.

'' - Je suis désolé, Jasper... C'est seulement qu'à chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux, vous êtes dans une espèce de corps à corps passionné, la chaleur qui sort de vous deux est pratiquement visible. Elle se promène avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Elle chantonne et sourit sans aucune raison apparente. Je l'ai simplement supposé et je n'aurais pas dû. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Je vais être honnête avec toi, Charlie. Si elle m'avait aimé, j'aurais été avec elle en une seconde, mais elle pense toujours à Edward et... '' Jasper s'est arrêté, sa voix rauque et douloureuse. Il devait savoir qu'elle était à l'écoute. Voulait-il qu'elle sache cela ?

'' - Aucun homme n'aime penser que son bébé a grandi et je préfère ne pas entendre les détails, mais je sais que tu veux lui être fidèle. Un autre homme aurait pris ce qu'elle offrait et ne l'aurait pas respectée. Ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais en colère. Je pensais que tu avais pris son offre sans lui dire comment tu te sentais. Cela aurait été mal et vous auriez été tous les deux blessés finalement. '' Charlie a dit. Comment il se sentait ? Comment Jasper se sentait-il ?

'' - Elle ne m'aime pas, Charlie. Je le sais. '' Jasper a dit. Bella a fermé les yeux en entendant la douleur dans sa voix.

Il y a eu une longue pause avant que Charlie ne se remette à parler. '' - J'ai aimé Renée très profondément. Tu le sais, tu étais là pendant tout cela. La chose étant dite, je ne crois pas que je l'aimais de la bonne manière. Elle était belle, brillante, passionnante, mais pas plus que cela. Lorsque nous en sommes venus au respect et à l'amitié, nous étions trop différents pour durer sur le long terme. Je l'aimais, oui, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment assortis. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir cependant. J'ai passé ma vie à être fidèle à un amour qui n'était pas réel. Ma fille est un peu comme moi, Jasper. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments pour toi. Je crois même qu'elle t'aime, c'est seulement qu'elle est jeune et confuse au sujet de l'amour véritable. Elle croit que le culte du héros qu'elle avait pour Edward était la véritable chose. Elle ne comprend pas que le véritable amour n'est pas simplement admirer un joli visage, mais aimer avec le cœur et l'âme celui qui t'est destiné. Elle est heureuse avec toi, elle voit au-delà de tes cicatrices, elle te désire ardemment... '' A déclaré Charlie.

'' - Je sais qu'elle me désire, mais elle me veut comme un palliatif jusqu'au retour d'Edward. Quelqu'un qui va l'aider à l'oublier. '' Jasper a grogné, interrompant Charlie.

Bella a eu le souffle coupé, non seulement à ses paroles, mais à la colère qu'il y avait en elles. Cela l'a frappée comme une tonne de brique. Il pensait qu'elle se servait de lui... qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ensuite alors qu'elle courait jusqu'à sa chambre, la culpabilité la submergeant.

* * *

Jasper a senti sa culpabilité avant de sentir monter la sienne. Il avait apprécié les deux dernières semaines avec elle. Avait adoré les sentiments qu'elle projetait quand ils étaient ensemble, mais il y avait cette blessure lancinante en lui. Cette colère à sa proposition qui empoisonnait leur temps ensemble. Il savait qu'elle était à l'écoute et l'avait donc dit pour qu'elle le sache.

Il a mis sa tête entre ses mains alors que la peur commençait à l'accabler. Il aurait dû préserver la paix. Qu'allait-il faire si sa culpabilité l'amenait à s'éloigner de lui ? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit prête à lâcher Edward. Il a senti une main sur son épaule et a regardé dans les yeux soucieux de Charlie.

'' - Elle écoutait? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper a simplement hoché la tête.

'' - Je connais ma fille. Tu vas devoir aller résoudre le problème avant qu'elle ne décide de faire quelque chose de stupide. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Jasper a commencé à se diriger vers la porte, mais la voix de Charlie l'a fait s'arrêter. '' - Bella n'a pas eu de petits amis à Phœnix pour autant que je sache. Le seul petit ami qu'elle a eu a été Edward, pour ce que j'en sais. C'est un peu surprenant qu'elle voulait être amis avec des avantages avec toi alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de relation auparavant. Tu devrais peut-être lui demander à ce sujet. '' Charlie lui a dit, un peu mal à l'aise.

Jasper n'a pas prolongé ce moment gênant, mais cela l'a fait réfléchir pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. Il a frappé à sa porte.

'' - Pourrions-nous parler plus tard, papa ? '' Bella a dit derrière la porte.

Jasper a ouvert la porte et est entré. Elle s'est retournée agacée jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'a vu et sa culpabilité l'a submergée. Il n'a pas aimé cela, il ne voulait pas sentir d'elle autre chose que le bonheur satisfait qui venait d'elle dernièrement.

''- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je savais que tu étais là. Je suppose que je nourrissais un peu de colère. '' Il a dit en faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella a laissé échapper un soupir. '' - Je suis tellement désolée, Jasper. Je ne voulais pas t'utiliser. ''

'' - Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit en traversant la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de sa taille et a enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine.

Il l'a serrée contre lui, la berçant un peu en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle les a absorbés et si sa culpabilité est restée, elle est devenue un peu moins écrasante.

'' - Bella ? '' Il a demandé. Elle a reculé et a levé les yeux vers son visage.

'' - Bella, as-tu... '' Il a fait une pause, embarrassé par ce qu'il était sur le point de lui demander, mais ayant besoin de savoir. '' - As-tu déjà été intime avec quelqu'un auparavant ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella est devenue d'un rouge lumineux. '' - Non. '' A-t-elle dit en baissant la tête et en laissant ses cheveux couvrir son visage.

L'espoir est grimpé en flèche en Jasper à cette implication. Il a saisi son menton et l'a doucement levé vers lui.

'' - Tu m'as donc proposé ta première fois ? '' Il a demandé.

Elle a rougi encore plus brillamment. '' - H... hé bien je te fais confiance... et quand je suis avec toi... tu me fais me sentir tellement... '' Elle a balbutié. Il l'a attirée à lui et l'a serrée étroitement. Cela mettait la situation sous une toute nouvelle lumière. Peut-être que l'amour qu'il sentait en elle n'était pas seulement du type amical, elle l'aimait peut-être vraiment , mais ne voulait pas l'admettre en raison d'une loyauté mal placée. Il sentait seulement la confiance et le désir. Elle lui avait offert un cadeau précieux et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

'' - N'as-tu pas envies de garder cela pour Edward ? '' Il a demandé, attendant anxieusement sa réponse. Il a alors senti sa confusion et sa culpabilité.

'' - À l'époque, je croyais que je m'étais offerte à cause de l'attraction écrasante que je ressentais pour toi... Je suppose que c'est déloyal, mais je voulais que ce soit toi... garder ce souvenir pour toujours... '' Elle a dit lentement, la culpabilité la submergeant à son admission.

'' - Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Jasper. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser. Peut-être que ce que nous faisons est mal. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de tirer avantage de ta gentillesse. Tu devrais... tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que tu le mérites. '' Bella a dit avec un froncement de sourcils et la voix tendue.

Jasper n'a pas pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il sentait son chagrin, sa jalousie, sa colère quand elle avait fait cette déclaration. Elle avait très certainement des sentiments pour lui et ne serait pas heureuse s'il sortait avec une autre femme.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient-ils aussi forts que ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Edward ? Il ne savait pas. Ils étaient très forts, mais différents. Elle avait un genre d'amour pour lui très différent que celui qu'elle avait eu pour Edward.

Il a tendu la main et a saisi la sienne, la tirant à lui. '' - Il se trouve que j'aime bien que tu profites de moi. J'aime ta compagnie. Aimes-tu la mienne ? '' Il a demandé. Elle a hoché la tête en le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée. '' - J'aime tes baisers. Aimes-tu les miens ? '' Il a murmuré contre ses lèvres.

'' - Oui. '' A-t-elle soufflé. Il l'a embrassée encore plus passionnément ensuite. Il sentait son désir pour lui et le sien a augmenté au point où il en est devenu écrasant avant qu'il ne recule. Il a gémi alors qu'il pensait à quel point il avait été proche de tout simplement céder. Seul le fait qu'il savait qu'ils étaient dans la maison de Charlie et qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas son amour pour lui l'avait tenu en échec.

Il a posé son front sur le sien. '' - Alors je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous retenir. Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi, Bella, à moins qu'il n'y ait de l'amour, mais nous pouvons et devons chérir ce que nous avons sans trop nous inquiéter. '' Il a senti le soulagement de Bella, cela l'a rendu heureux.

'' - Peut-être qu'Edward a une nouvelle amie... '' Il a dit de façon inattendue. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il avait besoin de sentir sa réaction, besoin de savoir avec certitude comment elle se sentait au sujet d'Edward et de lui. Sa réaction l'a assommé. Son premier sentiment a été de l'espoir, puis il a été remplacé par une culpabilité écrasante. Sa propre culpabilité s'est ruée sur lui et il l'a rapidement embrassée dur et fort pour essayer de la réconforter. Elle lui a répondu avec la même passion, mais il a rapidement transformé leur baiser en quelque chose de doux et affectueux.

'' - Je suis désolé, Chérie, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. '' Il a dit avec de réels regrets.

'' - C'est normal, je suppose qu'il va trouver une nouvelle amie. '' Bella a dit, son insécurité relevant la tête.

'' - S'il le fait, elle ne sera pas la moitié de la femme que tu es. '' Il a dit en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis sur le front, et finalement sur les lèvres. Elle a soupiré de plaisir.

'' - On se voit demain ? '' A demandé Jasper en espérant qu'elle dirait oui.

'' - Oui. '' Bella a dit avec une vague de bonheur.

Jasper l'a embrassée une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il a souri à Charlie tandis qu'il partait et Charlie lui a rendu son sourire. Jasper savait qu'il l'avait rassuré et il était heureux que son ami ne soit pas déçu par lui. Il a quitté la maison des Swan en comptant déjà les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoie.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

Bella a souri alors qu'elle regardait Jasper jouer avec la meute. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était heureuse. Charlie faisait griller des hamburgers avec Billy. Il avait perdu un pari avec Bella et était à présent de service comme chef cuisinier pour la journée, donnant du temps à Bella pour rester avec les filles.

Emily et Leah étaient assises sur des fauteuils pour regarder les garçons et parler un peu. Aucune d'entre elles n'était des personnes très bavardes et il y avait de longues périodes de silence, mais aucune d'elles ne ressentait un manque et elles appréciaient toutes la compagnie des autres.

Jasper a pris le ballon de football et a regardé les garçons se battre et lutter pour garder leur position. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait sa capuche baissée, elle adorait quand il avait sa capuche baissée. Il ne le faisait seulement que lorsqu'il était à l'aise et elle était heureuse qu'il soit tellement à l'aise avec eux.

Elle s'est léchée les lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait. Il portait un bandeau sur son œil qui, couplé avec ses cicatrices, lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était dangereux et sexy. Son sourire et son rire lui donnaient l'impression qu'il brillait. Bien sûr, le soleil brillait sur sa peau et montrait le scintillement qui rendait tout cela très attrayant.

'' - Hé, étincelle, lance-moi le ballon ! '' Jacob a crié alors qu'il s'écartait de Paul.

Jasper a souri méchamment et lui a jeté le ballon tellement fort que Jacob a volé en arrière de six mètres. Jacob est tombé assis sur le sol, un regard de douleur sur le visage alors que les rires éclataient autour de lui. Bella avait pris l'habitude à la rudesse de leur jeu et n'a donc pas été prise de panique en voyant Jacob allongé sur le sol en gémissant.

Les filles se sont moquées d'eux, Jasper les a regardées et a couru avec légèreté aux côtés de Bella. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle avec un sourire.

'' - Heureuse, Chérie ? '' Il a demandé.

Le sourire de Bella s'est élargi et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lever sa main pour suivre une cicatrice le long de sa joue. Elle aimait le toucher et il la laissait faire. Il a fermé les yeux et s'est penché contre sa paume, l'embrassant légèrement avant de se lever et de retourner en courant dans le jeu.

Elle a entendu un soupir à côté d'elle et a regardé Emily. Elle avait un regard rêveur sur le visage. Même la stoïque Leah avait un doux sourire.

'' - Je suis tellement heureuse que Jasper t'ait maintenant. Il mérite le bonheur. '' Emily a dit. Léah a hoché la tête en regardant à nouveau les garçons.

Bella s'est sentie un peu mal à l'aise. Jasper méritait mieux qu'elle, mais elle n'a pas discuté.

'' - Le déjeuner est servi ! '' A crié Billy en roulant son fauteuil loin de la table.

Les filles ont ri à la bousculade qui a suivi. Jasper était en sûreté à l'avant. Il a rempli deux assiettes avant que les autres ne puissent prendre toute la nourriture. Il n'avait aucun problème à bousculer les garçons de sa route et a même réussi à faire tomber le pauvre Jared. Le jeune homme s'est relevé rapidement et a poussé tout le monde pour retourner dans la mêlée.

La tête blonde de Jasper se démarquait du reste de la meute qui avait les cheveux sombres et Bella a souri en voyant qu'ils lui laissaient de l'espace à présent.

Il est sorti de la mêlée avec deux assiettes pleines de nourriture et s'est dirigé vers Bella et les jeunes femmes fièrement. Le sourire de Bella s'est élargi alors qu'elle le regardait donner une assiette à Leah et lui tendait la seconde. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire en sorte que Bella ait de la nourriture après leur première réunion. Bella pensait que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait probablement jamais eu à manger pendant leur petite fiesta.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Leah a dit doucement en regardant sa nourriture puis Jasper. Bella a froncé les sourcils en voyant une lueur de quelque chose dans les yeux de Leah. Elle aimait beaucoup Leah, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait faire les yeux doux à Jasper.

Elle a entendu un doux rire et s'est sentie être soulevée pour être ensuite placée sur les genoux de Jasper.

'' - Tu sais que tu es la seule femme pour moi, Belly. '' Jasper a chuchoté à son oreille.

Normalement, elle aurait dû le frapper pour l'avoir appelée par ce surnom idiot, mais son souffle contre son oreille a envoyé des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il a embrassé son cou doucement et Bella a réprimé un gémissement. Elle a levé son hamburger et a pris une bouchée. Il l'avait préparé parfaitement pour elle et, à nouveau, un regain d'affection l'a traversée. Il savait ce qu'elle aimait et prenait soin d'elle.

Après que la meute ait mangé l'énorme quantité de nourriture, ils se sont tous levés pour reprendre leur jeu. Jasper l'a embrassée sur le front et a commencé à se lever, mais Bella l'a tiré dans un baiser beaucoup plus profond avant de le laisser retourner sur le terrain.

'' - Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû. Si c'est parce que nous sommes habitués à lui ou si c'est le bonheur, mais les cicatrices de Jasper semblent... moins choquantes pour moi. '' Leah a dit alors qu'elle le regardait.

Bella s'est sentie bouillonner de colère. Elle n'aimait absolument pas la façon dont Leah regardait Jasper avec un air appréciateur ni la façon dont elle semblait dénigrer les cicatrices de Jasper. Ses cicatrices étaient une part de lui et étaient magnifiques pour elle. Elle était sur le point de répliquer avec fureur quand Emily l'a interrompue.

'' - C'est l'amour. '' Emily a dit. '' - Jasper est heureux, cela brille autour de lui et affecte tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas regarder ses yeux heureux ou son sourire et avoir peur. ''

Bella a étudié Jasper. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air intimidant. La meute jouait et plaisantait avec lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre peur comme auparavant. Celle-ci avait été mise de côté grâce à la familiarité qu'ils entretenaient, mais c'était encore plus que cela.

Elle savait, d'après le récit de son passé, qu'il avait été très charismatique en tant qu'être humain. En tant que vampire, il avait le don d'empathie, mais Jasper lui avait juré qu'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il les manipulait. Jasper attirait simplement les gens à lui grâce à sa lumière. Elle avait été cachée pendant quelques temps derrière la douleur et les insécurités, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il était libre de briller et même ses cicatrices ne pouvaient pas porter atteinte à sa beauté intérieure.

'' - Oui. '' Leah a soupiré avec mélancolie.

Bella s'est levée avec colère et s'est approchée de la jeune fille, elle en avait assez de Leah reluquant son homme. Les deux femmes l'ont regardée un peu surprises.

'' - Garde tes yeux et tes pensées pour toi, Leah. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses les yeux doux. '' Bella a dit les dents serrées et les mains sur les hanches.

Leah s'est levée, sa propre colère montant devant ce défi.

'' - Tu le rends de toute évidence heureux, Bella, mais si Edward revient, tu vas l'abandonner. Je vais peut-être être là pour ramasser les morceaux. '' Leah a grogné.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Bella a reculé son poing et a frappé la grande jeune fille au visage. Leah a été stupéfaite pour seulement une seconde avant de plonger sur Bella. Elles sont tombées au sol, se donnant des coups de pied, des coups de poing, s'arrachant les cheveux en se hurlant l'une sur l'autre.

Tout le monde a été stupéfait et les hommes sont restés debout sans bouger pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Charlie ne retrouvent leurs esprits. Ils se sont précipités pour séparer les deux jeunes filles, les éloignant l'une de l'autre.

Bella se débattait dans les bras de Jasper, sa fureur était écrasante. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper, elle a commencé à crier sur Leah qui était maintenue par Charlie et à présent, Paul.

'' - Il est à moi, tu vas rester à l'écart ! '' Elle a crié.

Leah a réussi à se tenir debout, presque majestueusement, même si Charlie et Paul la tenaient pour s'assurer qu'elle n'attaque pas Bella.

'' - Il est à toi. Il te veut pour une raison quelconque, mais s'il arrive un moment où il est libre... '' Leah n'a pas terminé sa phrase, mais Bella a compris le sous-entendu.

Elle a repris son souffle, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, mais sa fureur était toujours écrasante. Elles se foudroyaient toutes les deux du regard, jusqu'à ce que Jacob ne brise finalement l'atmosphère tendue.

'' - Alors, nous allons toujours faire de la plongée de falaise demain ? '' A demandé Jacob.

Il y a eu quelques rires crispés, mais tout le monde a été d'accord sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Leah a dit qu'elle allait laisser passer cette fois et elle a demandé à Paul de la raccompagner chez elle. Bella a fixé son dos, heureuse d'entendre qu'elle ne serait pas là.

Après que le groupe se soit dispersé progressivement, Emily a donné une rapide étreinte à Bella avant de partir avec Sam. Bella se sentait mal à l'aise pour avoir embarrassé Emily, mais pas pour s'être battue avec Leah. Elle était toujours furieuse alors qu'elle pensait à la grande beauté faisant des yeux doux à Jasper.

'' - Viens, Chérie, allons voir un film. '' Jasper a dit.

Ils se sont dirigés vers le salon, s'arrêtant pour faire du pop-corn et pour inviter Charlie à se joindre à eux. Charlie a refusé, affirmant avoir besoin de dormir pour pouvoir aller travailler demain. Bella s'est blottie dans les bras de Jasper et a laissé disparaître sa colère pendant qu'ils regardaient le film.

* * *

Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de Bella alors qu'elle se tenait au sommet du rocher dans un maillot humide qui semblait mettre en valeur sa silhouette. Elle était mince et menue, mais féminine d'une façon qui a envoyé de la chaleur à travers tout son corps.

Les dernières semaines avaient été le paradis. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais et Jasper commençait à avoir l'espoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aimer. L'explosion de jalousie de la nuit dernière avait donné un énorme coup de pouce à la confiance qu'il avait de ces sentiments pour lui. Il avait senti une légère montée de désir en Leah, mais l'avait ignorée, pensant que c'était du désir pour Sam. Bella le désirait, mais Bella était spéciale et pouvait voir au-delà de ses cicatrices. Il doutait sérieusement qu'une autre femme puisse voir quoi que ce soit en lui.

Bella lui a souri nerveusement alors qu'ils regardaient les garçons plonger du rocher, un par un.

'' - Tu es sûre de vouloir faire cela, Bella ? '' Il a demandé.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Bella avait remis en état une moto de cross avec Jacob et avait appris à la monter. Elle avait aimé faire cela et Jasper était heureux de son bonheur. Après avoir entendu Jacob parler de sauter des falaises et elle avait insisté pour venir. Jacob avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais Jasper l'avait soutenue. Elle avait suffisamment de personnes pour assurer sa sécurité et il voulait qu'elle soit en mesure d'essayer les choses qu'elle avait envie de faire.

Elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie à satisfaire les caprices de sa mère. Elle avait trouvé la liberté à Forks seulement pour être mise en cage à nouveau par Edward. Jasper aimait qu'elle soit libre et voulait qu'elle soit en mesure de découvrir ce qui la rendait heureuse. Son bonheur faisait le sien.

Elle a hoché la tête, mais ne lui a pas répondu. Elle a regardé par-dessus bord et a dégluti. Jasper a souri avant de se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser.

'' - Cela serait-il plus facile si je plongeais en premier pour t'attendre ou si je te regardais d'ici ? '' A demandé Jasper. Sam était déjà en bas pour l'attendre, mais si elle voulait qu'il soit présent, il le serait.

'' - Pourrions-nous y aller ensemble ? '' Elle a demandé timidement.

Jasper lui a souri. '' - Je suppose que nous pourrions le faire. ''

Il l'a attirée à lui et elle a enroulé ses bras autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers son maillot humide et il a frotté ses cheveux pendant un moment en appréciant son odeur.

'' - Prête ? ''

Bella n'a pas répondu, elle a hoché la tête. Sa peur a été engloutie par son désir et Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cela l'étonnait encore de sentir à quel point elle le voulait. Il avait tenté de le considérer comme une réaction naturelle d'un humain en face d'un vampire, mais ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus profonds que cela. Il a embrassé son cou doucement et elle a frissonné en réponse.

'' - Un. '' Il a dit et s'est déplacé plus près du bord.

'' - Deux. '' Il a dit avant de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il lui fallait de l'air, sinon il allait couler comme une pierre. Il l'a attirée à lui et a sauté du bord.

Il a senti la vague d'excitation et de peur qui se précipitait à travers elle pendant qu'ils tombaient. Il a fait en sorte de toucher l'eau le premier pour amortir la chute. L'eau s'est précipitée au-dessus de leurs têtes et Jasper a commencé à nager immédiatement, ne voulant pas toucher le fond pour son bien. Ils ont refait surface et Bella a ri alors que Jasper l'a laissée aller pour se mettre à nager vers la rive.

Ils sont sortis de l'eau en riant. Bella l'a frappé avec amusement.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé à trois ? '' Elle a demandé.

Jasper a souri d'un air penaud. '' - Hé bien, tu avais dit que tu étais prête. '' Il lui a dit.

Il a senti monter l'adrénaline en elle, elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait. Ils se sont dirigés vers le feu où les garçons faisaient rôtir des saucisses et des guimauves. Bella a saisi une guimauve et un bâton et s'est dirigée vers le feu.

Elle frissonnait un peu et Jasper a frotté ses bras dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. La soirée est passée à rire et en franche camaraderie. Il a tenu Bella près de lui autant que possible, profitant de sa chaleur et de son bonheur.

Tout cela a pris fin bien trop tôt et Jasper a suivi Bella jusqu'à son camion. Ils ont roulé tranquillement jusque chez elle, la tenant par la main par moments et souriant joyeusement pendant qu'elle regardait la route.

Ils sont arrivés bien trop tôt pour Jasper. Il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine. Il ne voulait pas aller à sa cabane tout seul. Elle a soupiré en coupant le moteur et Jasper savait qu'elle se sentait de la même façon. Ils sont sortis du camion et ils se sont dirigés vers son proche, main dans la main.

Il était perdu dans ses émotions, elle était tellement heureuse. Elle était un baume pour son âme. Ils se sont arrêtés devant sa porte et il l'a tirée dans ses bras. Il l'a embrassée légèrement au début, mais il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les baisers ne grandissent et deviennent plus intenses.

Il était perdu en elle. Perdu dans son parfum, ses émotions et la chaleur de son corps. Brusquement, il a été enlevé de sa chaleur et projeté en arrière. Jasper s'est levé rapidement avec un grognement. Il a levé les yeux et a vu Edward debout de façon protectrice devant Bella et grognant dans sa direction.

Il a senti la colère, la peur et la détermination qui sortaient du jeune vampire. Jasper se battait contre lui-même pour éviter de perdre le contrôle. Tous ses instincts lui disaient d'éloigner le vampire loin de Bella, de la protéger et le mettre en pièces la menace.

Edward tremblait réellement alors qu'il regardait Jasper et celui-ci savait qu'il avait peur de ses cicatrices. Il a remis sa capuche sur la tête, mais n'est pas parti. Il voulait être certain qu'Edward n'allait pas lui faire de mal et il ne voulait pas provoquer le jeune homme et le pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il a regardé Bella par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward. Elle fixait Edward et pour une fois, Jasper n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses émotions étaient en plein chaos. Il sentait la peur, la colère et la confusion qui la traversaient.

'' - Edward... que fais-tu ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Alice a vu ce salaud te blesser, Bella. Elle l'a vu sauter avec toi dans l'océan. Elle ne t'a pas vue après cela. Je devais venir ici et te sauver. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal. '' Il a grogné. Puis il a chargé Jasper.

Jasper l'a combattu assez facilement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées quand il ne le voulait pas et n'avait aucune véritable formation aux combats. Il l'a facilement cloué au sol et lui aurait arraché la tête s'il n'avait pas senti une vague de peur et d'amour venir de Bella.

Il a reculé loin d'Edward et est resté allongé sur le sol. Son désespoir était écrasant. Il avait réellement pensé qu'il faisait des progrès avec Bella, mais elle aimait encore Edward. À cet instant, il a espéré qu'Edward allait tout simplement mettre fin à sa vie.

Bella a crié le nom d'Edward et un coup de feu a retenti dans l'air. Jasper s'est retourné pour voir Charlie sortant de sa voiture de police, son fusil sorti et pointé vers Edward.

'' - Tu as besoin de prendre du recul, fiston. '' Charlie a dit d'un ton impérieux. Pendant un moment, Jasper s'est souvenu de Charlie quand il était novice à ce travail et beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il a ressenti une vague de fierté pour son ami. Edward a semblé débattre pour savoir s'il devait obéir, mais finalement, il s'est relevé.

'' - Il a essayé de tuer Bella, monsieur Swan. '' Edward a dit lentement.

Charlie a ricané. '' - Je ne crois pas. ''

Edward a serré les poings et Jasper a senti monter sa colère. Il n'a pas essayé de se défendre, à cet instant, il voulait seulement s'enfuir et se cacher, mais il ne pouvait pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'Edward était calmé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le garçon blesser Charlie... ni Bella.

'' - Alice a vu qu'il allait sauter avec elle d'une falaise. Elle ne les a pas vus sortir de l'eau. '' Edward a grogné avec colère.

'' - Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qu'Alice a vu. Je sais que Jasper ne blesserait jamais Bella. Charlie a dit sans baisser son arme.

'' - Edward, nous sommes allés faire de la plongée de falaise. Nous avons sauté de la falaise cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas vue revenir, mais comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien. '' Bella a dit en touchant son bras.

Jasper s'est détourné de la scène, incapable de regarder Bella retrouver son amour. Il a senti l'amour de Bella et il a fermement fermé son œil dans l'espoir de, s'il ne pouvait pas bloquer ses émotions, il pouvait au moins bloquer la vision. Elle ressentait tellement d'amour et de souci que cela a presque failli l'étouffer.

Il a attendu un moment pour vérifier les émotions d'Edward. Il a senti un peu de colère froide et un peu de jalousie venir du garçon. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait du mal à quiconque à présent. Avec cela à l'esprit, Jasper a laissé son besoin de partir l'accabler et a couru dans les bois.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

Bella se tenait là, incapable de bouger. Elle entendait Edward et son père parler, mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Tout était arrivé tellement vite. L'instant d'avant, elle était dans les bras de Jasper et profondément embrassée, l'instant d'après, il lui était arraché et Edward se tenait le dos devant elle et grognant sur Jasper.

Edward, pour une raison quelconque, croyait que Jasper allait lui faire du mal. Jasper ne lui ferait jamais de mal, Bella le savait. Elle était plutôt certaine que Jasper allait la protéger au lieu d'Edward. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'Edward lui ferait du mal non plus, mais il y avait eu des moments où son contrôle n'avait tenu qu'à un fil. Jasper avait également pris soin d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait préparé un abri pour Charlie, il lui avait appris à se défendre. Edward n'avait jamais rien préparé. Sa solution pour elle contre le danger avait été de l'abandonner.

Elle a senti une main sur son bras et a regardé le visage parfait d'Edward. La rage l'a pratiquement submergée en le voyant. Jasper avait été tellement bien. Il était sorti de sa coquille, ne se cachant plus sous sa capuche, puis Edward s'était montré et la capuche avait refait son apparition. Jasper ne devait pas se sentir de cette façon. Il était tellement mieux qu'Edward à bien des égards, mais combien de fois Edward avait-il fait se sentir comme cela à Bella ? Lui faire sentir que, d'une certaine façon, elle lui était inférieure, qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui ? Qu'allait-elle faire si tous les progrès de Jasper étaient détruits ? Bella a secoué son bras pour enlever la main d'Edward.

'' - Que fais-tu ici, Edward ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as dit que je ne faisais pas partie de ta famille. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu même si je meurs ? Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as quittée dans les bois. Si Jasper ne m'avait pas trouvée j'y serais morte. '' Bella lui a dit d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella. Cela a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais reprendre tous mes mots durs et te dire à quel point je t'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un danger pour toi. Ma soif de sang semblait empirer et j'avais tellement peur de te blesser... '' Edward a dit en tendant ses bras pour essayer de l'attirer à lui, mais Bella l'a arrêté.

Il lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre, mais aujourd'hui... Elle a regardé dans les bois, vers l'endroit où Jasper avait disparu et sa colère a de nouveau atteint des sommets. Comment Edward avait-il osé l'attaquer ? Comment avait-il osé lui faire sentir la nécessité de couvrir son visage ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller trouver Jasper. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il fuyait... mais Edward était là. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas donné son cœur à Jasper ?

'' - Bella, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir... '' Edward a fait une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration. '' - Je suis prêt. Je peux te transformer et nous pourrons commencer notre éternité. '' Il a dit avec son sourire en coin.

Bella l'a regardé avec stupéfaction et Charlie a juré derrière elle. Elle avait oublié que son père était là et elle s'est tournée immédiatement vers lui. Il avait l'air en colère et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle a souri doucement. Il essayait probablement de ne pas l'influencer. Elle savait qu'il préférait qu'elle soit avec Jasper.

Bella a regardé dans la forêt à nouveau. Jasper partirait ? Elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle reviendrait à Edward s'il revenait. La pensée du départ de Jasper a causé une douleur dans sa poitrine et elle l'a frottée inconsciemment.

Elle a regardé le visage parfait d'Edward. Autrefois, il aurait fait accélérer son cœur, mais aujourd'hui... il avait un visage quelconque. Un visage non marqué par la douleur et la souffrance. Un visage qui jugeait tous les autres, qui décidait ce qui était le mieux pour ceux qui l'entouraient, sans réellement connaître où se soucier de leurs sentiments ni des besoins de ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas le visage qu'elle aimait.

Bella a senti brusquement une joie profonde dans son âme alors qu'elle en prenait conscience. Elle avait été aveuglée par une loyauté mal placée et la peur d'être comme sa mère, mais elle ne devait rien à Edward. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle était libre à présent. Libre de choisir, libre d'aimer qui elle voulait et elle aimait Jasper.

Bella a ri et a embrassé Edward bruyamment sur la joue. Il l'a regardée avec stupéfaction, mais lui a souri.

'' - Je suis désolée, Edward, mais... '' Comment pourrait-elle lui dire cela en douceur ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen. '' - J'ai tourné la page. Je ne t'aime plus. '' Elle lui a dit doucement.

Le sourire d'Edward est tombé et sa bouche a béé de stupéfaction. Bella riait toujours. Il avait réellement cru qu'elle allait le reprendre. Elle a tapoté son bras et s'est déplacée devant lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour cela. Elle avait un homme à rattraper.

Elle a entendu le rire de Charlie et elle lui a envoyé un large sourire.

'' - Vas-y, Bells. Il vaut mieux que tu le rattrapes avant qu'il ne se persuade de partir. '' Charlie lui a dit en souriant.

Bella a saisi son manteau et a commencé à se diriger vers la cabane de Jasper.

'' - Bien, maintenant fiston, veux-tu entrer un peu ? Comment va ta famille ? '' Charlie a demandé à Edward.

Bella a ri en pensant à quel point elle aimait réellement son père.

* * *

Lorsque Jasper s'est finalement arrêté de courir, il ne savait pas où il était ni quelle distance il avait parcouru. Il a frappé un arbre sur sa droite avant de laisser sortir un rugissement de colère et tomber sur le sol.

Il a regardé le ciel à travers les arbres, il ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Devait-il partir ? Pourrait-il partir ? Pourrait-il regarder Bella avec Edward ? Jasper a grogné sourdement, du plus profond de sa poitrine. Cela serait difficile, mais cela serait également difficile de la quitter.

Jasper s'est assis. Il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter Charlie cependant, ni Sam ni la meute d'ailleurs. Il a mis sa tête dans ses mains. Bella était-elle toujours en sécurité ? Elle était la chanteuse d'Edward. Sauf si Edward avait changé d'avis au sujet de sa transformation, elle était en danger.

Il a donné un coup de poing sur le sol de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas quitter ses amis et il ne pouvait pas laisser Bella. Il s'est levé lentement et s'est retourné pour rentrer quand il a eu la surprise de sa vie. En face de lui se tenait un vampire aux cheveux noirs et courts. Elle lui souriait et ses émotions étaient étranges. Elle était heureuse et triste en même temps apparemment. Elle semblait familière...

'' - Bonjour, Jasper. '' Elle lui a dit d'une lumineuse voix musicale.

Jasper n'a rien dit alors qu'il l'étudiait en lisant ses émotions et en essayant de se souvenir où il l'avait vue.

'' - Oui, tu me connais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un petit restaurant. '' Elle lui a dit d'une voix triste.

Le souvenir l'a durement touché par la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la rencontre. Il se souvenait de son horreur devant les cicatrices qu'il portait. Il a tiré sur sa capuche pour la baisser encore plus afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le regarder.

'' - Je suis désolée... '' Elle s'est étranglée alors que la douleur et la culpabilité la submergeaient. Jasper ne savait pas de quoi elle se sentait coupable et ne savait pas comment l'alléger sans utiliser son don. Elle a semblé reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et Jasper lui en a été reconnaissant.

'' - Mon nom est Alice Cullen. Je suis certaine que Bella t'a parlé de mon don. '' Elle a dit.

Jasper l'a regardée avec méfiance, n'avait-elle pas dit à Edward qu'il avait tué Bella ? Bella ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire certaines choses ? Bella avait dit qu'elle soupçonnait Alice de l'éviter.

'' - Bella est en danger. Tu as besoin d'aller la retrouver. '' Elle lui a dit avant de commencer à marcher dans les bois.

Jasper a saisi son bras. '' - À quel genre de jeu joues-tu ? D'abord, tu dis à Edward que j'ai tué Bella et maintenant tu me dis qu'elle est en danger. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire alors que manifestement tu mens ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je n'ai pas dit à Edward que tu avais tué Bella. Je lui ai montré la vision de toi sautant de la falaise avec Bella. Il a sauté aux conclusions. '' Elle lui a dit avec les yeux écarquillés. '' - Tu troubles constamment mes visions. Je ne t'ai pas vu réagir comme cela... '' Elle s'est tue et a commencé à ressentir de la peur. ''- S'il te plaît, Bella est en danger. Laurent a quitté l'Alaska. Il ne veut pas rester sur le régime alimentaire animal. Il va trouver Bella. Elle est à ta recherche... '' Elle ne pouvait pas en dire davantage et Jasper a laissé échapper un grognement puissant avant de la pousser devant lui.

'' - Montre-moi le chemin ! '' Il a exigé.

Elle a commencé à courir et il l'a suivie. Il ne savait pas encore s'il la croyait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

'' - Il devait revenir, tu comprends. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Bella se serait languie pour lui pour l'éternité. Sa loyauté mal placée se serait mise entre elle et toi. À présent, elle a pris une décision. À présent elle est libre. '' Alice a dit pendant qu'elle courait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'était pas certain de s'en soucier. Elle manipulait sa vie et il n'aimait pas cela. Elle avait appelé Charlie il y avait toutes ces années. Elle l'avait conduit à la porte de Jasper. Il se souvenait à présent que Charlie lui avait dit qu'une Alice Cullen lui avait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami et qu'elle voulait que Charlie vienne vérifier s'il allait bien.

Sa rencontre avec Charlie avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, mais il n'aimait pas le fait que cette femme manipulait sa vie. Bella était en danger et s'il devait croire ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était parce que Bella était à sa recherche. Elle était à sa recherche parce qu'Alice avait manipulé Edward pour qu'il revienne. Si Bella mourait, Alice paierait.

* * *

'' - Merde ! '' Bella a crié en regardant l'écorchure cuisante qui ornait maintenant sa main. Elle a utilisé sa chemise pour arrêter le saignement et a fusillé du regard le mûrier avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé Jasper dans sa cabane, mais elle était déterminée à le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il pense qu'elle avait choisi Edward. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit parti. Elle ne le croyait pas. Si Jasper était parti... Ce ne serait pas comme cela l'avait été avec Edward, il n'y aurait pas d'escalade d'obscurité. Non, elle allait le trouver. Elle a levé sa lampe de poche et a éclairé autour d'elle.

Elle est presque tombée quand elle a illuminé des yeux rouges.

'' - Laurent ! '' Elle a hoqueté, se souvenant vaguement de lui comme faisant partie du clan de James. Edward lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas une menace.

Son cœur s'est mis à battre et elle a déplacé sa main ensanglantée derrière son dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle saignait.

* * *

Il sentait son odeur, sentait ses sentiments... Elle était proche et elle avait peur. Jasper a couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il sentait du sang et un autre vampire... Il se souvenait de ce vampire. Il était un membre du clan de James. Il a juré intérieurement. Il aurait dû le traquer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser vivre, il aurait dû savoir que ce vampire serait finalement un problème.

Il a noté qu'Alice ne lui montrait plus la voie. Quand était-elle partie ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela maintenant. Bella était en danger et il devait arriver à temps.

Il a entendu les battements de cœur de Bella s'affoler et a senti la faim de Laurent. Augmentant sa pointe de vitesse, il a couru en avant et a saisi le vampire par les cheveux, l'arrachant rudement en arrière alors qu'il commençait à se pencher sur Bella. Heureusement, il l'a lâchée de surprise.

Bella a crié de douleur et Jasper a tourné les yeux sur elle, remarquant immédiatement la luxation de son épaule. Il a rugi de rage et a saisi le bras de Laurent, l'arrachant de son épaule.

''- S'il te plaît... '' Le vampire a crié en serrant son épaule et en trébuchant en arrière. '' - Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi... Je vais partir... ne jamais revenir... '' Il a hoqueté.

La vision de Jasper était colorée en rouge avec sa rage.

'' - Je t'ai laissé partir une fois. Tu as abusé de ma miséricorde. '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vampire apeuré. Il a augmenté sa peur et Laurent est tombé à genoux en tremblant et en murmurant des inepties avec sa terreur.

'' - Tu as touché ce qui était à moi. '' Jasper a grogné avant de commencer à mettre méthodiquement le vampire en morceaux.

La brume rouge n'a pas quitté son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il allume un feu et commence à jeter les morceaux du vampire vaincus dedans. C'est alors que Bella a ramassé un bras et s'est approché de lui avant de le jeter dans le feu. Il a été surpris. Elle l'avait vu de déchaîner dans sa rage et elle ne ressentait pas de peur. Il a lu ses émotions. Il y avait de la fierté, du soulagement, de l'amour ?

Elle l'a regardé et a levé la main pour baisser sa capuche. Il a tressailli et s'est éloigné d'elle, mais elle l'a ignoré et a levé la main à nouveau. Cette fois, il l'a laissée baisser sa capuche. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et a levé la main pour caresser tendrement son visage. Il se sentait nu devant elle, vulnérable et effrayé. Allait-elle lui dire qu'elle retournait avec Edward ? Lui dire qu'il était un monstre ? Il avait agi comme un monstre.

Il a baissé la tête de honte, mais elle ne voulait pas de cela. Elle s'est levée sur la pointe de ses orteils et l'a embrassé. C'était un tendre baiser, il l'a inondé de chaleur et il a commencé à espérer qu'elle l'avait peut-être choisi. Était-ce possible ? Edward était parfait et Jasper était...

Elle s'est reculée et l'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock, plus que je ne le croyais même possible... ''

Il ne l'a pas laissée dire quoi que ce soit d'autre alors que ses lèvres descendaient vers les siennes. Il l'a attirée à lui alors que le bonheur le traversait. Son bonheur, le sien, il ne savait pas à qui il était, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle a tressailli quand sa main a touché son bras et il s'est maudit pour avoir oublié sa blessure.

'' - Je suis désolé... '' Il a commencé à dire avec de la culpabilité dans la voix quand elle l'a interrompu.

'' - Cela en valait vraiment la peine. '' Elle lui a dit avec un rire.

Il l'a embrassée une fois de plus, doucement, puis il s'est tourné pour aller éteindre le feu. Quand il a eu terminé, il s'est retourné et l'a prise dans ses bras, la portant comme une jeune mariée et a embrassé son front.

'' - Allons prendre soin de toi, Chérie. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. '' Il lui a dit avant de commencer à marcher pour retourner à la ville, le cœur léger et le bonheur sortaient de lui par vagues. Toutes les personnes qu'il allait croiser ce soir allaient recevoir une dose énorme de bonheur.

Bella s'est blottie contre lui et a enfoui sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle ressentait tellement d'amour et de sécurité que cela l'émerveillait qu'elle puisse ressentir cela pour lui. Il a levé les yeux vers le ciel et a vu furtivement quelques étoiles à travers les nuages et les arbres.

'' - Je t'aime aussi. Il a murmuré en baissant la tête pour regarder de nouveau son magnifique visage et lui laisser sentir son amour.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Jasper a regardé Bella dormir dans ses bras. Il a froncé légèrement les sourcils devant le bras en écharpe qu'elle arborait maintenant. Le docteur Gerandy avait remis son épaule à sa place avant de lui mettre l'écharpe en l'avertissant de ne pas utiliser son bras si elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit obligé de lui immobiliser l'épaule. Il avait fait en sorte d'alléger l'inquiétude de Jasper en lui disant la phrase standard : '' - Elle est jeune, elle devrait guérir rapidement. ''

Jasper n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû être blessée. Il n'était pas à l'aise en sachant que quelqu'un manipulait sa vie. Alice était responsable de la blessure de Bella... Jasper a soupiré, pour dire la vérité, c'était lui le responsable. Il avait agi sans réfléchir quand il l'avait vue dans les griffes de Laurent. S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, s'il l'avait frappé d'incapacité avec son don, Laurent n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à Bella.

Bella a marmonné son nom et s'est blottie contre lui, sa joue contre sa poitrine. Jasper n'a pas pu empêcher un grognement de satisfaction de le traverser. Toutes ses pensées de culpabilité ont disparu alors qu'il se délectait de sa chaleur, émerveillé qu'elle l'aimait.

C'était un miracle et cela lui semblait guère possible qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Elle était la beauté et la vie, il était les cicatrices et la mort. Il aurait vraiment dû la laisser partir, la laisser trouver quelqu'un plus digne d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait vu comment le départ d'Edward avait affecté Bella et il ne pourrait jamais lui faire cela. La seule façon dont il pourrait la quitter serait si elle le lui demandait. Il a prié pour qu'elle ne le fasse jamais.

Le soleil se levait quand il s'est dirigé vers la maison Swan. Il a senti qu'Edward avait disparu et que Charlie était là. Il aurait dû appeler, il n'avait pas été très prévenant envers Charlie.

Il a frappé à la porte et Charlie a ouvert rapidement. Il a jeté un coup d'œil à l'écharpe de Bella et a froncé les sourcils d'un air sombre.

'' - Permets-moi de la mettre au lit, ensuite nous pourrons parler. '' A murmuré Jasper à Charlie pour l'empêcher de poser des questions.

Il a monté les escaliers et est entré dans sa chambre. Il l'a posée doucement sur le lit et s'est arrêté un instant simplement pour la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, c'était difficile de la quitter, mais Charlie attendait et il avait déjà négligé son ami depuis bien trop longtemps.

Charlie se tenait près de la porte quand il a descendu les escaliers. Ses bras étaient croisés et Jasper pouvait sentir l'irritation se détacher de lui.

'' - J'ai commencé à fuir, mais je m'étais déjà arrêté et j'avais décidé de revenir quand Alice Cullen est venue me trouver. '' Jasper a commencé.

Charlie n'a pas dit un mot, il l'a simplement étudié et a attendu qu'il continue.

'' - Elle m'a dit que Bella était en danger et que je devais aller la trouver. Au début, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance, après tout, elle avait amené Edward à croire que je l'avais tuée. Toutefois, le risque que Bella soit en danger m'a convaincu. Je l'ai suivie et j'ai trouvé Bella sur le point d'être attaquée par Laurent. Je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux pour l'éloigner d'elle. Ce qui a fait tomber Bella. Elle s'est luxée l'épaule. Après lui avoir arraché le bras, j'ai commencé à le mettre en morceaux. Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de tout ce que j'ai fait, je crains d'avoir laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. '' Jasper a fait une pause. Il n'avait réellement pas aimé que Bella voit cela, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ce sujet. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait et il ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait du monstre qu'il pouvait être.

'' - Après l'avoir brûlé, j'ai conduit Bella à l'hôpital et le docteur Gerandy a remis son épaule en place. '' Jasper a remis à Charlie ses médicaments. '' - Ce sont les médicaments qu'il lui a prescrits pour la douleur. Elle doit garder son épaule immobile. ''

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. '' - Je suis désolé, Charlie. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser cela se produire. J'aurais dû croire Alice. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma colère me submerger. J'aurais pu m'occuper de la situation d'une bien meilleure façon. ''

Il a senti la main de Charlie sur son épaule. '' - Bella réussit à attirer les ennuis sur elle depuis qu'elle est jeune. La protéger est un emploi à plein temps et je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que toi pour la protéger. Je n'aurais pas cru Alice de prime abord non plus. Il semblerait qu'elle ait causé des ennuis entre Bella et toi qui ne sont pas encore terminés. Tu l'as sauvée d'un vampire qui l'avait déjà entre ses griffes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas une chose facile. ''

Jasper s'est souvenu pourquoi il s'était lié d'amitié avec Charlie il y avait tant d'années. L'homme semblait avoir un talent pour dire tout simplement les bonnes choses. Jasper s'est mis à sourire, puis ce que Charlie avait dit l'a frappé.

'' - Pas encore terminés ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Même si Bella a dit en terme non équivoque qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et avait tourné la page, le gamin est convaincu qu'elle est simplement en colère pour sa désertion. Il m'a fait promettre de dire à Bella que les Cullen revenaient ici et qu'ils étaient désolés pour l'avoir jamais quittée. Il a dit qu'il ne la quitterait pas à nouveau. '' Charlie lui a dit en ne cachant pas son irritation.

Jasper a grogné bruyamment. Pendant un moment, la colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée est revenue et des pensées sur la façon de _convaincre_ le garçon de partir ont traversé son esprit. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour que son insécurité ne refasse surface et il a commencé à craindre que Bella ne change d'avis. Après tout, Edward était parfait...

'' - Tu arrêtes cela immédiatement. Tu es tellement mieux pour Bella que n'importe qui ne pourra jamais l'être. Même si elle ne t'a pas encore dit qu'elle t'aime, je sais qu'elle le fait... '' Charlie a dit avant que Jasper l'interrompe.

'' - Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. '' A murmuré Jasper.

Charlie a laissé passer un sourire puis un petit rire. '' - Tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Elle n'est pas comme Renée, elle me ressemble plus. Voilà pourquoi cela lui a pris tellement de temps pour lâcher Edward, même si elle prenait de l'engouement pour de l'amour. ''

L'optimisme de Charlie a contaminé Jasper et il s'est senti commencer à sourire.

'' - Je vais appeler Sam et lui dire que les Cullen reviennent. Je ne sais pas comment cela va affecter nos rassemblements, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les arrêter, même si nous devons aller à la réserve. '' Charlie a dit en essayant de cacher un bâillement.'' - Tu devrais peut-être rester dans les environs. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward fasse quelque chose pour blesser Bella, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Jasper a hoché la tête, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir et de laisser Charlie et Bella seuls.

'' - Va dormir, Charlie. Je vais rester dans les environs et m'assurer que tout est sécurisé. Je ne vais pas partir. '' Jasper a dit.

Charlie a hoché la tête et est rentré dans la maison. Jasper a laissé ses sens s'étendre et a commencé à marcher en faisant un large cercle autour de la maison, prenant du réconfort dans les émotions de Bella alors qu'elle faisait de doux rêves.

* * *

Bella a commencé à s'étirer quand elle s'est réveillée, mais elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a ressenti une douleur à l'épaule. Les souvenirs du week-end l'ont submergée. Tout était arrivé en un si court laps de temps.

Elle a souri en restant couchée sur le dos alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa confession à Jasper. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et pendant aussi longtemps ? Si elle avait avoué cela plus tôt, tellement de choses auraient pu être évitées. Elle n'a pas aimé avoir blessé Jasper, bien qu'elle se serait toujours interrogée sur ses sentiments pour Edward.

Revoir Edward avait clarifié les choses pour elle. Elle savait sans le moindre doute qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle était follement amoureuse d'un certain Jasper Whitlock. Bella a ri de ses pensées alors que le bonheur bouillonnait en elle.

Ils étaient libres désormais. Libre de s'aimer, rien n'allait se mettre entre eux. Bella a regardé par la fenêtre et a été surprise de voir le soleil briller, mais elle a néanmoins souri. Bien sûr, que le soleil allait briller sur cette journée parfaite.

Elle s'est levée, peu disposée à rester au lit et en espérant voir Jasper aujourd'hui. Elle a fait son lit et a changé ses vêtements. Cela a été difficile de garder son bras immobile et elle n'y avait pas réfléchi jusqu'à ce que son épaule commence à lui faire mal.

Elle s'est dirigée vers les escaliers et s'est rendu compte que son père n'était pas encore levé. C'était inhabituel de sa part de dormir aussi tard et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas resté l'attendre. Elle a ressenti un instant de la culpabilité. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à l'appeler. Elle avait espéré qu'elle commençait à surmonter son étourderie, du moins quand il s'agissait de son père, mais apparemment, elle avait encore du travail à faire de ce côté-là.

Elle a sorti un peu de lard et des œufs du réfrigérateur et a commencé à faire un peu de pâte à crêpes. Cela n'allait pas être suffisant pour se faire pardonner, mais elle espérait que lui faire le petit déjeuner aiderait à lui montrer qu'elle était désolée.

Elle venait de terminer les crêpes et de faire cuire le lard quand Charlie est entré dans la cuisine.

'' - Comment veux-tu tes œufs, papa ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Bells, tu n'es pas censée travailler avec ton bras. '' Il a dit en lui prenant la spatule des mains et en la chassant de la cuisine.

'' - Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé la nuit dernière. '' Bella a dit doucement.

'' - Hé bien, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, mais nous vivons dans une région habitée par des créatures assez dangereuses, s'il te plaît, appelle la prochaine fois. '' Charlie lui a dit en lui tendant un flacon de médicament.

Bella a pris quelques pilules en buvant de l'eau que Charlie lui avait servie. '' - Je suis désolée, papa. Je le ferai. '' Elle a dit.

Charlie a posé une assiette en face d'elle puis il s'est assis à côté d'elle avec sa propre assiette.

'' - Jasper m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. S'il te plaît, Bells, ne va pas te promener seule dans les bois. Tu sais que tu attires le danger comme un aimant. '' Charlie a dit en coupant une crêpe.

Bella s'est étranglée avec sa propre nourriture en riant. '' - Je ne vais pas le faire. Qu'est-ce que Jasper t'a dit ? '' Elle a demandé en se demandant s'il lui avait parlé de sa confession.

'' - Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait sauvée des griffes de Laurent à la demande pressante d'Alice. '' Charlie a dit.

Bella était juste sur le point de lui dire qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour quand Charlie a continué.

'' - Et il a dit que tu lui avais avoué que tu l'aimais. '' Charlie a dit avec un sourire.

Bella a laissé éclater un grand sourire.

'' - Il était temps, Bells. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Ouais, hé bien, j'ai pris exemple sur toi. '' Elle lui a dit.

Charlie lui a souri. '' - C'est ce que tu as fait. '' Il lui a dit avec fierté.

Des instants comme ceux-là lui faisaient aimer Jasper encore plus. Il lui avait rendu son père. Elle ne doutait pas que leurs relations seraient différentes de la sienne.

'' - Hé bien, je déteste gâcher tous ces bons sentiments, mais je dois te le dire. Edward m'a dit la nuit dernière qu'il allait rester ici et que les Cullen étaient sur le chemin du retour. Il semblerait qu'il ne t'ait pas crue quand tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus et il est convaincu qu'il peut te reconquérir. Il a dit que tu étais seulement en colère contre lui et qu'il lui suffira de te prouver qu'il ne te quittera pas à nouveau. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Le sourire a quitté son visage rapidement ainsi que tous les bons sentiments qu'elle avait ce matin. Ce salaud arrogant, d'abord il l'abandonne quand elle le veut, puis lui colle aux basques quand elle n'en veut plus. Il n'a jamais écouté ce qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle jamais aimé.

Bella a repoussé son assiette, elle n'avait plus faim.

'' - Je suis heureux d'avoir attendu que tu aies presque fini de manger pour te le dire. '' Charlie a dit en prenant une gorgée de son café.

'' - J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester dans les parages. Aucun de nous ne croit que ce garçon soit dangereux, plutôt simplement stupide et déterminé, mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque non plus. J'ai appelé Sam et je l'ai prévenu du retour des Cullen et que Jasper allait rester près de toi. Je veux également que tu sois prudente. Ne va pas te promener seule, tu dois t'assurer que Jasper ou un membre de la meute soit toujours avec toi ou à portée de voix. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a croisé les bras et a presque grogné de frustration. Elle aimait l'idée de Jasper restant avec elle, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être mise sous protection. Elle devrait peut-être essayer de parler à Carlisle et Esmé et leur dire qu'ils avaient besoin de demander à Edward de partir ?

'' - Je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui, mais seulement pour quelques heures. Jasper est en train de patrouiller, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi. '' Charlie a dit avant de l'embrasser sur le dessus de la tête. Avant de sortir sa veste du placard.

'' - Papa. '' Bella lui a dit en se levant. Elle l'a serré étroitement. '' - Je t'aime, papa. '' Elle lui a dit avant de le laisser aller.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bells. '' Il a dit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle a souri puis s'est retournée pour commencer à nettoyer la cuisine. Elle a crié de surprise en voyant Alice debout devant elle.

'' - Salut, Bella. '' Elle a dit gaiement.

'' - Alice. '' Bella a dit, posant sa main sur son cœur pour essayer de calmer ses battements frénétiques.

'' - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Bella, mais je devais te parler avant mon départ. Ne me pose pas de questions. Je vais te dire ce que je peux. Cela ne changera pas l'avenir. '' Alice a dit.

Bella l'a simplement dévisagée avec stupéfaction. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait demander de toute façon. Curieusement, son esprit était vide.

'' - J'ai vu que Jasper et toi seriez ensemble. Tu vas le rendre tellement heureux, Bella. Il mérite d'être heureux. '' Alice a dit.

Bella était plutôt d'accord, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle savait que Jasper méritait chaque parcelle de bonheur qu'il pourrait obtenir.

'' - J'ai essayé de dire à Edward de partir, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai essayé de dire au reste d'entre eux qu'ils ne devaient pas venir, mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutée non plus. Ils se sentaient tellement coupables de t'avoir laissée qu'ils veulent se rattraper. Quand ils ont cru que tu étais morte, ils ont regretté de t'avoir quittée. Edward devait revenir. Il fallait que tu le voies à nouveau afin que tu puisses le laisser partir. Il aurait toujours été entre Jasper et toi autrement, mais je n'avais pas prévu sa détermination à te reconquérir ni le retour de toute la famille. '' Alice a dit.

Bella a commencé à douter d'Alice pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Si elle ne les avait pas vus rester, c'était peut-être parce que ses visons n'étaient pas fiables.

'' - Jasper trouble constamment mes visions. Je l'ai vu quand je me suis réveillée comme vampire, tu sais. '' Alice lui a dit comme si elle lui confiait un grand secret.

'' - Je nous ai vus ensemble et amoureux, mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage. '' Alice a froncé les sourcils et a regardé fixement au-delà de Bella.

Bella a senti grandir sa colère et s'approfondir ses doutes.

'' - Je l'ai attendu dans ce restaurant... tellement excitée. '' Alice a baissé la tête de honte. '' - J'ai vu son visage et je... j'ai mal réagi. Cela lui a fait tellement de mal... ''

'' - N'avais-tu pas vu son visage dans tes visions ? '' Bella a demandé, encore plus furieuse contre Alice. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il ait été blessé.

'' - Non, je n'ai jamais été capable de voir son visage. '' Alice a regardé Bella comme si elle avait subitement une révélation. '' - C'est peut-être cela, quand les gens voient son visage, est-ce que cela change leurs décisions ? ''

Bella a froncé les sourcils en regardant Alice, n'aimant pas la façon dont elle parlait de Jasper. '' - Il est magnifique, seul un imbécile ne pourrait pas s'en apercevoir. ''

Alice a regardé Bella. '' - Tu as raison, Bella. Je suis une imbécile et Edward l'est également. Tu n'as pas tort. '' Elle lui a dit avec un sourire.

'' - Bella, je dois partir. Tout va bien se terminer. Même si tu ne crois plus en mes visions, crois en ton amour. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée en dehors de Jasper et vous êtes tous les deux parfaits l'un pour l'autre. '' Alice a dit et, avant que Bella ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alice avait disparu.

Bella a fixé avec incrédulité la place vide pendant un long moment avant d'entendre un bruit derrière elle, elle s'est retournée pour voir Jasper. Sa tension a disparu en le voyant. Il avait l'air inquiet et Bella a simplement pensé qu'il était inquiet qu'Edward ne revienne pour la reconquérir.

Elle s'est dirigée vers lui et s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser. Son baiser a envoyé des frissons à travers son corps et elle a voulu désespérément que son bras n'ait pas été blessé afin de pouvoir les enrouler tous les deux autour de sa taille.

Il s'est dégagé et lui a souri. Il s'est penché et a niché quelques cheveux derrière son oreille.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. '' A murmuré Bella, voulant le rassurer, mais également profiter de l'occasion de le lui dire. Le sourire qui est apparu sur son visage lui a réchauffé le cœur.

'' - Comment va l'épaule ? '' A demandé Jasper en regardant son bandage.

'' - Elle va guérir. '' Bella a dit, toujours souriante et heureuse d'être avec lui.

'' - Allons à ma cabane et profiter de son porche. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Cela me semble merveilleux. '' Bella a souri en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Jasper a regardé la main de Bella nichée dans la sienne qui était beaucoup plus grande. Sa peau était pâle comme la sienne, mais lisse et douce, chaude... Il a porté sa main à ses lèvres et l'a embrassée, s'attardant sur la sensation de sa peau sur ses lèvres.

Bella a laissé échapper un sourire de bonheur et Jasper s'est gorgé de ses émotions satisfaites. Cela faisait deux jours et Edward ne s'était pas montré. Il savait que sa chance ne durerait pas cependant et que bientôt le garçon allait se montrer. Il n'avait pas réellement rencontré les autres Cullen. Il avait senti leurs émotions et les avait vus de loin, mais il n'avait pas réellement parlé avec eux et ils n'avaient pas vu son visage.

Il n'était pas impatient d'y être. Les vampires réagissaient très mal à ses cicatrices. C'était instinctif d'avoir peur d'un vampire qui avait survécu à autant de blessures. Il se souvenait de la réaction d'Alice, cela n'aurait pas dû le bouleverser autant à l'époque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait été. Intellectuellement, il savait que ce serait sa réaction, il utilisait cet instinct dans les batailles. Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, il ne s'y était pas attendu. C'était peut-être dû à la sensation optimiste de ses sentiments ? Il ne savait pas, mais par contre, il savait mieux que quiconque quelle serait la réaction des Cullen cependant, de l'horreur et de l'effroi. Il espérait pourtant qu'il l'accepterait, dans l'intérêt de Bella.

Bella se souciait encore d'eux. Elle ne les voulait plus comme famille de substitution, mais elle parlait souvent d'eux. Elle admirait Carlisle et Esmé. Elle adorait Emmett et pensait à lui comme un grand frère en dépit de son abandon.

Sur Rose, Bella n'avait pas dit grand-chose, à part que celle-ci ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle avait dit que Rose était extraordinairement belle, mais vaniteuse et égoïste. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec Bella et avait souvent exhorté sa famille à ne pas s'impliquer avec elle. Elle ne se sentait pas trahie par Rose, elle s'y attendait plus ou moins, mais elle n'était pas pressée de la revoir.

Jasper se souvenait de la femme, se souvenait de la douleur profonde qu'il avait sentie en elle. C'était peut-être ce qui causait sa froideur. Il ne savait pas, mais il ne la laisserait pas faire ressentir de la gêne à sa Bella quand il la rencontrerait.

'' - Je n'ai plus que quelques jours à rester avec mon bandage. Mon épaule se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. '' Bella a dit en se blottissant près de lui. Il lui a souri, elle devait encore tenir cinq jours, mais elle était impatiente de sortir de son écharpe.

Elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser et il s'est perdu en elle pendant quelques temps, savourant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il a gémi quand il a senti sa langue glisser et timidement toucher la sienne. Son désir a augmenté et le sien l'a suivi. Il devait arrêter cela, elle n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il allait s'éloigner une seconde à l'autre maintenant. Peut-être dans une autre minute...

Quelqu'un s'est raclé la gorge et Jasper s'est éloigné à contrecœur. Un grondement a commencé dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait Edward. Son visage était sans expression alors qu'il souriait, mais uniquement à Bella, malgré cela Jasper sentait sa profonde colère et sa jalousie.

Jasper a grogné plus fort et Edward l'a regardé. Sa colère s'est transformée en dégoût et en peur alors qu'il regardait Jasper.

'' - Comment peux-tu l'embrasser ? '' Edward a craché avec dégoût.

L'insécurité de Jasper l'a tourmenté alors qu'il regardait le visage parfait d'Edward. Il a levé la main pour remettre sa capuche, mais Bella a posé sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il l'a regardée et a vu le froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Elle était furieuse.

'' - Très facilement, Edward. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? '' Bella a demandé d'une voix mordante.

Edward a pris un air correctement contrit, mais ses émotions étaient toujours en ébullition. Jasper a pris du réconfort à sa jalousie. Sa jalousie s'est transformée rapidement en suffisance et Jasper a supprimé son envie de gronder à nouveau. Il voulait entendre ce que le vampire voulait et en même temps, il avait envie de le frapper avec son propre bras.

'' - Carlisle et les autres sont arrivés la nuit dernière. Ils aimeraient que tu viennes. Esmé a dit qu'elle va essayer une nouvelle recette, elle voudrait que tu la goûtes. '' Edward s'est détourné de Jasper pour s'adresser seulement à Bella.

'' - Je ne viendrai pas sans Jasper et papa. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper a été un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle veuille les voir sans lui. Il savait qu'il devait les rencontrer, mais il avait supposé que ce serait plus tard, après qu'elle aurait eu la chance de leur parler de leur abandon. Il était heureux qu'elle les incluait, son père et lui. Il voulait être là pour elle, mais il était très nerveux. S'attendrait-elle à ce qu'il montre son visage ? Elle ne voulait pas le laisser porter sa capuche en sa présence. La meute et son père avaient l'habitude de le voir, mais les Cullen... Il redoutait cette rencontre.

Edward n'a pas immédiatement répondu et Jasper pouvait pratiquement sentir les rouages tourner dans sa tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa demande.

'' - Es-tu sûre que ce soit sage ? Je sais que Charlie sait à notre sujet, mais plus il y aura d'exposition, plus il sera en danger. Quant à Jasper, hé bien... hummm... '' Edward s'est tu. Jasper savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas que Jasper effraye sa famille. Jasper a relevé sa capuche.

Bella s'est levée et s'est dirigé vers Edward. Son doigt était fermement enfoncé dans la poitrine d'Edward et Jasper a senti le choc et la fureur d'Edward, avec une pointe de soif de sang.

_Ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal. Tu vas rester là et l'écouter ou tu vas découvrir comment ces cicatrices me sont arrivées._ Jasper a pensé vers le garçon en l'accompagnant d'un grondement sinistre. Il a senti la peur monter en Edward et il a été rassuré, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien.

'' - Tu vas m'écouter à présent, Edward. J'aime Jasper. Je ne vais pas y aller sans lui et je ne veux plus garder mon père dans l'ombre. Ils viennent avec moi où je ne vais pas y aller. '' Bella lui a dit fermement.

Jasper a souri et lui a envoyé sa fierté. Bella s'est tournée vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. Elle est revenue vers lui et a enveloppé son bras autour de sa taille avant de glisser sa main vers le haut et faire descendre sa capuche. Jasper n'a pas lutté. Elle a tourné son regard vers Edward et l'a regardé comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quelque chose.

Edward a froncé les sourcils, mais n'a rien dit pendant un moment.

'' - Très bien. Je vais dire à Esmé d'en faire suffisamment pour Charlie également. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Ce soir vers dix-neuf heures ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Cela devrait aller. '' Bella lui a dit et il a disparu.

Bella a regardé dans les bois dans la direction où il avait disparu. Elle ressentait des regrets et Jasper n'aimait pas cela.

'' - Pourquoi ressens-tu des regrets ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Je ne comprends pas moi-même. '' Bella a dit en le ramenant sur le porche et en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir avant de s'installer sur ses genoux.

Jasper a respiré son parfum et une main s'est déplacée dans les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux. Ses paroles l'inquiétaient, mais sa proximité le réconfortait.

'' - Je suppose que je me sens mal pour l'avoir encouragé. Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement plus profonds que ceux que je ressentais pour lui. Je l'admirais. Je lui étais reconnaissante, j'étais fascinée par lui, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais réellement connu. '' Bella a soupiré et a frotté sa joue contre sa poitrine. Il a senti un grondement de satisfaction grandir dans sa poitrine. Bella s'est mise à rire.

'' - J'aime quand tu ronronnes. '' Elle a dit.

'' - Je ne ronronne pas. '' A-t-il dit indigné.

Bella n'a pas répondu, elle a simplement souri avec un regard entendu. Jasper n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'embrasser en voyant ce regard béat sur son visage, ce qu'il a fait. Elle s'est finalement dégagée et a posé son front contre sa poitrine, sa respiration était lourde et il lui a fallu un moment avant qu'elle ne revienne à la normale.

Elle a posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et ils sont restés assis en silence, écoutant le chant des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres. C'était le paradis pour Jasper. Elle réchauffait non seulement son corps, mais également son âme.

* * *

Jasper était assis avec nervosité à l'arrière de la voiture de police. Bella et son père étaient assis à l'avant sur son insistance. Il a levé la main sur sa capuche qu'il n'avait pas mise. Bella avait insisté pour qu'il ne la porte pas.

Il se sentait nu et exposé et il se demandait pourquoi diable il avait accepté. Bella s'est retournée et lui a souri.

'' - Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai changé. Vous m'avez tous les deux tellement aidée... vous m'avez aidée à grandir. Je veux rencontrer les Cullen parce qu'ils ont été gentils avec moi et que je me soucie d'eux, mais chacun de vous veut dire beaucoup plus pour moi. Vous étiez là tous les deux, non seulement pour les bons moments, mais également pour les mauvais. '' Bella a fait une pause et il a senti sa lutte pour trouver les mots justes. '' - Je vous aime tous les deux et s'il y a un choix à faire, je vais toujours vous choisir. '' Elle a terminé.

Charlie lui a souri et Jasper lui a envoyé son amour. Bien qu'il soit toujours foutrement nerveux, ses paroles l'avaient apaisé. Si à la fin de la journée Bella était à ses côtés, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Ils se sont garés devant la maison des Cullen et Charlie et Bella sont sortis de la voiture. Jasper a hésité, Bella s'est tournée en lui faisant un signe quand elle a été raflée dans une étreinte par Esmé. Charlie se tenait sur le côté, mal à l'aise quand Carlisle l'a approché. Il a serré la main qu'il lui a offerte, mais Jasper sentait sa réserve. Il sentait seulement du bonheur et de la culpabilité venant des Cullens. Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours dans la maison, attendant de toute évidence que Carlisle et Esmé puissent être les premiers à dire bonjour.

Bella a ri dans les bras d'Esmé. Jasper sentait son amour et son pardon pour les Cullen. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à leur pardonner aussi facilement pour le mal qu'ils avaient causé à Bella.

Bella s'est dégagée et Jasper a remarqué qu'elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Il s'est repoussé dans le siège en espérant qu'ils allaient peut-être l'oublier. Il n'avait pas sa place ici et bientôt Bella allait le voir aux côtés des Cullen parfaits et elle le verrait vraiment.

Elle est arrivé à la portière et l'a ouverte. Carlisle et Esmé sont restés en arrière d'un air anxieux. Il n'était pas sûr de leurs sentiments, ils étaient curieux et incertains. Ils voulaient probablement qu'elle retourne avec Edward afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre la famille. Ils semblaient réellement se soucier de Bella. Jasper leur a tourné le dos aussi longtemps que possible, mais Bella ne l'entendait pas ainsi, elle l'a fait se retourner et il a fait face aux Cullen.

Esmé a crié et a couru derrière Carlisle. Carlisle est resté aussi immobile qu'une pierre et Jasper pouvait sentir la guerre en lui. Le médecin en lui comprenait, mais le vampire en lui se battait pour savoir s'il devait l'attaquer ou fuir. Jasper avait lui-même envie de fuir. Il détestait cela.

Bella se tenait debout là, la bouche béante de stupéfaction. '' - Comment pouvez-vous... Je pensais vraiment que vous deux comprendriez... '' Elle a murmuré avec surprise, son choc se transformant en colère et Jasper ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre eux.

'' - Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne me vois pas comme ils le font. Les humains voient les cicatrices comme de la défiguration, les métamorphes les voient un peu mieux et elles sont comme un signe de danger, mais pour un vampire, elles sont comme une enseigne au néon clignotant avec éclat et hurlant danger. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi et je suis un peu surpris que Carlisle soit capable de rester debout devant moi alors que je suis aussi près de sa compagne. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix terne en baissant la tête.

Charlie s'est approché et a posé une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. Jasper aurait préféré pouvoir mettre sa capuche, mais a été reconnaissant à Charlie pour sa chaleureuse acceptation. Il sentait seulement la fureur de Bella.

'' - Nous devrions peut-être rentrer à la maison. '' Bella a dit d'une voix mordante.

Esmé a couiné en signe de protestation derrière Carlisle. Celui-ci a redressé ses épaules et s'est approché de Jasper en tendant la main. Esmé a grogné derrière lui, mais Jasper pouvait sentir la bataille qui se livrait en elle. Il savait qu'elle se battait contre ses instincts. Elle n'était pas aussi âgée que Carlisle et c'était donc plus difficile pour elle. Jasper a pris la main de Carlisle et l'a secouée.

'' - Bienvenue, Jasper. Je suis désolé pour nos réactions. J'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive pas, mais je sais que nous allons essayer de tourner la page et apprendre à te connaître afin que nous puissions voir au-delà de ces cicatrices. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

Bella a aboyé à son côté. '' - Ses cicatrices sont une part de lui. '' Elle a dit d'une voix mordante.

'' - C'est un vampire dangereux comme ses cicatrices le démontrent, mais il est également aimable, compatissant et fort. Il a obtenu certaines de ses cicatrices dans les armées vampires. Il a survécu grâce à sa force. Il a obtenu plusieurs d'entre elles à cause de la trahison et la torture. Cela lui a appris à faire preuve de compassion. Il en a obtenues davantage en protégeant mon père, moi et même vous. Ces cicatrices sont une part de lui et elles sont magnifiques. '' Bella a hurlé, le visage rouge de colère.

Jasper a senti tellement d'amour pour elle à cet instant-là, il arrivait presque à croire ses paroles, pouvait presque croire qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Esmé l'a approché lentement, elle a levé les yeux vers son visage. Il pouvait voir ses mains trembler et sentir sa peur mais, alors qu'elle l'étudiait, elle a diminué.

'' - Je suis désolée. Je le vois à présent. '' A-t-elle dit doucement alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle a reculé et a pris la main de Carlisle. '' - Entrez, je vous en prie. '' Ils ont suivi la femme dans la maison.

À l'instant où ils ont passé la porte, Emmett a saisi Bella pour lui faire un gros câlin. Jasper a senti seulement de l'amour venir du grand homme, il est donc resté en retrait pendant qu'ils riaient tous les deux.

Emmett a posé Bella et a regardé Charlie. ''- Bonjour, Charlie. '' Il a dit gaiement puis il a tourné son regard vers Jasper.

À la minute où ses yeux se sont posés sur Jasper, il l'a attaqué. Jasper a sauté hors de la voie et lui a donné un coup de coude dans le dos alors qu'il volait devant lui. Le grand vampire a laissé échapper un grognement alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Il est resté simplement couché là pendant un moment avant d'attaquer Jasper à nouveau. Il était assez rapide pour un homme aussi grand, mais personne n'était aussi rapide que Jasper.

Jasper s'est déplacé sur le côté et a réussi à agripper son bras alors qu'il passait. Il l'a fait tournoyer vers Carlisle. Le médecin a compris l'allusion et a saisi Emmett pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais le vampire était trop puissant et a brisé son emprise. Jasper n'a pas aimé cela, il ne voulait pas blesser le vampire. Il a commencé à envoyer du calme, mais le combat ou le retour de ses instincts maintenaient fermement leurs emprises dans le jeune vampire.

Brusquement, Rose s'est tenue devant lui, lui tournant le dos pour faire face à Emmett. '' - Emmett Cullen, tu arrêtes ! '' Elle a crié. Elle a provoqué suffisamment d'hésitation pour que Jasper puisse obtenir une meilleure emprise sur son don et il a envoyé une énorme dose de calme à Emmett. Cela a été suffisant pour arrêter le vampire.

'' - Emmett, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans la cuisine avec moi. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner. '' Esmé a dit en s'approchant d'un Emmett amorphe.

Si Jasper avait frappé le vampire avec plus de calme, il l'aurait assommé et il était heureux de n'avoir pas eu à le faire. Il ne voulait réellement pas que les Cullen connaissent l'étendue de son pouvoir. Ils ne penseraient donc pas qu'il était dangereux et c'était une bonne idée d'avoir toujours un as dans sa manche.

Rose s'est retournée et a fait face à Jasper. Il sentait toujours les autres dans la pièce cependant et il s'est préparé pour sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Ses instincts étaient submergés par une profonde tristesse qui menaçait de la consumer.

'' - Qui t'a fait cela ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix sortant presque comme un sanglot.

Il a été stupéfait. Aucun vampire n'avait jamais réagi d'une telle manière. Quelquefois, des humains l'avaient fait, il n'avait pas aimé leur pitié, mais ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait de Rose. C'était de la compréhension. Il a penché la tête sur le côté et s'est demandé comment elle avait pu comprendre.

'' - Était-ce quelqu'un que tu aimais ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Non, c'était quelqu'un que je croyais qui m'aimait. '' Il a répondu tout aussi doucement.

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - J'étais belle et égoïste. Je voulais un mari, mais je voulais également l'amour. Une famille, des enfants... '' Elle a commencé.

Carlisle s'est avancé, sa préoccupation pour Rose apparente, mais Jasper a levé une main pour l'arrêter. C'était la douleur qu'il sentait en Rose. Elle avait besoin de laisser sortir cela.

'' - Je suis sortie tard et je suis tombée sur mon fiancé et ses amis. Il... il m'a violée et m'a battue. '' Rose a baissé la tête. '' - Il m'a passée à ses amis. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je pouvais être belle à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur... Je n'étais pas assez bonne. Je ne méritais pas une famille. Je ne méritais pas une famille ni l'amour. J'étais égoïste et gâtée. Un beau masque pour cacher un cœur sans intérêt. '' Elle a murmuré. Jaser a senti le refus et la compassion de Bella, le profond chagrin de Carlisle et la colère de Charlie.

'' - Ne crois pas cela pendant même une seconde. Cet homme était celui qui était sans intérêt. Il ne méritait pas ton amour ni ta beauté, et ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que je parle seulement de ta beauté extérieure. '' Charlie a dit en serrant les poings à ses côtés.

Rose a levé les yeux et, quand elle a réalisé qu'elle en avait autant dit devant tout le monde, l'embarras l'a presque submergée.

'' - Je comprends. '' A murmuré Jasper en essayant de la rassurer. Elle l'a regardé.

'' - J'ai des cicatrices à l'intérieur, mais elles sont toujours là. Parfois, je souhaiterais pouvoir les montrer pour que tout le monde sache. De cette façon, ils ne viendraient pas près de moi... afin de ne pas être blessé par la laideur qui est en moi. '' Elle lui a dit.

Jasper a compris exactement ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle voulait éloigner les gens afin qu'ils ne soient pas blessés par le monstre qu'elle sentait avoir en elle. Il avait également ressenti cela, mais Charlie ne l'avait pas laissé se cacher, ni Bella. Jasper a deviné que les Cullen ne la laisseraient pas se cacher non plus. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait tenu Bella à l'écart. Jasper imaginait qu'elle tenait tout le monde à l'écart.

Il a alors pris une décision. Il n'aimait pas exposer un avantage avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme continuer à souffrir.

'' - Je suis un empathe. Je peux sentir les émotions des gens autour de moi. Je peux voir en eux. Je peux voir les cicatrices en te donnent plus de profondeur et de beauté. Elles révèlent le véritable toi. Elles t'apprennent à aimer profondément et plus réellement que la façon dont tu le faisais auparavant. Je peux voir ton amour pour ta famille, pour ton compagnon et je ne peux qu'espérer pouvoir aimer aussi complètement que tu le fais. '' Jasper lui a dit avec sincérité. Le profond amour de la femme pour sa famille et son compagnon était loyal et indéfectible. Il savait qu'elle donnerait tout pour ses proches.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Rose a chuchoté. Il savait qu'elle allait rejoindre Emmett. La rencontre avait été intense et il a compris son besoin d'aller retrouver son compagnon.

Il a regardé Bella et il a vu l'amour et la fierté qui brillaient dans ses yeux, il les sentait venir à lui par vagues. Pour la première fois, il a compris ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire. Ses cicatrices l'avaient changé, avaient fait de lui celui qu'il était. Exactement comme ce qui était arrivé à Rose l'avait transformée. Peut-être que ce que Bella avait dit était vrai, il n'était peut-être pas un monstre. Peut-être que, d'une certaine façon, il était également beau. Jasper a senti un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et il a commencé à se sentir à l'aise pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris que les Cullen étaient revenus.

* * *

**Bonne et heureuse année 2020 à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Bella regardait son père parler avec Carlisle. Il ne le montrait pas, mais Bella voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui jugeaient les autres, mais il était un homme simple et les Cullen avaient tendance à faire étalage de leur richesse. Elle a regretté de les avoir amenés avec elle. Tout le monde avait mal réagi à Jasper, à part Rosalie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû insister pour que Jasper vienne sans sa capuche si elle avait su qu'ils réagiraient d'une telle façon. Si quelqu'un devait mal réagir, elle avait pensé que ce serait Rosalie. Elle avait toujours pensé que celle-ci était superficielle et égoïste. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse à son apparence avec la froideur et la vacherie qu'elle lui avait toujours montrées.

Elle a regardé la belle blonde pour la trouver dans une profonde conversation calme avec Jasper. L'insécurité et la jalousie ont montré leurs têtes hideuses et elle a essayé de les apaiser. Rosalie était tellement belle et à présent qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait également une bonté que Bella ne savait pas qu'elle possédait, pourquoi Jasper ne serait pas attiré par elle ?

Jasper a regardé dans sa direction et elle a senti une vague d'amour la traverser. Elle a souri pour le réconfort qu'il apportait et elle a tenté de lui renvoyer ses propres sentiments. Un sourire est apparu sur le visage de Jasper et elle a su qu'elle avait réussi. Elle a poussé un soupir et a souhaité qu'ils soient seuls sur son porche, se câlinant en se tenant la main. Elle était heureuse de leur proximité et, alors qu'elle le désirait avec une passion qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait, elle était heureuse d'attendre. Il n'était pas Edward, il ne lui refusait pas l'affection physique. Alors que cela faisait un moment qu'il lui avait dit non quand elle lui avait demandé d'être amis avec des avantages, elle savait que leur relation n'était pas la même. Il lui laissait savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il la désirait autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle a senti une rougeur commencer à monter sur ses joues à ses pensées.

Rosalie a dû remarquer la distraction de Jasper parce qu'elle a suivi son regard jusqu'à Bella. Celle-ci a grimacé, s'attendant à un regard méchant comme tant d'autres qu'elle lui avait donné auparavant. Au lieu de cela, Rosalie lui a donné le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Bella a regardé derrière elle pour voir si elle souriait à Emmett, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

Rosalie s'est mise à rire et s'est levée. Elle a dit quelque chose à Jasper et s'est ensuite dirigée vers Bella. Elle a regardé quand Jasper a commencé à parler avec Emmett. C'était difficile à croire qu'il y avait une heure, Emmett l'avait attaqué. À présent, ils parlaient et plaisantaient. Bella a secoué la tête. Les garçons seraient toujours des garçons et elle ne pourrait jamais les comprendre.

Bella a réfléchi brièvement pour savoir si elle devait se lever pour aller aider Esmé dans la cuisine ou celle-ci se cachait toujours, mais elle a décidé qu'elle allait plutôt en finir avec cela. Quel que soit ce que Rosalie avait à lui dire, elle le lui dirait, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Il valait mieux l'entendre maintenant.

'' - Bella. '' Rosalie a dit, son sourire toujours fermement en place alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Bella n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit, elle a simplement replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et attendu avec nervosité que Rosalie lui fasse savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

'' - Je me suis trompée. Je t'ai mal jugée. '' Rosalie a dit.

Bella l'a regardée avec stupéfaction, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

'' - Je pensais que tu étais superficielle. S'impliquer avec un humain et le laisser savoir sur nous, mettre tout le monde, toi et nous, en danger. J'avais l'impression que tu ne prenais pas la menace au sérieux ou que tu ne te souciais tout simplement pas du reste d'entre nous. Tu semblais obsédée par Edward et par l'idée de devenir un vampire. Si tu avais réellement aimé Edward... tout d'Edward... tu aurais compris comment il se sentait d'être un vampire. '' Rosalie a dit.

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout à fait ce que Rosalie essayait de lui dire.

Carlisle nous a transformés, Edward et moi, avec de bonnes intentions, mais il ne nous a pas réellement demandé si nous le voulions. '' Rosalie a fait une pause et a baissé les yeux. '' - Carlisle est un homme bon et je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui pour cela, mais parfois... ''

Bella aurait voulu pouvoir offrir à la femme un peu de réconfort. Son rêve avait disparu à jamais. Être un vampire signifiait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Bella se demandait comment elle se sentait en voyant celle-ci demander à être modifiée et d'abandonner sa chance d'avoir des enfants.

'' - Edward déteste ce qu'il est. Il a l'impression que nous n'avons plus d'âme, que nous les avons perdus quand nous avons été transformés. Il te l'a dit mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu as toujours insisté pour qu'il te transforme. Ce qui m'a amenée à croire que tu ne le comprenais pas vraiment ni que tu l'aimais autant que tu le professais. '' Rosalie lui a dit.

Bella voulait protester, mais ce qu'elle avait dit était sensé. Elle avait réellement cru qu'elle aimait Edward de tout son cœur, mais comment avait-elle pu quand elle avait négligé quelque chose auquel il croyait aussi profondément ? Elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à ses sentiments, elle les avait simplement rejetés. En quoi était-ce de l'amour ?

'' - Je pense que ce que tu as avec Jasper est de l'amour. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Cela se voit dans ton regard. '' Rosalie lui a dit en lui souriant à nouveau.

Bella a regardé Jasper. Avait-elle eu tort de lui demander de venir sans sa capuche ? Il avait eu raison, les Cullen n'avaient pas bien réagi. Faisait-elle ce qu'elle avait fait avec Edward ? Elle ne l'écoutait pas ? Cela signifiait-il que l'amour qu'elle pensait avoir était à nouveau une erreur ?

'' - Edward nous a dit qu'il t'avait offert de te transformer et que tu avais refusé. Il est peut-être un peu prétentieux parfois, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il est comme un frère pour moi et je l'aime, mais il n'est pas pour toi. Jasper, par contre... '' Rosalie a regardé Jasper puis a tapoté la jambe de Bella. '' - Accroche-toi à lui, Bella. Il est celui qu'il te faut. '' Elle a dit, puis elle s'est levée, la laissant à ses pensées.

'' - Bella ! '' Bella s'est retournée à l'appel de son nom pour voir Esmé lui sourire alors qu'elle se tenait à côté d'Edward. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et un peu malheureux. Bella a eu pitié de lui et lui a donné un petit sourire. La tension a semblé le quitter et il lui a souri en retour.

Esmé a poussé Edward vers Bella. Elle a regardé Jasper qui parlait à présent à la fois avec Carlisle et Emmett. Il l'a regardée avec un peu d'inquiétude et elle a de nouveau essayé de lui envoyer son amour, il lui a souri timidement.

'' - Bella, je suis désolé. Je le leur ai pas parlé de ses cicatrices. '' Edward a dit, attirant son attention.

Bella l'a regardé et a froncé les sourcils. _Avait-il espéré leur mauvaise réaction ? Pensait-il que cela lui ferait abandonner Jasper en sa faveur ? Ces gens pensaient-ils qu'elle était à ce point superficielle ?_ A-t-elle pensé avec fureur.

'' - Je m'attendais à ce qu'il porte sa capuche. Si j'avais su, je les aurais prévenus. Je suis désolé. '' Edward a dit.

La colère de Bella a été remplacée par de la culpabilité. Elle était celle qui était en faute. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de venir sans sa capuche, il n'aurait pas été mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils réagiraient aussi mal et... elle aimait beaucoup ses cicatrices. Elle avait assumé qu'ils comprendraient comme elle l'avait fait. Carlisle était un médecin et elle était certaine qu'il avait vu des personnes défigurées auparavant.

'' - Il a eu de toute évidence une vie très brutale. '' A dit Esmé en se déplaçant légèrement derrière Edward.

La colère de Bella a refait surface. '' - Il a eu une vie très dure. Les cicatrices sont un témoignage de sa force ! '' Bella a craché.

Esmé a regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Bella et s'est retirée précipitamment. Bella s'est retournée et a vu Jasper les approcher. La colère de Bella a atteint des sommets. Pourquoi Esmé réagissait-elle aussi mal ? Elle avait toujours été tellement gentille et ouverte. Elle avait toujours vu Esmé comme la parfaite figure maternelle, mais comment pourrait-elle l'être alors qu'elle n'avait aucune compassion pour Jasper ?

Bella a senti la main de Jasper sur son épaule, elle avait envie de se pencher vers son étreinte, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Edward. Elle a laissé ses émotions glisser vers lui cependant et elle a senti un resserrement de sa main lui répondre.

'' - Comment ça va, ma chérie ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je suis désolé, Jasper. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Esmé a réagi comme elle l'a fait. '' Bella a dit d'une voix déçue.

'' - Elle a été mariée à un homme violent qui les battait son fils et elle. Son fils est mort et elle a essayé de se suicider. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour faire confiance à nouveau aux hommes. La nature tranquille de Carlisle l'a énormément aidée. Un vampire normal voit les cicatrices de Jasper et va avoir peur, mais pour Esmé, c'est dix fois pire. Ce n'est pas correct de ma part de te parler de ce qu'elle pense, Bella, mais elle essaye vraiment très dur. Elle t'aime et veut ton pardon, c'est elle qui s'est la plus battue pour ne pas partir. S'il te plaît, donne-lui du temps. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella a regardé dans la direction où Esmé avait disparu. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas sues auparavant. Elle avait seulement regardé leurs jolis visages, ne regardant jamais la douleur qui se cachait sous la fascination. Rosalie avait raison, elle avait été très superficielle.

'' - Bella... '' Edward a dit avec un peu de nervosité. Il a regardé Jasper à côté d'elle et il s'est tu. Il a finalement semblé se décider et a continué. '' - Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'aimerais que nous soyons amis cependant. Je vais être franc toutefois et te dire que si tu changes d'avis, je vais te reprendre en un battement de cœur. ''

Jasper a grogné à côté d'elle. Edward s'est raclé la gorge inutilement.

'' - Mais je vais accepter d'être seulement ton ami si c'est tout ce que tu veux me donner. '' Il a fini.

Bella lui a souri avec une véritable affection.

'' - Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, Edward. J'ai contribué à cette pagaille. Rosalie m'a fait remarquer que je ne t'avais pas écouté lorsque tu avais essayé de me parler de tes craintes. Je suis désolée, Edward. '' Bella a dit doucement, avant de se pencher de nouveau contre Jasper. '' - Je ne crois que nous n'ayons jamais été réellement fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je suis heureuse de te connaître et je voudrais être ton amie. ''

Edward lui a souri tristement et s'est retourné. Elle a entendu Jasper grogner et se baisser légèrement vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

'' - Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer cela, Bella. '' Il lui a dit. Bella n'a pas pu retenir le frisson qui l'a traversée quand ses lèvres ont effleuré son oreille.

'' - Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Je ne serais jamais seule avec lui. Je vais toujours vous avoir avec moi, papa ou toi. '' Bella lui a dit, un peu haletante. Comment pouvait-il la faire le désirer autant avec un si petit geste.

Jasper a ri et elle savait qu'il sentait son désir. La rougeur sur son visage a fait brûler ses joues et elle a essayé de la cacher avec ses cheveux.

'' - Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison. '' Jasper lui a chuchoté, cette fois en embrassant son cou.

Bella ne pouvait pas parler, elle a donc simplement hoché la tête. Brusquement, elle a senti ses bras disparaître et elle a presque crié à la perte de son contact. Il a saisi sa main et a enlacé leurs doigts pour retrouver rapidement leur contact et Bella lui a souri.

'' - Allons chercher Charlie. '' Il a dit et Bella l'a suivi volontiers alors qu'il la conduisait dans la maison à la recherche de son père.

* * *

Bella a regardé les arbres et a soupiré. Elle s'est blottie plus près de Jasper, redoutant la conversation qu'elle savait qu'elle devait avoir avec lui. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils avaient rendu visite aux Cullen. Esmé l'avait appelée une fois ou deux. Bella lui avait parlé, mais elle se sentait différente au sujet d'Esmé. Elle a supposé qu'elle le serait jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé n'ait plus peur de Jasper.

Emmett était allé chasser avec Jasper à quelques reprises. Jasper était revenu tout sourire. Bella était heureuse que Jasper aime le grand vampire. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas très bien les liaisons mâles cependant. Ils se traitaient de tous les noms et se défiaient en permanence, mais ils semblaient tous les deux en profiter.

Carlisle avait regardé son épaule et avait insisté pour qu'elle en prenne plus soin. Bella avait accepté et Charlie avait été d'accord avec lui. Charlie se sentait un peu menacé par Carlisle, Bella gardait donc une distance amicale avec lui, mais elle espérait qu'ils pourraient peut-être développer tous les deux une amitié qu'elle encourageait.

Rosalie était venue deux fois. La première fois avait été maladroite. Bella avait bien vu que Rose avait essayé, mais elle avait tout de même gardé une distance de protection. La seconde visite avait été mieux. Jasper avait été là et il avait aidé Rose à être suffisamment à l'aise pour laisser tomber certains de ses murs. C'était pendant cette visite qu'elle avait insisté pour que Bella l'appelle à présent Rose, affirmant que Rosalie était tout simplement trop guindée et qu'elle préférait Rose. Bella avait découvert qu'elle aimait sincèrement Rose et elle était heureuse qu'elles aient eu finalement la chance d'apprendre à se connaître l'une l'autre.

Edward avait gardé ses distances et ne l'avait pas une seule fois contactée. Il n'avait pas non plus essayé de devenir ami avec Jasper. Bella ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. Elle était heureuse pour ce répit, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait espéré qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec Jasper. Jasper méritait d'avoir beaucoup d'amis.

'' - À quoi penses-tu, Belly ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Bella a frappé son épaule et il a ri. Elle s'est blottie contre son côté et a soupiré.

'' - Excuse-moi. '' Elle lui a dit doucement.

'' - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à aller chez les Cullen sans ta capuche. J'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu as essayé de m'expliquer pourquoi tu en avais besoin. Tu as dû faire face à leurs réactions, non seulement à celles de surface, mais à leurs émotions également. '' Bella a dit alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

'' - Shhh, Chérie. '' Il a roucoulé alors qu'il l'embrassait sur les cheveux. '' - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai été un peu soulagé d'en avoir fini au plus vite. Cela a été comme si on arrachait un pansement, douloureux au début, mais cela devait être fait. '' Il l'a attirée sur ses genoux.

'' - Dans l'avenir cependant, je préférerais que les gens apprennent à me connaître avant de voir mes cicatrices. Tout le monde n'a pas autant de cœur que toi, Bella. '' Jasper lui a dit avant d'embrasser ses larmes et de réclamer ses lèvres.

Bella s'est reculée avant qu'elle ne se perde dans la magie qu'il créait en elle. Elle avait besoin de lui parler encore de quelque chose.

'' - Que ressens-tu à l'idée que je devienne un vampire ? '' Elle a demandé en retenant son souffle. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il se sentait de la même façon qu'Edward l'avait fait à cette idée ? Elle ne voulait pas ignorer ses sentiments comme elle l'avait fait avec Edward, mais en même temps, elle voulait désespérément être avec lui pour l'éternité.

'' - C'est ta décision, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit prudemment.

'' - Non, c'est la nôtre. Je veux être avec toi pour l'éternité, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je l'ai fait avec Edward, je ne veux pas le faire avec toi. Je t'aime et je vais accepter tout le temps que je pourrais avoir avec toi, que ce soit cinquante ans ou deux cents. '' Bella a déclaré d'une seule traite.

Jasper a ri et l'a embrassée.

'' - C'est une vie difficile d'être un vampire, Bella. La soif de sang suffit à transformer la plupart des gens. Tes sens sont exacerbés à un point qu'ils peuvent pratiquement être paralysant et si tu as un don comme Edward ou moi... '' Jasper s'est tu et Bella l'a tenu un peu plus étroitement.

'' - C'est difficile de se contrôler. La douleur de la transformation est atroce et même après qu'elle soit terminée, tu as constamment un désir pour le sang. Je pourrais t'aider avec cela, mais je ne pourrais pas l'éliminer. '' Jasper a dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

'' - Je ne peux pas retourner à la chasse aux humains, Bella. Mon don et ma conscience ne me le permettraient pas et si... si c'est ce que tu veux... '' Sa voix s'est éteinte, la douleur visible sur son visage.

'' - Non ! '' Bella a crié en secouant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas chasser les humains non plus. Elle savait cela, avant même d'avoir rencontré Jasper.

La tension a quitté le corps de Jasper et il l'a embrassée à nouveau. '' - Aussi égoïste que cela puisse être, je veux que tu sois avec moi pour l'éternité. Je veux que tu deviennes un vampire, mais je vais accepter ce que tu décideras de me donner. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a laissé échapper un soupir de bonheur et l'a serré étroitement. '' - Je te veux également pour l'éternité. '' Elle a chuchoté dans son oreille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était heureuse. Elle était contente que Rose lui ait parlé, cela l'avait fait réfléchir et parler à Jasper. Elle était heureuse qu'il la voulait avec lui.

La lumière du porche s'est allumée. C'était le signal de Charlie pour lui dire qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle devait aller en cours le lendemain. Un nuage assombrissait son bonheur, cependant. Et en ce qui concernait Charlie ? Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait, pendant un moment, dit qu'il allait être modifié pour elle. Le voulait-il toujours ? Le voulait-il ou lui imposait-elle son propre désir ? Était-ce la bonne chose à faire ?

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Chérie ? '' A demandé Jasper en enlevant ses cheveux de son visage.

'' - Je ne veux pas laisser Charlie. '' Bella a dit avec nervosité.

'' - Nous n'allons pas le faire, Bella. Qu'il décide d'être changé ou pas, je ne vais pas te séparer de ton père. '' Jasper a dit avec un sourire. '' - S'il décide qu'il ne veut pas être transformé, alors le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est que tu devras passer une année loin de lui afin d'apprendre à t'habituer aux changements. Ensuite nous retournerons auprès de lui. ''

'' - Mais s'il n'est pas transformé, alors finalement il va me laisser et il... '' Bella n'a pas terminé, elle ne pouvait pas. Dire les mots leur conférait du pouvoir.

'' - Nous avons le temps, Chérie. Nous devrons lui parler ainsi qu'aux Quileutes. Ils ne sont pas contents du retour des Cullen. Sam est inquiet, il a peur que d'autres membres de sa tribu changent à cause de tous les vampires qu'il y a dans les environs. Je ne veux pas alourdir leur fardeau. Nous allons trouver une solution. '' Il lui a dit et il l'a embrassée à nouveau.

Bella l'a laissé la tranquilliser. Cela allait s'arranger. Ils formeraient une famille heureuse, elle ferait en sorte que cela soit le cas.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

Charlie était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'est frotté les tempes, le stress commençait à lui donner un mal de tête.

Les choses allaient bien entre sa fille et lui. Son amitié avec Jasper était une source constante de réconfort, mais il était tout de même malheureux. Il n'aimait pas les Cullen.

Emmett et Rose étaient très bien. Edward... il supposait qu'il n'aurait pas autant détesté ce garçon s'il n'avait pas fait de mal à Bella comme il l'avait fait. Le problème était avec Carlisle et Esmé.

Esmé continuait à traiter Jasper comme s'il était le croquemitaine de ses cauchemars. Alors que Jasper ne disait rien, Charlie savait que cela faisait souffrir son ami. Bella avait expliqué le passé d'Esmé et Charlie avait essayé de sympathiser avec elle, mais il pensait qu'un mois était largement suffisant pour s'habituer à Jasper et voir au-delà de ses cicatrices.

Carlisle... Charlie a serré les poings de fureur. Il avait toujours pensé au médecin comme à un homme gentil et compatissant. Après avoir découvert qu'il était un vampire, il l'avait admiré encore plus. L'homme contrôlait ses pulsions et aidait les gens. Il avait entendu parler des bonnes actions du médecin. Il était heureux qu'il aide les gens de sa ville. Mais tout cela, c'était avant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui la semaine dernière.

Sam était venu le voir, préoccupé par la présence constante des Cullen. Quil Atéara s'était transformé il y avait deux semaines et, alors que le jeune homme s'était intégré parfaitement bien à la meute, Sam ne voulait pas que plus de membres de son peuple ne soient accablés. Il avait demandé à Charlie de parler aux Cullen et de leur demander de partir.

Charlie s'était attendu à ce que Carlisle comprenne, au lieu de cela, l'homme lui avait ri au nez. Il l'avait traité comme s'il était un imbécile de petit shérif de la ville et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était leur présence qui était à l'origine de la transformation des Quileutes. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il abandonne Bella de nouveau et cela avait été la fin de la conversation.

Sa réponse l'avait stupéfié et irrité. Il n'avait pas parlé à Bella de cela. La vérité était que ses sentiments concernant Carlisle étaient mêlés de jalousie et il avait peur que cela ne fausse son jugement. Il n'avait pas aimé que Carlisle avait été l'homme que Bella avait choisi pour le remplacer et pendant un long moment, il s'était senti inférieur au vampire.

À présent cependant, il ressentait une juste colère à l'hypocrisie de l'homme. Carlisle faisait de grands gestes publics de bienfaisance, mais quand sa générosité menaçait son confort personnel, il faisait machine arrière. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait d'avoir faim afin que votre fille puisse manger ou de devoir prendre un second emploi pour aider Madame Jacobs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve du travail après la mort de son mari. Non, Carlisle ne donnait seulement lorsque cela lui convenait et regardait de haut ceux qui n'étaient pas aussi instruits ou aussi riches que lui.

Il aurait voulu parler de cela à Jasper. Il avait été son confident pendant tellement longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas accabler son ami. Jasper était en bons termes avec Bella en ce moment et il était heureux. Il méritait son bonheur et Charlie refusait de faire quoi que ce soit pour que cela change. Bella adorait les Cullen et demander à Jasper de se mettre de son côté le mettrait en porte-à-faux avec Bella. Charlie ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Charlie allait bientôt devoir dire à Sam ce qu'avait été la réponse de Carlisle et il n'était pas pressé d'y être. La meute s'entendait bien avec Jasper, mais ils détestaient les Cullen. Ils s'en tenaient religieusement au traité, mais Charlie savait qu'ils espéraient que les Cullen le rompraient afin qu'ils puissent les tuer ou les chasser.

Charlie ne voulait pas que Bella soit déchirée entre la meute et les Cullen. Elle les aimait tous et cela la ferait souffrir.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Billy. Harry avait eu une crise cardiaque il y avait quelques jours et les choses n'allaient pas bien pour lui. Billy restait à ses côtés en permanence, Charlie y allait également, mais il ne pouvait pas être hors du poste pendant très longtemps à l'heure actuelle. Pas avec les décès récents.

'' - Une nouvelle attaque, Chef. Celle-ci est plus proche de la forêt pluviale. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ? '' Son adjoint a demandé.

Charlie a soupiré. Comme si les problèmes avec les Cullen n'étaient pas suffisants, il soupçonnait qu'il y avait un vampire voyou dans la nature. Deux corps avaient été trouvés les deux dernières semaines, avec celui-ci, si c'était la même chose, ce serait le troisième.

Il aurait dû en parler à Jasper dès que le premier corps avait été trouvé, mais il n'avait pas voulu troubler le bonheur de Jasper. Celui-ci avait tendance à réagir durement avec les vampires voyous. Mis à part le clan de James, il y avait eu qu'une autre fois où un vampire avait traversé la zone. Jasper avait insisté pour que Charlie se cache dans l'abri qu'il avait préparé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve et s'occupe du vampire. Il était resté là pendant une semaine et cela n'avait pas été agréable.

Charlie supposait que Jasper allait réagir deux fois plus forts cette fois avec Bella dans les parages. Il n'était pas trop inquiet pour la sécurité de Bella. Jasper était presque toujours à ses côtés et il avait informé la meute. Toutefois, avec la présence des Cullen, ils n'avaient pas passé la ligne du traité.

Il aurait dû en parler immédiatement à Jasper. Deux personnes innocentes étaient mortes à cause de son refus de déranger son ami.

'' - Non, je vais aller voir. Pourquoi n'assurerais-tu pas la permanence pendant que je vais jeter un œil ? '' Charlie a dit.

Il ne voulait pas que son adjoint devienne une victime. L'homme avait nettement l'air mécontent de la décision de Charlie et celui-ci n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait été comme cela plusieurs années plus tôt. Il a saisi sa veste et son chapeau. Il allait s'arrêter à la maison. Bella devait être au lycée actuellement et il voulait l'emmener avec lui. Il était temps de faire savoir à Jasper ce qui se passait et il serait préférable de le faire en présence de Bella. Il espérait vraiment que cela aiderait à apaiser les tensions qu'il était certain que cela allait poser. Il aurait réellement voulu pouvoir faire face à cela sans les impliquer, mais il savait que c'était tout simplement impossible.

* * *

Jasper était assis dans l'herbe et fixait les arbres. Il y avait encore quelques heures à attendre avant que Bella rentre à la maison. Il détestait être loin d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas se cacher devant son lycée pour l'attendre. La tentation était là, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Il ne voulait pas la gêner.

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne voudrait pas passer à la maison des Cullen ce soir. Il aimait beaucoup Rose et Emmett était très amusant, mais les autres...

Il faisait toujours peur à Esmé et il détestait cela. Il portait sa capuche quand elle était dans les environs, mais elle l'évitait toujours. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur, il avait fait des choses atroces et elle le savait. Il le lisait dans ses émotions à chaque fois qu'il était auprès d'elle.

Carlisle n'était pas très différent. Oh, il souriait et traitait avec la plus grande politesse Jasper, mais ses émotions... Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire pour que Jasper sente son mépris et l'horreur qu'il ressentait pour ce qu'était Jasper. Que Jasper ait été dans les guerres du sud, qu'il ait été torturé et avait tué d'autres gens étaient quelque chose que Carlisle ne pouvait pas accepter. Jasper regrettait de lui avoir raconté son histoire, mais Carlisle était tellement important pour Bella qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait mal de ne pas obtenir l'approbation de cet l'homme.

Carlisle avait essayé, Jasper savait qu'il l'avait fait, mais il ne comprenait pas comment Jasper aurait pu être pris au piège par Maria. Il lui avait dit en termes non équivoques qu'il serait mort plutôt que d'être un participant aux tortures. Il avait été arrogant en le lui disant et Jasper avait été déchiré entre sa fureur envers l'homme et l'envie d'aller se cacher en rampant sous un rocher. Bella avait supposé qu'il parlait de la torture de Maria sur lui, mais Jasper savait, d'après le regard dans ses yeux, qu'il parlait des propres actions de Jasper.

Jasper a entendu un bruit et a été sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde. Il sentait de la douleur, de la peur et une culpabilité tellement forte qu'il a failli tomber à genoux. Il a senti l'air et a repéré un parfum. Il sentait comme Leah, mais pas tout à fait comme elle. Il a regardé dans les bois et a attendu qu'elle apparaisse.

Un loup est apparu. C'était Leah.

'' - Cela va aller. '' Il l'a appelée doucement, lui envoyant une dose de calme dans l'espoir de lui apprendre à lui faire confiance. Sa souffrance était dévorante, mais pas autant que sa peur et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour la faire fuir. Il voulait l'aider, mais il devait savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il ne pensait pas que les femmes passaient par la transformation. Les conséquences étaient stupéfiantes. La transformation de Leah voulait dire qu'elle ferait partie de l'esprit de la meute, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait voir toutes les pensées de Sam et qu'ils verraient toutes les siennes. Jasper l'avait aidée à surmonter ce qui était arrivé, mais il avait fallu du temps. Elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps.

Leah est revenue à sa forme humaine en face de lui. Elle se tenait debout là, nue et tremblante. Jasper a immédiatement ôté son sweat et le lui a apporté. Il n'était pas suffisant pour la couvrir et il l'a conduite à sa cabane. Il l'a fait asseoir sur le porche pendant qu'il allait chercher quelques vêtements.

'' - Je reviens tout de suite. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle ne lui a pas répondu. Elle a seulement tiré le coton ouaté étroitement autour de son corps. Il a trouvé un short et une vieille chemise en flanelle et les lui a apportés. Il s'est retourné après qu'elle les ait pris et il a attendu qu'elle s'habille.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Elle a dit d'une voix rauque et Jasper s'est retourné pour la trouver debout dans ses vêtements, l'air effrayé et vulnérable. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a fait asseoir sur la balancelle.

Il s'est assis à côté d'elle et a gardé son bras autour de son corps pour essayer de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il savait qu'elle avait probablement des difficultés à cause de son odeur. Sam avait mis un peu de temps pour s'habituer à Jasper, ils étaient des ennemis naturels.

'' - Tu peux me le dire... '' Il a rapidement demandé, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

'' - Je me sentais mal depuis une semaine maintenant... '' A déclaré Leah.

'' - Je connaissais les symptômes, mais je n'ai simplement jamais pensé que je pouvais changer. Je croyais que seuls les hommes se transformaient. '' Elle s'est tue et une larme s'est échappée de ses yeux.

'' - Si j'y avais seulement prêté un peu plus attention. '' Elle a frissonné et Jasper a senti sa profonde culpabilité. '' - Je me suis transformée en face de papa. ''

Jasper a resserré son emprise sur son épaule. Il avait entendu parler de l'attaque cardiaque d'Harry Clearwater, mais personne n'avait mentionné que Leah était présente à ce moment-là. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait entendu qu'Harry luttait pour sa vie à l'hôpital. Charlie était furieux de cela, Harry était un de ses amis, mais il n'avait rien dit à Jasper à ce sujet.

'' - Je lui ai fait avoir une crise cardiaque et aujourd'hui... '' Elle a laissé échapper un profond sanglot. '' - Il est mort. ''

Jasper l'a attirée contre lui et l'a bercée doucement pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il n'a pas essayé d'apaiser sa douleur, elle avait besoin de temps pour pleurer.

'' - Je cours depuis que je me suis transformée. J'entends la meute dans mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à y faire face. Je ne veux pas cela. Je ne veux pas être différente. Les choses étaient déjà assez difficiles, à présent mon père est mort et combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre avant que mon frère se transforme ? Je veux qu'ils partent ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici ! '' Leah avait crié la dernière phrase, sa colère dépassant sa culpabilité alors qu'elle se reculait de lui.

'' - Charlie était censé leur parler. Je l'ai entendu dans l'esprit de Sam. Il devait leur dire de partir. '' La bataille a semblé la quitter et elle s'est appuyée contre son épaule. '' - Si seulement ils étaient partis plus tôt ou s'ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle a murmuré en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il savait qu'elle parlait des Cullen.

Jasper s'est demandé pourquoi Charlie n'avait pas mentionné cela. Ils avaient l'habitude de tout se dire, avait-il l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus lui parler à présent ?

Ils sont restés assis là pendant un moment. Jasper la tenait pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parole, juste une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et il était heureux d'être là pour elle. Il a pensé à ce qui était arrivé et il en est venu à la conclusion qu'il devait parler aux Cullen. Il ne voulait pas que le frère de Leah doive faire face à la transformation.

Les Cullen pouvaient aller en Alaska. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment riches pour payer le voyage à Bella pour qu'elle leur rende visite. Ils pourraient peut-être faire des compromis avec eux et emmener Bella là-bas pour son année de nouveau-né, le temps qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie en tant que vampire. Il ne lui restait seulement que quelques mois à faire au lycée, de sorte qu'ils ne la quitteraient pas pendant très longtemps.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter Forks, il se plaisait ici. Il aimait la région et ses habitants. Il ne voulait pas quitter la meute et il avait peur de devoir laisser également Charlie. Celui-ci semblait pencher plutôt du côté de rester humain. Jasper le savait mais ne voulait rien dire. Cela briserait le cœur de Bella, mais il respecterait la décision de Charlie.

Ce ne serait que pour un an cependant, ensuite, il allait convaincre Bella de passer le reste de la vie de Charlie aux environs de Forks. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait très difficile de la convaincre et avec seulement eux deux, cela ne devrait pas affecter les Quileutes de manière négative. Ils pourraient rendre visite aux Cullen aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient.

Jasper était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas senti Charlie approcher avec Bella jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent en face de Leah et lui.

La jalousie de Bella l'a frappé comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine et il a rapidement lâché Leah pour proclamer l'innocence de la situation. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une parole cependant, il a senti quelque chose venant de Leah. Tout le chagrin, la culpabilité, la souffrance et la peur ont disparu et tout son être a semblé se concentrer sur une seule chose. Il a suivi sa ligne de mire et a vu qu'elle fixait Charlie qui fixait Jasper avec un regard furieux correspondant à la fureur qui sortait de lui.

La bouche de Jasper s'est ouverte sous le choc. Il avait senti les émotions de Sam autour d'Emily, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Leah venait de s'imprégner de Charlie.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Bella a vu rouge. Elle fixait Leah, la fusillant manifestement du regard. Elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Jasper n'était pas à blâmer. Il avait un grand cœur et avait probablement été pris au piège par une histoire déchirante que Leah lui avait racontée. Il avait été manipulé et il ne le savait pas, Bella en était certaine.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer son mécontentement, Charlie a parlé de la voix la plus furieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue venir de lui.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Jasper ? '' Il a demandé en plissant les yeux.

Bella a été un peu surprise par l'intensité de sa colère.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils et Leah s'est levée à côté de lui sans rien dire.

'' - Leah est à présent un Métamorphe. Elle s'est transformée devant Harry. C'est ce qui a causé sa crise cardiaque. '' Jasper a dit lentement en regardant Leah de temps en temps, comme pour être certain qu'elle allait bien. Les yeux de Leah semblaient être collés à Charlie et Bella n'aimait pas cela. Elle ressentait une certaine sympathie pour la jeune fille, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'elle porte son attention sur Jasper ni sur son père. Leah était une femme furieuse et agressive qui avait déjà proclamé son intérêt pour Jasper. En ce qui concernait Bella, elle pouvait aller ailleurs chercher du réconfort.

L'attitude de Jasper est devenue plus douce et il a regardé Charlie avec sympathie. '' - Charlie, Harry est décédé aujourd'hui. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

Toutes les pensées de colère sont sorties de sa tête et Bella s'est tournée vers son père. Harry avait été un bon ami à Charlie. Pas aussi proche que Jasper, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même de la façon dont Charlie allait prendre les nouvelles.

Charlie a serré les poings et Bella pouvait voir qu'il grinçait des dents. Il regardait Leah, qui a tendu la main vers lui. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir le consoler, mais n'était pas certaine s'il l'accepterait. Bella s'est penchée et a posé une main sur son épaule. Ses muscles étaient raides et il a semblé ignorer son geste alors qu'il regardait Jasper sans le voir.

'' - Charlie... '' A dit Leah en se déplaçant vers lui. Bella n'arrivait pas à décrire le regard sur son visage. Son cœur semblait être dans ses yeux et Bella était plus perplexe que jamais. Pourquoi regardait-elle Charlie comme s'il était le centre de l'univers ?

Le charme a été rompu devant l'appel doux de Leah, Charlie leur a tourné le dos et a commencé à marcher dans les bois. Bella a commencé à le suivre, mais Jasper l'a arrêtée.

'' - Laisse-moi aller lui parler, s'il te plaît, Bella. '' Jasper lui a demandé.

Bella a regardé son père. Elle voulait le consoler, mais peut-être que Jasper serait la meilleure personne pour l'aider en ce moment. Elle a hoché la tête et Jasper s'est penché et l'a embrassée tendrement. Même avec tout ce qui était arrivé, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle l'a regardé courir après son père, puis s'est retournée vers Leah. Elle n'avait réellement pas pensé se retrouver seule avec la jeune femme.

Dans les bons jours, elle avait déjà du mal à être gentille avec Leah. La trouver dans les vêtements de Jasper et avec son bras autour d'elle n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée pour elle.

Leah se tenait debout là, le regard perdu dans la direction où Charlie et Jasper avaient disparu. Une larme a coulé sur sa joue et pendant un instant, Bella a été frappée par sa beauté exotique. Elle avait l'air forte et fière, mais le regard dans ses yeux et la larme qui coulait sur sa joue lui donnait un air de vulnérabilité qui a touché le cœur de Bella.

Elle s'est dirigée vers Leah et lui a touché le bras. '' - Je suis désolée, Leah. '' A-t-elle dit doucement et elle le pensait. Elle était désolée de s'être battue avec elle. Elle était désolée pour les mauvaises pensées qu'elle avait eues envers elle. Elle était désolée que Leah doive passer non seulement par la transformation en Métamorphe, mais également par la mort de son père.

Leah l'a regardée. Elle a semblé l'étudier pendant un long moment, puis elle a finalement parlé : '' - Je me suis imprégnée. '' Elle a dit lentement.

Bella savait ce que cela signifiait pour Sam et Emily. Elle a souri, heureuse pour la jeune fille qui, au milieu de sa tragédie, avait trouvé un peu de bonheur.

'' - De qui t'es-tu imprégnée ? Est-ce quelqu'un de la meute ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimerait qu'elle se soit imprégnée de Jacob. D'un côté, ce serait bien que Jacob ait quelqu'un, son béguin pour Bella était un peu ennuyeux, mais d'un autre côté, Jacob était son ami et... et bien Leah n'était pas la fille la plus facile à vivre.

'' - Non. '' Leah a dit en baissant les yeux.

Bella pensait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre quand Leah a murmuré un nom. Bella n'a pas pu l'entendre et lui a demandé de répéter sa réponse.

'' - Charlie. '' Leah a dit un peu plus fort, mais ses yeux ne regardaient pas Bella et elle se tordait les doigts avec nervosité. Bella a remarqué qu'elle tremblait et connaissait suffisamment les Métamorphes pour connaître le danger de sa transformation soudaine. Elle a pris un peu de recul.

'' - Charlie qui ? '' Bella a demandé aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

'' - Ton père. '' Leah a chuchoté.

Bella s'est éloignée d'elle de nouveau, complètement stupéfaite. Non, tout simplement non. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela arrive. Leah et son père... Si Charlie était d'accord avec ça, cela ferait de Leah sa belle-mère.

'' - Non ! '' Bella a dit avec force. Sa sympathie n'allait tout simplement pas jusque-là. Son père avait vécu tellement de chose. Le rejet de Renée, la colère de Bella, toutes ces années de solitude... Il méritait plus. Bella a endurci son cœur malgré le visage blessé de Leah.

'' - Non. '' A-t-elle répété.

C'en était plus que Leah pouvait supporter et elle s'est transformée en loup gris, a fait demi-tour et s'est enfuie. Bella a ressenti un instant de culpabilité, mais l'a rapidement repoussé. Charlie méritait mieux que Leah. Il méritait quelqu'un qui serait gentille et affectueuse, pas quelqu'un de furieuse et amère.

* * *

Jasper a rapidement rattrapé Charlie. Il a marché à ses côtés en attendant un peu pour voir si Charlie allait commencer la conversation.

'' - J'ai parlé avec Carlisle. '' Charlie a dit avec colère. Il a continué à marcher à la même allure et Jasper a marché près de lui, attendant qu'il continue.

'' - Je lui ai dit que Quil avait commencé à se transformer. Je lui ai dit que la présence de tant de vampires était à l'origine du changement dans les Quileutes. Je lui ai demandé de partir. '' Charlie a dit d'une voix mordante. '' - Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que leur présence en était la cause et qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter Bella à nouveau. ''

Charlie s'est arrêté et, à la surprise de Jasper, il a frappé un arbre en face de lui. Jasper pouvait sentir le sang sur lui et savait qu'il s'était blessé à la main. Charlie s'est laissé glisser au sol et a appuyé sa tête contre l'arbre même qu'il avait frappé.

'' - Quand j'ai vu Leah près de toi et dans tes vêtements, tout s'est mis en place. Je savais que Leah s'était transformée. '' Charlie serrait et desserrait les poings. Jasper a regardé son ami, une vague d'affection le traversant. Il savait que Charlie n'aurait jamais pensé, même un instant, qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'inapproprié avec Leah. Il avait deviné la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu besoin de vêtements et de réconfort. La foi de Charlie en lui était quelque chose sur laquelle Jasper pouvait toujours compter. Il ne semblait jamais penser le pire de lui. Cela faisait croire à Jasper qu'il était quelque chose de bien. Qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il était en réalité.

'' - Si Carlisle m'avait écouté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Leah n'aurait pas changé et Harry serait encore en vie. '' Charlie a dit en frappant le sol de frustration.

'' - Peut-être. '' Jasper a dit tranquillement. Il comprenait la fureur de Charlie à présent. '' - Nous devons faire face à ce qui arrive à présent. Même si les Cullen quittaient à la minute, Leah serait tout de même un Métamorphe et Harry serait toujours mort. Je vais parler à Bella et lui dire ce qui se passe. Si elle est avec moi quand je parle avec les Cullen, je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver une solution avant que d'autres Quileutes changent. '' Jasper a dit calmement.

Charlie a hoché la tête et a regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper. Il sentait la colère de Charlie commence à disparaître et la douleur commencer à prendre sa place.

'' - Tu sais, il y a eu un temps où j'étais plus proche d'Harry que de Billy. Billy était un bagarreur dans le temps et Harry... Harry était un père de famille. Leah avait déjà plus d'un an lorsque Renée était devenue enceinte et je suis allée souvent voir Harry pour obtenir des conseils sur la façon de s'occuper d'une femme enceinte et puis, plus tard, de s'occuper d'une petite fille. '' Charlie a dit doucement, se souvenant de son temps avec Harry.

Jasper se souvenait de cette époque. Il se souvenait de l'excitation et de l'émerveillement de Charlie à la grossesse de Renée Charlie avait été tellement heureux. Il se souvenait également à quel point Billy consommait de l'alcool et courait le jupon avant de rencontrer la mère de Jacob. Plus tard, Charlie avait gravité plus souvent autour de Billy, même si les trois hommes se retrouvaient toujours pour aller à la pêche, quand Charlie allait à la réserve, c'est à Billy qu'il rendait visite, pas à Harry.

'' - Pourquoi ce changement ? '' A demandé Jasper. Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi auparavant. Il avait simplement pensé que lorsque Billy s'était établi il s'était senti mieux avec lui, mais à présent, il se le demandait. Il sentait l'embarras qui provenait de Charlie et il a été surpris de voir une rougeur apparaître sur son visage.

'' - La petite Leah a développé... hé bien un béguin pour moi. '' Charlie a dit en ne regardant pas Jasper.

Jasper a retenu un rire à l'inconfort de Charlie.

'' - Quand Renée est partie, Leah a déclaré qu'elle allait se marier avec moi quand elle aurait grandi et que Renée ne me méritait pas. C'était mignon, elle avait seulement sept ans et nous nous sommes prêtés à son jeu. Nous avons tous pensé que cela allait lui passer. '' Charlie a dit en déplaçant des jambes.

Jasper l'a écouté avec intérêt. Est-ce qu'une part de Leah l'avait toujours su ? Jasper ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'imprégnation, seulement ce qu'il avait ressenti venant de Sam et Emily. Il ne comprenait pas si c'était semblable à la façon dont les vampires s'accouplaient ou si c'était quelque chose de totalement différent.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vu non plus beaucoup de couples de vampires accouplés. Rose et Emmett avaient dit qu'ils étaient compagnons. Il était certain que Carlisle et Esmé se considéraient comme compagnons. Il y avait un homme dans le sud qu'il connaissait... Peter qui avait risqué tout ce qu'il avait pour une fille. Ses émotions avaient été tellement fortes que Jasper avait risqué la colère de Maria en lui laissant prendre la fille et s'enfuir. Il avait été puni pour cela, mais cela en avait valu la peine. Les émotions de Peter avaient été tellement fortes... si pures... Jasper referait la même chose s'il le fallait.

'' - À douze ans, elle a déclaré qu'elle était une femme et a insisté en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. '' Charlie lui a dit, attirant l'attention de Jasper de nouveau sur lui et le sortant de ses pensées.

'' - J'ai su que je ne pouvais plus être auprès d'elle. J'ai pensé qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait un garçon de son âge et qu'elle oublierait tout à mon sujet. Elle était une jolie petite fille. Finalement, elle a rencontré Sam, mais à ce moment-là, je m'étais éloigné d'Harry et je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Billy. Je ne t'ai rien dit à ce sujet parce que... Hé bien, c'était embarrassant... et je me suis dit que Leah n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un le sache. Ne lui fais pas savoir que tu sais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin aujourd'hui, c'est d'être embarrassée de nouveau. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Aujourd'hui, j'ai souhaité avoir su gérer un peu mieux cette situation dans son ensemble. J'aurais dû pouvoir lui dire quelque chose pour atténuer son béguin et m'accrocher à mon amitié avec Harry. Il était un brave homme. '' Charlie a dit doucement, son chagrin refaisant surface.

Jasper a regardé son ami et a essayé de se décider pour savoir s'il devait lui parler du fait que Léah s'était imprégnée de lui. Il pouvait avoir tort après tout. Il n'était pas présent lorsque Sam s'était imprégné d'Émily, il ne savait donc pas quelles étaient les émotions au premier abord. Il savait qu'Émily était le centre du monde aujourd'hui pour Sam, mais était-ce arrivé immédiatement ou cela avait-il pris du temps ? Sam avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux instantanément. Les émotions de Leah avaient été entièrement axées sur Charlie. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant son arrivée avait disparu dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Peut-être que son béguin avait perduré... Non, ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas un béguin. Charlie devait le savoir.

'' - Charlie, Leah... '' Comment pouvait-il le lui dire, il n'y avait aucune façon facile de le lui annoncer. '' - Leah s'est imprégnée de toi. '' Il a terminé.

Charlie est resté assis là à le regarder. Jasper n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait.

'' - Quoi ? ''Charlie a demandé, ses lèvres se relevant avec un demi-sourire. Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses émotions à présent et Jasper a deviné qu'il pensait qu'il lui jouait une espèce de blague.

'' - Leah s'est imprégnée de toi. '' Jasper lui a de nouveau répété, toujours sérieux.

Le sourire de Charlie a disparu et a été remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. '' - Tu as tort. '' Charlie a simplement dit avec un peu de colère.

'' - Cela pourrait être le cas. Je ne lis pas toujours correctement les émotions, mais je ne te l'aurais pas dit si je pensais que j'avais tort. '' Jasper a dit.

Charlie s'est levé brusquement et a tourné le dos à Jasper. Jasper s'est levé lentement et s'est tenu debout derrière lui en attendant que Charlie lui parle.

'' - Ce n'est pas juste pour elle, Jasper. '' Charlie a dit doucement. '' - La jeune fille a perdu ce qu'elle pensait être l'amour de sa vie. Elle s'est transformée en louve, ce qui a provoqué la crise cardiaque de son père, puis elle est devenue membre d'une meute de mâles adolescents... Oh mon Dieu ! '' Charlie s'est tu et a passé une main sur son visage.

'' - Elle a probablement dû entendre toutes les pensées de Sam sur Émily... '' Charlie a laissé tomber sa main sur son côté et l'a serrée en poing. La colère commençait de nouveau à suinter en lui. Jasper n'a rien dit et ils sont restés là en silence pendant quelques temps.

'' - Ensuite son père meurt et elle court vers la seule personne qu'elle connaît et qui a suffisamment de compassion pour l'aider. Elle me voit et s'imprègne d'un homme assez âgé pour être son père. '' Charlie a dit en secouant la tête, sa colère disparaissant pour être remplacé par le chagrin.

'' - Elle mérite mieux. Je suis trop vieux pour elle. '' Charlie a chuchoté. '' - Je ne suis pas passionnant, ni beau ou riche. Putain, je ne peux même pas la protéger réellement. S'il y avait une bataille, ce serait probablement elle qui me protégerait... ''

Charlie s'est retourné brusquement pour faire face à Jasper avec des émotions déterminées. '' - Il doit y avoir un moyen de mettre fin à cela. Un moyen pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix sur la personne dont elle s'imprègne mais il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen quelconque pour que nous puissions contourner cela. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, je savais déjà que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie seul, mais elle mérite plus. Nous allons trouver un moyen. '' Charlie a dit avec un hochement de tête.

Après avoir dit cela, il a commencé à suivre le sentier pour marcher jusqu'à la route. Jasper a marché près de lui en silence pendant un moment avant de finalement se décider à parler.

'' - Tu sais que tu n'as seulement que trente-huit ans, ce n'est pas exactement très vieux. '' Jasper a essayé.

'' - Je suis tout de même assez vieux pour être son père. Je l'ai connue quand elle était encore dans ses couches, Jasper. '' Charlie a dit avec obstination.

'' - Elle n'est plus une petite fille. Elle a vingt ans, elle est assez âgée pour faire ses propres choix. '' Jasper a essayé de nouveau.

'' - Elle n'a pas fait un choix éclairé, elle s'est imprégnée. '' Charlie lui a dit. '' - Si elle avait eu le choix, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle serait venue me chercher ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Tu as toi-même admis qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle l'a toujours su. Elle est peut-être ton âme sœur. '' Jasper a dit.

Charlie a ricané et s'est arrêté pour se retourner et faire de nouveau face à Jasper. '' - Je suis trop vieux pour elle, Jasper. '' Il a répété lentement.

'' - Tu as dix-huit ans de plus qu'elle. J'ai cent ans de plus que Bella. '' Jasper lui a dit tranquillement.

Ce qui a fait taire Charlie pendant une minute. Jasper savait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était trop vieux pour Bella. '' - Tu sembles n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, ce n'est pas mon cas. '' Charlie a simplement dit avant de se tourner pour suivre le sentier à nouveau.

Jasper a soupiré et l'a suivi. Il ne pensait pas que Charlie serait en mesure de trouver un moyen de contourner cela et sa réticence allait faire du mal à Leah, mais également à lui-même. S'il y avait bien une chose que Jasper savait au sujet des Swan, c'est qu'ils étaient tenaces. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas de dommages irréparables pour l'un et l' devrait peut-être essayer une fois de plus ?

'' - Charlie... '' Il a essayé, mais Charlie l'a coupé.

'' - Il y a un vampire voyou dans la région. Il y a eu trois morts. Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit parce que j'espérais que ce vampire ne faisait que passer et que je ne voulais pas troubler ton bonheur. '' Charlie a levé les mains pour repousser la colère de Jasper. '' - Je sais que je me suis trompé, mais c'est fait et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, nous devons nous occuper de cela à présent. Je vais te conduire à l'endroit où le dernier corps a été trouvé. Ensuite, je pense donc que tu devrais parler à Bella et te préparer pour aller parler aux Cullen. '' Charlie a dit.

Jasper n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber la conversation au sujet de Leah '' - Vas-tu lui parler ? '' Il a demandé.

Charlie a soupiré et s'est frotté le visage de frustration. '' - Je vais en parler à Sam et voir s'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour la faire sortir de cela. ''

'' - Tu as besoin de lui parler, Charlie. Elle s'est transformée en quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle a perdu son père et s'est imprégnée de toi. Elle a besoin de toi. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Je vais faire empirer les choses. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Elle a besoin de toi. '' Jasper a insisté.

'' - Prenons soin de ce vampire et ensuite des Cullen, après j'irais lui parler. '' Charlie a finalement cédé.

Jasper a souri et a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie. '' - Je sais que cela va marcher, Charlie. Tu mérites le bonheur. '' Jasper a dit.

Il a senti les doutes de Charlie, mais il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit alors qu'il entrait dans sa voiture de police. Jasper est monté côté passager et a laissé tomber l'affaire. Il y avait un vampire voyou et il devait s'en occuper.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

Jasper a trouvé Bella toujours près du chalet. Elle était assise sur le porche et regardait dans les bois. Ses émotions étaient bien différentes que l'image qu'elle présentait. Elle ressentait une quantité massive de culpabilité, d'inquiétude et de peur.

'' - Je suppose que tu sais ? '' A-t-elle demandé sans le regarder.

Jasper n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Parlait-elle du vampire voyou, de l'imprégnation de Leah sur Charlie ou de la conversation de Charlie avec Carlisle et de sa réaction ?

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il répondu en pensant couvrir ainsi toutes les bases.

'' - Comment se sent-il à ce sujet ? '' A-t-elle demandé, répondant ainsi à sa question muette sur ce qu'il savait au sujet de ce qui se passait. Il a hésité à répondre, c'était quelque chose d'intime et il ne savait pas s'il était correct de lui en parler.

'' - Confus, coupable, indigne. '' Jasper a finalement répondu. Peut-être que si Bella savait tout cela, ils seraient en mesure d'aider le couple. Ils méritaient tous les deux un peu de bonheur.

Bella l'a regardé, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc. Il a été heureux de lui avoir dit. Il ne pensait pas que l'un d'eux avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient semblables. Tous les deux étaient des humains extraordinaires et tous les deux pensaient qu'ils étaient des humains indignes d'amour.

'' - Il pense qu'elle mérite mieux que lui. Il a dit qu'il était trop vieux pour elle. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas passionnant, ni beau ou riche. Il a dit qu'il s'était résigné à vivre seul le reste de sa vie. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

'' - Mais il est merveilleux. Il est fort et loyal. Patient, compréhensif... Il s'attend réellement à vivre le reste de sa vie tout seul ? '' A demandé Bella.

Jasper a hoché la tête avec gravité.

'' - Comment se sentait Leah autour de lui ? Je sais qu'elle s'est imprégnée de lui, mais est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle l'aime ? Elle était tellement furieuse et amère. Elle me déteste... '' A dit Bella, sa voix s'estompant à la fin.

'' - Je ne suis pas certain de savoir quelles puissances ont les émotions de l'empreinte. Il ne fait aucun doute que Sam aime Émily et que celle-ci l'aime également. Je sais qu'avant que Leah ne s'imprègne de lui, elle était attirée par Charlie. Son cœur accélérait quand elle le voyait et je sentais le désir venir d'elle, mais elle l'évitait autant que possible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que j'en aie parlé à Charlie. Apparemment, Leah avait le béguin pour lui quand elle était encore une enfant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a arrêté de traîner autant avec Harry. Quand j'ai senti qu'elle s'était imprégnée de lui, c'est comme si tout avait disparu pour elle, tout sauf lui. C'était... son esprit était en plein chaos... il était rempli de douleur, de culpabilité, de colère... ensuite, il a été calme et concentré. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit brusquement tombée amoureuse de Charlie. Je pense qu'elle l'a toujours aimé, mais qu'elle avait abandonné l'espoir qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments. Je pense que l'imprégnation a simplement fait en sorte qu'il lui soit désormais impossible de l'ignorer. '' Jasper lui a dit. Il a senti monter la compassion de Bella et il s'est de nouveau rappelé pourquoi il l'aimait tellement.

'' - Crois-tu que Charlie puisse l'aimer ? '' Bella a demandé doucement en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

'' - Je pense qu'il pourrait, mais je ne sais pas s'il va accepter de le faire. Il la considère toujours comme une enfant et il veut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle puisse sortir de l'imprégnation. '' Jasper lui a dit avec regret.

'' - Ce n'est pas bon signe pour Leah. '' Bella a dit.

'' - Ce ne serait pas bon signe pour chacun d'eux. Je pense que Charlie avait réellement l'intention de vivre sa vie seul. Il avait l'intention de refuser de devenir un vampire et nous laisser tous les deux suivre notre route. C'était un homme optimiste et heureux quand je l'ai rencontré. Tout cela a changé quand Renée l'a quitté en t'emmenant avec elle. Il ne s'en est jamais complètement remis. Ton retour l'a un peu aidé, mais il a toujours l'impression d'avoir échoué avec toi. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Il n'a pas échoué ! Je croyais que nous avions laissé tout cela derrière nous. '' Bella a dit avec colère.

Jasper l'a tirée plus près de lui. '' - Tu l'as fait, chérie, mais il a vécu avec cette idée pendant tellement longtemps que même lorsque tu lui dis que tu comprends et que tu l'aimes, il n'entend que ce que ta vie a été avec Renée et il se sent coupable. Pour une raison que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, il continue à mettre Renée sur un piédestal. Il pense que le divorce a été de sa faute et qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bien pour Renée ni pour n'importe quelle femme. ''

'' - Nous allons devoir les aider. '' Bella a dit et Jasper s'est mis à rire.

'' - Il nous a aidés quand je pensais que je resterais fidèle à Edward, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. '' Bella a continué, ignorant son rire.

Jasper l'a attirée plus près et l'a embrassée. Il ne voulait rien de plus que la tenir et l'embrasser, mais il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Il s'est reculé à contrecœur.

'' - Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. '' Il lui a dit quand elle a commencé à faire sa moue. '' - Il y a un vampire en liberté et je veux que tu sois très prudente. Ne sors pas sans moi ou un membre de la meute. '' Il lui a dit avec sévérité. Il savait qu'elle détestait être sous surveillance, mais elle était un aimant à danger. S'il y avait un vampire voyou dans la région, tôt ou tard, il allait trouver Bella.

Bella a soupiré d'agacement, mais a hoché la tête. À présent, il était temps de lui parler de la chose qu'il redoutait le plus.

'' - Quil a changé il y a deux semaines et Leah a changé il y a quelques jours. Sam pense que la présence des Cullen est à l'origine de ce qui pousse les membres de son peuple à se transformer. Il a demandé à Charlie de parler à Carlisle. '' Jasper a fait une pause.

'' - Ils partent ? '' Bella a demandé un peu tristement.

'' - Non. Carlisle a dit à Charlie qu'il n'avait aucune preuve qu'ils étaient responsables et ils ont refusé de te laisser. '' Jasper a terminé. Il a senti la colère de Bella commencer à augmenter. Il n'avait pas été certain de sa réaction et il était assez content qu'elle réagisse avec colère. Il détestait l'admettre, mais une petite part de lui s'était demandé si elle se rangerait aux côtés des Cullen et voudrait qu'ils restent et peu importe les répercussions que cela aurait sur la tribu. Il aurait dû le savoir. Bella était trop bonne et trop compatissante pour être aussi insensible.

'' - Donc, Charlie et toi, vous voulez que je parle avec eux. '' Elle a déclaré, pinçant ses lèvres avec détermination.

'' - Oui. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Nous irons demain. '' Bella a dit.

Jasper l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a mise sur ses genoux. '' - Je suppose que cela signifie que nous avons un peu de temps rien que nous deux ? '' Il a dit en embrassant son cou.

'' - Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix haletante alors qu'il mordait doucement le lobe de son oreille.

'' - J'ai quelques idées. '' Il a grogné avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Bella était assise dans son camion et regardait la maison des Cullen. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait leur demander de partir pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle avait tout arrangé avec Jasper. S'ils le souhaitaient, elle était prête à passer son année de nouveau-né avec eux. C'était une grande concession parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à quitter Charlie. En termes d'éternité, elle allait avoir peu de temps avec lui et elle ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute.

Jasper a tendu le bras et a saisi sa main. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait décidé de venir avec elle. Elle lui a souri et s'est armée de courage. Elle est sortie du camion et s'est approchée de la maison.

La porte s'est brusquement ouverte et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Esmé l'avait engloutie dans une étreinte. Bella a ri et lui a rendu son étreinte. Esmé a commencé à la faire entrer dans la maison en parlant d'une nouvelle recette de biscuits qu'elle avait essayée et en demandant à Bella de les goûter. Bella a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour chercher Jasper et l'a trouvé debout près du camion. Il avait relevé sa capuche et son visage était caché dans l'ombre.

Bella s'est arrêtée et a tiré son bras de la prise d'Esmé. '' - Hum, pourrait-on attendre Jasper ? '' Elle a dit. Elle voulait Jasper à ses côtés quand elle allait aborder le sujet avec eux. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Le sourire d'Esmé a faibli et elle a eu l'air effrayé. Elle s'est tordue les doigts, mais a hoché la tête. '' - Bien sûr, je vais aller chercher les cookies. Vous pouvez tous les deux attendre sur le canapé. '' Elle était partie avant que Bella ne puisse rien lui dire. Bella a froncé les sourcils en la regardant partir.

Jasper est venu se placer à côté d'elle. '' - Fait-elle cela à chaque fois ? '' Elle avait chuchoté pour elle-même. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit comme une question, Jasper a répondu.

'' - C'est difficile pour elle. '' A-t-il dit en regardant le sol. '' - Elle essaie. ''

Cela a irrité Bella. Jasper n'avait rien fait, mais elle continuait à avoir peur. Elle avait compris quand Jasper lui avait dit que c'était instinctif pour les vampires de réagir à ses cicatrices, mais elle avait sûrement eu suffisamment de temps pour surmonter cela et s'y habituer.

Esmé est revenue avec les biscuits et les a placés avec nervosité sur la table basse. Jasper s'est levé et s'est déplacé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle savait que la réaction d'Esmé l'avait blessé. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu auparavant ? Plus elle y a pensé, plus elle a réalisé qu'elle venait habituellement seule rendre visite à Esmé. Jasper parlait habituellement à Rose ou jouait à des jeux vidéo avec Emmett. Parfois elle se joignait à lui, mais il ne la rejoignait pas pour ses conversations avec Esmé.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué auparavant ? Était-elle encore tellement enveloppée dans ses désirs qu'elle l'avait ignoré ? Chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait grandi, elle était confrontée à une autre dure vérité sur elle-même. Il était temps que cela cesse. Il était temps que les Cullen s'en aillent. Ils faisaient du mal à ses amis et à son homme.

'' - Esmé, nous avons besoin de vous parler, à vous tous. Je croyais que Carlisle avait dit qu'il serait ici ? '' A-t-elle dit en se demandant où il était et voulant en finir au plus vite.

'' - Il va être ici dans un moment, ma chérie. Il a reçu un appel d'un médecin à Seattle qui voulait son avis sur un cas. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas chercher Rose et Emmett ? Edward est à la chasse, mais il devrait bientôt être de retour. Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas là, mais il voulait être sûr que sa, hum... soif soit sous contrôle. '' Esmé a dit en souriant nerveusement.

'' - Je comprends. '' A dit Bella en essayant de la mettre à l'aise. Le sourire d'Esmé est devenu plus assuré et elle s'est déplacée devant Bella pour aller vers les escaliers.

'' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. '' Bella a dit doucement en se déplaçant vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le cacher dans un coin et elle détestait le fait qu'il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

Jasper n'a rien dit tandis que Bella enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle a appuyé sa tête contre sa poitrine.

'' - Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Ça va. Je suis habitué à cela. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Non, tu ne l'es pas. '' Bella a répondu.

'' - Jazzy ! '' Emmett a crié alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Bella s'est retournée en souriant, heureuse de voir Emmett. Rose le suivait un peu plus posément, mais également en souriant. Elle n'était pas aussi affectueuse qu'Esmé, mais le sourire de Rose était tout aussi accueillant.

Emmett a entraîné Jasper dans une conversation sur les jeux pendant que Rose levait les yeux au ciel et commençait à parler avec Bella d'une voiture qu'elle était actuellement en train de restaurer. Bella ne connaissait rien aux voitures, mais appréciait de parler de ce sujet avec Rose. Elle avait apprécié de réparer les motos et elle espérait en apprendre davantage sur les voitures grâce à Rose.

Ils étaient tous en pleine conversation quand Carlisle et Esmé sont entrés dans la salle. Carlisle a contourné Jasper sans même lui dire bonjour et il s'est dirigé vers Bella en souriant. Encore une fois, Bella a été sidérée par son comportement. Était-ce encore un autre exemple de la façon dont elle avait ignoré la façon dont Jasper était traité ?

Bella s'est dirigée vers le côté de Jasper et lui a pris le bras. Elle a fusillé Carlisle du regard. Ce comportement allait cesser. Jasper valait dix comme lui.

'' - Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin, Bella ? '' Carlisle a demandé, son sourire ne faiblissant pas.

Bella n'était pas certaine de savoir comment commencer, elle a regardé Jasper.

'' - Leah Clearwater s'est transformée. Elle s'est transformée pour la première fois en face de son père, ce qui lui a provoqué une attaque cardiaque massive. Il est mort hier. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Je suis désolé d'entendre cela. '' A dit Carlisle.

'' - Oh cette pauvre fille... '' A dit Esmé.

'' - Nous pensons que la présence de tant de vampires est à l'origine du changement de plus de Quileutes. Ils ont demandé que vous partiez afin que les transformations puissent s'arrêter. '' Jasper a continué.

'' - Nous ne quitterons pas Bella à nouveau. '' Carlisle a dit avec fermeté.

Jasper en est resté sans voix, donc Bella a continué.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme si vous me quittiez pour l'éternité. Je pourrais passer mon année de nouveau-née avec vous. Bien sûr, je devrais ensuite revenir pour être avec Charlie quand je serais devenue plus stable, mais je pourrais vous rendre visite souvent et... '' Bella a été coupée par Edward qui était entré dans la salle de séjour.

'' - Alors, tu as décidé d'être transformée ? '' Il a demandé avec une expression blessée.

Bella n'a pas pu répondre, alors elle a hoché la tête lentement.

'' - Est-ce Carlisle qui va te transformer ? '' Edward continuait à ne pas regarder Jasper.

'' - Je vais la transformer. '' A grogné Jasper.

'' - Bella, tu ne crois pas que cela a suffisamment duré ? Je comprends à présent. Tu avais raison et je me suis trompé. Je veux me marier avec toi. Je te veux pour l'éternité. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant, mais je voulais seulement te protéger parce que je t'aime. '' Edward a dit en tendant les bras et d'un air suppliant.

Jasper s'est raidi auprès d'elle et Bella savait qu'il luttait contre le désir de blesser Edward.

'' - Edward, je ne sais pas comment être plus claire. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis amoureuse de Jasper. Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. '' Bella lui a dit avec fermeté.

'' - Cela aurait marché. J'ai été fou de ne pas le voir. J'ai été fou de partir, mais je ne vais pas repartir. Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi ! '' Edward a plaidé en s'approchant.

En un éclair, Jasper l'avait tirée derrière lui et grognait sur Edward. Celui-ci semblait prêt à attaquer, mais Emmett et Rose se sont déplacés auprès de Jasper qui était accroupi et se préparait pour une attaque.

Edward a laissé échapper un cri de trahison avant de se retourner et sortir de la maison. Bella est restée là le regard fixe, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Edward lui avait vraiment fait peur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Jasper s'est retourné et l'a prise dans ses bras. Rose et Emmett leur ont offert des murmures de soutien.

'' - Je suis désolé, Bella. S'il te plaît, dit au chef Swan que je suis désolé de ne pas l'écouter, mais je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas laisser Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. '' A dit Carlisle.

Bella n'a rien dit. Edward lui avait fait peur, mais il était toujours nécessaire que les Cullen s'en aillent avant que d'autres membres de la tribu ne se transforment.

'' - Je comprends qu'Edward t'a blessée. Je comprends que tu n'es peut-être pas prête à lui pardonner immédiatement, mais Bella, s'il te plaît, pense à ce que tu fais. Jasper est... '' Carlisle s'est tu pour chercher ses mots. '' - Il est un homme violent. Je ne sais pas s'il est le bon pour toi. '' Carlisle a terminé.

Bella a regardé Carlisle, trop stupéfaite pour réussir à dire quoi que ce soit.

'' - J'ai vu des vampires venant des armées du Sud. De violents meurtriers se battant pour des territoires qu'ils revendiquent comme les leurs afin de pouvoir y commettre des assassinats en toutes impunités. J'ai même entendu parler de Jasper Whitlock, le Dieu de la guerre. '' Carlisle a regardé directement Jasper avec des yeux durs et glacés.

'' - Tu en es peut-être devenu conscient après avoir été toi-même torturé, mais en quoi cela compense-t-il les milliers de personnes que tu as tués et torturés ? J'en connaissais certains, j'ai essayé d'en aider d'autres après que tu en aies terminé avec eux. Dire que tu es désolé et en vivant sur l'alimentation animale ne ramènera pas toutes ces vies perdues ni ne changera ta nature. '' Carlisle leur a dit avec colère. Il s'est retourné pour regarder Bella et son expression s'est adoucie.

'' - Je sais que tu as un grand cœur, Bella, mais quand tu le verras pour ce qu'il est réellement, nous serons là pour toi. '' Carlisle a dit avant de sortir pour prendre la direction dans laquelle Edward avait disparu.

La pièce est restée calme ensuite, encore sous le choc.

'' - Mec, tu es le Dieu de la guerre ? '' Emmett a demandé avec admiration.

Rose lui a donné un coup de coude dans le côté.

'' - Quoi, c'est un dur à cuire ! '' Emmett a glapi.

Rose a levé les yeux et s'est approchée de Bella et Jasper.

'' - Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Emmett et moi sommes sur le départ pour une nouvelle lune de miel. Dis-le-nous quand tu auras été transformée. Tu feras un beau vampire. '' Rose a dit à Bella.

'' - Tu as survécu. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu en es un ! Tu décides d'être ce que tu es. '' Rose a dit à Jasper.

'' - J'ai appris cette leçon de toi, Jazz. Il est peut-être temps que tu apprennes toi aussi cette leçon. '' Rose lui a dit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

'' - Je t'aime frère de mon cœur. '' Elle a dit doucement avant de partir. Emmett les a regardés tous les deux avec des grands yeux et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage. Il n'a rien dit, mais il les a étreints tous les deux ensemble avant de se retourner et de suivre Rose.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Esmé a chuchoté. '' - Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Carlisle puisse être... '' Elle s'est tue.

'' - Un tel connard ! '' Bella a craché.

'' - Oui. '' Esmé a soufflé tristement. '' - Je... je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma peur, mais je ne crois pas que ce que Carlisle a dit soit vrai. Je crois que nous pouvons changer notre nature. Tu as changé la tienne, tu n'es plus le même vampire. Je... Je ne vais plus être la même non plus. ''

Esmé s'est approchée lentement vers eux. Elle tremblait alors qu'elle avançait, mais elle les a pris dans ses bras et a embrassé Jasper.

'' - Je ne vais plus être gouvernée par la peur. Merci Jasper Whitlock. '' A-t-elle dit doucement avant de s'écarter.

Bella pouvait la voir trembler et elle n'a jamais été aussi fière de quelqu'un dans sa vie.

'' - Je crois que je vais aller rendre visite aux Denali pendant quelques temps. Je ne pense pas que Carlisle et Edward vont partir, mais si trois d'entre nous le font, cela aidera peut-être les Quileutes. Je suis désolée que nous leur ayons fait du mal. S'il vous plaît, faites-leur savoir que ce n'était pas notre intention. '' Esmé a dit.

Bella lui a donné une accolade, puis a pris le bras de Jasper en se dirigeant vers la porte. Jasper n'avait rien dit alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers le camion et elle était inquiète pour lui. Il cachait son visage dans l'ombre et s'était assis aussi loin d'elle qu'il le pouvait.

Ce que Carlisle avait dit l'avait profondément blessé, elle le savait. Il venait seulement de commencer à croire en lui-même et il avait fallu que Carlisle ouvre sa grande gueule moralisatrice !

Bella a regardé Jasper avec inquiétude. Il allait se détacher d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle n'allait pas le lui permettre. Pas cette fois. Il était trop important pour elle et elle refusait de le laisser partir.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Bella a garé le camion devant sa maison. Malheureusement, Charlie n'était pas là. Elle avait espéré que son père serait présent pour l'aider à parler avec Jasper.

Elle a entendu claquer la portière du camion et elle s'est retournée pour voir Jasper se diriger vers les bois.

'' - Arrête ! '' A-t-elle crié, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'enfuie avant d'avoir eu la chance de le convaincre de rester.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son cri ou ses émotions qui l'ont arrêté, mais il s'est figé. Il ne s'est pas retourné et Bella a eu l'impression d'être en face d'un mur. Si elle disait les bonnes choses il resterait avec elle, mais si elle disait quelque chose de mal... Elle ne voulait pas y penser, c'est maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être forte.

'' - Si tu pars, je vais te suivre. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Comme tu as suivi Edward ? '' A demandé Jasper. Ses paroles l'ont blessée, d'après les souvenirs de la jeune fille, avoir été avec Edward était quelque chose de douloureux.

'' - Non, j'ai renoncé quand Edward est parti. Je l'ai suivi pendant un petit moment avant de me coucher pour mourir. Aimer Edward m'avait rendue faible. '' Bella a dit, se souvenant à quel point elle avait été pitoyable.

'' - Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. Je ne me coucherai jamais dans les bois pour attendre la mort. Je vais te suivre jusqu'au bout de la terre. Je vais devenir un vampire pour te trouver. Je vais me battre contre tous ceux qui te feront te sentir moins bien que ce que tu es réellement. T'aimer me donne envie de vivre. Cela me rend forte. '' Bella avait parlé avec de la détermination dans ses paroles et dans son cœur.

Jasper s'est tourné vers elle, mais il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Il regardait le sol, le visage caché par l'ombre de sa capuche.

'' - Carlisle a raison. Mon désir de changer de vie ne ramènera pas toutes les personnes que j'ai torturées et tuées. Je ne mérite pas le bonheur. J'ai mérité mes cicatrices. Je suis un monstre. '' Jasper lui a dit, serrant ses poings à ses côtés.

'' - Carlisle n'a pas vécu ta vie. Il a été accidentellement engendré et il est resté livré à lui-même. Je veux bien admettre qu'il a une maîtrise de soi incroyable, mais aurait-il eu le même contrôle s'il avait été engendré par Maria ? S'il avait reçu l'ordre de se battre ou mourir ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - J'aurai dû choisir la mort. Ma vie ne valait pas celle des milliers de vies que j'ai prises. '' A murmuré Jasper.

'' - Pour moi, elle le valait. '' Bella lui a dit en s'approchant plus près de lui. Il n'a pas reculé et Bella l'a pris comme un bon signe. Elle a levé lentement une main et a enlevé sa capuche. Elle a posé sa main doucement sur sa joue.

'' - Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu l'as prouvé en vivant de cette façon. Un monstre ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Un monstre aurait tué Maria pour ce qu'elle t'avait fait et aurait pris la tête de son armée. Un monstre aurait continué à faire couler le sang, l'aurait apprécié. Tu as fait tout ce qu'elle voulait mais tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. '' Bella a dit en le regardant dans les yeux pour essayer de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être ce qu'il était. Il avait joué le rôle qu'il croyait devoir tenir jusqu'à ce que cela lui était devenu intolérable.

Elle a tendu la main et a suivi le tracé de la cicatrice qui parcourait la longueur de ses lèvres. '' - J'aime ces cicatrices. Ces cicatrices ont ouvert ce cœur que tu avais mis sous clé pour survivre dans cette vie. Je déteste le fait que tu aies été blessé, cela me brise le cœur de penser à toute la souffrance que tu as traversée, mais je ne peux pas haïr toutes ces cicatrices qui t'ont amené à moi. '' Bella s'est levée sur la pointe de ses orteils et a embrassé doucement ses lèvres.

'' - Ces cicatrices ne dissimulent pas ta beauté pour moi. Je te vois toi, Jasper Whitlock et tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es l'homme que j'aime. '' Bella lui a dit.

Jasper a laissé échapper un grondement du plus profond de sa gorge et l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle a senti son amour et son désir la frapper à leur pleine puissance et elle a gémi alors que ses lèvres descendaient sur les siennes. Ses genoux ont faibli et elle serait tombée si Jasper ne l'avait pas ramassée pour la tenir contre sa poitrine.

Bella avait l'impression d'être en feu et sa peau froide n'arrivait pas à éteindre l'intensité des flammes qui la consumaient. Ses mains se sont glissées dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Elle a frissonné en sentant la texture soyeuse des mèches qui coulaient entre ses doigts.

Elle était au paradis. Sa force la soutenait, son désir l'enflammait et son amour lui donnait des ailes. Elle l'avait presque perdu aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait été prêt à partir après les paroles de Carlisle, elle n'en doutait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle devait le marquer d'une façon quelconque. Le marquer comme le sien, lui faire savoir sans le moindre doute qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter.

Elle s'est écartée de lui. '' - Laisse-moi t'aimer. '' A-t-elle murmuré contre ses lèvres, lui faisant sentir son amour et son désir.

Jasper a grogné de nouveau et le bruit est passé directement à travers elle et elle a haleté à la sensation alors que son estomac se serrait de désir.

Elle l'a senti bouger, mais n'a pas regardé où il l'emmenait, trop prise dans la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle a commencé à se tortiller dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de plus, elle avait besoin de sentir plus de lui. Elle voulait qu'il la pose sur le sol et la laisse l'explorer.

Jasper a gémi alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. '' - Bientôt. '' A-t-il murmuré avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent de nouveau à dévorer les siennes.

Bella s'est laissé emporter par son baiser. Elle a suivi la ligne des muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras, la ligne de son cou, la coque de son oreille. Il était parfait, comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi parfait... ? Sans avertissement, son étreinte s'est desserrée et elle a senti ses pieds toucher le sol. Un frisson l'a traversée et elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour enlever la détestable capuche et la faire tomber sur ses épaules.

Ses doigts se sont posés sur les boutons de sa chemise et elle a souri en sentant ses doigts trembler d'excitation. Elle a travaillé sur ses boutons alors que ses lèvres ne quittaient jamais les siennes. Lorsque sa chemise a finalement été entièrement ouverte, elle s'est éloignée de lui, profitant de cette occasion pour le regarder entièrement.

Sa peau était pâle, si on exceptait les cicatrices qui l'entachaient. Des morsures et des déchirures formaient comme une carte sur sa poitrine parfaite.

'' - Magnifique... '' Bella a soufflé en se dirigeant vers lui pour faire courir ses doigts le long des contours de sa poitrine. Combien de temps l'a-t-il laissée explorer son torse, elle ne savait pas, mais elle lui a été reconnaissante qu'il la laisse le toucher autant qu'elle voulait. Peut-être que plus tard, elle prendrait plus de temps pour explorer toutes ses marques, pour retracer chaque ligne, mais pour l'instant, elle en voulait plus. Ses mains ont descendu de son estomac pour aller vers son jean qui pendait bas sur ses hanches. Elle a suivi la ceinture en faisant lentement son chemin vers le bouton qui le maintenait en place.

Il l'a laissée se déplacer à son propre rythme et Bella a pris plaisir à le faire lentement. Son désir faisait rage, mais elle voulait savourer chaque instant. Finalement, son jean a été étalé comme un chiffon à ses pieds et il l'a enlevé. Bella a haleté en le voyant entièrement nu. Il était magnifique.

D'un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le suivre, il l'avait soulevée et l'avait posée sur le lit. '' - C'est à mon tour. '' A-t-il grogné en commençant à la déshabiller. Il se déplaçait lentement mais, au lieu de se contenter de toucher Bella, il embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait, la faisant haleter et gémir de plaisir.

Finalement, elle s'est retrouvée nue devant lui, les yeux alourdis de désir et le corps tremblant de besoin alors qu'il la regardait.

'' - Tu es plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je t'aime plus que je ne pensais pouvoir. '' Jasper a dit avant de réclamer ses lèvres. Bella lui a retourné le baiser et a passé sa main sur son côté, voulant le toucher, voulant sentir ce qu'elle avait seulement entrevu.

Ils ont gémi en même temps quand sa main s'est enroulée autour de sa partie la plus intime. Il était dur et prêt pour elle. Elle aimait la sensation de le sentir et elle a déplacé sa main un peu comme une expérience. Il a gémi et s'est détaché d'elle. Bella ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, elle voulait le sentir, sentir sa dureté, son plaisir.

'' - Chérie, je ne serais pas en mesure de durer très longtemps si tu continues à me toucher. J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi. '' A-t-il chuchoté dans son oreille. Bella a frémi à ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle allait les entendre en écho dans ses rêves pour les nombreuses nuits à venir.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle gémi, voulant qu'il entre en elle.

'' - Bientôt... '' A-t-il dit avant commencer de nouveau à embrasser son corps tandis que sa main descendait vers l'endroit où elle voulait douloureusement qu'elle se dirige. Elle a déplacé son corps pour l'encourager et a crié quand ses doigts l'ont trouvée. Il l'a touchée doucement et elle a gémi, l'anticipation rendant son corps impatient.

'' - S'il te plaît... '' A-t-elle murmuré, pas exactement certaine de savoir pourquoi elle le suppliait. Jasper lui le savait parce que son doigt est entré en elle, la faisant crier. Oui, il savait ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était un génie, un prodige ! Puis son doigt a commencé à bouger et ses jambes ont tremblé de plaisir. Elle devait le toucher, elle devait partager avec lui ce sentiment. Ses mains ont saisi ses épaules et se sont déplacées sur sa poitrine avant de faire leur chemin vers le bas de son corps.

Ses lèvres remuaient contre les siennes et il l'a embrassée avidement quand elle a atteint l'endroit qu'elle voulait le plus toucher. Il a ajouté un doigt, l'étirant et la faisant ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Elle a commencé à se déplacer en synchronisation avec ses mouvements. Sa main a finalement atteint son but et la sensation de ses doigts se déplaçant en elle alors qu'elle avait sa main autour de sa longueur l'a jetée dans le précipice. Elle a voûté son dos alors que des lumières explosaient derrière ses paupières closes. Sa respiration est devenue haletante et elle a soulevé ses hanches sous lui.

Quand elle est revenue à la réalité, sa respiration est redevenue normale. Elle l'a regardé avec étonnement. Cela avait été différent de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Cela avait été un plaisir physique comme elle n'en avait jamais connu, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas l'union qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait être pleinement unie à lui, le marquer, le réclamer, marquer son nom sur son cœur. Elle a souri quand elle l'a senti encore dur dans sa main.

Elle s'est tortillée et l'a pressé contre elle. '' - Je veux tout. '' A-t-elle dit en l'embrassant sur le cou alors qu'elle se plaçait elle-même sous lui. '' - Je veux tout de toi. '' A-t-elle gémi alors qu'elle essayait de le guider à l'endroit où elle le voulait.

Il s'est laissé guider, mais quand ses mouvements sont devenus plus assurés, il a repris le contrôle et l'a pénétrée lentement. Même si c'était sa première fois, son corps était prêt et il n'y a eu seulement qu'un peu d'inconfort. Il ressentait une sensation merveilleuse à être en elle, comme si c'était à cet endroit qu'il appartenait. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Elle voulait imprimer ce spectacle dans son esprit. Ses cheveux pendaient autour de son visage, ses mâchoires étaient serrées pour se contrôler et ses yeux brillaient d'amour. C'était son Jasper, bienveillant, compatissant et plein d'amour.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Elle a murmuré, ressentant cela de tout son cœur. Elle a senti ses émotions alors qu'il lui envoyait son amour et son désir. Elle a haleté sous la force de ceux-ci. Il a commencé à se déplacer. Lentement au début, mais dès que le frottement et les sensations sont devenus trop forts pour tous les deux, il s'est déplacé plus vite. Le plaisir a progressé en elle et elle a su qu'elle était proche de quelque chose. C'était presque comme un peu plus tôt, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était plus.

Il a soutenu son regard pendant qu'il se déplaçait et elle n'a même pas essayé de détourner le regard. C'était plus qu'une libération physique, c'était une adhésion. Elle a commencé à gémir quand les sensations ont commencé à l'accabler. Elle a levé une main à son visage, prenant sa joue en coupe, son autre main cherchant la sienne. Il a saisi sa main et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle a crié son nom quand le plaisir l'a submergée et elle s'est accrochée à sa main comme à son ancre.

Il a gémi à sa propre libération, son nom sur ses lèvres et à cet instant, Bella l'a senti. Ils avaient lié ensemble plus que leurs corps. Elle sentait tout ce qu'il ressentait et elle était certaine qu'il la sentait. Son amour pour lui s'écoulait d'elle et son amour pour elle la dévorait. Elle a senti sa douleur, sa culpabilité et sa honte. Elle l'a apaisé avec son inquiétude, sa compréhension et son amour. Elle a senti son acceptation alors qu'elle lui montrait tout d'elle.

Elle a senti sa propre insécurité, sa peur et son égoïsme être remplacés par de la fierté, de la force et de la compassion. Chaque émotion négative venant de chacun d'eux avait été remplacée par une émotion positive venant de l'autre. Alors qu'auparavant, ils étaient deux personnes brisées, ils étaient à présent entiers.

Bella a souri de pur bonheur alors qu'elle flottait de nouveau dans le monde. Elle savait qu'ils étaient liés à présent et qu'ils ne seraient jamais vraiment seuls à nouveau. Elle a levé leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et lui a baisé la main. '' - Mien ! '' Elle a déclaré.

Jasper a ri et a retiré sa main de ses lèvres. '' - Mienne ! '' Il a murmuré avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

Les sensations étaient trop fortes, le bonheur et le plaisir l'avaient laissée délicieusement faible et elle a laissé sortir seulement une faible protestation alors qu'il sortait d'elle et se couchait à ses côtés. Il l'a ramenée contre sa poitrine et il lui a chuchoté de dormir à l'oreille. Bella n'a pas protesté, elle était fatiguée et il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où elle aurait voulu être au lieu de ses bras.

* * *

Jasper a regardé la beauté endormie dans ses bras. Il a souri quand il l'a entendue murmurer son nom et son soupir de contentement.

Après ce que Carlisle avait dit, il était déterminé à partir. Il était certain d'être indigne de son amour et des amitiés qu'il avait développées ici. Bella l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point elle était déterminée. Elle était tellement différente de cette fille qu'il avait trouvée brisée dans les bois. Était-ce leur amour qui l'avait changée ou était-ce la conséquence de sa maturité ?

Il a passé un bras sur la longueur de son bras. Elle a frissonné et s'est rapprochée de lui dans son sommeil. Jasper avait été stupéfié par son amour. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait aimante et passionnée, mais ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait été quelque chose de différent. Il n'avait jamais senti cela de quiconque dans sa longue vie. Leurs âmes s'étaient rejointes, se mêlant toutes les deux, remplissant les espaces vides à l'intérieur de tous les deux.

Peter s'était senti possessif envers la femme avec qui il s'était échappé. Rose et Emmett se complétaient l'un l'autre, mais ils étaient parfaitement dissociés. Rose avait des endroits cachés où Emmett ne pouvait pas aller. Sam avait placé Émily au-dessus de lui et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, serait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais il faisait partie de la meute et elle ne l'était pas.

Bella et lui avait quelque chose de différent. Ils s'étaient d'eux-mêmes ouverts l'un à l'autre, avaient mis leur âme à nu, avaient montré leur obscurité et leur lumière à l'autre. Au lieu de reculer devant lui, elle l'avait embrassé et il l'avait embrassée en retour. Ils étaient encore énormément eux-mêmes, mais ils étaient liés d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vue ni entendue parler.

Jasper pouvait toujours la sentir. Sentir son amour toujours en lui, le réconfortant, le calmant et le remplissant. Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps sans elle ? Il s'est penché et a enlevé doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle s'était gravée dans son cœur. Où elle voudrait aller, il irait. Elle était sienne et il était sien, pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Bella a souri alors qu'elle regardait Jasper s'éloigner. Une semaine presque entière avait passé depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils avaient répété cet acte.

Elle a soupiré de contentement. Elle se sentait entière, la solitude et les insécurités qui l'avaient hantée toute sa vie avaient disparu. Elle était complète... en sûreté. Elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Jasper aimait tout en elle. Il connaissait ses secrets et ses cicatrices et l'aimait tout de même.

'' - Hé Bells, Jasper est allé à la chasse ? '' Charlie l'a appelée de la cuisine.

'' - Oui. '' A répondu Bella en pénétrant dans la pièce. C'était étrange, mais même lorsqu'il allait à la chasse, elle n'avait pas réellement l'impression qu'ils étaient séparés. Il était une part d'elle à présent et elle le sentait au fond de son âme. Elle n'entendait pas ses pensées conscientes, ne savait pas le sens de ses émotions ni son emplacement exact, elle savait seulement qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux et entier. Elle était avec lui, même si elle se trouvait dans la cuisine avec son père.

'' - Je vais être en retard ce soir, Bells. Le vampire a fait une autre victime. '' Charlie a dit, perçant le nuage de bonheur de Bella.

Il était facile d'oublier que des problèmes existaient toujours dans sa brume de bonheur. La présence continuelle d'Edward et de Carlisle obligeait la meute à continuer à patrouiller autour de Forks et qui que soit ce vampire, il avait rapidement appris l'emplacement des frontières et s'était éloigné des terres Quileutes. Ce qui ne laissait que Jasper et Charlie pour trouver le vampire. Jasper avait été distrait et donc c'est sur Charlie que pesait le poids du devoir.

Bella avait été inquiète au début, mais Charlie avait insisté pour continuer en lui disant qu'il était temps que Jasper soit heureux et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un quelconque vampire solitaire interférer avec cela. Elle avait discuté avec lui, mais comme le vampire n'avait pas fait d'autre victime, elle avait laissé tomber. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qui la traversait maintenant malgré sa brume d'amour et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette discussion aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant.

'' - Papa, je n'aime pas que tu ailles chasser tout seul ce vampire. Jasper peut aller avec toi. '' Bella lui a dit.

'' - Et te laisser seule ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie. J'ai connu Jasper pendant plus de la moitié de celle-ci. Je sais comment m'occuper de moi, Bells. Le fait que ce vampire ne soit pas venu après moi est très important. Il connaît plus que probablement Jasper et ne veut pas le faire chier. '' Charlie lui a dit en lui tendant une assiette de crêpes.

'' - Mais Papa, que comptes-tu faire si tu trouves toi-même ce vampire ? '' A demandé Bella.

Jasper avait discuté de cela avec elle en détail. Il avait refusé de laisser Bella non protégé pour aller chercher ce vampire. Il avait discuté du fait qu'Edward ne s'était pas montré. Il était toujours là et aucun d'eux n'était certain de savoir ce qu'Edward pourrait faire. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le vampire voyou était aussi dangereux qu'Edward pourrait l'être. Il avait assuré à Bella que Charlie pouvait s'occuper de lui.

Bella avait insisté avec obstination pour que son père soit protégé, mais Jasper lui avait dit que Leah gardait un œil sur Charlie. Cela l'avait énormément soulagée même si Bella n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de l'imprégnation de Leah sur son père. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que Leah ferait tout en son pouvoir pour le protéger. De plus, elle pouvait facilement alerter la meute en une seconde et la sécurité de Charlie était quelque chose de tellement importante que la meute avait décidé qu'elle irait jusqu'à rompre le traité pour le protéger.

'' - Lui demander de partir. '' Charlie lui a dit comme une évidence.

Bella a gémi. Elle aimait le fait que son père protégeait cette ville à tout prix. Elle aimait la façon dont il prenait soin d'elle, mais parfois, ses manières altruistes la contrariaient.

'' - J'ai quelques trucs dans ma manche, Bells. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. '' Charlie lui a dit avec un petit rire.

'' - Je pourrais peut-être aller à La Push le soir ainsi Jasper pourrait aller avec toi. '' Bella a dit. Jasper était parti traquer le vampire à quelques reprises, mais étrangement, le vampire semblait être insaisissable. Il n'avait pas attaqué qui que ce soit depuis que Jasper lui en avait parlé et donc, Bella n'avait pas insisté. Elle était dans sa brume de bonheur et avec optimisme, avait pensé que le vampire ne faisait que passer. Aujourd'hui cependant...

'' - Je te l'ai dit Bells, il n'y a rien à craindre. Le vampire s'est seulement nourri. La région devrait être sûre pendant au moins une semaine. Jasper pourra venir le traquer avec moi un peu plus tard., vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble. '' Charlie lui a dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café et en regardant le rapport devant lui.

Elle était sur le pont de discuter plus avec lui quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Bella a soupiré de frustration alors qu'elle se levait de table. Cette conversation n'était pas terminée, loin de là.

Elle a ouvert la porte et a découvert Edward debout sur le seuil.

'' - Edward... '' S'est-elle écriée avec un peu de surprise et de peur.

Il l'a regardée avec espoir, tenant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait dû cueillir dans leur clairière, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a supposé. Cette expression a rapidement disparu cependant et un grognement est sorti de sa gorge. Le bouquet a été écrasé dans sa main et il l'a jeté avant de la saisir par les bras. Son emprise était douloureuse, mais elle savait qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os s'il l'avait voulu. Toutefois, elle avait peur du regard peiné qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

'' - Qu'as-tu fait ? '' Il a grogné.

Elle avait peur et était confuse, ne sachant pas ce qu'il demandait.

'' - Je peux le sentir sur toi. Tu l'as baisé ! '' Il a grogné plus fort.

Contre toute logique, cela l'a rendue furieuse. Elle aurait dû essayer de l'apaiser, au lieu de cela, elle a laissé la colère la submerger.

'' - J'ai fait l'amour avec lui, incroyable connard ! '' Elle lui a hurlé en réponse.

Edward l'a regardée avec des yeux carnassiers et furieux alors que Bella le regardait avec défi. Brusquement, une explosion a rempli l'air, faisant broncher Edward et Bella se couvrir les oreilles. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps et s'est éloignée de son emprise pour courir derrière son père qui se tenait debout en pointant son arme sur Edward.

Edward a fusillé Charlie du regard. '' - Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter. '' Il a grogné.

'' - Peut-être pas, mais Jasper m'a dit que cela faisait un mal de chien et je suis déterminé à lui faire savoir que tu es ici et il va arriver. Je pense que tu sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'être ici quand il va arriver. '' Charlie lui a dit calmement et Bella a été émerveillée par la bravoure de son père.

'' - Bella... '' Edward a dit avec des yeux suppliants.

'' - J'ai fait mon choix, Edward. Va en Alaska. Peut-être que dans le futur, nous pourrons être amis, mais nous ne serons jamais amoureux. '' Bella lui a dit.

Edward l'a regardée pendant un long moment avant de laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur et s'enfuir. Bella a laissé échapper un gémissement, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. À une certaine époque, il avait été son monde. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas avec la même force qu'elle aimait Jasper, mais elle l'avait aimé.

Elle a senti les bras de son père s'enrouler autour d'elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte. Elle a saisi avidement le réconfort qu'il lui offrait et s'est mise à pleurer dans ses bras.

* * *

Charlie tambourinait ses doigts sur le volant. Jasper était arrivé peu de temps après la fuite d'Edward. Charlie avait eu raison en pensant qu'il chassait à proximité. Avec Edward et un vampire solitaire dans la région, Jasper ne restait pas très loin de Bella.

Jasper avait jeté un regard sur les bras de Bella et avait rugi de colère. Charlie avait dû tirer de nouveau son arme pour attirer son attention et le convaincre que Bella avait plus besoin d'être réconfortée qu'Edward de recevoir une leçon.

Charlie avait lui-même voulu frapper le jeune homme après avoir regardé les bras de Bella, mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa culpabilité. Cela avait pris quelques temps à Bella pour se remettre de ses sentiments de responsabilité envers le jeune homme avant de s'autoriser à aimer Jasper. Elle se le reprocherait si Edward était blessé. Ce serait mieux si le jeune homme progressait de lui-même.

Charlie a garé sa voiture et a commencé à arpenter le terrain à l'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé. Il a entendu un bruissement dans les arbres et a su sans l'ombre d'un doute que Leah le suivait. Il ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle le suivait et donc, il ne lui a pas fait savoir qu'il l'avait entendue.

Elle l'avait suivi depuis leur imprégnation. Charlie n'avait pas dit un mot à qui que ce soit à ce sujet. Il était embarrassé à ce sujet et ne voulait pas faire de mal à Leah, mais actuellement, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se souvenait de la charmante petite fille et il admirait sa force depuis sa mauvaise rupture avec Sam. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté et d'être attiré par elle, mais il ne la connaissait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qui la faisait sourire, ce qui la mettait en colère, ce qu'elle aimait faire ou ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de toute cette affaire. Toute cette histoire d'imprégnation était le plus gros tas de conneries dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle était jeune et belle, sauvage et libre et à présent, elle était coincée avec un vieil homme qui n'avait jamais voulu quitter sa maison.

Cela allait être comme ce qui était arrivé avec Renée, sauf que Leah n'aurait jamais la possibilité de partir.

Charlie a donné un coup de pied dans un caillou avec fureur. Il s'était creusé les méninges toute la semaine dernière pour essayer de comprendre par quel moyen il allait pouvoir la sortir de cette situation, mais à chaque fois, cela n'avait rien donné. Il est arrivé sur le site du campement et son esprit est passé en mode flic.

Charlie a étudié le terrain autour du campement de la victime la plus récente. Le corps avait déjà été enlevé. Il avait été incapable de voir la scène du crime plus tôt puisque c'était son adjoint qui était de service, mais il avait été informé que celui-ci était pratiquement le même que les autres.

Le vampire tuait ses victimes rapidement et sans les faire souffrir. Il n'y avait jamais de signes de lutte. La victime était généralement seule, ensuite son cou était brisé avant d'être drainé de son sang. Les victimes étaient toujours des hommes. Ils variaient en âge, même si aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir moins de vingt ans.

Le vampire ne semblait tuer que seulement lorsqu'il avait faim. Charlie l'avait deviné par l'écart entre les meurtres. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il se sentait confiant en chassant ce vampire de son propre chef. Il n'y avait pas d'effusion de sang absurde, il sentait qu'il pourrait peut-être persuader le vampire d'aller ailleurs.

Quelque chose dans les buissons près du campement a attiré l'attention de s'est dirigé vers lui et l'a ramassé. Il s'agissait d'un journal en apparence très âgé. Charlie l'a ouvert pour découvrir des pages jaunies recouvertes d'une belle écriture.

_7 Novembre. _

_Il fait si froid. Trop froid sans mon Garrett pour me tenir chaud. Ils m'ont dit hier qu'il était mort, mais je ne le crois pas. Je l'aurais senti, pas vrai ?_

_Tout ce que je sens c'est le froid. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu chez moi ?_

_Père me surveille. Il sait que je vais partir et aller chercher mon Garrett. Il m'a dit que ce n'est pas prudent, et c'est vrai que c'est dangereux, mais je dois le trouver. _

_Bientôt, ils vont relâcher leur surveillance et je vais avoir ma chance. Je vais trouver mon Garrett, nous serons ensemble et je ne sentirai plus jamais ce froid à nouveau. _

Charlie a fermé le journal en ressentant de la tristesse pour cette femme sans nom. Cela devait appartenir au vampire solitaire qui dérangeait le calme de sa ville. Cela semblait être quelque chose que ce vampire voudrait retrouver. Il pourrait peut-être négocier avec ce voyou.

Charlie a continué son inspection, mais n'a rien trouvé de plus. Il pensait justement à rentrer à la maison quand il a senti ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'a pas été surpris quand il a entendu une voix masculine lui parler.

'' - Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. '' La voix a dit.

Charlie s'est retourné pour voir un vampire aux yeux rouges l'étudier. L'homme n'était pas aussi grand que Jasper, mais il avait l'air d'être bien construit. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et il les avait attachés avec une lanière en cuir. Ses vêtements étaient vieux et sales et Charlie a supposé qu'il n'entrait pas très souvent en contact avec la civilisation.

'' - Tu es le vampire qui a fait souffrir mon peuple. '' Charlie a dit, incapable de cacher sa colère dans sa voix. Il avait connu la dernière victime.

'' - Je ne prends seulement que ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre. Je t'ai vu avec ton maître et je n'ai aucun intérêt à le mettre en colère, mais je veux ce journal. '' L'homme a grogné.

Charlie n'avait aucune intention de garder ce journal, mais il ne voulait pas que le vampire s'en aille avant qu'il ne lui ait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il s'est donc accroché à lui.

'' - J'aimerais que tu partes. Ce sont mes gens et je n'aime pas vraiment qu'ils soient utilisés pour être de la nourriture.'' Charlie lui a dit.

Le vampire a grogné et Charlie a jeté le journal à ses pieds.

'' - La prochaine fois que je te verrai, j'aurai Jasper avec moi et peut-être quelques membres de la meute. Cette fois, nous ne parlerons pas. '' Charlie lui a dit.

L'homme s'est penché pour ramasser le journal mais, avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, un grand loup gris a bondi hors de la forêt et l'a jeté à terre.

Le vampire s'est relevé en grognant et le loup s'est déplacé en face de Charlie, ses propres grondements roulant dans sa gorge.

'' - Il s'en va, Leah. Tu as besoin de te calmer ma chérie. '' Charlie a essayé de la calmer, la situation était explosive et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée.

Le vampire s'est déplacé pour ramasser son journal. Leah l'a vu se déplacer et a sauté sur lui. Le vampire s'est déplacé rapidement et l'a frappée sur le côté, l'envoyant percuter un arbre. Charlie a sorti son taser et était prêt à tirer quand il a senti les dents du vampire s'enfoncer dans son poignet. Un feu a bondi dans son bras et il a hurlé de douleur, mais il a continué à tenir son arme.

Les dents du vampire ont quitté son poignet quand les mâchoires de Leah se sont jetées sur son cou. Ils ont roulé loin de Charlie et il a regardé avec horreur le vampire vaincre Leah.

Charlie s'est précipité en avant, son taser à la main. Il a vu son ouverture et a tiré quand le vampire a tourné son attention sur lui. L'homme a tremblé quand le courant l'a traversé. Il est tombé sur le sol qu'il a agrippé en hurlant de douleur.

La brûlure de la morsure commençait à se propager dans son bras et Charlie a su que ce n'était pas une bonne chose mais il devait d'abord sortir Leah de là. Jasper l'avait aidé à modifier le taser afin d'immobiliser un vampire, mais le choc ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il avait besoin de se rendre à sa voiture et d'aller trouver Jasper.

Charlie s'est penché pour aider Leah à se lever. Elle avait repris sa forme humaine et était couchée sur le sol, du sang coulant de ses coupures et éraflures. Rien de tout cela ne semblait très grave, mais Charlie était inquiet qu'elle ait eu quelques côtes de cassées. Il a posé un bras autour de ses épaules et a essayé de l'encourager à marcher, mais elle a gémi de douleur. Charlie l'a donc prise dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

Il n'était pas un vampire et il a bien senti son poids, mais il s'est précipité vers sa voiture, voulant désespérément l'emmener à sa meute pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. La brûlure devenait plus que gênante, mais il a persévéré. Leah avait besoin d'aide et il allait la sauver même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Comment est-il arrivé à sa voiture, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il l'a installée sur la banquette arrière et s'est assis dans le siège conducteur. Il a été un peu surpris quand il a senti que le vampire ne les suivait pas, mais il n'allait pas rester attendre pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il a démarré la voiture et a allumé les sirènes.

Il savait qu'il conduisait de manière erratique et redoutait ce que ses concitoyens allaient dire demain, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de la brûlure qui semblait courir dans ses veines. Il voulait hurler à l'agonie, il voulait supprimer les flammes de son corps, mais il les a gardés en lui afin de pouvoir conserver sa santé mentale.

Il a pilé en freinant quand il est arrivé dans son allée. Il a entendu Leah gémir sur la banquette arrière, ce qui lui a donné la force de sortir de la voiture et aller à l'arrière. Il a ouvert la portière et avait commencé à s'approcher de Leah quand il a entendu la voix douce de Bella derrière lui.

'' - Papa ? '' A-t-elle demandé avant de sursauter quand elle a aperçu Leah inconsciente dans ses bras. Elle s'est précipitée vers eux, Jasper la suivant juste derrière.

Jasper a pris Leah dans ses bras. Pendant un moment, Charlie s'est cramponné à elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir, mais il savait que ses forces n'allaient pas durer encore très longtemps, il l'a donc lâchée. Jasper l'a prise et s'est dirigé vers la maison. Bella a sorti son téléphone et a appelé quelqu'un. Charlie a soupiré de soulagement. Leah allait s'en sortir.

Les genoux de Charlie l'ont lâché et il s'est écroulé sur le sol, laissant le feu finalement le consumer.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

'' - Merde ! '' Jasper a juré quand il a senti les émotions de Charlie se transformer de la peur à la détermination puis à la douleur.

'' - Sam, Leah est blessée. J'ai besoin qu'Émily et toi veniez ici aussi vite que possible ! '' Bella a crié dans le téléphone alors qu'elle regardait la jeune fille inconsciente dans les bras de Jasper.

L'esprit de Jasper tournait à toute allure pendant qu'il faisait le point de la situation avec tous ses sens. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du vampire solitaire sur tous les deux. Leah sentait le sang et il a vu un filet de sang sur ses lèvres mais elle n'avait aucune plaie ouverte. Elle avait peut-être une hémorragie interne. Il l'a posée doucement sur le lit dans la chambre de Charlie et s'est tourné vers Bella qui s'agitait derrière lui avec inquiétude.

'' - Reste avec elle, je vais aller voir ce qui cloche avec Charlie. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella avait l'air déchiré et il savait qu'elle voulait être avec son père. Il lui a envoyé un petit sourire pour essayer de la réconforter. Il a senti son soulagement et sa confiance en lui et il a prié pour ce qu'il craignait ne soit pas arrivé.

Il s'est mis à genoux à côté de Charlie. Il pouvait déjà sentir le venin étranger. Il l'a examiné attentivement et a découvert que la blessure à son poignet était la seule. Ce n'était pas une morsure profonde, mais le vampire y avait injecté son venin. Il voulait probablement seulement neutraliser Charlie. Jasper a été étonné que Charlie ait réussi à amener Leah jusqu'ici et échapper au vampire.

À cette pensée, Jasper a regardé autour de lui, permettant à ses sens de chercher le vampire. Un profond grognement est sorti de sa gorge quand il l'a senti. Le vampire était définitivement un homme, il était en colère, paniqué et il se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Jasper a ramassé Charlie et a essayé d'ignorer son gémissement de douleur. Les émotions de Charlie allaient dans tous les sens. La douleur, le regret, la solitude, la peur. Jasper a fermé les yeux et a essayé d'envoyer à Charlie un peu de paix. C'était difficile d'envoyer à quelqu'un des émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas et Charlie avait eu des années pour se familiariser avec lui. Ses efforts ont été vains.

'' - Cela va aller, Charlie. Leah va bien et Bella t'attend. '' Jasper lui a dit en espérant que ses paroles allaient le réconforter puisque son pouvoir ne l'avait pas fait.

Les gémissements de Charlie se sont arrêtés, mais ses émotions étaient toujours brûlantes. Jasper l'a déposé sur son lit à côté de Leah. Charlie a cessé de se débattre et il a semblé se calmer un peu plus comme l'a fait Leah. Il voulait qu'ils se trouvent tous au même endroit pendant qu'il allait à la rencontre de ce vampire.

'' - Bella, tu vas rester ici avec ton père. Le vampire est en chemin pour venir ici et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité pendant que je vais m'occuper de lui. '' Jasper lui a dit alors qu'il regardait sa compagne. Elle avait tellement peur, il savait qu'elle avait une centaine de questions à lui poser, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y répondre pour l'instant.

Il a tendu la main, et lui a caressé la joue. Elle a fermé les yeux et s'est penchée vers son toucher. Il a senti sa confiance et son amour. Il a prié pour que cela soit justifié.

'' - Fais attention. '' A-t-elle murmuré en lui envoyant son amour.

Il l'a laissé le traverser et s'est éloigné d'elle. Le vampire était presque arrivé et il a laissé sortir sa colère, la projetant. Il a enlevé sa veste et sa chemise. Il voulait montrer toutes ses cicatrices. Ce bâtard avait fait du mal aux personnes dont il se souciait. Aux personnes qu'il protégeait, il s'est préparé mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre puis il est sorti par la porte d'entrée.

Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps avant que le vampire n'apparaisse et Jasper a grogné bruyamment sur l'homme. Il a ressenti un instant d'admiration en dépit de sa réticence pour ce vampire qui pénétrait sur sa terre, en dépit de la vision qu'il devait présenter et la quantité de colère qu'il projetait. Jasper n'avait jamais rencontré un autre vampire qui soit en mesure de résister à un tel assaut sans s'enfuir avec terreur.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant, ce vampire était un bâtard et il allait mourir. Jasper a foncé sur lui et a envoyé un coup de poing à l'homme qui s'était arrêté.Le vampire est allé voler dans un arbre à proximité. Il est resté couché sur le sol au pied de l'arbre sans bouger. Jasper a senti sa peur et sa détermination.

L'homme n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Il n'a pas bougé ni essayé de fuir alors que Jasper s'approchait de lui à nouveau. Jasper était tellement furieux qu'il ne voyait pas clairement, mais les actions et les émotions de l'homme commençaient à l'atteindre à travers le brouillard de sa fureur et Jasper a hésité à lui donner le coup de grâce. Au lieu de cela, il a décidé d'arracher les bras de l'homme.

'' - Parle ! '' Jasper a exigé, résistant à peine à contrôler l'envie de déchirer le vampire en pièces.

Le vampire l'a regardé à travers un nuage de douleur. Jasper l'a regardé pendant qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ses options. Il a su quand l'homme a décidé de lui dire la vérité et il a attendu avec impatience qu'il commence. Il avait besoin d'être dans la maison avec Charlie et Bella et non ici à écouter l'homme responsable de leur souffrance. Quelque chose au sujet de l'homme l'a cependant décidé à faire une pause pour l'écouter.

'' - J'ai été modifié pendant la guerre d'Indépendance. J'ai une certaine expérience et j'ai entendu parler de toi. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne voulais pas te faire chier. '' L'homme a commencé.

'' - Je suis venu ici à la recherche de réponses. Je suis tombé sur des impasses jusqu'à ce dernier contact, mais le bâtard a essayé de me soutirer plus d'argent. Nous avons discuté... et... hé bien j'ai gagné la dispute, mais j'ai perdu le journal qu'il m'avait promis. '' Le vampire a tenté doucement de s'asseoir , mais c'était difficile sans bras.

'' - Je savais que tu étais dans la région, je t'ai senti sur le chef Swan. J'ai donc essayé de rester à l'écart de lui et de son adjoint. Celui-ci a interrompu mes recherches dans le campement du salaud. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que partir et de revenir plus tard. Malheureusement, Charlie est également revenu. Il a trouvé le journal. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il le prenne et le mette dans un quelconque dossier de preuves, je lui ai donc fait connaître ma présence. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas croiser ton chemin, j'ai donc essayé de lui parler. Nous avions effectivement réglé notre différend. Il était sur le point de me donner le journal et j'étais sur le point de quitter la région quand un grand loup gris m'a attaqué. Je me suis défendu, le chef Swan a tiré sur moi avec un taser. Je ne pensais pas que le taser puisse réellement me faire de mal, mais il a pu me blesser suffisamment pour donner au loup la possibilité de m'achever. '' L'homme a fait une pause.

'' - Je ne voulais pas le transformer. Je voulais seulement le neutraliser. J'ai mordu son poignet et j'y ai injecté un peu de venin. Je pensais que ce serait suffisant pour le mettre hors de combat. Je comptais achever le loup et puis revenir pour sucer le venin avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à changer. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère contre moi, mais le chef Swan est un sacré fils de pute. D'une certaine façon, il a réussi à combattre la douleur, il a saisi le taser et a tiré sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à ce foutu taser, mais il m'a fallu un certain temps pour récupérer. Personne ne m'avait jamais tiré dessus avec de l'électricité avant. C'est très douloureux. '' L'homme a dit avec une grimace.

Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Charlie était un homme fort.

'' - Je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à emmener ce loup jusqu'ici alors qu'il souffrait de la brûlure de la transformation. '' L'homme a secoué la tête avec admiration.

'' - Je savais qu'il allait venir te retrouver. Je savais que tu allais probablement me tuer, mais je devais venir. Tuer un homme est une chose, mais le laisser se transformer ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferai jamais. Je suis venu ici pour l'aider à travers la transformation et l'aider à en gérer les effets. '' L'homme a terminé son histoire.

Jasper a étudié l'homme, il croyait son histoire. La vérité était qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Bella allait vouloir être transformée pour être avec son père. Elle avait seulement attendu pour gagner autant de temps que possible avec lui. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que terminer le lycée allait arrêter son désir d'être modifiée.

Il allait devoir emmener Charlie à l'écart. Plus profondément dans les bois ou dans un autre état, mais il devait l'éloigner de cette région. Charlie serait très contrarié s'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un de la ville.

La colère de Jasper a de nouveau fait surface à cette pensée. Charlie ne voulait pas être transformé. Il allait avoir des difficultés à s'adapter et si Bella était également transformée, Jasper aurait du mal à se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il avait aidé de nombreux nouveaux vampires pendant leur première année, mais il l'avait fait en les menaçant de souffrance et de mort. Il ne pourrait pas faire cela avec Bella et Charlie.

Jasper s'est tourné vers l'homme toujours sur le sol. '' - Comment t'appelles-tu ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Garrett. '' L'homme a répondu.

Jasper a hoché la tête et a ensuite procédé à l'arrachage d'une de ses jambes. Garrett méritait de souffrir un peu pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il a ramassé ses membres et les a mis sur le porche. Il s'est arrêté pendant une minute et a arraché sa main droite. Il avait mordu la main droite de Charlie et Jasper allait garder cette main pendant quelques temps. Puis il s'est retourné et a ramassé l'homme pour l'apporter dans la maison. Il l'a laissé tomber dans un fauteuil et s'est dirigé vers la chambre à coucher.

Charlie gémissait, mais il semblait un peu plus calme avec Leah à ses côtés. Quand par moments il pouvait entendre ses murmures, à chaque fois il mentionnait Renée, Bella et Leah, mais il appelait Leah, la petite Leah.

Bella est venue s'installer dans ses bras et l'a serré étroitement. Il a senti son amour et sa confiance.

'' - Le nom du vampire est Garrett. Il était dans la région pour chercher un journal quand il a croisé ton père. Charlie s'est battu avec plus de force que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne voulait pas transformer ton père et il est venu ici pour réparer son erreur. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a levé des yeux horrifiés. '' - Il allait le tuer ? '' Elle a haleté.

'' - Non, il est venu pour l'aider à traverser la transformation et son année de nouveau-né. '' Jasper lui a expliqué.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

'' - Nous pourrions utiliser son aide, tu ne crois pas ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - As-tu envie d'être transformée ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Je ne veux pas quitter Papa pour un an alors pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Qui sait ce que prépare Edward, tu ne peux donc pas me laisser seule pendant un an et je ne peux pas être auprès de Charlie en tant qu'être humain. De plus, ce serait difficile pour toi de nous aider tous les deux en étant seul. '' Elle lui a dit.

Jasper n'avait même pas pensé à Edward. Il pourrait facilement le traquer et s'occuper de lui, mais il ne pensait pas que Bella accepterait cela. Il a passé une main sur son visage. Il aurait souhaité savoir s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Garrett. Il sentait que c'était le cas, mais c'était un gros risque.

'' - Est-il digne de confiance ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle était si franche, si confiante. Il savait qu'elle ferait confiance à Garrett en dépit de son attaque sur son père, mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire toutefois ?

'' - Il est revenu en dépit du fait qu'il savait que cela signifiait la mort pour lui. Il semble honorable, mais je n'aime pas prendre des risques avec ta vie. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - J'ai confiance en toi. '' Bella lui a dit.

Ses paroles et ses émotions l'ont enflammé. Jasper s'est penché et l'a embrassée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un encore plus qu'il l'aimait. Il a entendu des aboiements et des grognements dans le lointain et il l'a laissée partir à contrecœur.

'' - La meute est arrivée. '' Il a dit. Elle a hoché la tête, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

Il est entré dans le salon alors que Sam y entrait. Sam s'est transformé en voyant Garrett dans le fauteuil et Jasper a sauté devant lui pour le protéger avant que Sam ne puisse l'attaquer.

'' - Leah est blessée et j'ai besoin de cet homme. Il ne fera de mal à personne dans l'état où il est et, crois-moi, c'est très douloureux d'avoir ses membres arrachés. '' Jasper lui a dit rapidement.

Ce ne sont pas ses paroles qui ont arrêté Sam cependant, c'est le fait que Jasper était toujours torse nu et ses cicatrices étaient donc parfaitement visibles. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait oublié de remettre sa chemise. Cela faisait un peu mal de voir qu'après tout ce temps, Sam avait encore peur de lui. C'était compréhensible, mais c'était tout de même douloureux.

Jasper a attrapé sa chemise et l'a enfilée avant que le reste de la meute ne passe par la porte. Il y a eu des grognements et Jasper a dû empêcher Paul d'attaquer.

'' - Sam, va rejoindre Leah. Charlie est en train de se transformer et je dois l'emmener loin d'ici. '' Jasper a aboyé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas devoir faire face aux jeunes Métamorphes dans l'immédiat.

Les autres loups ont commencé à sortir sur le porche, mais Jasper a arrêté Jacob.

'' - Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Jacob est revenu à sa forme humaine et a tendu la main pour prendre son short. Jasper a attendu puis lui a fait signe de le suivre.

'' - Bella, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, préparer un sac pour toi et pour ton père ? '' Jasper lui a demandé. Elle a hoché la tête et est immédiatement partie pour accomplir sa tâche.

'' - Sam, je ne pense pas que Leah devrait être déplacée pour l'instant. Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir des blessures internes. Je vais emmener Bella et son père loin d'ici. Je voudrais l'aide de Jacob pour transporter Charlie et Garrett. '' Jasper a dit. Il n'était pas prêt à rendre sa mobilité à Garrett jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Une part de lui espérait un peu que le vampire lui donnerait une excuse pour pouvoir le brûler.

Sam avait l'air abasourdi par tout ce qui arrivait, mais il a hoché la tête d'un air hébété. Jasper lui a jeté un téléphone.

'' - Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Émily ? Elle devrait être en mesure de t'aider. '' Jasper lui a dit. Jasper s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'Émily en ce moment.

Jasper s'est avancé et a ramassé Charlie aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Charlie a gémi de douleur et ses émotions se sont envolées alors qu'il était séparé de Leah. Jasper a hésité un instant. Il a regardé Sam, l'étudiant. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Sam les laisse prendre Leah.

Il n'a même pas essayé de discuter, il a simplement transporté Charlie à la voiture. Il est revenu et a pris Garrett, mais il l'a porté beaucoup plus rudement qu'il l'avait fait pour Charlie. Quand il a eu terminé, il a vu Bella sortir sur le porche avec un sac puis Jacob derrière elle avec un autre. Il a été heureux qu'elle n'ait pas pris trop de choses. Il a chargé le coffre puis les a fait entrer dans la voiture.

Il a senti les regrets de Bella quand ils sont partis. Il a pris sa main et l'a posée sur ses genoux avant de la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser sa paume.

'' - Nous reviendrons, Chérie. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle a hoché, puis il s'est blotti contre son côté. Il a prié pendant qu'il conduisait. Il a prié pour que Garrett soit digne de confiance. Il a prié pour que Charlie ne se réveille pas en étant un homme totalement transformé.

Il avait vu cela se produire de nombreuses fois bien que généralement, l'individu avait manifesté des signes montrant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs émotions avant leur transformation. Est-ce que la réticence de Charlie à être un vampire allait faire de lui un vampire furieux ? Cela pourrait être dangereux. Il devrait alors faire demi-tour et envoyer Bella vivre avec la meute pendant son année de nouveau-né, mais pour dire la vérité, il ne pourrait pas être loin d'elle pendant tout ce temps et il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ami seul pour faire face à la transformation. Non, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait et il allait devoir prier pour que tout cela tourne bien.

* * *

Leah était perdue dans sa brume de douleur. C'était de sa faute. Charlie avait été blessé à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait su quand il l'avait transporté. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau fraîche, entendre sa respiration laborieuse et sentir son odeur boisée.

Elle n'avait jamais su quelle odeur il avait avant sa transformation, mais aujourd'hui cependant... Il sentait tellement bon qu'elle devait être près de lui. Elle voulait sentir son odeur. Quelque chose clochait cependant, il y avait une odeur douceâtre qui venait de lui. Elle était légère au début, mais elle commençait à dominer le parfum boisé qu'elle aimait.

Elle a senti quand il l'a déposée sur la banquette, quand il a démarré le moteur. Elle était couchée sur le siège arrière de la voiture qui roulait vers un endroit, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir où. Ensuite, le moteur s'est arrêté et elle a de nouveau été dans ses bras. Le parfum douceâtre ne cessait de se renforcer et elle pouvait à présent sentir Jasper et Bella à proximité.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se déplacer quand des bras froids comme de la glace et aussi puissants que de l'acier l'ont portée. Elle voulait retrouver Charlie, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger ni exprimer ses désirs.

Elle a senti une hausse de panique quand elle a été déposée seule sur un lit. Elle s'est calmée quand elle a senti Charlie être posé à côté d'elle. Son odeur était toujours en train de changer, mais elle l'a ignorée. Elle a écouté la respiration et les marmonnements de Charlie, elle détestait quand il mentionnait Renée. Cette femme ne le méritait pas.

Ils ont de nouveau pris Charlie et cette fois, même si elle a attendu, il n'est pas revenu. Leah a lutté contre son immobilité, elle avait besoin d'aller à lui et avait besoin que son corps réagisse. Combien de temps a-t-elle lutté ? Leah l'ignorait, mais finalement, elle a été en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle a vu Sam assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit, il s'était assoupi.

Le voir ainsi ne lui a pas causé de souffrance. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui autant qu'elle voulait Charlie. Elle s'était décidée à choisir Sam quand il lui avait semblé que Charlie était hors de portée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus le choix en la matière. Il n'y aurait pas de changement. Il n'y avait plus que Charlie pour elle et elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle s'est péniblement redressée. Elle a pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit et son désespoir a semblé l'aider puisqu'elle est sortie de la chambre sans déranger Sam. Elle est sortie de la maison sans être remarquée par Émily. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait seulement que Sam et Émily dans la maison. Leah a deviné que la meute devait être en patrouille.

Elle s'est rapidement transformée et a reniflé les environs. Elle n'a pas réussi à sentir une seule odeur. Ils devaient être partis en voiture. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, Leah savait dans quelle direction ils étaient partis. Ses instincts l'ont guidée et quand elle s'est retournée, elle s'est mise à courir sur la route. C'était douloureux, mais elle était déterminée. Ses blessures devaient encore cicatriser, mais son compagnon avait besoin d'elle et elle allait le trouver.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

Bella a enfoui son visage dans la poitrine de Jasper. Elle était fatiguée, ils avaient roulé toute la nuit et une grande partie de la journée vers le Nord à travers le Canada. Elle avait demandé s'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Alaska, mais Jasper lui avait dit doucement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Nunavut.

Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un grand territoire qui était peu peuplé. Il était riche en caribous qui seraient une excellente source de sang pour des nouveau-nés. Nous étions en Mai et donc, il y ferait plus froid qu'à Forks, mais le froid ne serait pas insupportable et il ne serait plus un problème une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux transformés.

Ils avaient roulé aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient puis avaient quitté le véhicule. Jasper l'avait portée sur son dos. Ils avaient laissé Garrett et leurs bagages dans la voiture. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait envoyer Jacob les chercher un peu plus tard. Jacob portait Charlie.

Ils avaient voyagé pendant des heures, Bella avait gardé un œil sur Charlie, mais Jacob était prudent. Il était de toute évidence en grande souffrance. Il gémissait et parfois se débattait dans les bras de Jacob. Celui-ci le portait aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait tout en le maintenant fermement.

Finalement, ils sont tombés sur une cabane qui ressemblait beaucoup au chalet que Jasper avait construit à Forks. Bella a regardé Jasper. Quand avait-il construit celle-là ? Jasper a surpris son regard et lui a souri.

'' - Tu devrais me connaître suffisamment à présent, ma chérie. J'ai cinq de ces cabanes. Une à Forks, celle-ci, une au Texas, une en Amérique du Sud et une dans le Montana. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Il lui a ensuite expliqué qu'il les avait construites quelques temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Charlie. Durant ces quelques années où il avait été seul, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque et avait eu peur que Maria ne décide de le retrouver pour le tuer. Jasper aimait avoir des plans en cas d'urgence.

Ils ont aéré la chambre et ont posé Charlie sur le lit. Jasper lui a demandé si elle voulait se reposer, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Les gémissements de douleurs de Charlie l'ont gardée éveillée. Elle a nettoyé la cabane pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour de Jacob.

Jacob a laissé tomber Garrett sur le sol sans ménagement et s'est allongé sur le canapé. Il s'est endormi dès que sa tête a touché le coussin.

Bella a levé sa tête de la poitrine de Jasper pour regarder son ami ronfler sur le canapé. Elle était heureuse qu'il se soit adapté aussi facilement à tout cela. Il avait accepté sans sourciller de devenir un Métamorphe, se délectant de son nouveau pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais accepté la relation de Bella avec Edward mais il semblait accepter Jasper. Mais bien sûr, cela avait pris un certain temps.

Bella a levé la main et a caressé le visage de Jasper. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet qui semblait tout simplement susciter le respect. Une fois que les gens allaient au-delà de ses cicatrices, ils aimaient Jasper. Il était gentil et compatissant, fort et honnête. Elle avait l'impression que Jacob avait fait marche arrière parce qu'il aimait sincèrement Jasper.

Un autre gémissement est venu de Charlie et Bella a de nouveau enterré son visage dans la poitrine de Jasper. Elle détestait que son père traverse une telle souffrance. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir trouver un moyen de la lui enlever.

'' - Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? '' Bella a murmuré contre la poitrine de Jasper. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, pendant un bref instant, quand elle avait découvert que Charlie était en train de se transformer, elle avait été heureuse. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas être modifié, mais égoïstement, elle avait voulu le garder.

À présent, en écoutant ses cris de douleur, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire cesser cela. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter et elle était furieuse contre elle-même pour vouloir qu'il devienne un vampire.

Jasper a levé son visage pour la regarder. Son pouce a essuyé une larme de ses yeux. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

'' - Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer un peu de bonheur, mais cela ne semble pas l'aider. Je connais Charlie depuis vingt ans, il connaît mon don et il s'énerve quand je l'utilise sur lui. Cela le rendait furieux et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons en ce moment. '' Jasper lui a dit doucement.

Elle a hoché la tête en reniflant doucement. Elle ne voulait pas que Jasper se sente mal à l'aise et elle a donc laissé tomber le sujet.

'' - Quand vas-tu me transformer ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il va bientôt falloir que je le fasse. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé, ayant brusquement peur qu'il ne veuille pas la modifier.

'' - Je ne suis pas très pressé de te causer de la douleur, chérie. '' Il a dit en baissant les yeux. Elle était sur le point de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter de cela, mais après avoir entendu Charlie, elle s'est tue. Elle comprenait son refus de lui causer de la douleur. Elle ressentirait la même chose à sa place.

Soudainement, elle a désiré avoir juste une heure de plus avec lui avant que tout n'ait changé. Bella savait qu'une fois qu'elle serait réveillée après la transformation, tout serait différent. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle oublierait son passé comme Alice l'avait fait, mais elle serait différente.

_Peut-être que Charlie ne se souviendrait de rien..._ Cette pensée lui est finalement venue. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle ? Que ferait-elle s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle quand il serait devenu un vampire ?

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? '' A demandé Jasper, détectant sa peur.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire si Charlie ne se souvient pas de moi ? '' Elle a chuchoté.

Jasper l'a serrée un peu plus étroitement, l'attirant un peu plus profondément dans ses bras.

'' - Cela ne va pas arriver. '' Lui a-t-il dit avec confiance.

'' - Comment peux-tu en être certain ? '' Elle a demandé avec un peu d'irritation. Elle se sentait comme s'il lui parlait avec condescendance.

'' - Je connais Charlie depuis longtemps et avant même ta naissance, il est venu me voir plein de bonheur quand il a découvert que Renée était enceinte. Il était tellement heureux. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a souri. '' - Dis m'en plus. '' A-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

'' - Tu sais comment il m'a rencontré. Hé bien, à l'époque, Charlie était l'homme le plus optimiste et heureux que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer instantanément. Il ressentait tellement le sens du devoir, non seulement pour la ville qu'il aimait, mais pour chaque personne qui y vivait. Il m'a inclus dans ce nombre. '' Jasper lui a dit. Bella pouvait entendre l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point il était un homme bon, mais au moins à présent, elle aurait l'éternité pour le lui dire.

'' - Il voulait deux choses. Il voulait se marier avec Renée et devenir le chef de la police de Forks. C'était le bon temps. Renée et lui se sont mariés et tu es née. Il te portait aux nues en permanence. Je pouvais sentir son amour immense pour toi à chaque fois qu'il te mentionnait. '' Jasper a dit en embrassant sa tête et en caressant ses bras.

'' - Comment a-t-il réagi en voyant ton visage ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle avait toujours été curieuse de le savoir. Avait-il été effrayé et cela lui avait pris du temps pour s'habituer à Jasper ou l'avait-il immédiatement accepté ?

'' - Il ressentait un peu de peur, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas la maîtriser et être amical. Il n'avait même pas bronché et si je n'avais pas été un empathe, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il avait peur. Les cicatrices n'ont jamais fait de différences pour lui, ni mon passé. Je lui ai tout dit et il m'a tout de même accepté. Il m'a appris à voir au-delà de moi-même et à aider les personnes autour de moi. '' Jasper a fait une pause et a regardé sa main dans la sienne.

'' - Je sais que j'ai fait trop de mal pour pouvoir me racheter mais Charlie m'a aidé à ne pas abandonner. Il m'a dit que j'avais l'éternité pour me racheter de mon passé et qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens que je pourrais aider, peut-être plus que ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Il a incliné son visage et l'a embrassée tendrement. '' - Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux m'aimer, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai eu la chance de t'avoir, mais je vais te chérir pour l'éternité. Si tu ne te souviens pas de moi après la transformation... hé bien, je vais simplement devoir te faire te souvenir. Si Charlie ne se souvient pas de nous, nous devrons simplement lui faire se rappeler de nous. Je le connais, c'est un homme bon et j'ai foi en lui, sa bonté finira par le suivre quand il sera transformé. ''

Bella s'est sentie réconfortée par ses paroles. Il avait raison. Son père était le meilleur des hommes qu'elle connaissait, hé bien, à part Jasper. Il allait l'apporter avec lui. Elle s'est redressée et a regardé Jasper dans son œil unique.

'' - Je veux que tu saches qu'en cet instant, je t'aime avec tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Avec mon cœur et mon âme et je sais que rien ne va changer cela. '' Elle lui a dit en essayant de lui envoyer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Jasper l'a embrassée tendrement. Elle a senti tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle dans son baiser. Le feu qui mijotait toujours sous la surface quand il la touchait est remonté à la surface. Elle a gémi, souhaitant avoir eu plus de temps. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui encore une fois pendant qu'elle était toujours humaine, mais ce serait un peu maladroit avec Jacob et son père dans la petite cabane.

'' - Je te veux. '' A-t-elle murmuré quand ils se sont séparés. Jasper a frissonné contre elle et elle a souri à cette manifestation évidente de désir. Elle a été tentée de tendre la main pour le toucher, pour sentir s'il était aussi prêt qu'elle le pensait, mais elle a réprimé cette pensée.

'' - Si nous n'avions pas un jeune Métamorphe dormant sur le canapé, un vampire auquel je ne fais pas encore confiance en morceaux sur le sol et ton père se transformant en vampire dans la chambre voisine, je t'aurais transformée de la façon dont je voulais le faire. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a pris une rapide inspiration pour essayer d'obtenir une emprise sur son désir. '' - Comment ? '' Elle a demandé, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander, mais incapable de s'en empêcher.

Jasper a souri et l'a attirée à lui afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille. '' - Je voulais te faire l'amour lentement, faisant bourdonner ton corps de plaisir. '' Il a laissé traîner sa main le long de son côté et elle a poussé un gémissement.

'' - Ensuite, quand tu aurais été à ton sommet, je t'aurais mordue afin que ton plaisir occulte ta douleur. '' A-t-il dit en l'embrassant sur l'oreille avant de faire son chemin vers le bas de son cou.

'' - Je suis prête, Jasper. '' Bella lui a dit, sa voix remplie de désir. Elle était heureuse qu'il avait construit sa passion. Sa peau frissonnait et se languissait pour son toucher. L'idée d'avoir ses marques de morsures sur elle la remplissait de bonheur. Elle aurait ses marques sur elle pour l'éternité. Des cicatrices qu'il allait faire sur son corps et qui diraient au monde qu'elle lui appartenait.

Jasper l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a portée dans la chambre où se trouvait Charlie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre dans la cabane et elle allait devoir la partager avec son père. Heureusement, le lit était grand. Pourquoi Jasper avait-il même un lit, Bella n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir.

Elle a entendu Charlie gémir et cela a cassé l'ambiance que Jasper avait créée pour elle. Elle a senti sa peur commencer à augmenter ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'inquiétude pour son père.

Elle a fermé les yeux, voulant se sentir courageuse. Son corps s'est raidi en prévision de ce qui allait arriver.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' Jasper lui a dit doucement et elle a senti son amour la submerger. Il a déferlé en elle, apaisant ses craintes et calmant ses angoisses. Elle a souri et son corps s'est détendu.

Il a soulevé un de ses poignets et l'a mordue. Cela faisait un peu mal mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à la douleur qu'elle a ressentie quand il a injecté son venin. C'était comme si un feu voyageait dans son bras. Pendant un instant, elle a voulu crier, mais elle a senti sa langue froide lécher la plaie et elle s'est de nouveau concentrée sur l'amour qu'il lui envoyait.

Elle a essayé de se concentrer sur cette émotion alors qu'il répétait ses actions sur son autre poignet. C'est devenu plus difficile cependant quand il a mordu son cou. Elle s'est souvenue qu'il avait parlé de cela et avait choisi l'endroit où il devait la mordre. Elle avait voulu qu'il la morde dans le cou. Elle voulait que sa marque de morsure soit visible afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

Le feu brûlait dans ses bras et à présent dans son cou. D'un moment à l'autre elle allait commencer à hurler. La douleur était trop forte... Comment Charlie pouvait-il simplement gémir ? Comment avait-il réussi à prendre Leah et la conduire vers la sécurité ?

Peut-être que si elle se déplaçait un peu ? Elle a commencé à bouger, mais le petit mouvement qu'elle avait commencé à faire s'est transformé en une convulsion majeure et elle a senti son bras frapper son père. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal, elle ressentait une douleur écrasante alors que le feu la brûlait vive.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' Elle l'a entendu, mais comme s'il venait de très loin, puis un corps frais s'est enroulé autour d'elle et l'a attirée contre lui. Bella a soupiré de soulagement. Jasper la tenait, même dans le brouillard induit par le venin, elle le savait. Son corps froid n'a pas éteint le feu, mais il l'a aidée.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire un seul mot. Le feu faisait rage, mais Bella s'est concentrée sur la sensation de son amant la tenant. C'était ce qui la maintenait, l'ancrait dans la réalité dans sa mer de souffrance. Bella s'est concentrée sur son amour pour lui puis a commencé à rejouer tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de leurs moments ensemble.

'' - Jasper... '' A-t-elle murmuré, trouvant la force de dire son nom et espérant pouvoir lui faire savoir tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

* * *

Jasper l'a serrée contre lui, souhaitant pouvoir crier sa frustration. Il détestait la voir souffrir. Il détestait voir Charlie souffrir. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il devait faire face à Garrett et à Jacob qui s'était réveillé pendant les convulsions de Bella.

Il savait qu'il l'aidait, mais il devait faire face à cela. Il s'est légèrement écarté de Bella et elle a gémi. Il a presque abandonné, vouant Garrett aux enfers. Il pouvait rester sur le sol sans ses membres. Jacob viendrait ici tôt ou tard et il pourrait alors lui parler. Un autre gémissement de Charlie l'a convaincu qu'il devait vraiment bouger.

Charlie se réveillerait demain dans la journée et il avait besoin de rattacher les membres de Garrett s'il voulait avoir de l'aide.

Jacob est arrivé dans la pièce avant qu'il n'ait lui-même bougé. Il a entendu un grognement, mais l'a ignoré. Il comprenait la détresse du jeune Métamorphe en voyant Bella souffrir autant.

'' - Je veux que tu ailles chercher Garrett et que tu l'amènes ici. Je dois lâcher Bella pour le remettre en une seule pièce, mais je veux la lâcher aussi peu que possible. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Jacob est resté là pendant un moment et Jasper s'est demandé s'il allait le faire. Finalement, le jeune homme s'est transformé et est sorti de la pièce pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard avec Garrett. Il a laissé tomber grossièrement sur le plancher et Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ses pitreries.

'' - Jacob, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Envisages-tu de retourner à La Push ? Je n'ai aucune nourriture ici, mais il y a beaucoup de gibiers ici pour chasser. '' A demandé Jasper.

Jacob y a réfléchi avant de répondre et Jasper a presque soupiré de soulagement. Il était heureux que Jacob avait accepté de rester. Il aurait dû lui demander plus tôt.

'' - Garrett, je vais te faire légèrement confiance et te rendre tes membres parce que j'y suis obligé. Je garde ta main, mais je vais te remettre en place le reste de tes membres. Je pense que tu sais ce que je peux faire et que je ferai si tu trahis ma confiance. '' Jasper a dit en envoyant une bonne dose de peur au vampire.

Garrett a semblé ignorer la peur. Encore une fois, Jasper a été émerveillé par l'homme. Il savait qu'il sentait sa peur, mais il tenait le coup et ne le montrait pas.

'' - J'ai modifié Charlie Swan sans son consentement. J'ai une dette envers lui et je paie toujours mes dettes. '' Garrett lui a dit. Jasper sentait qu'il pourrait vraiment développer une amitié et aimer cet homme.

Jasper a utilisé la vitesse de vampire pour rattacher les membres de Garrett et est revenu à côté de Bella avant qu'elle ne laisse sortir plus d'un gémissement.

Garrett n'a rien dit alors que ses membres revenaient d'eux-mêmes se sceller à son corps. Il est resté un peu assis sur le sol avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot. Jacob l'a suivi en jetant un regard à Jasper pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait le surveiller.

Jasper savait qu'il n'essayerait pas de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui dans la pièce. Il doutait vraiment qu'il veuille faire du mal à Bella ou à Charlie. Il craignait cependant que Garrett ne s'enfuie à présent qu'il avait été remis en place, main ou pas. S'il voulait le faire, il le ferait. Jasper devrait simplement le chasser quand Charlie et Bella seraient en sécurité.

Il a attiré Bella plus près de lui et a frotté ses mains sur ses bras dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait dans une petite mesure. Il a embrassé sa joue, lui envoyant un flux régulier de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, puis il s'est installé pour sa veillée douloureuse.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

**POV Charlie**

Le feu brûlait dans tout son corps. Il avait entendu des gens parler autour de lui. Il avait entendu Jasper et Bella. Il avait même entendu les ronflements de Jacob à un moment donné.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux cependant. Son esprit dérivait vers de vieux souvenirs. Parfois, il voyait Renée. Elle était si belle et si insouciante, mais quand il a essayé de la retenir, elle a disparu en le laissant souffrir de solitude.

Bella lui est apparue souvent. Son apparence variait cependant. Parfois, c'était une petite fille qui le regardait avec adoration. Parfois elle était une adolescente qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler... Une adolescente qu'il avait blessée. D'autres fois, elle semblait être heureuse. Pendant la plupart de ces instants, elle était avec Jasper, une ou deux fois, il l'a vue avec lui.

Il a vu la petite Leah. Le suivant autour de la maison d'Harry, même s'il essayait de l'encourager à aller jouer avec Bella. Il se souvenait d'elle a douze ans, debout devant lui et lui disant qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle était prête pour lui. Même à présent, Charlie ressentait un pincement de culpabilité à ce sujet. Pendant un bref instant, il avait voulu être suffisamment jeune pour accepter son offre. Ensuite il s'était dit qu'il était un vieil homme pervers et avait commencé à s'éloigner des Clearwater.

Il se souvenait de Leah debout à côté de Jasper, le regardant d'une façon telle qu'il avait su que ses sentiments pour lui étaient de retour. Ce regard que le hantait depuis.

Il l'a vue attaquant de nouveau ce vampire. Toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie pour elle, sa colère contre ce vampire qui avait osé faire du mal à sa Leah.

Le visage de Jasper lui est apparu et cela a calmé sa colère. Les souvenirs de leurs années d'amitié ont dérivé dans son esprit. C'était quelque chose auquel il pouvait s'accrocher. Quelque chose qui le réconfortait pendant les moments les plus douloureux de sa vie.

La brûlure s'est intensifiée et le défilé de ses souvenirs s'est obscurci alors qu'il se perdait lui-même dans un océan de douleur. Il a entendu des cris et, se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de lui, il a serré fermement ses mâchoires, se mordant la langue jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte le liquide dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas du sang.

La peur l'a traversée. Que s'était-il passé ? Un vampire... Il avait été mordu par un vampire... Le goût dans sa bouche... Le feu dans ses veines... Il a ouvert la bouche et a hurlé, à présent aussi bien de peur et de panique que de douleur. Son cœur donnait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il a été déplacé, ce qui faisait mal comme l'enfer et il a commencé à convulser.

'' - Charlie, j'ai besoin de t'éloigner de Bella afin que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal. '' Une voix lui a dit... Jasper ? Avec un immense effort de volonté, il a verrouillé ses bras à ses côtés et a cessé de crier. Bella serait inquiète si elle l'entendait et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir, la douleur était presque plus puissante que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il s'est senti être baissé. Il a ensuite senti quelque chose de dur contre son dos, il a eu l'impression qu'il avait été jeté au sol et il n'a pas pu retenir un cri de douleur.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ? '' Jacob a crié, la frustration évidente dans sa voix.

'' - Il est sur le point de se réveiller, Jake, cela fait toujours plus mal à la fin. Je veux que tu restes calme. '' A répondu Jasper.

'' - Tu devrais peut-être reculer, jeune homme. Ton odeur pourrait l'affecter. '' Une autre voix a dit. C'était une voix qu'il avait entendue auparavant, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui elle appartenait. Pour une raison quelconque, cela l'a mis en colère et il a entendu un grognement.

'' - Ouais, hé bien, je pense que c'est toi qui devrais prendre du recul ! Charlie va te botter le cul ! '' Jacob a déclaré.

Charlie l'a entendu, mais a ignoré l'accélération de son cœur. Il allait peut-être simplement mourir. Ce serait peut-être mieux...

'' - Aaaaaah... '' Charlie a poussé un hurlement d'agonie puis tout s'est arrêté. Ses battements de cœur se sont arrêtés, le bruit dans la pièce a cessé, sa respiration a cessé.

Charlie a ouvert les yeux. La lumière l'a presque aveuglé. Il n'était pas mort... Il était un vampire.

'' - MERDE ! '' Il a crié avant de se retrouver debout plus vite qu'il ne s'en savait capable.

Ses yeux se sont ajustés à la lumière. Il voyait tout clairement, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il a étudié sa main, remarquant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir les lignes bleues de ses veines. Sa peau était lisse comme le marbre.

Ses yeux se sont déplacés de ses mains pour se poser sur le mur derrière lui. Il pouvait voir tous les grains du bois, ce qui l'a fasciné. Il a entendu clairement quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il a levé les yeux.

Il a vu Jake à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait l'air effrayé et nerveux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour un métamorphe. Il a commencé à se tourner vers le côté du jeune homme pour savoir qui était l'autre voix quand Jasper a parlé.

'' - Comment te sens-tu, Charlie ? '' Il a demandé.

Sa voix semblait différente en quelque sorte. C'était comme si Charlie ne l'avait jamais entendu clairement auparavant. Charlie s'est demandé si par hasard il pourrait entendre le sifflet à ultrason des chiens maintenant. Il a presque souri à cette pensée, mais au lieu de cela, il s'est tourné vers Jasper.

Jasper était debout devant une porte et il portait son sweet à capuche, celle-ci était relevée et gardait son visage dans l'ombre. Charlie s'est momentanément demandé pourquoi avant de réaliser que Jasper avait peur de sa réaction devant ses cicatrices.

Il a déplacé son attention sur Jake. Il voulait rassurer Jasper, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le fil du rasoir. Un moment des plaisanteries lui traversaient la tête, le suivant, il se sentait coupable parce qu'ils le craignaient.

'' - As-tu faim, Charlie ? '' L'homme à côté de Jake a parlé et Charlie s'est tourné vers lui.

Il connaissait cet homme... C'était le salaud qui avait osé faire du mal à Leah. Sa rage l'a submergé avec une rapidité surprenante et Charlie s'est senti s'accroupir, se préparant à l'attaquer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, il a senti une vague de calme arriver de quelque part. Sa rage a augmenté encore plus quand il a réalisé que Jasper essayait de le calmer. Il s'est tourné vers Jasper pour l'attaquer quand il a senti une odeur. Son estomac a crié famine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de pur... Quelque chose était en train de contaminer cette odeur céleste. S'il pouvait s'en approcher... La consommer avant... Il s'est précipité sur Jasper.

Jasper lui avait dit qu'il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des nouveau-nés, mais Charlie n'avait jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve volant vers le mur. Cela ne l'a pas dissuadé cependant, il avait besoin de ce parfum.

Il a chargé de nouveau depuis le mur cassé, a jeté de côté un grand loup noir et l'a envoyé contre l'autre vampire. Il s'est brièvement arrêté à la vue de Jasper qui avait baissé sa capuche, et Charlie a vu les cicatrices sur son visage.

Il les avait vues à maintes reprises en tant qu'être humain. La première fois qu'il les avait vues, il avait ressenti un peu de peur, mais jamais depuis. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, non, c'était une profonde fureur.

Il est resté là, à regarder son ami de longue date. Il savait la souffrance que ces cicatrices représentaient, il savait que certaines d'entre elles étaient dû au fait qu'il s'était occupé de nouveau-nés. Il avait été tellement submergé par cette odeur qu'il aurait rajouté d'autres cicatrices, ce qui l'a mis en fureur.

Il ne voulait pas faire cela. Il ne voulait pas devenir un vampire. Il ne voulait pas être une menace pour ses amis. Il est resté debout devant Jasper en serrant les poings. Il y avait un bruit sourd et il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait de lui.

'' - Charlie, l'odeur que tu sens est celle de Bella en pleine transformation. Elle est à mi-chemin. Tu as senti son odeur consumée par mon venin. '' Jasper lui a dit calmement.

Bella... Il avait voulu... Charlie a hurlé de rage et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il a couru à la porte. Il devait leur échapper. Il était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, même pas à celui qui était responsable de cela, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se contrôler.

Il a couru, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le rattraper. Il avait la vitesse du nouveau-né après tout. Il a brièvement espéré que Jasper les avait emmenés suffisamment loin pour ne pas être en mesure de trouver des humains. Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Charlie pour les deux semaines qui ont suivi.

* * *

**POV Leah **

Leah haletait alors qu'elle reniflait l'air à nouveau. Elle avait cherché pendant tellement longtemps. Ses blessures étaient guéries, mais cela avait pris plus de temps que cela aurait dû. Sa course constante avait troublé le processus de guérison.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas sentir son odeur. Elle sentait qu'elle se dirigeait dans la bonne direction, mais elle commençait à se décourager. Qu'allait-elle faire si cette impression était quelque chose de totalement différent ? Qu'allait-elle faire si elle était à la chasse aux fantômes ? Qu'allait-elle faire si elle ne revoyait jamais Charlie ?

Leah a hurlé dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle avait couru sur des centaines de kilomètres, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Elle avait chassé et tué en chemin. Quelque chose qu'elle avait juré qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Elle n'était pas revenue sous sa forme humaine une seule fois.

Sam avait essayé de la rappeler. Il avait utilisé sa voix de commandement Alpha et avait exigé qu'elle revienne pour guérir avant de partir à la recherche de son empreinte. Leah avait réussi à l'ignorer.

Leah s'est arrêtée et s'est couchée sur le sol. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Elle avait voyagé loin vers le nord, mais elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle savait seulement qu'elle avait traversé le Canada.

Elle a levé les yeux vers la pleine lune et n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de hurler. Elle a relevé les babines dans un sourire canin quand elle a entendu un hurlement lui répondre dans la nuit.

Mettant fin à son bref répit, elle s'est remise avec lassitude sur ses pattes et a commencé à courir de nouveau. Elle a couru pendant deux autres heures avant de finalement sentir un parfum.

C'était celle d'un vampire d'après l'odeur douceâtre qui lui donnait habituellement des nausées et donnait à sa bête intérieure l'envie de le détruire... Celui-ci cependant... Elle a arrêté de courir et a reniflé l'air. C'était là, c'était Charlie. Le parfum boisé qu'elle aimait tant était toujours là. Il avait définitivement été transformé en vampire, mais son parfum était toujours là.

Leah a laissé sortir un aboiement de bonheur et a couru plus rapidement vers l'odeur. Elle devait le trouver à présent. Même s'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle pourrait le surveiller de loin. S'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Quoi qu'il lui permettrait d'être, elle l'accepterait. Elle avait besoin de lui et même si lui ne le savait pas, il avait besoin d'elle.

Avec une énergie renouvelée, elle l'a eu en ligne de mire en très peu de temps. Elle a aboyé, espérant qu'il allait la reconnaître.

Il s'est tourné vers elle et Leah s'est arrêté brusquement. Sa respiration s'est bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Il lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce que cette sensation de picotement voulait dire. Aujourd'hui toutefois...

Elle s'est mise à marcher vers lui. Ses instincts devenaient frénétiques. Une part d'elle exigeait qu'elle attaque et élimine la menace, qu'elle plante ses crocs dans son cou. Une autre part d'elle voulait mettre sa gorge à nu pour lui en signe de soumission. Et la dernière partie voulait courir dans ses bras et toucher chaque partie de lui pour découvrir s'il allait bien et s'il était indemne.

Loup... Empreinte... Amour... Tout cela étaient en guerre en elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

Brusquement, elle s'est arrêtée pour revenir à sa forme humaine en face de lui. Elle a couru vers lui et s'est jetée dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. L'amour l'avait emporté et ses mains ont commencé à examiner sa peau dure et froide.

Il a grogné bruyamment et a pris ses mains avec une force surprenante. Il les a poussées au-dessus de sa tête et l'a maintenue contre un arbre.

'' - Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Leah. '' A-t-il grogné. Sa voix était différente et pourtant toujours la même. Elle a frissonné, pas de froid mais en prenant conscience qu'elle était nue et qu'il la tenait.

'' - Tu ne le feras pas. '' A-t-elle dit avec confiance. Elle n'a pas détourné ses yeux de ses yeux rubis, au lieu de cela, elle a soutenu son regard.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu viennes près de moi. '' A-t-il grogné à nouveau.

Leah a souri à cela. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Ses actions démentaient ses paroles. Elle s'est cambrée, appuyant ses seins contre sa poitrine.

'' - Je suis à toi, Charlie Swan. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité. '' A-t-elle dit en soutenant toujours son regard.

Il a gémi et ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les siennes. Elles étaient dures et froides, mais à ses yeux, c'était le paradis. Elle a gémi sous son assaut. Des papillons dansaient dans son estomac et elle s'est poussée contre lui autant qu'elle l'a pu.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, Leah... Je suis venu ici cependant... Je ne voulais pas blesser quiconque... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. '' Lui a-t-il dit entre ses baisers. Il a embrassé ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton et son cou.

Leah a senti son corps s'embraser sous ses caresses et elle a gémi de plaisir.

'' - Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. '' Elle a répété et lui exposant son cou nu.

Avec un grondement dans sa poitrine qui a trouvé un écho dans la sienne, il a pris ce qu'elle lui offrait. Elle a haleté quand elle a senti ses dents sur son cou. Elle lui faisait confiance de tout son cœur et elle savait qu'il ne lui injecterait pas de venin. Les sensations étaient trop fortes pour elle. Ses dents dans son cou, son corps pressé contre le sien, son ronronnement et ses grognements de plaisir, quand sa langue s'est déplacée autour de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée, Leah a joui, durement.

Charlie a ri quand il a senti son corps trembler dans ses bras. Il a enlevé ses dents et a scellé la plaie avec sa langue. Il n'a pas été tendre mais cela ne dérangeait pas Leah.

Il a laissé tomber ses bras, Leah n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il la tenait toujours. Il l'a poussée sur le sol et elle s'est laissé faire. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient pas vraiment de toute façon.

Il s'est déplacé sur elle en enlevant son jean avant même que Leah ne puisse même enregistrer ses actions. Il n'y a pas eu de préliminaires quand il est entré en elle. Il était rude et rapide et Leah a haleté de surprise et de plaisir.

Il l'a complètement remplie. Un ajustement parfait. Il était fait pour elle et elle pour lui. Il a attendu qu'elle s'adapte, puis il a commencé à se déplacer. Il a gémi de plaisir et Leah a frémi à ce son. Sa jouissance rendait la sienne tellement plus forte.

Elle a levé la main pour le toucher, mais il a saisi ses mains et les a de nouveau maintenues au-dessus de sa tête. Il a commencé à se déplacer plus rapidement et Leah a crié pour l'aiguillonner alors que la délicieuse friction travaillait sa magie. Il la frappait juste au bon endroit et ses entrailles tintaient de plaisir.

Elle voulait plus, elle voulait le toucher, mais il ne le lui permettait pas. Elle a levé les jambes et les a enveloppées autour de sa taille alors qu'il se déplaçait. Cela l'a stimulé et il a commencé à se déplacer encore plus rapidement.

'' - Leah... '' Il a gémi.

Son nom sur ses lèvres est ce qui l'a envoyée sur le bord et elle a eu l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie. Son corps s'est crispé et ses entrailles ont... flotté.

'' - Charlie... '' Elle a crié alors qu'elle se libérait de son emprise pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

Il s'est figé au-dessus d'elle et ses lèvres ont murmuré son nom tandis que son corps tressautait alors qu'il lâchait prise et venait en elle. Il s'est effondré et a posé son corps froid sur le dessus du sien.

Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit alors que Leah le tenait, ses jambes et ses bras enroulés autour de lui alors qu'elle le tenait étroitement serré contre elle. Elle savait qu'il allait se sentir coupable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet pour l'instant. Elle se sentait délicieusement douloureuse et repue.

Il a commencé à bouger et elle l'a laissé faire. Il s'est éloigné d'elle et elle a ressenti immédiatement une sensation de perte, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Elle a tendu la main et a touché sa marque de morsure sur son cou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle si. Elle avait vu un jour une marque de morsure sur le cou de Rose et elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était. Rose lui avait expliqué que c'était la façon qu'avaient les vampires pour réclamer leurs compagnons. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas pensé que Charlie puisse devenir un jour un vampire, mais elle avait été curieuse et avait voulu savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

Leah a souri intérieurement. Charlie l'avait réclamée.

Charlie la regardait d'un air coupable.

'' - Je suis désolé, Leah. '' Il lui a dit, incapable de la regarder. '' - Tu dois partir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ce que mes instincts m'ont dit. ''

'' - Et que te disent tes instincts à présent ? '' Elle a demandé.

Il a levé les yeux vers elle et elle a pu voir le désir brûlant dans ses yeux de rubis. Elle a sursauté et elle a senti de nouveau son corps trembler d'anticipation.

'' - De te reprendre. '' A-t-il dit avec un grognement.

'' - Alors prends-moi... '' A murmuré Leah.

* * *

**POV Charlie**

Charlie regardait Leah dormir. Un mélange de culpabilité et d'affection l'a traversé. Elle était si jeune et si belle, tellement confiante et aimante. Il avait pris ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il avait eu tort... mais même maintenant... même avec ces pensées coupables dans son esprit, il la voulait.

Leah lui avait expliqué son voyage pour le retrouver. Il avait été en mesure de déterminer qu'il avait été sauvage pendant deux semaines environ avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui. Deux semaines à ne rien faire d'autre que chasser.

Il était reconnaissant que Jasper avait eu la clairvoyance de le conduire dans un endroit qui n'était pas très peuplé. Il n'avait pas croisé un seul humain et sa chasse avait principalement consisté en caribou.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, n'avait pas voulu réfléchir jusqu'à ce que Leah se soit montrée. Ensuite, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c'était à son corps plantureux et impatient. Trois jours de plus à ne rien faire sauf chasser et baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il lui permettait de dormir.

Rien que penser à elle a provoqué le resserrement de son aine et il a dû se retenir pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Charlie s'est levé et a essayé de se déplacer loin de la tentation. Il n'est pas allé très loin. Quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas la quitter et il était trop novice à cette vie. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre la bête en lui. Il la voulait à chaque minute, cherchait à être en elle, à la mordre... Il ne l'avait mordue qu'une seule fois, mais la tentation était là à chaque fois. Si elle découvrait sa gorge pour lui encore une fois, il ne serait pas capable de résister.

Heureusement, elle était devenue plus agressive et, au lieu de se soumettre, elle avait lutté pour le toucher comme il l'avait touchée. Elle était une bombe, chaude et prête en permanence...

Charlie a grogné à ses pensées, cela ne l'aidait pas et la tentation de la réveiller en faisant glisser sa langue sur son délicieux clitoris était trop forte pour lui.

Il s'est éloigné d'elle autant qu'il l'a pu et s'est mis à faire les cent pas. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il profitait d'elle et il avait tort. Il était un vieil homme pervers et elle méritait tellement plus.

Il l'a regardée à nouveau et a vu la marque de morsure sur son cou. Cela faisait trois jours et elle n'était toujours pas guérie. Peut-être que les morsures de vampire ne guérissaient pas sur les métamorphes.

Il a découvert qu'il ressentait un étrange mélange de culpabilité et de fierté en regardant la marque de morsure. Cela montrerait à tous qu'il avait été en elle... lui avait fait l'amour... Charlie a secoué la tête. Il ne l'aimait pas, non, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était son instinct et il avait eu tort. Il lui avait fait du mal.

Il avait besoin de Jasper. Jasper pouvait l'aider. Il pourrait l'aider à freiner cette soif qui brûlait en lui. Il pourrait l'aider à laisser partir Leah.

Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il laisserait Leah dormir un peu plus longtemps. Quand elle se réveillerait, il la prendrait à nouveau. Cette fois, il serait doux. Il allait explorer chaque partie d'elle avant leur retour.

Il laisserait Jasper se servir de son empathie sur lui. Il le laisserait le débarrasser de ce désir qui brûlait en lui. À se débarrasser de cette possessivité qui le tourmentait. Il l'aiderait à la laisser partir.

Après avoir pris sa décision, il a été capable de s'asseoir et de se détendre. Il l'a regardée pendant qu'elle dormait et a commencé à planifier ce qu'il lui ferait quand elle se réveillerait.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Jasper a regardé le trou dans le mur que Charlie avait traversé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait tout fait de travers.

Il aurait dû transformer Bella plus tôt. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas assez avancée dans la transformation.

S'il pouvait encore sentir son sang humain, Charlie le pouvait évidemment aussi. Ensuite il avait permis à Garrett de rester. L'homme même qui avait transformé Charlie en vampire au lieu de laisser ses amis le surveiller. La colère de Charlie avait grimpé en flèche quand il l'avait remarqué.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait demandé à Jacob de rester pour l'aider. Jasper savait que l'odeur des jeunes hommes affectait tous les vampires. Encore plus un nouveau-né.

'' - Garrett a couru après lui, Jasper. Tu veux que je les suive ? '' Jacob lui a demandé, le sortant provisoirement de ses récriminations intérieures.

'' - Oui, Jacob. '' Jasper lui a dit avec lassitude. '' - Je dois rester avec Bella. ''

Jacob s'est transformé et a couru après Garrett. Jasper a laissé tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il a entendu Bella appeler son nom et il s'est tourné vers elle.

Elle commençait à convulser et il s'est précipité vers elle. Il l'a attirée contre lui alors qu'il se couchait auprès d'elle. Il a caressé doucement sa joue en lui disant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

La nuit est tombée alors qu'il était couché avec Bella. Sa peau brûlante brillait et il a passé ses mains sur chaque centimètre de peau exposée pour essayer de la rafraîchir et l'apaiser. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Jacob est revenu alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il est entré dans la chambre avec hésitation. Jasper voulait lui grogner dessus, il n'aimait pas qu'il soit si près alors que Bella était aussi vulnérable. Il a retenu son grognement cependant et il a demandé au jeune homme s'il avait trouvé Charlie.

'' - Garrett a réussi à le suivre. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé. '' Jacob lui a dit.

'' - Il s'est dirigé plus profondément dans la nature, il n'a donc pas eu besoin de l'affronter. Il s'est nourri deux fois. Une fois sur un caribou et une fois sur un ours. Tu aurais dû voir Charlie en action ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chef Swan soit aussi vicieux. Je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas fait plus que me pousser sur le côté avant de s'enfuir. Il aurait pu me mettre en pièces. '' Jacob a dit d'une voix remplie de crainte.

Jasper a souri malgré lui. Il avait soupçonné que Charlie serait un vampire féroce.

'' - Garrett a dit que ce serait mieux si nous le laissions seul. Le laisser courir et garder un œil sur lui, mais sans lui faire savoir que nous sommes là. Il a dit qu'il interviendrait seulement si Charlie se dirigeait vers les régions habitées par les humains. Il m'a dit de revenir et de te le dire. '' Jacob a dit.

C'était un conseil judicieux et c'était probablement la meilleure solution, mais Jasper n'était pas encore certain de savoir si Garrett était digne de confiance.

'' - Jacob, peux-tu retourner là-bas et garder un œil sur eux ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide avec Bella ? Nous en avons eu plein les mains quand Charlie s'est réveillé. '' A demandé Jacob.

Jasper y a réfléchi. Il avait fait des tas d'erreurs jusqu'ici. Bella voulait être modifiée, de sorte qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi extrême de sa part. Ses émotions jusqu'à présent avaient été stoïques. Il pouvait facilement sentir sa douleur, mais elle essayait de ne pas la montrer. Elle gémissait au lieu de hurler. Geignait au lieu de convulser. Pas une seule fois elle avait été furieuse.

''- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir quand elle va se réveiller. Je lui ai injecté autant de venin que je le pouvais dans l'espoir de raccourcir la durée de la transformation. Je pense qu'elle va se réveiller tard dans la soirée de demain ou le jour suivant, mais je me suis trompé avec Charlie. Je pensais qu'il allait se réveiller plus tard à cause de la petite quantité de venin que Garrett lui avait injecté. Mon erreur a provoqué la plupart des choses qui sont arrivées. Charlie est dehors parce qu'il a senti le sang humain. Si j'avais su qu'il se réveillerait si tôt, j'aurais changé Bella immédiatement quand nous sommes arrivés ici. '' Jasper a dit en se passant une main sur le visage.

'' - Il va se sentir tellement coupable pour cela. '' Il a murmuré en étreignant étroitement Bella. Il espérait obtenir son pardon pour son erreur.

'' - Elle ne te blâmera pas, Jasper. Et Charlie encore moins que quiconque. Cela va lui prendre un peu de temps pour se trouver, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que lorsqu'il le fera, il t'en tiendra rigueur. Bella non plus. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point elle est altruiste. '' Jacob lui a dit.

Il avait raison, aucun d'eux n'allait lui en tenir rigueur. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable.

'' - Dis à Garret ce qui se passe. Reviens demain soir. Ce serait peut-être préférable de t'avoir ici quand elle se réveillera et tu pourras nous dire comment va Charlie. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Oh, et Jacob, tiens-toi sous le vent quand elle va se réveiller. Ton parfum n'est pas exactement apaisant pour un nouveau-né. '' Jasper a ajouté.

Jacob s'est mis à rire. '' - Ouais, hé bien être dans une salle pleine de vampires n'est pas exactement un bouquet de roses non plus. '' Lui a-t-il rappelé avant de partir.

Jasper a ri et a embrassé Bella doucement avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

* * *

Bella a senti ses lèvres fraîches sur son front. Elle sentait le feu dévorant qui traversait son corps, mais elle sentait également des mains froides caressant sa chair brûlante. Elle sentait son amour et son inquiétude.

Elle voulait le consoler, mais la douleur avait rendu impossible à son corps de se déplacer et les rares fois où elle avait réussi à dire son nom, sa voix avait été remplie de douleur. Elle savait qu'il sentirait son amour cependant et elle avait essayé de ne ressentir que cela.

Elle avait entendu le réveil brutal de son père. Elle l'avait senti quand Jasper l'avait quittée. Elle avait su que c'était trop tôt.

Elle avait entendu Jasper parler à Jacob et lui dire que son père se réveillerait le lendemain. Il ne s'était pas passé plus de deux heures après cela avant quand son père s'était réveillé. Elle avait entendu les cris, même si elle n'avait pas entendu tout ce qui s'était dit. Elle avait entendu un grand fracas.

Elle avait alors commencé à paniquer. Elle sentait l'anxiété de Jasper et savait que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de se soucier d'elle. Elle a essayé de tenir sa panique à l'écart, mais cela ne l'avait pas aidée.

Quand elle a pensé qu'elle ne pourrait pas la retenir plus longtemps et qu'elle a été certaine que Jasper pouvait sentir sa peur, elle s'est retrouvée sur son porche à Forks.

Elle s'est assise sur le fauteuil qu'il avait posé là pour elle. Elle a tendu la main et elle a pu sentir les frondes de la fougère qu'elle lui avait données. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, elle ne ressentait plus de peur ni de panique.

Elle a souri quand elle a brusquement senti une brise fraîche dans ses cheveux. Elle a regardé vers l'endroit où Jasper avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et a soupiré.

Ce serait tellement plus facile de rester ici. D'éviter la douleur de la transformation, mais Jasper allait le remarquer s'il ne pouvait plus la sentir et il deviendrait frénétique.

L'air frais de la forêt a été remplacé par le feu, une chaleur qui brûlait dans tout son corps et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres. Elle a senti des lèvres froides sur les siennes, des mains froides passer sur son front et ses joues. Jasper était de nouveau avec elle.

Voilà comment les heures ont passé. Quand elle gémissait, il l'embrassait, la calmant par son toucher. La douleur était intense mais pas intolérable. Pas quand Jasper était avec elle.

Elle a rêvé de Jasper, de son père, des métamorphes et des Cullen. Chacun d'eux défilait dans son esprit comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se souviendrait parfaitement d'eux. Elle savait à présent sans le moindre doute qu'il était son âme sœur.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé les avait conduits l'un à l'autre. Elle aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas par un chemin aussi douloureux. Elle trouvait injuste qu'il ait dû autant souffrir. Elle l'a admiré encore plus. Il avait survécu à des choses qui auraient détruit des hommes de moindres envergures.

Elle a été tentée d'échapper à la douleur en utilisant la méthode qu'elle avait découvert plus tôt et éviter toute la souffrance de la transformation. Elle ne le ferait pas cependant, si Jasper avait pu survivre à cela, si son père avait pu y survivre, alors elle le pourrait aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle savait instinctivement que si elle allait dans cet endroit, Jasper ne pourrait pas sentir ses émotions. Cela lui ferait peur et elle ne voulait pas lui faire cela.

La douleur commençait à devenir intense et elle a commencé à gémir plus fort. Elle a senti le toucher apaisant de Jasper et cela l'a aidée, mais la douleur était tellement...

Son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle approchait de la fin. Encore un peu plus...

Elle a hurlé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher... la souffrance... elle a senti des bras froids la tirer près de lui... une voix... la voix de Jasper...

'' - Tu y es presque. Je t'aime Bella. Tu y es presque. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Jasper ! '' Elle a crié, écarquillant les yeux pour voir le plafond au-dessus d'elle et des cheveux blonds qui effleuraient sa joue.

C'était terminé, la douleur avait disparu. Tout ce qui restait, c'était une brûlure dans sa gorge. Elle savait ce que c'était. Jasper lui avait dit de s'attendre à la faim et elle n'a donc pas été surprise.

Jasper a embrassé son cou. La sensation était tellement plus intense que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en tant qu'être humain. Elle a légèrement grogné et a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Elle a embrassé son cou avidement, passant sa langue sur les cicatrices qu'elle savait être là.

Elle l'a senti tressaillir contre elle et elle a souri. Elle s'est reculée, voulant le voir avec ses nouveaux yeux. Son œil doré la regardait, rempli de désir.

Son ardeur l'a quittée quand elle a vu l'étendue réelle de ses cicatrices. Un grognement s'est construit dans sa gorge, celui-ci remplit de fureur au lieu de passion.

Elle a repoussé Jasper. Se levant plus vite qu'elle ne s'en savait capable. Il l'a regardée d'un air choqué. Son visage était couvert de marques de morsures, plus que ce qu'elle avait vu en tant qu'être humain.

Elle a hurlé de rage avant de se précipiter sur lui et d'arracher sa capuche et sa chemise. Sa poitrine a été exposée à son regard, il était trop choqué pour l'arrêter. Elle a senti sa douleur, mais elle était trop aveuglée par la fureur pour en tenir compte.

Sa poitrine et ses bras... la douleur qu'il avait traversée...

Elle a hurlé de nouveau, criant sa colère pour que le monde entier l'entende. Elle s'est retournée et a couru à travers le trou dans le mur. Elle a vu vaguement quelque chose de noir et de flou sortir de la forêt. Il a essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle était trop rapide. Elle a évité le loup et a continué à courir.

Elle a senti Jasper lui donner la chasse, mais elle était sous l'emprise de sa folie furieuse. Elle savait qui lui avait fait cela, savait qui l'avait blessé. Une seule pensée la consumait. Maria allait payer.

* * *

Jasper a couru de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Même si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il a compris pourquoi elle l'avait fui. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient ouverts, elle l'avait vu pour le monstre qu'il était.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre toutefois. Elle courait vers le sud. Vers la civilisation. Elle pourrait être blessée, elle pourrait blesser les autres. Il devait la protéger, même si elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il avait essayé de lui envoyer du calme et son amour, il avait même essayé la peur. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Rien ne franchissait la rage qui la consumait. Elle était furieuse et elle avait le droit de l'être. Il n'aurait pas dû la courtiser. Il l'avait trompée. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.

Il l'avait perdue de vue. Il pouvait encore suivre son parfum, mais pour combien de temps ?

'' - Bella ! '' Il a crié.

Si elle l'a entendu, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Il a couru de nouveau. Il savait que Jacob les suivait, mais il savait également qu'ils étaient plus rapides et qu'il allait bientôt les perdre. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour parler avec le jeune métamorphe.

Il a couru pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir et finalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus sentir son parfum. Il a couru à sa suite sur l'instinct. Continuant à suivre la direction dans laquelle il l'avait sentie. Une heure plus tard, toute sensation d'elle a disparu et il a crié de douleur, ressentant une sensation de perte.

Il est tombé à genoux, un hurlement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Il devait hurler son agonie. Il ne pouvait plus la sentir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne pouvait plus la sentir.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était devenue une part de lui. Quand était-ce arrivé ? La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée ? Ou plus tard, quand il avait commencé à être amis ? Il ne savait pas et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait disparu et la seule chose qui restait, c'était un trou dans son âme.

Il a entendu un bruit et a levé les yeux. Il a vu Alice sortir de la forêt environnante. Elle avait un regard de tristesse sur le visage.

Elle avait un don, pas vrai ? Elle pouvait voir l'avenir en fonction des décisions. Avait-elle vu cela ? Savait-elle où se trouvait Bella ? Si elle était là, alors Bella était peut-être en vie et il pourrait la trouver. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, elle a parlé.

'' - Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé, Jasper. Cela ne pouvait pas être arrêté. Au début, je vous ai vus tous les deux ensemble et heureux. Je l'ai vue comme un vampire, mais je n'ai jamais eu la vision de sa transformation. Pas jusqu'à ce que je vois Charlie être modifié. Ensuite, c'était trop tard pour t'avertir. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. '' Elle lui a dit avec nervosité. Elle lorgnait ses cicatrices et il pouvait sentir sa peur. Il a grogné, ne voulant pas devoir s'occuper d'elle. Il voulait seulement retrouver Bella.

'' - Où est-elle ? '' Il a demandé d'une voix rauque.

'' - Elle est partie après Maria. Elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle était horrifiée par tes cicatrices, Jasper. Elle est partie pour aller tuer Maria. '' Alice lui a dit.

Jasper a hurlé de terreur. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit dégoûtée par lui plutôt qu'elle aille s'en prendre à Maria. Elle avait une armée. Bella serait tuée... Il a sauté sur ses pieds. Il lui faudrait quelques temps pour y arriver... Elle ne savait pas où était Maria, mais lui si. Il pourrait peut-être lui parler... Il s'est tourné vers Alice pour l'étudier.

'' - Peux-tu voir où elle est et dans combien de temps elle sera là-bas ? Pouvons-nous l'arrêter ? '' A-t-il demandé, espérant contre toute attente que cela soit possible.

Alice a baissé les yeux. '' - J'ai essayé. La seule chose que j'ai vue, c'est sa lutte contre Maria. Elle la tue mais elle est ensuite vaincue par l'armée de Maria. ''

Jasper a eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait tiré une balle dans la poitrine. Il s'est détourné d'Alice, il ne se souciait pas de ce que la voyante disait. Sa Bella n'allait pas mourir. Il a commencé à courir de nouveau, mais Alice l'a rappelé.

'' - Attends ! '' Elle a couru vers lui.

'' - Je ne sais pas tout. Tu as troublé mes visions de nombreuses fois. Je l'ai dit aux Quileutes, aux Cullen, aux Denali et à Peter et Char. Ils ont tous accepté de t'aider. Ils se dirigent tous là-bas pour t'aider à combattre l'armée de Maria. Je vais parler à Jacob et ensemble, nous allons retourner chercher Garrett, Charlie et Leah. Carlisle nous a offert le transport et nous devrions arriver à temps pour vous aider. Vas-y maintenant. '' Alice lui a dit. Elle l'a surpris en se mettant sur le bout de ses orteils pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

'' - Je sais que tu vas la trouver à temps, Jasper. Tu mérites d'avoir ton bonheur éternel. '' Alice lui a dit avant de se retourner pour courir dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

Jasper n'a pas perdu de temps pour faire demi-tour et courir vers le sud. Il allait y arriver. Il devait y arriver. Il ne méritait pas un bonheur éternel, mais Bella si, de même que Charlie. Il allait s'assurer qu'ils l'obtiennent.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

Bella pouvait sentir la traction dans sa poitrine, l'endroit où se trouvait Jasper. Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux et la suivait, elle le trouverait. Si elle pouvait le trouver, alors il le pouvait aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser être blessé.

La lucidité a commencé à gagner du terrain dans son esprit et sa vitesse a commencé à ralentir. Si elle allait à la poursuite de Maria, alors Jasper allait la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie, elle devrait peut-être faire demi-tour. Alors que cette pensée entrait dans sa tête, la brume rouge de sa fureur l'a immédiatement suivie et le peu d'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle-même a commencé à disparaître.

_Cache-toi. _La pensée a chuchoté dans son esprit. Elle pouvait cacher une partie d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait lors de son changement. Elle pouvait cacher la part d'elle qui était liée à Jasper. Se cacher derrière un mur si haut qu'il ne pourrait plus la sentir et la suivre.

Cela n'a pas été aussi difficile qu'elle pensait que ce serait et elle s'est bientôt retrouvée sur le porche de Jasper. Il était différent cette fois. La dernière fois, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur dans cet endroit, à présent elle sentait son corps en mouvement, sentait la faim qui brûlait sa gorge, sentait sa simple détermination. Même si elle pouvait tout ressentir, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter la folie qui la maintenait sous son emprise.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Maria devait payer pour cela, que ce soit à cause de sa folie ou pour sa santé mentale, dans les deux cas, elle en était certaine, elle allait payer.

* * *

Jasper a commencé à réfléchir pendant qu'il courait. Les paroles qu'Alice lui avait dites lui sont revenues en mémoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'il troublait ses visions. Si c'était la vérité, il pourrait peut-être arriver à Bella avant qu'elle n'attaque Maria, même si la vision d'Alice lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait la première.

Comment pourrait-il le faire ? Elle avait une longueur d'avance et la vitesse des nouveau-nés. Il avait une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Maria, mais il n'en était pas certain. Cela faisait très longtemps et elle avait probablement déplacé ses quartiers. Il y avait de grandes chances que Bella la trouve en premier.

S'il pouvait seulement la sentir à nouveau... Comment avait-elle réussi à couper leur connexion ? Il avait cru qu'elle était sa compagne, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient tellement forts. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait briser les liens entre compagnons ?

Alice avait dit qu'elle allait arriver jusqu'à Maria, ce qui signifiait que Bella était vivante. La mort n'était donc pas la réponse. Il a secoué la tête à cette pensée. Son estomac s'est serré à la pensée de sa mort.

Un don serait en mesure de le faire. Un bouclier... Cela devrait être quelqu'un avec un bouclier. Edward n'avait jamais été capable de lire dans les pensées de Bella. Le don de Jasper fonctionnait sur elle cependant. Ce devait être Bella qui était le bouclier. Si c'était un ennemi, comment Bella pourrait-elle arriver jusqu'à Maria comme Alice l'avait prédit... Jasper a arrêté ce train de pensées. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux visions d'Alice. N'avaient-elles pas été erronées à de nombreuses reprises quand cela le concernait ?

Il allait simplement devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait et ne pas abandonner. Si Bella était un bouclier et qu'elle se protégeait elle-même contre lui, alors elle était extrêmement puissante. Mais aucun bouclier n'était parfait. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse se protéger complètement de la traction d'accouplement.

Il avait seulement besoin de se concentrer... Il a commencé à respirer, non pas parce qu'il en avait besoin, mais parce que cela l'aider à se centrer, à se calmer et à se concentrer. Il ne s'est rien passé et Jasper a grogné de frustration.

Il s'y prenait peut-être mal. Il essayait de se connecter à leur lien vampirique, mais leur lien était tellement plus fort que cela. Il l'avait ressenti quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle était une part de lui, elle l'avait complété, l'avait rempli. Elle lui avait donné une part d'elle-même la première nuit et il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever.

Il a revu les sentiments qui s'étaient précipités en lui ce soir-là et il a découvert qu'une part de lui était partie avec elle. Il pouvait sentir ses émotions. C'était faible et sa colère était presque écrasante. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur elle, ses sentiments se sont renforcés et il a su où elle se trouvait.

'' - J'arrive, Chérie. '' A-t-il murmuré sombrement, en espérant qu'elle puisse l'entendre et sentir son amour pour elle comme il pouvait sentir sa colère.

* * *

Charlie a ralenti quand il est arrivé en vue de la cabane. Quelqu'un était là et il a senti ses nerfs commencer à monter en flèche alors que Leah venait à ses côtés. Il s'est déplacé en face d'elle et a grogné doucement.

Leah n'a pas été heureuse de cela et elle s'est déplacée pour se mettre à côté de lui. Charlie était sur le point de demander à celui qui était là de faire une apparition quand une femme est sortie de la cabane. Elle était petite et avait les cheveux courts. Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage et Charlie a senti un peu de son appréhension disparaître.

'' - Bonjour Charlie, salut, Leah. '' A-t-elle dit en guise de salutations.

'' - Bonjour, Alice. '' A-t-il finalement répondu. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue au début. Son apparence était tellement différente, tout semblait être différent et il se sentait tellement différent. Il a lutté pendant un moment alors que l'anxiété menaçait de le submerger. Il connaissait le don d'Alice et son apparition ne devait pas être un bon signe en dépit de son sourire.

'' - Bella et Jasper ont besoin de vous. Nous devons simplement attendre Garrett et Jacob et ensuite je vais vous conduire à eux. '' Leur a-t-elle dit avant d'entrer dans la cabane.

Charlie a regardé Leah. Elle semblait le calmer et il en avait besoin maintenant s'il devait avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour aider son ami et sa fille.

Il s'est redressé de sa position accroupie et a pris une respiration profonde bien qu'inutile avant de suivre Alice dans la cabane. Leah est restée à ses côtés et la sensation de sa fourrure sous sa main a contribué à le maintenir les pieds sur terre, à empêcher sa peur de prendre le dessus. Ces pensées de laisser partir Leah ont lentement été remplacées par des pensées lui disant à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Bella est restée dans l'ombre. Cela avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé d'éviter les humains. La plupart du temps, elle était restée loin d'eux, mais elle s'était nourrie deux fois quand sa faim et l'odeur du sang humain étaient devenues trop écrasantes pour elle.

Elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité. Elle en ressentirait peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, seul son but brûlait en elle. Elle devait trouver Maria. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aller au Texas et une fois là-bas, elle aurait seulement besoin de trouver des vampires prêts à la diriger dans la bonne direction.

Elle s'est arrêtée brusquement quand elle a senti un contact familier dans son esprit... '' - Jasper... '' Elle a murmuré en tournant sur elle-même pour essayer de le voir. Elle n'a pu le trouver nulle part. Elle a cherché son odeur, mais n'a rien trouvé. Elle a examiné son mur, mais elle l'a trouvé intact.

Elle a commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais elle a décidé de continuer. Elle a couru un peu plus prudemment, mais cela n'a pas suffi. Elle a été brusquement jetée à terre.

Elle était sur le point de se débarrasser de son agresseur quand elle a senti son odeur et au lieu de le repousser, elle l'a attiré à elle. Elle a attaqué ses lèvres, l'embrassant farouchement, sa passion pour lui écrasant pratiquement sa rage.

Pratiquement, mais pas totalement. Elle a reculé et a levé les yeux vers lui. Sa capuche était de retour et il essayait de lui cacher ses cicatrices. Bella a grogné de colère. Il essayait de la protéger pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle l'avait blessé...

Bella a fermé les yeux et a gémi. Elle voulait être en mesure de lui enlever sa capuche, d'embrasser chacune de ses cicatrices, de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle savait que si elle voyait ses cicatrices, sa fureur repartirait. Elle devait s'occuper de Maria, elle devait lui faire payer. Ce ne serait seulement que lorsque Maria serait morte qu'elle pourrait regarder ses cicatrices de la même façon qu'elle les avait regardées quand elle était humaine.

'' - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Je dois la faire payer, Jasper. '' Elle lui a dit en espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Jasper s'est levé et a pris sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'a embrassée tendrement et Bella ne s'est plus souvenue pourquoi elle avait essayé de lui échapper, elle était trop prise par le charme de l'amour qu'il tissait autour d'elle.

'' - Le sens-tu, Bella ? '' Il a murmuré.

Bella s'est débattue, son amour l'aidait, la calmait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne l'attaque pas, mais sa rage mijotait toujours sous la surface.

'' - Sentir quoi ? '' Elle a demandé, d'une voix incertaine cependant, ne sachant pas s'il voulait parler de l'amour qu'il lui envoyait.

'' - Sais-tu comment je t'ai trouvée ? Comment j'ai réussi à te rattraper bien que tu sois plus rapide que moi et que tu me cachais notre lien d'accouplement ? '' Il a demandé.

Elle n'a pas pu parler, toutefois, elle a secoué la tête. Le bouclier était toujours en place, une part d'elle se cachait toujours dans l'oasis qu'elle avait créée dans son esprit.

'' - Ce que nous avons est plus qu'une liaison d'accouplement normale. Il y a une part de toi en moi et une part de moi en toi. Tu pourras le sentir si tu essayes de le trouver. Je l'ai trouvé en me souvenant de notre première fois ensemble. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Peut-être que si elle pouvait trouver cette connexion, elle pourrait mettre fin à cette folie. Elle a essayé, mais elle n'a pas pu surmonter sa colère. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit-là, elle se souvenait de ses sentiments. Ils étaient tellement intenses que le souvenir avait survécu à sa transformation. Mais cela ne lui a pas révélé ladite connexion cependant.

Elle a grogné de frustration et sa colère a augmenté de nouveau. Elle a jeté Jasper loin d'elle et elle s'est tournée pour se mettre à courir de nouveau. Si elle pouvait s'éloigner de lui, elle serait en sécurité.

'' - Bella, si tu meurs, je vais mourir. '' Jasper lui a crié, la stoppant net.

Elle s'est retournée pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, en conflit avec elle-même. Sa peur pour la vie de Jasper et sa rage envers Maria la figeait sur place.

'' - Ce que nous avons est plus fort qu'une liaison normale. Je ne vais pas vivre une vie de désespoir comme Marcus. Je vais mourir. Nous sommes trop connectés pour que l'un de nous deux survive sans l'autre. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a ressenti l'envie de crier alors que ses émotions entraient en guerre en elle.

'' - Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella. Je sais que tu dois le faire. Je vais t'aider. '' Il lui a dit, puis il a fait un pas hésitant en avant. '' - Laisse-moi t'aider. '' Il l'a suppliée.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Elle a hoché la tête puis s'est retournée pour continuer sa quête. Elle l'a senti la suivre et elle a laissé tomber son bouclier. C'était inutile de toute façon et elle n'avait pas aimé bloquer une partie de leur liaison.

Elle l'a regardé et lui a donné un bref sourire sombre. Il a hoché la tête et ils ont couru, sans parler, mais tous les deux avec une farouche détermination. Jasper celle de garder Bella en vie et Bella celle de tuer Maria.

* * *

Charlie faisait les cent pas. Il avait suivi Alice dans la cabane, mais il avait été incapable de rester tranquillement là. C'était trop étriqué et il était extrêmement nerveux. Leah lui a donné un petit coup et il a passé sa main dans sa fourrure. Elle n'avait pas repris sa forme humaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance pour savoir ce qui était le mieux.

Ses oreilles se sont redressées et sa tête s'est tournée vers la forêt. Un grand loup noir est sorti des arbres et a aboyé en guise de salutation. Leah lui a retourné son aboiement, mais est restée à ses côtés. Il lui en a été reconnaissant parce que ses instincts lui hurlaient d'attaquer cette nouvelle menace, de protéger sa compagne. Son esprit rationnel lui affirmait que c'était Jacob, mais c'était difficile de réfléchir correctement lorsque son odeur lui hurlait qu'il était un ennemi. Pourquoi l'odeur de Leah ne l'affectait pas de la même manière ?

Il n'a pas eu le temps d'y penser parce qu'il a senti Leah se raidir sous sa main. Il a levé les yeux pour voir ce qui la dérangeait et a vu l'homme qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal auparavant. Il s'est accroupi pour se préparer à l'attaquer quand il a entendu la voix d'Alice retentir derrière lui.

'' - Arrête, Charlie ! C'est Garrett et nous avons besoin de lui ! '' Elle a crié.

Charlie s'est arrêté, mais il ne s'est pas relevé de sa position d'attaque. Il se battait avec lui-même, c'était pire que l'odeur de Jacob. Leah était bouleversée, il pouvait le sentir. Il voulait... Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre cet homme en pièces.

'' - Leah, tu dois te calmer. Si tu ne le fais pas alors Charlie sera incapable de se contrôler. '' Alice a dit en s'approchant lentement.

Pour une raison quelconque, ses paroles l'ont mis encore plus en fureur et il a grogné. Il était sur le point d'attaquer lorsque Leah s'est déplacée en face de lui. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux expressifs. Charlie a senti qu'elle se calmait, elle a touché sa main, lui léchant la paume.

Charlie a respiré à fond ce qui l'a calmé et il s'est lentement relevé. Garrett avait sagement gardé ses distances.

'' - L'hélicoptère sera bientôt là. Leah, Jacob, vous devriez peut-être vous transformer en humain pour le transport. Je vous ai apporté à tous les deux des vêtements. '' Alice a dit.

Alice s'est dirigée vers Jacob, posant ses vêtements sur le sol avant de retourner vers la cabane. Leah l'a suivie et Charlie a été content qu'elle ne se transforme pas devant les autres.

À présent que ses instincts étaient sous contrôle, quelque chose au sujet de cet homme... Garrett... Quelque chose le gênait à son sujet. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose...

Charlie a penché la tête alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'impression qu'il recevait.

'' - Tu as besoin d'aide. '' Il lui a dit tout à coup. Ses paroles ont semblé solidifier l'impression qui l'avait traversé.

Garrett l'a regardé en plissant les yeux.

'' - Tu recherches quelqu'un... '' A dit Charlie avant de faire une pause. Il se souvenait vaguement du journal qu'il avait lu avant d'entrer en conflit avec ce vampire. '' - Carolyn. '' Le nom lui est venu à l'esprit.

Les yeux de Garrett se sont écarquillés.

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivée ? '' Il a demandé rapidement.

Charlie a essayé de mettre la main sur le sentiment pour essayer de trouver une réponse, mais rien n'est venu. Il a senti Leah revenir à ses côtés. Il a senti son regard aller de l'un à l'autre avec curiosité.

'' - Non, je suis désolé. '' Charlie a dit, regrettant sincèrement ses paroles.

'' - Je pense que... Non, je sais... '' Charlie s'est arrêté, toutes les impressions qui traversaient son corps étaient intenses et ne pouvaient pas être ignorées. '' - Je ressens le besoin de t'aider. Je dois t'aider. Mais nous devons d'abord sauver ma fille. '' Il lui a dit.

Garrett l'a regardé bizarrement, mais n'a rien dit. Leah lui a serré la main et lui a souri. Alice a souri d'un air entendu, mais a gardé le calme quand ils ont entendu l'hélicoptère qui approchait.

* * *

Jasper a étudié les environs. Maria était proche. Il pouvait sentir dix gardes. Un peu moins que la normale pour Maria, mais tout de même une bonne quantité à devoir s'occuper.

Il a regardé Bella. Elle arrivait à peine à se contrôler. Il lui envoyait autant d'amour et de calme qu'il pouvait, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Il l'a saisie et l'a embrassée avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. S'ils devaient mourir, alors ce serait ensemble et en sachant qu'ils s'aimaient.

'' - Je vais essayer de distraire les gardes. Tu vas t'occuper de Maria. '' Il lui a dit. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire cela. Elle en avait besoin pour apaiser la bête qui était en elle et qui hurlait pour la vengeance. Bien que cela le déchirait, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de vaincre Maria elle-même. Il s'occuperait des gardes afin de lui donner le temps dont elle avait besoin. En espérant qu'ils allaient gagner et être partis avant que le reste de l'armée de Maria ne puisse venir à leur secours.

Il s'est brièvement demandé pourquoi ils étaient là. Il était rare que Maria ait si peu de soldats autour d'elle. Il espérait que c'était un coup de chance et pas un piège. Ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement discrets en venant ici.

Brusquement, Bella a crié de rage et s'est précipitée en avant, brisant une porte et passant au travers des soldats que Jasper avait détectés. Son attaque avait été si soudaine et inattendue que les gardes sont restés immobilisés par la stupéfaction pendant un moment. C'était juste le temps qu'il fallait pour Jasper.

Il a envoyé une vague de peur, plus puissante qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à envoyer auparavant. Il a agi rapidement, en prenant une certaine force à partir du lien qu'il partageait avec Bella. Il s'est déplacé en slalomant, décapitant deux gardes avant que les autres n'aient retrouvé leurs esprits et ne commencent à se battre.

Il n'avait aucun espoir de les battre, mais il les a gardés occupés et loin de Bella pendant qu'elle se battait. Il obtenait un aperçu du combat de temps à autre. Elle était magnifique dans sa férocité. Sa force de nouveau-né et sa vitesse l'aidaient, mais ne lui donnaient aucun avantage. Maria avait l'habitude de lutter contre des nouveau-nés et elle n'aurait pas survécu à cela aussi longtemps si elle avait seulement utilisé la manipulation. Elle était une féroce combattante.

'' - Tu as besoin de réfléchir, Bella. Ne laisse pas tes instincts te guider. Elle sait comment combattre les nouveau-nés. Tu as besoin de réfléchir clairement. '' Jasper lui a rappelé.

Si Bella l'a entendu, elle n'en a donné aucune indication alors qu'elle criait de nouveau, en avançant la main pour saisir Maria dans une étreinte qui pourrait l'écraser. Maria s'est mise à rire et l'a facilement évitée.

'' - C'est la seule chose que tu as trouvé pour te faire baiser ? Je n'en suis pas surprise. Est-ce qu'elle t'a mis un sac sur la tête avant de te permettre de la toucher ? '' Maria a ricané.

Bella a de nouveau hurlé et s'est précipitée sur elle. Jasper a essayé de l'appeler pour essayer de l'empêcher de céder aux provocations de Maria. Celle-ci voulait qu'elle l'attaque avec sauvagerie.

Maria lui a attrapé le bras qui s'avançait vers elle et l'a mordue. Bella a crié de nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois. Jasper a hurlé de rage. Il était prêt à laisser Bella se venger, mais pas qu'elle soit blessée.

Il s'est débarrassé rapidement de son adversaire et a atterri devant elle en faisant jaillir la terre et en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage de Maria, l'envoyant voler. Il a couru aux côtés de Bella. Il était tellement occupé par elle qu'il n'a pas fait attention et les cinq vampires qui restaient encore ont réussi à s'emparer de lui.

Il a combattu avec acharnement, mais ils ont maintenu leur emprise.

'' - Ne le mettez pas encore en pièces. Je le veux en un seul morceau pour qu'il me voit mettre en pièces son animal favori. '' Maria a dit alors qu'elle passait tranquillement à travers le trou dans le mur par lequel Jasper l'avait jetée dehors.

Elle s'est dirigée vers lui et a enlevé sa capuche. Elle a ricané en regardant son visage et pendant un instant, Jasper a ressenti intérieurement la honte qu'il ressentait toujours quand les gens le regardaient.

Bella a couru vers Maria, mais celle-ci l'a facilement évitée.

'' - Oh, c'est tellement amusant. '' A-t-elle dit en riant quand Bella a trébuché avant de se redresser et de se retourner pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

'' - Bella, tu dois réfléchir ! '' Jasper lui a rappelé.

Un des gardes a saisi sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de parler. Il le tenait solidement tandis que Jasper se débattait. Il a regardé Bella attaquer Maria à maintes reprises. Il devait interrompre cela, si Bella ne pouvait pas obtenir une emprise sur ses instincts et ne l'attaquait pas avec intelligence, ils allaient mourir. Jasper était déterminé à ne pas laisser cela se produire. Il avait finalement trouvé le bonheur, il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer.

Il a cessé de lutter. Il a rempli son esprit d'amour et de calme. _Utilise mon calme, utilise mes souvenirs. Tu peux le faire, Bella. Trouve le lien._ Il a pensé, espérant contre toute attente que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle pourrait l'entendre.

* * *

Jasper était en danger... Maria était en face d'elle... La rage a traversé ses veines.

Elle l'a attaquée à maintes reprises. Maria restait toujours hors de sa portée. Sa frustration s'ajoutait à sa rage, rendant ses mouvements complètement bâclés.

_Utilise mon calme, utilise mes souvenirs. Tu peux le faire, Bella. Trouve le lien. _Elle a entendu la voix de Jasper et elle a commencé à chercher.

Il était toujours détenu par les gardes et elle savait qu'il était incapable de parler. Comment avait-elle pu l'entendre ? Elle gisait sur le sol, haletant inutilement. Maria riait, mais Bella était axée sur la recherche de l'endroit d'où la voix était venue.

C'était une pensée. Une pensée en elle... Elle a mis en place son bouclier et dans son esprit, elle a vu le porche de Jasper. Assis sur le porche se trouvait Jasper. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours été là, elle n'avait simplement pas pu le voir auparavant.

Elle s'est souvenue de ses paroles. Il avait laissé une part de lui en elle... Elle a souri et a touché son visage. Ses cicatrices étaient magnifiques. Elles ne faisaient pas gonfler sa colère ici, seulement son amour.

'' - Laisse-moi t'aider. '' Il lui a dit avant de l'embrasser.

Elle a ressenti comme un choc à travers son corps. Son halètement s'est arrêté. Il était inutile... Un reste de ses instincts humains. Son esprit s'est éclairci et elle a souri. Elle avait son savoir, elle savait exactement comment faire tomber Maria.

Son sourire s'est transformé en rire et elle s'est redressée. Maria riait toujours, elle n'avait pas senti le changement.

Bella l'a de nouveau attaquée, apparemment sauvagement. Alors que Maria commençait à se déplacer pour l'éviter, Bella a fait un pas de côté et a avancé son bras pour saisir Maria, ce qui l'a déséquilibrée.

En quelques secondes, Bella était sur elle. Les gardes ont crié de peur et dans leur distraction, ils ont desserré leur emprise sur Jasper.

Son guerrier en a profité, comme elle avait su qu'il le ferait. Il les a combattus à nouveau et Bella lui a envoyé son admiration.

Sa distraction passagère a été suffisante à Maria pour échapper à son emprise. Bella a souri. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en elle et savait qu'elle allait gagner à présent. Les souvenirs de son Jasper la remplissaient désormais et elle connaissait tous les mouvements de Maria.

Maria est passée à l'attaque. Cela a été le tour de Bella de rire alors qu'elle utilisait sa vitesse de nouveau-né et l'habileté de Jasper pour l'éviter.

Quand Maria lui a lancé un coup de poing bâclé, Bella l'a facilement évité, Bella l'a giflée et a reculé, riant à nouveau. À présent, c'était Maria qui commençait à attaquer avec fureur et Bella qui l'aiguillonnait. Elle voulait l'humilier.

Elle s'est déplacée et l'a giflée, se déplaçant rapidement ensuite avant que Maria ne puisse la saisir une seconde fois.

'' - Salope ! '' Maria a crié avant de se ruer sur elle, ses mains crochues en avant alors qu'elle cherchait à griffer Bella.

Bella a saisi une de ses mains et, en utilisant sa force de nouveau-né, lui a déchiré le bras. Maria a regardé son bras avec surprise. Bella a profité de cet instant pour saisir son bras. Elle l'a tiré derrière son dos et a alors saisi l'autre en les tirant fermement.

Maria a lutté, mais elle n'était pas de taille contre la force de nouveau-né de Bella.

Bella savait qu'elle pouvait mettre fin à sa vie en cet instant, mais elle voulait faire souffrir Maria. Elle a regardé Jasper. Il avait achevé le dernier soldat et des morceaux de vampires démembrés étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la fierté venant de son compagnon.

'' - Jasper, envoie-lui les émotions que tu as ressenties à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'a regardé avec horreur ou terreur. Envoie-lui ce que tu as ressenti quand elle t'a torturé. '' Bella lui a demandé.

Maria a laissé échapper un sanglot et Bella a souri.

'' - Tu mérites plus. Tu mérites d'être torturée comme tu as torturé Jasper. Mais je pense que je vais pouvoir vivre heureuse avec mon compagnon. Et pour cela, je pense que ta mort sera suffisante. '' Bella lui a chuchoté à l'oreille.

Maria s'est mise à rire. '' - C'est trop tard pour cela. ''

Le sourire de Bella a disparu et elle a regardé autour d'elle d'un air apeuré. Elle pouvait sentir leurs odeurs, son armée était arrivée. Rapidement, Bella a tordu le cou de Maria et a arraché sa tête de son corps. Elle l'a jetée de côté sans une seconde pensée et s'est dirigée vers Jasper.

Il lui a souri et ils se sont mis ensemble dos à dos. Elle a saisi sa main et l'a serrée brièvement.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' Il lui a dit.

Bella a souri en dépit de leur situation. '' - Je t'aime aussi. '' Elle lui a dit.

Ils se sont lâché la main, mais Bella le sentait toujours en elle. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de l'aimer. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, alors au moins ils mourraient ensemble. Toutefois... Ils ne mourraient pas aussi facilement.

Ils feraient face à l'armée de Maria, dos à dos, à la fois déterminés à prendre le plus grand nombre d'entre eux pendant qu'ils le pourraient.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Scarred '' Lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente**

'' - Richard ! '' Jasper a grogné en regardant le vampire qui avait pris sa place. Le vampire qui avait provoqué sa jalousie. Le vampire qui l'avait remplacé auprès de Maria.

Jasper était en colère, mais il ne ressentait rien de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque. Il n'avait aucun doute que ce qu'il avait avec Bella était tellement plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais eu avec Maria. Il était furieux que Richard les menace, lui et sa compagne, mais il ne l'enviait pas. La vie avec Maria n'avait jamais été heureuse, elle était remplie de douleur et de cruauté. Charlie lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amitié et Bella ce qu'était l'amour. Il s'est presque senti désolé pour l'homme debout en face de lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas le tuer.

'' - Tu es pathétique. '' Richard lui a dit avant de faire signe à un soldat. '' - Tu n'as jamais été digne de Maria. Tu étais faible. Tu accordais de la miséricorde là où tu aurais dû être impitoyable. Tu devrais te sentir coupable pour ce que tu es. Quant à ce que Maria t'a fait, tu devrais te sentir honoré. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle se soit tournée vers quelqu'un qui appréciait ce qu'elle lui donnait. ''

Le soldat à qui il avait fait signe a commencé à ramasser les morceaux de Maria. Bella a crié et a commencé à se précipiter en avant, mais elle a été bloquée par d'autres soldats.

Les pensées de Jasper tourbillonnaient à un rythme rapide. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent ici. Ils étaient sérieusement surpassés en nombre et il doutait que son don serait suffisant pour leur permettre de s'en tirer. Il avait finalement une chance de bonheur et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Bella tremblait et il savait qu'elle serait incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ses yeux suivaient les soldats qui ramassaient les restes de Maria alors qu'elle serrait et desserrait ses poings en grognant bruyamment.

'' - Écoute, Richard, voilà ta chance. Tu pourrais brûler Maria et partir. Tu pourrais régner sur son armée, je n'en ai réellement aucune envie. '' A-t-il dit en espérant que Richard était plus ambitieux qu'attaché à Maria.

Richard l'a regardé en plissant les yeux. '' - Tu n'as jamais compris la profondeur des sentiments que Maria et moi partageons. '' A-t-il dit doucement avant de faire un autre signe de tête. L'homme se berçait d'illusions, ont été les seules pensées de Jasper.

Bella a crié quand un vampire a ramassé la tête de Maria. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle a poussé les vampires qui lui bloquaient la route. Elle a attaqué brutalement.

Jasper a essayé de la suivre. Il voulait l'aider, s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, mais un cercle de vampires s'est formé autour de lui et Richard l'a frappé dans la poitrine, l'envoyer voler dans les bras d'un des vampires qui le cernaient. Le vampire l'a repoussé dans le cercle avec un rire.

Jasper s'est relevé et a regardé Richard. Il pouvait entendre Bella, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il allait devoir lui faire confiance pour être bien et terminer ce combat rapidement.

Il a ôté sa chemise, exposant ses cicatrices. Il a senti la peur venir des vampires autour de lui. Certains étaient plus aguerris et n'ont pas montré leur peur, d'autres n'étaient que des nouveau-nés et certains ont craqué alors que deux se précipitaient sur lui. Il les a facilement vaincus.

D'autres ont commencé à avancer, mais Richard a levé la main.

'' - Il est à moi. Je veux simplement vous montrer qui est le meilleur vampire. '' Richard a dit.

Jasper a ricané avant de sourire à Richard. Il savait quel effet avait son sourire. Sa bouche déformée lui donnait un effet sinistre et Richard a reculé d'un pas par réflexe avant de se reprendre et de courir vers lui.

* * *

Bella se savait perdue. Elle pouvait encore sentir Jasper et savait qu'il était en vie, parfois elle avait un bref aperçu de lui et ne pouvait pas empêcher un élan de fierté de traverser son corps. Elle a combattu avec toute la fureur qu'elle avait en elle, mordant, empoignant, frappant avec ses poings et parfois ses pieds ici et là.

Elle savait qu'elle avait aussi été blessée, elle avait senti les dents qui avaient plongé dans sa chair, les bras qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle, mais elle était trop forte pour que quiconque puisse la maintenir. Même dans sa sauvagerie, les compétences de Jasper étaient toujours en elle et elle se battait sans réfléchir, utilisant des mouvements que son esprit ne pouvait pas nommer.

Elle était en infériorité numérique cependant et finalement, elle s'est retrouvée plaquée au sol par un grand vampire mâle. Elle a crié quand elle a senti son bras être arraché de son épaule. Elle avait entendu Jasper parler de cela, il l'avait même déjà fait à certains vampires, mais le ressentir elle-même... la douleur était inimaginable.

Elle a ravalé ses cris. Elle savait que Jasper était dans son propre combat et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit distrait par elle.

Le vampire qui la tenait a levé la main pour prendre son autre bras en lui souriant avec malveillance. Bella lui a rendu son sourire. Elle a presque ricané en voyant l'expression de son visage, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Elle a rué de nouveau contre lui, gagnant suffisamment de place pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa poitrine et inverser leur position. Elle a rapidement pris avantage de sa surprise pour tirer sa tête sur le côté avec son bras restant et mordre son cou.

Avec une torsion, elle lui a arraché la tête et l'a jetée sur le côté. Elle s'est levée et a couru après une femme-vampire qui avait la tête de Maria.

* * *

Le sourire de Jasper n'avait pas quitté son visage alors que Richard était assis sur le sol et le regardait en tenant le moignon où s'était trouvé sa main. Un des vampires du cercle s'est déplacé vers lui pour l'aider, mais Richard a secoué la tête avec véhémence.

Le cri de Bella a résonné au milieu du champ de bataille et Jasper a tourné la tête pour la regarder. Il sentait sa douleur et il a envoyé une énorme vague de peur faisant tomber à genoux les vampires qui se trouvaient devant lui. D'autres se sont dégonflés et se sont simplement enfuis. Jasper était sur le point de courir vers sa compagne quand il a senti une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos.

Il a atterri sur le ventre sur le sol et a regardé derrière lui pour voir Richard sur ses pieds et le regardant avec fureur.

'' - C'est avec moi que tu te bats ! '' Richard a crié.

Jasper a été sur ses pieds en un instant. Il a grogné profondément. Il avait besoin d'être avec Bella.

'' - Hé Richie, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! '' Une voix a crié.

Richard a juré, mais Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

'' - Hé Major, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je rembourse ma dette. '' Peter a dit avec un sourire niais. Jasper a été stupéfait, il n'avait pas vu Peter depuis le jour où il l'avait laissé partir avec sa compagne. Il n'avait pas pensé le revoir, mais il était là avec un sourire idiot comme s'il n'avait pas de cicatrices sur le visage.

'' - Il y a un joli nouveau-né là-bas qui utilise certains de tes mouvements et qui cause toutes sortes de ravages. Elle a perdu un bras cependant Major et je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide. Permets-moi de m'occuper de Richie moi-même. '' Peter a dit. Jasper aurait ri en l'écoutant utiliser le nom que Richard détestait tant s'il n'avait pas été si inquiet pour sa compagne.

Jasper a hoché la tête et a commencé à traverser le chaos qui s'ensuivait désormais. Le cercle avait été brisé et il y avait plus de vampires qui se battaient. Certains qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autres qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il ne se serait jamais attendu à recevoir leur aide.

'' - Cet homme à qui tu voulais tellement faire du mal m'a fait une faveur. Une faveur que ta mort ne pourra même pas commencer à rembourser. '' Peter a dit derrière lui. '' - Je pense qu'un peu de souffrance dans le processus pourrait contribuer à s'en approcher cependant. ''

Jasper a secoué la tête. Peter n'avait pas du tout changé. Il a traversé en courant le champ de bataille en suivant le lien qui le reliait à Bella. Il s'est arrêté à l'occasion pour se battre ou aider quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il a vu des loups dispersés sur le terrain.

Il a reconnu Jacob qui grognait avant d'attaquer un vampire mâle avec Paul. Les loups semblaient travailler par paires. Il a vu Sam avec Quil et Embry se trouvait avec un loup qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il a vu Charlie se battre contre trois nouveau-nés. Ses instincts de nouveau-né le contrôlaient, mais Leah était là sous forme de loup couvrant tous les trous qu'il laissait dans sa défense. Ensemble, il formait une équipe formidable. Ils se déplaçaient en parfaite harmonie comme s'ils avaient combattu ensemble à de nombreuses reprises auparavant au lieu d'être là pour la première fois.

Il a vu Carlisle lutter aux côtés d'Esmé. Il a été un peu surpris de voir l'homme ici après l'avoir condamné devant Bella. Il combattait de manière correcte, mais il était facile de voir que son cœur n'y était pas. Esmé toutefois, se battait farouchement. Jasper n'a pas été vraiment surpris. Esmé était une figure maternelle pour Bella et les autres Cullen. Ils étaient tous ici pour se battre et toutes mères se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour protéger les siens.

Edward et Alice combattaient ensemble. Leurs dons leur permettaient d'être une équipe létale. L'aide d'Edward n'était pas complètement inattendue. Si Carlisle était ici, alors il était certain que tous les Cullen étaient présents.

Il a cherché pendant qu'il courait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Rose et Emmett qui se battaient côte à côte. La force d'Emmett égalait pratiquement celle d'un nouveau-né et il avait l'instinct d'un combattant. Rose n'était pas forte ni rapide, mais elle était féroce alors qu'elle défendait Emmett.

Il a vu beaucoup d'autres vampires aux yeux dorés des buveurs d'animaux et qu'il ne connaissait pas se battre à leurs côtés. Il a vu Garrett se battre vaillamment malgré sa main manquante. Une blonde qui semblait électrocuter ses adversaires était à ses côtés. Jasper ne la connaissait pas, mais il a senti les profonds sentiments de protections qui passaient entre eux.

Jasper a été heureux de voir la façon dont Garrett se battait. Il a remarqué un vampire se glisser discrètement pour passer Leah pour s'en prendre à Charlie, mais Garrett l'a également remarqué et a ramassé un rocher. Il l'a jeté suffisamment fort sur la tête du vampire pour le faire trébucher, permettant à Leah de l'attaquer. Garrett avait définitivement gagné sa main et après cette bataille, Jasper allait faire en sorte de la lui rendre rapidement.

Il a finalement trouvé Bella qui luttait contre un groupe de vampires qui tentait de récupérer la tête de Maria. Il a senti le désir brûler en lui alors qu'il regardait ses mouvements gracieux. Elle était spectaculaire, même avec un seul bras, elle était à la hauteur contre ceux qui l'entouraient et ils hésitaient à aller de l'avant.

Il a souri et s'est jeté dans la bataille. C'était différent des batailles auxquels il avait participé avec Maria. Au lieu de se battre pour les caprices d'une femme avide de pouvoir, il se battait pour protéger celle qu'il aimait et il ne s'est pas senti coupable de profiter de la bataille. Bella lui a souri et il lui a rendu son sourire. Il a senti monter son désir pour lui et il s'est promis que lorsque ce serait terminé, ils iraient dans un endroit tranquille pour se réclamer l'un l'autre comme devait le faire les vampires.

* * *

Alice se tenait debout devant le feu et regardait les morceaux de vampires être jetés dans le feu.

Peter s'est avancé avec la tête d'un homme... Richard. Alice se souvenait l'avoir vu dans une vision, mais elle l'avait vu tuer Jasper... Elle était heureuse que sa vision ait été erronée, heureuse que Jasper semblait toujours les faire mentir.

'' - Veux-tu avoir le plaisir de le faire, Major ? '' Il a demandé à Jasper.

Jasper a secoué la tête. '' - Je te laisse cet honneur, Peter. '' Il lui a dit en gardant son bras autour de Bella qui tenait la tête de Maria.

Alice a regardé Garrett, l'homme parlait avec Kate Denali. Alice a soupiré alors qu'elle les regardait tous les deux. Ils allaient avoir une longue route devant eux.

Alice pouvait les voir tomber amoureux, dans chacune de ses visions ils finissaient ensemble, mais cela prenait plus de temps dans certaines que dans d'autres. Garrett voulait encore trouver Carolyn et il allait le faire avec l'aide de Charlie. Carolyn avait été sa fiancée dans sa vie humaine et la trouver causeraient des problèmes entre lui et Kate. Kate était sa compagne vampire cependant et ils seraient ensemble finalement.

Charlie était assis le dos contre un arbre, Leah était à côté de lui, frottait doucement sa cuisse. Alice savait qu'elle le gardait calme. Alice a froncé les sourcils alors qu'elle les regardait. Ils n'auraient pas une route facile non plus. Charlie allait découvrir que son don était d'aider les gens. Celui-ci allait le mener et contrôler sa vie. Il saurait quand quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide et cela l'amènerait à les aider.

Il avait toujours eu ce don, même s'il était plus faible quand il était humain. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à aider Jasper, conduit à devenir le chef de la police de Forks pour aider les gens de cette ville. Elle pouvait déjà le voir lutter contre le besoin d'aller aider Garrett.

Le problème de Garrett n'allait pas être facile à résoudre toutefois et Charlie allait aider beaucoup de monde avant de trouver Carolyn. Elle savait où se trouvait Carolyn et pourrait le leur dire, mais ce serait la fin du bonheur de Garrett avec Kate. Alice a décidé de rester en dehors de cela. Les Denali étaient comme des membres de leur famille et elle voulait le bonheur de Kate.

Son regard a dévié sur Leah. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir de la métamorphe, mais elle pouvait avoir des aperçus de Charlie. Elle savait qu'ils resteraient ensemble, mais que cela prendrait du temps à Charlie pour admettre son amour. Finalement, cela se terminerait bien et elle a vu un bébé dans un lointain avenir. Un garçon... Elle ne pouvait pas voir son avenir. Il était peut-être trop loin dans l'avenir ou peut-être que c'était son héritage qui bloquait ses visions.

Bella a commencé à marcher vers le feu et a jeté la tête de Maria dans les flammes. Elle est restée là à les regarder pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive à son côté et a enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille.

Alice a soupiré devant l'amour tellement évident entre eux. Ils allaient être tellement heureux. Il faudrait du temps. Bella allait se sentir coupable pour les vies qu'elle avait prises et Jasper... hé bien il allait commencer à guérir, mais il aurait besoin de l'amour de Bella pour cela et plus que tout, il aurait besoin de trouver un moyen pour sentir qu'il se rachetait. Bella en aurait également besoin.

Charlie allait les aider à faire cela. Ils iraient à New York et ils allaient former un partenariat. Ensemble, ils allaient aider beaucoup de gens, des vampires et des humains de la même façon. Garrett et Leah iraient avec eux et finalement Kate se joindrait à eux.

Ils allaient former une agence de détectives et la nommer « **Rédemption »**.Oh, le nombre de personnes qu'ils allaient aider. Elle aurait voulu être une partie de participation à ce drame était terminée cependant. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller tout seul à l'avenir. Elle allait devoir rester loin de cela. Elle ne voulait pas regarder...

Elle s'est détournée de la scène avec un sourire. _Hé bien, elle pourrait peut-être jeter tout de même un petit coup d'œil, _A-t-elle pensée alors qu'elle s'éloignait du groupe.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dure pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
